Tales Of Demons And Gods
by fecon
Summary: Killed by a Sage Emperor and reborn as his 13 year old self, Nie Li was given a second chance at life. A second chance to change everything and save his loved ones and his beloved city. He shall once again battle with the Sage Emperor to avenge his death and those of his beloved . With the vast knowledge of hundred years of life he accumulated in his previous life, he shall have a
1. Chapter 1

On the colossal St. Ancestral Mountain range, sunlight shined through the gap between the mountains into the deep canyons. On the hillside beside the valley, some snow remained.

Even though it's already the early summer, the snow has yet to melt. The cold here is exceptionally long. The roars of beasts can occasionally be heard.

On the surface of the valley stood a magnificent city.

The world outside of the St. Ancestral Mountains has been occupied by the beasts. The people living in the mountain range have not contacted the outside world for hundreds of years.

The people who live in the city are unsure of the situation of the outside world. It's been recorded that at the most glorious period of mankind, having thousands of Legend rank Fighters and Demon Spiritualists, the humans established many empires in the vast continent, but those empires have been wiped out.

The city, due to being stealthily located geographically, was well preserved from the Age of Darkness. They would occasionally encounter attacks from powerful Snow Wind Beasts within the St. Ancestral Mountains, however, after going through numerous devastating conflicts, the city was be rebuilt again and again.

These motley walls were an indomitable monument.

This city is called Glory City, and it is a symbol of hope for humanity.

Holy Orchid Institute, Fighter Apprentice class

Over thirty students are sitting down and are awaiting to listen to the female teacher as she imparts her knowledge. The students are a bunch of Fighter Apprentices. They are Glory City's Holy Orchid Institute's students.

"I heard that the new teacher, Shen Xiu, is one of the Sacred Family's 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualists!"

A few students were discussing softly among themselves.

The attention of the students was focused on the teacher. She had a tall figure, was wearing a lavender dress that wrapped tightly against her body, giving an emphasis of her perky chest. She had a pair of slender, white legs, and wore exquisite make-up that made her look beautiful and elegant. Her eyes were full of pride and arrogance. The Sacred Family is one of the three Major families of Glory City. Because she is of noble birth, and a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, she naturally has the capital to be prideful.

As a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist, she wouldn't normally come here to teach. She only agreed to because her nephew is in this class.

"Demon Spiritualists and Fighters have five different ranks, which are: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and Legend rank. Each rank is then divided into five levels, from 1-star to 5-star.

"A Demon Spiritualist is above a Fighter. We are a truly noble existence. A Demon Spiritualist can form a soul realm within their dantian. They have the ability to integrate a captured demon into their soul realm and then merge with the demon in combat. This allows them to possess matchless strength, which is far above the strength Fighters could compete with." Shen Xiu raised her chin and spoke arrogantly, "Just like me, my demon is a Scarlet Flame Fox."

Suddenly, Shen Xiu's face and hands underwent drastic changes. Her facial shape became sharper, her teeth and nails also became sharper. Finally, a scarlet tail emerged from her back.

"After merging with a demon, I can control its strength as well as gain fire-type abilities. Among the demons, the Scarlet Flame Fox is a Gold rank beast. This means that the highest level I can reach is Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. Of course, after becoming a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, I can replace it with a more powerful demon."

When it came to her cultivation, the pride on Shen Xiu's face became thicker.

Shen Xiu's words caused a group of students to be amazed. Gold rank Demon Spiritualists are existences beyond the reach for most of them.

As Shen Xiu continued lecturing on the stage, Nie Li was sitting in the back row. His mind was in a trance as his soul floated around.

After a while, Nie Li slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't help being confused by the scene in front of him.

"Where am I?" Nie Li quietly asked himself.

He was utterly shocked as he realised that his hands became smaller and his skin became a lot more tender.

Shen Xiu was on the stage, talking nonstop. Nie Li clearly remembered that this was the year he joined the institute. The teacher lecturing was a 3-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist and was extremely arrogant. Because of her, Nie Li was unwilling to learn for quite sometime.

"I was actually reborn?" Nie Li was deeply shocked. He remembered being surrounded and attacked by the Sage Emperor and six Deity rank beasts and died in the battle. It seems his soul was reborn to the time when he was thirteen years old.

Nie Li looked towards the side, and saw familiar faces: Lu Piao and Du Ze. These brothers that had shared life and death with him are alive, except their appearances were very immature.

And her, Nie Li looked towards the left. A few meters away from him, a beautiful flawless face came into his field of vision. Her name is Ye Ziyun. Although her appearance is only thirteen-fourteen years old, she already looked slender and elegant with purple coloured hair pouring down to her waist. She had arched eyebrows, and an intelligent radiance was seen within her eyes. Whenever she smiled, she would have deep dimples.

Although she looked a little childish, Nie Li knows that, when she grows up a bit more, she will be extremely beautiful and enchanting. She wore a silk white dress that gave her a kind of unspeakable elegance. In his previous life, Nie Li had a deep affection for her ever since he was a teen.

'She's not dead!'

Nie Li was extremely excited to the point that he almost choked.

"I actually went back in time, is this real? Not a dream?" Nie Li asked himself as he severely pinched himself. The clear pain told him that this wasn't a dream. Suddenly he thought of something.

"The Temporal Demon Spirit Book. It must've been the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!"  
Nie Li lowered his head and immediately searched for it, but could not find the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

Nie Li could not believe that his rebirth, this mysterious phenomenon that happened to him, was not related to the mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

That Temporal Demon Spirit Book's creator was not known. It's a highly mysterious book that Nie Li always kept with him. He clearly remembered, when he was fighting the Sage Emperor and the six Deity rank beasts, that his blood had thoroughly covered the book. It must have been the Temporal Demon Spirit Book that brought him back to when he was only thirteen.

After seeing all these familiar faces, Nie Li drifted into his distant memory.

He remembered when Glory City was under the assault of the Snow Wind beasts. Glory City's guardian, Lord Ye Mo, who was a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, died in the battle with the beasts among hundreds of thousands of people. Only a few thousand survived and fled to the desert, east of the St. Ancestral Mountain range. During the escape, one survivor after another died in the desert. One day, they were surrounded by the beasts in the desert. Later that night, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun sought the comfort of each other's soul.

That night, Nie Li had finally embraced the goddess in his heart with his arms.

Under the night sky, the silver moonlight became a hazy veil. Ye Ziyun's exquisite physique, with her crystal clear skin that looked as though she was molded from a jade sculpture. They embraced each other with a mad passion.

If it wasn't for the destruction of Glory City, and for the dreadful escape, he could never have gotten the favor of Ye Ziyun. He had ridiculously low talent and was from a declining family.

After that night, they encountered another group of beasts and in order to protect him, Ye Ziyun died by the hands of one of the beasts. Nie Li could never forget that moment.

After he experienced the life threatening attacks, Nie Li survived and walked out of the Endless Desert.

Although his talent was low, his survival instincts allowed Nie Li to travel throughout the Divine Continent. He came across many people who were fighting the beasts. He also came across many mysterious things, and of course that Temporal Demon Spirit Book. If it wasn't for the book, Nie Li wouldn't have been able to come back.

That mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book, actually brought him back through time!

He was brought back to before Glory City's destruction. Before his parents, family and brothers death in the battle. Before Ye Ziyun's death in the escape.

"Since I'm back, the heavens have given me another chance. I will not let the destruction of Glory City happen again!" Nie Lie said under his breath, gritting his teeth. He firmly made his decision.

He vaguely remembers that he should have just enrolled into the institute this year and he should be thirteen years old. Nie Li wanted to laugh happily, 'I'm back, how nice!'

'Sage Emperor, the next time we meet, I'll slaughter you, and avenge my previous life!'

If it wasn't for the destruction of Glory City, him and Ye Ziyun would be from two different worlds. It wouldn't be possible for them to be together. Ye Ziyun was the daughter of Glory City's City Lord, not to mention that her grandfather is the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Ye Mo. Nie Li was from a family who was powerless and was declining. Both of them, in the midst of escape, built up deep feelings for each other.

When Ye Ziyun entered the school, no one in class knew her identity. Nie Li only found out about her identity later.

Within Glory City, there are three Major families. The Divine Family, the Sacred Family, and the Snow Wind Family. They represented the supreme power of Glory City, the pinnacle of the noble families. The City Lord was usually chosen from one of these three families. After the three Major families were the seven Noble families and after them were the twelve Aristocratic families.

Nie Li belonged to the Heavenly Marks Family, which stood at last place of the Aristocratic families. Although they have a little status, there is an astronomical difference in status when compared to the three Major families and the seven Noble families.

With Nie Li's background, wanting to be with Ye Ziyun was simply impossible.

But, with a firmness that flashed across Nie Li's eyes, since he was reborn, is all this of still an issue? Although his foundation is currently poor, with the vast knowledge from his previous life, improving his talent isn't impossible.

"Nie Li, what are you smiling at?" Lu Piao asked, looking puzzled at Nie Li. He was wondering if he has crazy, since he was giggling by himself for quite sometime and was even staring at Ye Ziyun with a lecherous look.

"Just being happy! I'm happy to see you, good brother!" Nie Li stated as he excitedly hugged Lu Piao. It's a habit from his previous life.

After being ridiculously hugged by Nie Li, Lu Piao muttered angrily, "Oi, Nie Li! Who's your good brother, you gaylord?! Quickly, release me!"

Lu Piao struggled. They've just started school not long ago. They were only acquainted for only a few days. They were not close enough for this level of intimacy.

Nie Li didn't loosen his hug. He looked at Lu Piao seriously and chuckled "No matter what you're thinking, in my heart, you're always my good brother!"

Naturally Nie Li couldn't tell Lu Piao the life and death adventures from his previous life.

Looking at Nie Li's gaze, Lu Piao was stunned and couldn't help saying, "Weirdo!"

However, no matter what, the words Nie Li said previously, made him feel moved.

Lu Piao looked at Nie Lie and said, "I know you're one of the nobility in Glory City, but let me warn you: Do not have any ideas for that girl. Her identity is extremely mysterious. I heard that when she joined the institute the principal personally arranged her dorm.

Nie Li slightly grinned, Lu Piao still doesn't know Ye Ziyun's identity which he already knew.

"She's my woman!" Nie Li declared, looking at the beautiful long haired girl not far away. His heart was exceptionally firm as he thought of that night's passion. Nie Li couldn't help feeling hot in his heart.

Nie Li suddenly remembered, he and Ye Ziyun are still only thirteen!

'Ziyun, when will you grow up to become that beautiful, enchanting woman? I shall protect you and we will grow up together!'

Not far away, Ye Ziyun felt something. She turned her head and looked towards Nie Li. She gently wrinkled her brows, and thought that Nie Li must be a playful noble. Since the start of class, he has been unrestrainedly looking at her. If he dares to provoke her, she'll not let him off easy.

Ye Ziyun didn't want to make use her status to make friends, but that doesn't mean that she'll submit to humiliation when being bullied.


	2. Chapter 2

Next to Ye Ziyun sat a tall and handsome boy who was, occasionally, catching a glimpse of Ye Ziyun. He noticed that Ye Ziyun was looking at Nie Li. He threw a furious look towards Nie Li. His height were slightly taller than Nie Li, and began emitting a faint yin aura.

Naturally, Nie Li recognized this person. He's Shen Yue. He belongs to the Sacred Family, which is one of the three Major families and has extraordinary talent. Shen Xiu, who's currently talking on the stage, is his aunt.

In Nie Li's past life, Shen Yue had always been Ye Ziyun's pursuer. Before Glory City was destroyed, Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun almost got married. In the eyes of their families, they had always been a perfect match. If Glory City wasn't destroyed, both of them would have definitely gotten married. Before they underwent the marriage ceremony, Glory City was under the attack of the Snow Wind beasts. before the city was broken through by the beasts, the Sacred Family betrayed Glory City by abandoning their duties and fled.

This may be the work of fate. Ye Ziyun did not become Shen Yue's wife in his previous life. Instead, she had some kinship activities with Nie Li.

Thinking back, Nie Li couldn't help laughing in his heart. However, after he saw Ye Ziyun and Shen Yue's glares, Niu Li couldn't help feeling a headache forming. The current Ye Ziyun had a few good impressions of Shen Yue. The look that Ye Ziyun give to Nie Li was full of disdain. Ye Ziyun must have thought of him as a lazy, playful person.

When he saw Ye Ziyun look in his direction, Nie Li felt a lag in his breath. When he saw that familiar face, he began to think of everything that happened in his previous life. Nie Li couldn't help feeling sour in his nose. He revealed a smile as he looked deeply at Ye Ziyun.

'Many thanks to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. It allowed us to meet once again.' Nie Li silently thought with gratitude.

'Weirdo,' Ye Ziyun thought. She felt that Nie Li's gaze was somewhat strange. His bright eyes shined like stars, with a touch of sadness. Ye Ziyun's heart was filled with questions. Does she know Nie Li? Why does he look at her with that kind of gaze?

Ye Ziyun's a beauty with white teeth and vermilion lips. She was like a lotus blooming silently, while having an unspeakable cute temperament. This was why there are so many boys fascinated with her.

At this point, Shen Xiu's gaze swept passed Nie Li's body. The action of these thirteen-fourteen year old kids couldn't escape her eyes. She is a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. She already reached the state of having the mind and body being one powerful sixth sense. Her eyesight was extremely keen. She could even see a fleeing rat over a hundred meters away.

Ye Ziyun has a noble identity. She has the status of being the daughter of Glory City's City Lord, as well as being the granddaughter of the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, Ye Mo. Not only that, she has a cyan soul realm formed within her dantian. A rare talent!

Only a few people in the Holy Orchid Institute know of Ye Ziyun's identity. If Shen Yue manages to have Ye Ziyun as his wife, it could strongly strengthen the Sacred Family's position in Glory City. This is also why he's in the Fighter Apprentice class. It's also another reason why Shen Xiu is teaching this class.

Shen Xiu reverted her transformation with both of her arms hugging her chest. her eyes swept across the students and said, "For the next two years, all of you are my students. Although the principal mentioned that Holy Orchid Institute's students are equal, I have to let you know the ugly truth. In this world, equality doesn't exist!" Shen Xiu spoke in a slightly shrill voice. Her words were like daggers that heavily stabbed into the hearts of the students.

The students below the stage were quietly listening. No one spoke a word.

"After you have all grown up and left this school, you will agree with my words. Equality is merely a lie that adults fill you with. You can't be living in a fairy tale forever," Shen Xiu said, lowering her head to look at the students. "Glory City is the only city that has been preserved throughout the Age of Darkness. We are the only surviving humans. Within Glory City there are two kinds of powerful Fighters and the Demon Spiritualists. A Demon Spiritualist's existence is noble. Only one Fighter within thousands or tens of thousands could have a chance of being born a powerful Demon Spiritualist. Until now, in all of Glory City, only a few thousand Demon Spiritualists exist. We are the guardians of Glory City!"

"Fighters and Demon Spiritualists are divided into Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and Legend ranks. The higher the rank, the more powerful one is. If a family produces a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, they can become an aristocratic family. If a family produced a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, they can become a Noble family. If a family produces three Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists or a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, that family can become a Major family. We have thirty-six people here. Some come from commoner families, some come from noble families. Although your starting point is the same, your identities are not. I hope each and every one of you has self-awareness and a degree of manners. Commoners will always remain commoners. It's impossible for you to become an Aristocratic family, so do not dream of rising up to become a phoenix. Even within nobility, they have a strict difference of levels that can never be exceeded."

Under Shen Xiu's gaze, the students that were simply dressed in the class showed discomfort on their faces. They were embarrassed and lowered their heads. Shen Xiu, and a few nobles, proudly pushed out their chests and showed arrogant pride. Only Nie Li, Ye Ziyun, Lu Piao and a few other nobles kept calm.

Nie Li looked to the side. Du Ze was wearing slightly worn out clothing. He was clenching his fists tightly, and biting his lips. Du Ze came from a commoner family. His family's circumstance is extremely tough. But Nie Li knows that Du Ze's self-esteem is very strong.

In Nie Li's past life, Du Ze was very hard working, even though his family's circumstance wasn't good. His talent isn't too bad, either. With enormous effort, he became a Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. He had achieved this without the support of large resources, and no exceptional talent. He depended on his own hard work to reach such a level. One can only imagine how much effort he had to put in.

Before Glory City was destroyed, many noble families were thinking of how to escape. Only the commoners fought for Glory City down to their last breath.

Du Ze is Nie Li's friend, one of his most esteemed friends.

Seeing Shen Xiu's face full of contempt, Nie Li could not help feeling a surge of anger within his heart. In his past life, before Glory City was broken through, the Sacred Family was the first to flee. Therefore, Nie Li does not have any pleasant impressions for them. Whether it's Shen Yue or Shen Xiu, there weren't any redeeming qualities. In his past life Shen Xiu was very harsh, which lead to Nie Li disliking her.

"Teacher Shen Xiu, I have a question," Nie Li suddenly spoke.

All the students were listening quietly and Nie Li suddenly interrupted her speech. This made Shen Xiu unhappy. Shen Xiu recognized Nie Li since he was the one who had covet over Ye Ziyun. The words she spoke previously was directed at Nie Li. Who would have thought Nie Li would actually speak up?

She coldly snorted, "What is it?"

"Teacher Shen Xiu says that Glory City is the only one that survived the Age of Darkness, that we are the only surviving humans. What proof do you have on this statement? May I ask if teacher ever went out of the St. Ancestral Mountains and visited the Endless Desert, the Toxic Forest, the Blood Moon Marsh, the Spirit Gulf, the Heavenly Luster Mountains, and the Northern Snow before?" Nie Li asked.

As someone who was reborn, and retained his past experiences, Nie Li can completely look down on Shen Xiu.

"What Heavenly Luster Mountain? What Northern Snow?" Shen Xiu frowned. She has heard of the Endless Desert, Toxic Forest and Blood Moon Marsh before, but those places were very far away from the St. Ancestral Mountains. She has only heard of them in legends.

Shen Xiu snorted, "I've been in Glory City since birth, and have never been to those places."

Nie Li smiled faintly and said, "Since Teacher Shen Xiu never went to those places, how can you be so sure that we are the only human beings alive?"

Shen Xiu was at a loss for words.

The students in the class started to talk quietly. They have no idea what kind of places Nie Li spoke about. Ye Ziyun, who was sitting far away, began to show interest that flashed across her eyes. She curiously look at Nie Li. How did Nie Li know of those places?

Shen Yue who was sitting beside Ye Ziyun slightly frowned his brows. He looked towards Nie Li, and realized he was quite handsome. Nie Li wasn't below him in terms of looks. Unknowingly, he felt a sense of crisis within his heart.

Seeing the students below discussing away, Shen Xiu's face was extremely displeased and scoffed, "So what? How can you prove that we are not the last surviving human beings?"

"Proof?"

Nie Li faintly smiled. His experiences from his past life is the proof. Mankind's wisdom is amazing. After experiencing the Age of Darkness, a lot of humans still survived. They built many monumental cities. But he couldn't say that out loud. Instead he calmly said, "Let me tell Teacher Shen Xiu a story. There was once a frog in the depth of the well. Since his birth, he has always been in that well. Since the start he could only see a part of the sky, so he claimed that the sky is only as big as the hole of the well. But is the sky only the size of the hole? We could only say that the frog is ignorant."

Listening to what Nie Li just said, the students in the class couldn't help laughing. They felt that what Nie Li said makes sense. And the idiom, "a frog viewing the sky from the bottom of the well", is indirectly calling Teacher Shen Xiu a frog.

"Viewing the sky from the bottom of the well, what an appropriate description," a few girls said while giggling away. They all disliked Shen Xiu, and couldn't help looking at Nie Li full of admiration, since Nie Li was the only one daring enough to openly insult a teacher in class.

"You…" Shen Xiu started as she stared at Nie Li. She was furious to the point of almost vomiting blood. Nie Li actually compared her to an ignorant frog. She has never encountered such a rampant student.

Ye Ziyun, who was sitting far away, couldn't control her laughter as well. She realised that Nie Li is quite interesting and is rather eloquent with with his words. He had actually made Teacher Shen Xiu speechless.

Ye Ziyun's a natural beauty. Her smile was fascinating. Nie Li winked towards Ye Ziyun and smiled.

Seeing Nie Li's expression, Ye Ziyun immediately turned her head back, and thought in her heart, 'Such audacity!'

Nie Li's impression in her heart was still a bad student.

Watching Nie Li not only choke Teacher Shen Xiu, but also tease Ye Ziyun, Lu Piao couldn't help raising a thumb at him, thinking this guy's awesome.

Nie Li looked at Shen Xiu, and continued "Teacher Shen Xiu, I still have another question."

Shen Xiu was about to die from the anger, but she couldn't flare up here. She could only reply in bad mood, "What question do you still have?!"

"Teacher Shen Xiu said, 'a commoner will always remain a commoner, they can never become a noble.' I have a little question. wasn't the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, Ye Mo, a commoner when he was still young?" Nie Li asked, blinking his eyes a few times, and looking at Shen Xiu. "Is Teacher Shen Xiu are not aware of this?"


	3. Chapter 3

After listening to what Nie Li said, the eyes of the commoners in the class lit up. They are all aware of Lord Ye Mo's story. He was an example to follow, when one wants to become a powerful existence. Except, the words that Shen Xiu spoke of earlier were simply too harsh. This caused them to be depressed.

"You… In the hundreds of years of Glory City, Lord Ye Mo's the only one able to climb to the peak by relying on his own ability," said Shen Xiu, showing a moment of lag. She quickly retaliated with her far-fetched reply.

"But didn't Teacher Shen Xiu say that it's impossible? Why are you being so self-contradicting?" Nie Li coldly sneered, "Lord Ye Mo is a clear cut example. No matter if it's a noble, or commoner, the future's potential is infinite. Nothing is difficult, as long as one is willing to climb."

Shen Xiu almost exploded. This guy is too spiteful. He keeps catching the loopholes in her words and constantly attacks. He has no respect for an elder! She gazed coldly at Nie Li. He dared to openly contradict her in front of so many people. She'll not let Nie Li have it easy in the coming future!

Not far away from Nie Li, Du Ze looked at Nie Li. His eyes were full of gratitude. Although Nie Li is a noble, he still ran the risk of offending Teacher Shen Xiu by helping the commoners speak up. This made him very touched. A teenager's heart is very primitive, hence, he has already saw Nie Li as his friend.

Shen Xiu sneered, "Smart mouth, you think that putting things this way could change the harsh reality? You only looked at Lord Ye Mo's glorious moment, but didn't look at how many people have failed. Not to mention being a Demon Spiritualist, even becoming a Fighter in itself is a difficult thing to achieve. Nie Li, right? You can be considered a bloodline of an Aristocratic family. Since you don't know when to come and go, I'll see what kind of talent you have."

Shen Xiu lowered her head and took a look at the parchment paper in her hands. After taking a glimpse of the contents, she mockingly laughed, "Nie Li: red soul realm, current soul force 5, strength 21. With your talent you can only reach Bronze rank Fighter in your entire life. Wanting to become a Demon Spiritualist is simply impossible. You're even inferior to some of the commoners. No wonder you dare to speak in this way. You are just trying to hide your own low self-esteem!"

A soul realm's grade is differentiated by the colours: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure and indigo. Of the seven different grades, red is considered the worst. It's the weakest to the lowest level. An average person would have an orange or yellow soul realm. Having a green or cyan soul realm could already be considered a genius. As for azure and indigo soul realms, they have only existed in legends.

After hearing what Shen Xiu said, the group of commoner students began to feel sorry for Nie Li. As someone of nobility, Nie Li's talent could be considered the worst. They fear that it would be difficult for him to have any achievements in his life.

Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li and sighed gently. Although her impression of Nie Li isn't good, knowing his talent is so terrible, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

Shen Yue, who is sitting next to Ye Ziyun, curled his lips in disdain. If he knew sooner of Nie Li's horrible talent, he wouldn't have considered Nie Li a threat. As Nie Li is simply not qualified. With his horrible talent, he could only live at the lowest levels of Glory City, and he, Shen Yue, was one of the three Major families. As a Sacred Family direct bloodline, how could Nie Li compete with him?

If it wasn't for Ye Ziyun, he wouldn't even come to this trash class and be in the company of trash like Nie Li.

Shen Xiu aggressively continued, "With such talent, even within your family, you won't be able to get any attention. Yet, you act so rampant and are rude to your elders!"

Shen Xiu words made Nie Li recall his past. Before Glory City was destroyed, Nie Li was indeed very weak. Just as Shen Xiu said, he had remained a 3-star Bronze rank and was unable to advance any further. No attention was given to him no matter if it's within the institute or back with his family. He was treated as if he was dust.

If it wasn't for Nie Li saving Ye Ziyun without any regard for his life, it wouldn't even be possible to get his goddess's favor. Ye Ziyun was already a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist at that point of time. The distance between the two was like a chasm. In the end, Nie Li wasn't even qualified to fight beside Ye Ziyun. He could only watch as Ye Ziyun died by the claws of a beast in front of him as her body slowly submerged into the desert sand.

This had always been a needle in Nie Li's heart.

With pure luck, he walked out of the Endless Desert alive. Nie Li had various mysterious encounters and realised that even the so called "soul force talent" could also be upgraded.

If this was his past life, Nie Li certainly wouldn't have the courage to refute when being criticized by a teacher. But he's different now. He's confident that one day he will let these people who looked down on him know that he will reach a realm that they can never imagine. Since he's back, he must be indomitable, even if it means slaughtering any gods or buddha stopping his path.

Everyone was surprised that even though Nie Li was being ridiculed by Teacher Shen Xiu, there wasn't any shame shown on his the contrary, his gaze was firmly locked onto Shen Xiu's and he said, "Teacher Shen Xiu, you feel that a person's soul realm decides a person's future, right? With that despicable character of yours, you'll only defend the gifted and mock the mediocre. And yet, you still speak a bunch of principles. You're just merely trying to cover your despicable character."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Xiu's body quivered with anger. She had never met this kind of student. He actually dared to contradict her so badly. Nie Li's words directly hit the hidden thoughts within her heart, causing her to be enraged. She cursed uncontrollably, "Silence! Who do you think you are to discredit your teacher?!"

Nie Li curled his lips in disdain.

"I feel ashamed to have a teacher like you. I can guarantee that in this class, there will be a lot of commoners exceeding your imagination. They will have unimaginable achievements. Instead of coaching then patiently, you use harsh words to attack their self-confidence. You're not worthy to be a teacher! Although my talent is weak, so what? One day, I will become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist like Lord Ye Mo and marry the most beautiful woman in Glory City!"

As he spoke, Nie Li's gaze fell on Ye Ziyun, who was sitting far away. His eyes shined with an absolute resolve.

When she saw Nie Li looking towards her, without knowing why, Ye Ziyun suddenly felt her heart speed up. Her cheeks were burning red. She had never thought that Nie Li would actually be so bold and say something like this in class. After meeting Nie Li's gaze, she knew his meaning was clear. Except, in her heart, she doesn't have any feelings for Nie Li. After hearing Nie Li's speech, she had an indescribable feeling within her.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's expression, Shen Yue's face turned a dull colour. Although he and Nie Li aren't of the same standard, he still felt a bit threatened by him.

"Hahaha! This is the funniest joke I've ever heard! A red soul realm actually said that he wants to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist like Lord Ye Mo. Even when Lord Ye Mo was younger, he was already tested and showed to have amazing talent. He had a cyan soul realm! You think success relies on luck alone? Ridiculous!" Shen Xu mocked mercilessly, "Rather than being a smart mouth here, why don't you start learning seriously?"

Nie Li's next words were powerful and resonating.

"I know your heart is full of contempt, but one day I will shut your mouth with hard facts. Aptitude cannot determine a person's achievement! We use the weak to defeat the strong, to overcome the heavens! We practitioners are already challenging the impossible by going against the way of the heavens!"

Nie Li's words couldn't stop causing the students in the class to feel their blood surging. Practicing was already going against the way of the heavens. If one did not oppose the heavens, how could they talk about practice?

Nie Li enunciated powerfully, "Without a continuously fighting heart, without the courage to turn the impossible possible, even possessing extraordinary talent would be useless. Since I, Nie Li, was born into this world, I shall challenge the impossible! Teacher Shen Xiu, how about having a bet with me?"

Although Nie Li experienced numerous setbacks in his previous life, he never gave up. Since the heavens gave him the chance to be reborn, in this life he will use unimaginable speed to climb to the top.

"What bet?" Shen Xiu sneered.

"We'll bet that on the coming test in two months time, I will be able to reach Bronze rank. If I fail to do so, I will resign from the institute. If I reach Bronze rank, then you will resign, how about it?" Nie Li said unyieldingly, looking at Shen Xiu.

Listening to what Nie Li said, everyone was taken aback. They were all surprised that Nie Li actually proposed this kind of bet with Teacher Shen Xiu. Although they were hoping that Nie Lie wins, they felt that there's no way that Nie Lie can win.

"Hahaha. You're funny enough to actually say that you will reach Bronze rank within two months. You think that you can raise your soul force from 5 to 100 in two months?" Shen Xiu face was full of spite. Has Nie Li gone crazy?

"I only asked one question. Do you dare or not?" Nie Li ignored what Shen Xiu just said.

"That being the case, why would I not dare? I do not believe an egotistical brat like you can achieve anything. Who do you think you are boasting to?" Shen Xiu angrily snorted, "Such rudeness to your teacher. For the next two months, you will stand at the back of the classroom and listen to the class!"

Shen Xiu's famous for being unreasonable. Nie Li looked contemptuously at Shen Xiu. So what if he's standing at the back of the class, for Nie Li this little punishment is superficial.

"Since Teacher Shen Xiu agreed to the bet, don't regret it later," said Nie Li as he strolled to the back of the class.

"I'll regret it? What a joke. Don't come crying to me later!" Shen Xiu laughed.

Seeing Nie Li standing at the back, a few noble kids started to mockingly whisper.

"The future Legend rank Demon Spiritualist got punished standing!"

"Tsk tsk, so he's afraid of withdrawal from the institute!"

"Weren't you being egotistic a while ago?"

"Two months to raise his soul force from 5 to 100. Who does he think he is? Even when Lord Ye Mo was younger, he couldn't even reach a such frightening speed."

Shen Xiu sneered. So what if Nie Li is being egotistic. Doesn't she still have the final word in the classroom? She naturally didn't bother with what Nie Li said. Two months to raise his soul force from 5 to 100. Shen Xiu thought of it as a joke. This will absolutely not happen! Just look forward to Nie Li's withdrawal from the institute.

Because Nie Li was punished to stand at the back of the class by Shen Xiu, Du Ze was silent for a moment. He gritted his teeth, then rose up and went to stand beside Nie Li. Nie Li was punished for helping the commoners speak up, so naturally, he wants to stand together with Nie Li.

Seeing that Du Ze stood beside Nie Li at the back of the class, Shen Xiu's eyes darkened and hummed, "Since you also like standing, you can stand together with him."

Nie Li and Du Ze looked at each other. Their eyes flashed a sense of rapport and lightly smiled at each other.

At this moment, Nie Li felt as though he was back in his past life when he and Du Ze were best friends. Du Ze is still that Du Ze.

After Du Ze stood at the side of Nie Li, Lu Piao was submerged in his thoughts for a moment and then stood beside Nie Li.

Nie Li smiled as he asked, "Why are you here?"

Lu Piao shrugged, "Sitting down is pretty boring. I feel more cool standing, can't I?"

"Haha, that suits you!" Nie Li laughed. Lu Piao is still the same as his past. Although he speaks a lot of bullshit, he is very loyal. This punishment had nothing to do with Lu Piao, but he thought of Nie Li as a friend, and friends should share their fates together.

Successively, three other commoner kids stood up and stood by Nie Li's side. Nie Li belonged to a noble family, but he took the risk of withdrawing from the institute to speak up for were grateful for that, so they felt that they have to support Nie Li.

With these brothers by his side, Nie Li felt that it wasn't so bad to be punished and his mood turned exceptionally cheerful.

When she saw this, Shen Xiu's facial expression turned ugly. She put on a cold face and continued her lecture.

"After being tested, among the students in this class, Ye Ziyun, with a cyan soul realm, has a soul force of 86. Shen Yue and Xiao Ning'er both have a green soul realm, with a soul force of 78. They will soon reach 1-star Bronze rank. Congratulations to them!" Shen Xiu lightly said. Her gaze fell on Nie Li for a moment. This is real talent, what's Nie Li compared to them?

Listening to Shen Xiu's words, the students in the class all cried out in surprise. A cyan soul realm, with a soul force of 86! Such an amazing person is actually in their class. With such powerful talent, she's got the chance to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist in her lifetime!

As for Shen Yue and Xiao Ning'er, they also had extraordinary talent. Their future achievements were limitless!

Ye Ziyun's origins were unknown, she was a fresh and beautiful appearance with an extraordinary talent and mysterious background. This made her the most dazzling figure in the class. As for Xiao Ning'er, her appearance was not any less than Ye Ziyun, but her talent was slightly inferior compared to her.

No matter what, ordinary people have no hope of catching up to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Nie Li glanced towards Xiao Ning'er. She had a slim figure, was wearing a short, yellow skirt, and a pair of high heeled boots. Her black was hair draped over her shoulders. She had bright, clear eyes, curved eyebrows, and long eyelashes that slightly trembled. Her flawless white skin revealed touches of pink, and delicate lips were like rose petals.

Aside from having a charming feel to her, she had an indescribable, wild beauty and a cold expression on her face that added a different kind of taste.

Nie Li's eyes went heavy when he remembered that Xiao Ning'er was the first child of the Winged Dragon Family. She was part of one of the seven Noble families. Her soul force talent was only beneath Ye Ziyun. Before Glory City was destroyed, she had already become a Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. Together with Ye Ziyun, they became the younger generation's twin gemini.

The only thing is, in order to curry favor with one of the three Major families, the Winged Dragon Family forced Xiao Ning'er to marry into the Sacred Family. She would've had to marry Shen Yue's elder brother. But she was unwilling, hence, she left her family and went into the St. Ancestral Mountain's Black Devil Forest and never came back. She's an unyielding woman.

Nie Li felt sorry for Xiao Ning'er. If given the chance, he will definitely help Xiao Ning'er in this life. But if asked if he had any affection for Xiao Ning'er, there would be none. In Nie Li's heart, there's only Ye Ziyun.

"In the Fighter and Demon Spiritualist tests in two months time, I hope that there will be a few 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualists. Both myself and the Holy Orchid Institute will feel proud of you!" Shen Xiu laughed.

Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold, Legend, these five ranks are further broken down into 1 to 5 star levels, and thus obtaining a 1-star Bronze rank is considered the starting point.

Once a Fighter's strength or Demon Spiritualist's soul force reaches 100, they can be considered a 1-star Bronze rank. Entering the entry level is extremely difficult. Lots of people are unable to step into the entry level to become a real Fighter or Demon Spiritualist.

Hearing Shen Xiu's words, the students in the class started whispering to one another. In order to become a 1-star Bronze rank Fighter you must to be able to lift up a hundred pound rock, and break a tree as thick as an arm with a punch in order to reach 1-star Bronze rank. For these kids, it's simply too difficult. Unless one has been consuming elixirs since birth, it will be hard to achieve. As for becoming a Demon Spiritualist, one is required to refine a large amount of soul force within their body. This is a lot harder to accomplish compared to becoming a Fighter.

Soul realms are divided into seven colours: red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure and indigo. A normal human would have a red soul realm. For them to become a Demon Spiritualist it is nearly impossible. They would normally choose to become a Fighter instead. As for people with orange and yellow soul realms, they're more suitable to train in soul force. The people with green or cyan soul realms are considered extraordinary talents.

The students in the class all looked at Ye Ziyun, Shen Yue and Xiao Ning'er. They envied them because they are the only ones that could become a 1-star Bronze rank in less than half a year.

After becoming a 1-star Bronze rank, they can then enter into the official Fighter class or official Demon Spiritualist class. At that time, they won't be in the same class as them.

Feeling the gaze of other students, Shen Yue proudly puffed his chest out. As a member of the Sacred Family, he's had all kinds of elixirs ever since he was young. He has already long surpassed his peers. It would be an easy thing to get his soul force to hit 100 in two months. He shall await the test in two months time.

Shen Yue looked at the elegant Ye Ziyun beside him. Only he's worth of her, Nie Li's considered nothing! He actually dared to bet with his aunt that he will become a 1-star Bronze rank in two months. So egotistical and ignorant! Nie Li thought that it's easy to become a 1-star Bronze rank? A red soul realm trash dared to make such an egotistical statement? Ha!

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er looked each other in the eyes. They both had superior origins, which was certainly not bad. Ye Ziyun always wanted to be friends with Xiao Ning'er, but Xiao Ning'er had always seen her as a rival. She set her as the target and continued to work hard to reach her.

Shen Xiu looked towards Nie Li with contempt in her eyes and spoke in a disdainful tone, "As for those who claim they can reach 1-star Bronze rank within two months, I want to see to what extent they can actually reach!"

One's soul realm and physical condition determines a person's cultivation speed. For Nie Li's situation, according to normal levels, he would need at least three to five years to reach entry level. Even if he becomes 1-star Bronze rank, becoming a Demon Spiritualist while having a red soul realm is simply dreaming.

Nie Li did not put Shen Xiu's words to heart.

"Two months? There's still time to spare," said Nie Li as the side of his mouth upturned, showing a faint confident smile.

'Watch how I'll become 1-star Bronze rank within two months!'

Privately, Nie Li, Lu Piao and Du Ze were conversing.

"Nie Li, do you like Ye Ziyun?" Lu Piao asked looking at Nie Li.

"Yes!" Nie Li said truthfully.

Lu Piao stared into Nie Li's eyes, after a while he sighed, "Ye Ziyun's a beauty indeed. And seeing that you're my brother, I shall not fight with you. But as a brother, I have to warn you, Ye Ziyun's identity is too noble. She isn't someone we can match."

Although his family belongs to one of the twelve aristocratic families, Ye Ziyun's identity compared to him is simply astronomical.

"You two, can you be more realistic? Ye Ziyun's a super genius with a cyan soul realm! Soon she'll become a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist. I estimate that in two months time she'll be able to enter the official Demon Spiritualist class. After entering the official Demon Spiritualist class, her cultivation will definitely soar. Whether she remembers you or not is still a problem. What I hate the most is your kind of noble offspring is constantly thinking of how to chase after girls, when you don't even know how to work hard and train!" Du Ze snorted, relentlessly.

"What do you mean by noble offspring constantly thinking of chasing after girls? You're slandering! I've always been hard-working okay? At most, I've only used half a day to think of girls!" Lu Piao shrugged his shoulders.

"Good heavens! What kind of people did I get involved with?" said Du Ze, rolling his eyes.

Du Ze's talent isn't bad. He has a yellow soul realm and works very hard with his training. Plus, he would have a mysterious encounter later on, which would allow him to reach the stage of 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. He would lead his family and become one of the aristocratic families. These are amazing achievements.

Du Ze's a very loyal person, but slightly old fashioned and takes things seriously. In contrast with Du Ze, Lu Piao's a dandyish young master. Although he only has a red soul realm, he had high Fighter talents. If he puts in the effort and works hard, his cultivation would definitely soar. However, he's simply too lazy. In Nie Li's previous life, he only reached Silver rank, had a huge difference compared to Du Ze.

But life is intriguing. Although they are two completely different kinds of people, they still became brothers in their previous life.

Listening to Lu Piao and Du Ze's arguments, Nie Li in his previous life used to feel that it was unhealthy. But right now, Nie Li's heart was touched. He has these kinds of brothers, how fantastic!

"Nie Li, I recommend you to give up. Focus on your training instead," Du Ze said, persuading Nie Li seriously. If Nie Li really fell for her, it'll be an extremely sad thing.

In his past life, Nie Li couldn't get away from loving her. After he found out about Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun's engagement, he became heart broken. But in this life, if he's still as useless as a scrap of wood, he might as well commit suicide.

"Don't worry, I'm well aware of the things that I want to do and they will definitely be accomplished!" Nie Li spoke with confidence.

Listening to Nie Li's words, Du Ze and Lu Piao staggered for a moment. They're unable to imagine where Nie Li got such confidence. After they saw Nie Li's expression, they had a feeling that he could certainly accomplish it. They couldn't help but be influenced by Nie Li's mood.

De Zu thought for a moment and spoke up, "Fine. No matter what you do, we will always support you!"

Being punished and standing together, caused them to produce a strong brotherly relationship.

"Du Ze, Lu Piao, I will let the both of you become the strongest Demon Spiritualists!" Nie Li said heavily. In his previous life, Du Ze and Lu Piao shared life and death with him. They had fought and saved his life many times and now that he's back, he'll naturally help Du Ze and Lu Piao fulfill their dreams.

"Forget it. I only have a red soul realm. With the support of my family's elixirs, becoming a Fighter wouldn't be an issue. Becoming a demon spiritualist would be too hard!" said Lu Piao, starting to back out.

"What's the use of becoming a Fighter? The higher you climb, the harder it is to train and a Fighter can't be a match for a Demon Spiritualist. In the battlefield, a Legend rank Fighter isn't even worth a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. You must know that Demon Spiritualists are powerful combat forces!" argued Du Ze. He was filled with hope to become a Demon Spiritualist. If he wants to do something, he will give it his best. That's his principle.

"No need to become a Legend rank fighter. If I can become a Gold rank Fighter, I'd be satisfied," Lu Piao said frankly, completely unmoved.

Du Ze's speechless. Nothing can be said to an aimless person.

"You have a red soul realm, so what? I also a red soul realm," Nie Li said, looking towards Lu Piao.

Lu Piao and Du Ze were puzzled. Nie Li has a red soul realm, yet he actually had the confidence to say that he'll reach 1-star Bronze rank in two months. Could he have some special methods?

"Nie Li, what methods do you have to refine soul force in order to raise your Demon Spiritualist level?" Du Ze asked. He's very curious. From what he knows there's no shortcut in training one's soul force.

"Just listen to me. As long as you don't back down, you can become a powerful Demon Spiritualist."

"Back down? Never!" Du Ze firmly said. He will become stronger to change his family's fate; in this matter, he'll never back out.

If it's possible to become a Demon Spiritualist, Lu Piao is naturally very happy. If he can become a Demon Spiritualist, he won't be beaten by his dad for being lazy. Lu Piao belongs to the kind of people where if there's an opportunity to slack off, he wouldn't let it go.

"Will it be very troublesome?" Lu Piao mumbled.

Du Ze threw him a look. This fella is hopeless. He wants to become a Demon Spiritualist without any difficulties. To become a Demon Spiritualist, how can it not be troublesome? If he can become a Demon Spiritualist, he'd do anything. No matter how hard it is!

"It's not troublesome," replied Nie Li as he shook his head. His complexion was normal when he continued, "We just need a lot of money."

"If it can be solved as long as you have money, this is too easy," stated Lu Piao as he loosened his breath, "How much do you need? I have a lot. I saved up two thousand demon spirit coins. If I can become a Demon Spiritualist, I can afford to spend it all."

If two thousand demon spirit coins can get you a Demon Spiritualist title, it's simply too awesome.

Nie Li looked at Lu Piao. Lu Piao had a lot of nerve to think that two thousand demon spirit coins can be considered a lot.

Helplessly, Nie Li said, "What can two thousand demon spirit coins do? Of course, it's not enough. You'll need at least millions of demon spirit coins, or even tens of millions!"

Tens of millions of demon spirit coins? Du Ze and Lu Piao took a deep breath. One million demon spirit coins. That's the same as an Aristocratic family's annual income! Where can they get so much money?


	5. Chapter 5

Demon spirit coins are the currency used in Glory City. Usually, two to three thousand demon spirit coins would be sufficient for a commoner family's annual expenses. The value of items in Glory City is measured with demon spirit coins. For example: battle armours, demon crystals, demon beast furs, elixirs and various other items.

The Holy Orchid Institute's annual school fee would be around three thousand demon spirit coins. For a commoner family, this would be a huge expense for them. But a lot of commoner families would rather live frugally and send their children to the Holy Orchid Institute. This is because, once they become a Fighter or a Demon Spiritualist, even if it's only Bronze rank, they can change their family's fate.

A Bronze rank Fighter, if they join the army and become a soldier, would have an annual salary of about five to six thousand demon spirit coins. At the same time, they can also venture into the St. Ancestral Mountains and gain more benefits from it.

Nie Li belongs to the Heavenly Mark Family. It is a relatively declining Aristocratic family. The Patriarch is a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. The family's annual income is around six hundred thousand demon spirit coins. The family's annual expenses is very large. Just the expenses of the children's school fees would be around three hundred thousand demon spirit coins. This, along with various other expenses, often made the family struggle to make ends meet. With no choice but to sell some of the family business to support themselves, the Heavenly Mark Family was able to get all of the younger generations into the Holy Orchid Institute.

The Patriarch once said that only an outstanding member of the younger generations could get the family to rise once again. Even if they had to live with a high toll, they would let every single young generation the largest nurturing they can give.

In his previous life, Nie Li didn't quite understand this sentence. He felt strange about the Patriarch, Nie Hai's actions. The Patriarch was very strict with them. After his rebirth, Nie Li could finally understand the Patriarch's care and thought.

As a member of the Heavenly Mark Family, he also wanted the family to grow stronger and become Glory City's top level.

After his rebirth, Nie Li's memory had a lot of powerful cultivation techniques. Before that, he would have to make some money to buy a few primary soul crystals. In order to test his soul realm's attributes he needs a soul crystal. Then, he can decide on which cultivation technique to practice with. If the cultivation technique matches one's soul realm attributes, then training would be more effective.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

The bell went off throughout Glory City. Class has ended.

The Holy Orchid Institute's students rushed out of the huge gates, and passed through the bustling street in front. The merchants sounded off one after another.

"Latest Bronze rank battle armours! With Snow Wind Patterns inscribed on them! Noble ladies and gentlemen, are you interested?" A vendor with a grey tunic greeted the crowd with so much enthusiasm. This had soon attracted the attention of many students. Bronze rank armour isn't something an ordinary student can afford. However, within the Holy Orchid Institute, there's still a lot of children of nobility. Some of them are extremely loaded, and they can sell to those rich students if they were lucky enough.

"Look, Bronze rank armour with Snow Wind Patterns inscribed on it!"

The students were excited and talked to one another. A pair of gauntlets were exuding a deep blue light. The surface was covered with mysterious carvings and revealed a faint chilling frost.

"How much is this?" One student asked in a low voice.

"Sixty thousand demon spirit coins!" The vendor said while smiling.

"Good heavens, so expensive!"

An ordinary family couldn't even accumulate sixty thousand demon spirit coins in ten years.

"This is Bronze rank armour with Snow Wind Patterns inscribed on it. The Snow Wind Pattern was drawn using the blood of a Snow Wind Banshee. The banshee was at its prime before being killed. The Snow Wind Banshee isn't easy to hunt. Their characteristics also made the gauntlets gain a strong attacking ability. This is definitely a suitable armour for Snow Wind type Fighters or Demon Spiritualists!" The vendor bragged as he introduced the armour.

Many students looked at the pair of gauntlets with nostalgia, but they still left. Such an expensive item isn't something they can afford.

"If Bronze rank armour alone costs sixty thousand demon spirit coins, then wouldn't Silver rank armour and Gold rank armour be even more expensive?" Lu Piao muttered. His monthly allowance was only about five hundred demon spirit coins. Lu Piao's family has a lot of business, so Lu Piao can be considered well off. In his previous life, Lu Piao would often help Nie Li and Du Ze. But even if Lu Piao had some money, Bronze rank armour isn't something he can afford.

As Nie Li, Lu Piao, and Du Ze walked, they looked around. This street was filled with all kinds of items. No matter what item, be it expensive or cheap, can be found here.

"Nie Li, what are you planning?" asked Lu Piao, confused while Nie Li looked around.

As they were talking, a figure arrived in front of the vendor.

"Look, it's Shen Yue!" Lu Piao stated, directing Shen Yue's location with his mouth, "And also Ye Ziyun!"

Nie Li looked towards that direction. He only saw Ye Ziyun and a few girls happily chatting. That pretty face and sweet smile of hers was full of sunshine. Among the group of girls, Ye Ziyun's smile was definitely the most dazzling, which made everyone look at her. Everything around here became more vibrant because of Ye Ziyun's existence.

Shen Yue also looked at her from time to time.

"Very good, I'm lacking Bronze rank gauntlets. Wrap this Bronze rank gauntlet up for me," Shen Yue lightly said to the vendor.

"YES, YOUNG MASTER!"

The vendor immediately grinned upon hearing Shen Yue's words and quickly wrapped the gauntlet up.

"Here's sixty thousand demon spirit coins."

Shen Yue took out six demon crystal cards. A single demon crystal card represents ten thousand demon spirit coins.

He made sixty thousand demon spirit coins look light. With an 'I don't give a shit' kind of expression he placed the bronze rank gauntlets into his interspatial ring.

(TLN: The raw doesn't have 'don't give a shit' but I got no idea how to translate it lol)

Several girls around him let out light muffled voices. He easily took out sixty thousand demon spirit coins, so rich! Several of the slightly pretty girls had the look in their eyes brighten up. They threw flirtatious gazes at Shen Yue. However, Shen Yue treated them as though they were invisible. He proudly looked towards Nie Li's group of three. Then, he looked towards Ye Ziyun. His eyes clearly said, 'I only have eyes for you.'

"How despicable!" Lu Piao growled, "This is a silver bullet attack!"

(TLN : Erm.. sort of a money attack? As in showing others that he's filthy rich)

"Tyrant! Easily throwing out sixty thousand demon spirit coins, and even having an interspatial ring." Du Ze spread out his hands. Shaking his head, he looked at Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, people like him are handsome and rich. What can you compete against him with?"

"Hehe. Ziyun doesn't care about that amount of money," Nie Li casually spoke. He swept his gaze towards Ye Ziyun. She completely ignored Shen Yue's action, and was talking to the few girls beside her. Her eyes were occasionally looking at Xiao Ning'er, but Xiao Ning'er stood absent mindedly to one side.

Xiao Ning'er's expression was cold. She's usually a lone wolf, and doesn't have much contact with the other students.

Nie Li knows that what Ye Ziyun wants the most right now is friendship. In his previous life, Ye Ziyun always wanted to be friends with Xiao Ning'er, but their identities led them further apart instead.

Looking at Ye Ziyun's expression, Shen Yue was somewhat disappointed.

"Fine, Ye Ziyun indeed doesn't care about money. Nie Li, she wouldn't like females, right? If so, your game's over," Lu Piao blinked, teasing Nie Li.

Nie Li laughed. He naturally won't put Lu Piao's words to heart. In his previous life, he was Ye Ziyun's only man.

"Let's go, I'm starting my plan!"

Du Ze and Lu Piao expression turned solemn, nodded their heads.

"Lu Piao, go buy two crossbows and five hundred crossbow bolts. A crossbow costs one hundred sixty demon spirit coins each and the bolts cost thirty demon spirit coins each, don't get cheated by hawkers!" Nie Li told Lu Piao, "We'll meet up at the school's training ground."

"Okay!" said Lu Piao nodding his head and feeling a bit curious in his heart. Did Nie Li buy crossbows and crossbow bolts in the past, since he knows the price of them?

Nie Li's monthly allowance is only fifty demon spirit coins, so he doesn't have enough to buy expensive things.

"Du Ze, we'll go buy Black Pool Grass," Nie Li said. Black Pool Grass has a certain paralysis effect.

Du Ze's situation is even worse than Nie Li's. Naturally, Nie Li wouldn't let Du Ze use his money. So when buying those herbs, Nie Li was the one paying.

Black Pool Grass is very cheap. One demon spirit coin can buy a bunch of it. In addition, Nie Li also bought some low level fusing agents and went to a small hill at the side of Glory City to collect some Zoysia Grass.

"What are you planning to do?" Du Ze curiously asked.

Nie Li laughed mysteriously, "Black Pool Grass has a certain paralysis effect, but the efficiency is very low. It is generally used to smear on wounds to relieve some pain. As for Zoysia Grass, it is a very common weed so no one has found a use for them yet. However, if it's used with a fusing agent and Black Pool Grass, it can greatly strengthen the paralysis effect of the Black Pool Grass.

Du Ze was stunned for a moment and then asked, "How strong is the paralysis effect?"

Nie Li laughed and said, "It doesn't have much effect on ordinary demon beasts. The effect is worse than a low grade paralyzing agent. But did you know that the Horned Sheep never eats Zoysia Grass?"

"Horned Sheep?" repeated Du Ze and went silent for a moment. As if he vaguely guessed something, his eyes lit up, "Nie Li, would you happen to be an alchemist?"

"An alchemist?" Nie Li thought awhile and laughed, "I guess so."

An alchemist is referring to those who use herbs to refine elixirs or people that allocate prescriptions. Nie Li isn't an alchemist. In his previous life, he only had slight knowledge of them. However, Glory City's alchemist standards was simply too low. They can't even be considered real alchemists. Nie Li can look down on those so called 'alchemists' in Glory City. When Nie Li was having his adventure around the continent, he entered the Toxic Forest. The people living in Toxic Forest had survived countless attacks from poisonous demon beasts. They can be considered real alchemists!

Nie Li started mixing the grasses and fusing agents, getting a total of six full bottles of the drug.

Holy Orchid Institute Training Grounds

The training grounds were established by the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo and the principal of the school, who was a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. The training grounds were surrounded by towering walls. Every year, experts in Glory City would capture some low level demon beasts and place them into the training grounds. Any Holy Orchid Institute student who is below Silver rank, can enter the grounds. Students can hunt the demon beasts inside and obtain fur, demon crystals, and various other beast materials from them and dispose of them freely at their own choice. Some of the poorer students can hunt inside the training ground to help with their family's financial situation.

Nie Li's group of three haven't even reached 1-star Bronze rank, yet. So the place that they are going to is the training grounds safest area. There are only Horned Sheeps in that area. Although Horned Sheeps are very aggressive in nature, they are still herbivores. Therefore, their attacks would only cause serious injuries. So they can be considered safe.

Nie Li's group of three entered the training grounds after they had their identities verified by the guards at the entrance.

Training Grounds Apprenticeship Area

Within the sparse trees, there would be patches of grass fields with Horned Sheep slowly pacing them. Their eyes were red. Occasionally, they would prick up their ears to listen. Once an outsider enters their territory, they would mercilessly attack him.

Suddenly, an abnormal sound was heard. The Horned Sheep closest to Nie Li's group let out a growl and rushed towards the direction of the abnormal sound.


	6. Chapter 6

"That Nie Li, he actually told me to be the bait. Simply outrageous!" Lu Piao looking at the Horned Sheep that was charging towards him. This scared the crap out of him, making him stumble as he ran backwards.

Meanwhile, Du Ze and Nie Li were hiding in the bush. They were holding crossbows in their hands.

"My goodness! This Horned Sheep is so scary! Shoot, shoot it!" Lu Piao yelled. When he saw the Horned Sheep getting closer, he ran nonstop.

"This Lu Piao, didn't we agree to have him stay still and not move? The Horned Sheep would have surely fallen for the trap. However, once he ran, the sheep deviated from the trap's direction," Nie Li frowned. The trap is actually a small, two finger pit and once the Horned Sheep carelessly stepped into the trap, it would have definitely fractured its leg. Firing bolts at it, once that happened, would have caused the result to be much better.

Seeing Lu Piao run in a panic, Du Ze also got nervous and continuously pulled the trigger at the sheep. *shu shu shu* Three crossbow bolts shot out from the crossbow.

That Horned Sheep is a demon-ized creature. it hasn't been injured so the reaction of the Horned Sheep is extremely fast. When it sensed the three bolts that were being shot at its direction, with its fast reflexes, it immediately made a few jumps and caused the three crossbow bolts to graze passed the sheep, hence, dodging the bolt.

"What? Missed?"

Lu Piao was perplexed as the Horned Sheep's horn closed in on him. Thinking that Nie Li and Du Ze actually made this kind of mistake; he almost bursted into tears in his heart. He began to think that he made a mistake in making friends. If the sharp horn reaches him, it will instantly be able to make his ass flowering.

When he saw the Horned Sheep dodge the crossbow bolts, and continued its charge at Lu Piao, made Du Ze's hands covered in sweat. If he tried to load another bolt onto the crossbow, he would be too late. He could imagine the scene of Lu Piao's butt being stabbed by the Horned Sheep's horn in his head.

"Nie Li, what should we do…." Du Ze immediately went silent after speaking halfway. He was afraid to disturb Nie Li.

Nie Li half squatted. His left arm was straightened with the crossbow over his left arm. His right hand was clenching the trigger. His eyes were glued to the sight and the crossbow was so stable it was as though it was placed onto a holder.

Du Ze had an indescribable feeling. Nie Li had yet to fire a bolt, but Du Ze had a feeling that the bolt will surely hit the Horned Sheep. Nie Li, at this moment, was like a cheetah crouching in the bushes, waiting for his prey. He was releasing an awe-inspiring aura.

Although his physique is weak and he was not even a Bronze rank Fighter yet, the rich experience from his previous life was still there. The experience was accumulated with every bloody battle Nie Li went through. Some were even near death experiences. No matter what kind of weapon, be it swords, crossbows, or even a piece of metal. In the hands of Nie Li, they would all become deadly weapons. Even though Nie Li wasn't a Bronze rank Fighter yet, he had countless methods to kill a Bronze rank or even a Silver rank Fighter.

The surrounding area seemed to have only one person there. The look Nie Li had in his eyes was like a hawk waiting to catch its prey.

Nie Li's slightly significant tender cheeks, firm look, and gestures would give others a feeling of a 'Lake without depth.'

Psh!

Nie Li pulled the trigger and a crossbow bolt was unleashed. The bolt that left turned into a silvery light and gracefully flew quickly. The angle that Nie Li targeted was in the blind spot of the Horned Sheep's sight.

"It hit!"

Seeing the bolt fly passed, Du Ze's heart was surprised. Nie Li gave him a weird feeling. It was as though he was a veteran shooter.

The Horned Sheep didn't manage to dodge in time.

Plop!

The bolt hit the back leg of the horned sheep.

Thud!

The horned sheep fell onto the ground wailing, landed in front of Lu Piao and raised dust all around it.

Lu Piao was gasping for air. He was extremely nervous. When he saw the Horned Sheep wailing nonstop, couldn't help thinking, 'My god, that was too exciting! My goodness, my butt was spared.'

If Nie Li's bolt was slightly slower, he would have been hit by that Horned Sheep!

If the bolt was an ordinary bolt, this kind of injury wouldn't even affect a demonized Horned Sheep and it would have definitely gotten up again. However, the bolt that they were using wasn't an ordinary bolt. It was smeared with the drug mixed from Black Pool Grass and Zoysia Grass. It simply became the nemesis of Horned Sheeps.

The drug swiftly went along with the blood vessels and reached the heart of the Horned Sheep. Soon, the wailing sound of the Horned Sheep was getting softer and softer.

"So fast!" Du Ze was surprised. He never thought that the drug that Nie Li mixed would have such a strong effect. After a moment, the robust sheep completely lost its resistance.

Lu Piao was also surprised. He fully understood the strength of these sheep, which was the strength of two Bronze rank Fighters combined. It usually required a long time to defeat one, but this Horned Sheep was defeated with just a small bolt.

"That was too thrilling!"

Whenever Lu Piao thought of the scene from earlier, it would bring back the fear that was lingering within him.

"If you hadn't run, that Horned Sheep wouldn't have been a threat to you!" Nie Li faintly laughed.

"Okay," muttered Lu Piao, with his face turning red. He didn't act according to the plan, and immediately panicked when he saw the Horned Sheep charging in his direction.

Seeing the fallen Horned Sheep, Lu Piao felt as if he was still living in a dream. Nie Li's look and action from earlier till now was deeply engraved within his mind, leaving him with deep admiration. Ever since he was young, this was the first time Lu Piao had truly admired someone. Nie Li's shooting skill was simply at the master level. Even if an ordinary person were to train for ten years, he still wouldn't able to reach Nie Li's level.

"Hurry up and clean up. We do not want anything other than the horns, the fur on the neck, the demon crystal, and the demon spirit!" Nie Li quickly ordered. A Horned Sheep's demon crystal and demon spirit are located in the brain area. Demon crystals are thumb-sized crystals and most demon beasts had a demon crystal. As for the demon spirit, only one or two would appear within tens of thousands of Horned Sheep. The shape of the demon spirit is like a candle's flame.

A Horned Sheep with a demon spirit would generally be stronger than the other Horned Sheeps.

Horned Sheeps are relatively low level, only 1-star Bronze rank demon beasts. The materials from them are relatively cheap. A pair of horns could be sold for five demon spirit coins, and the fur on it's neck could be sold for three demon spirit coins. As for the demon crystal, it can be sold for five demon spirit coins.

Counting it this way, even if there is no demon spirit in it, it can still fetch a price of thirteen demon spirit coins.

They only took, at most, five minutes to kill the Horned Sheep. If it only takes this long, wouldn't the three of them get thousands of demon spirit coins in one day?

Du Ze couldn't help feeling excited. His family is very poor and their income would only be two to three thousand demon spirit coins annually. In order to let him enter the Holy Orchid Institute, Du Ze's family had to borrow a lot of money from relatives and friends. Du Ze is the hope of their family! If he hunts horned sheep together with Nie Li, he would be able to pay for his own school fees in the future!

Nie Li smiled and said, "We have to be a little bit faster. There will be no rest tonight!"

"Okay!" Du Ze excitedly replied. Although they have yet to enter 1-star Bronze rank, their bodies are extremely strong. Staying up all night is nothing.

Lu Piao couldn't help but wail as these two guys are simply misers. They would forsake rest for the sake of money! Although he's sad, he doesn't have much of a choice. Who asked him to get on this pirate ship?

The three of them worked closely together and continuously hunted Horned sheep. After killing dozens of them, Lu Piao would transport the materials out to have it sold.

In one night's time, Nie Li's group of three hunted a total of about one hundred and twenty horned sheep, which was sold for about one thousand, two hundred demon spirit coins. Splitting it equally, they each received about four hundred demon spirit coins.

This amount of money is simply amazing for someone that has yet to enter 1-star Bronze rank. Even for a Bronze rank Fighter, getting twenty to thirty demon spirit coins a day is already considered a lot.

Seven consecutive days was spent attending lessons during the day, while at night the three of them would come to the training grounds to kill Horned Sheep. Their money has now reached to more than ten thousand demon spirit coins, which can be considered a huge amount of wealth for them.

The students in the Holy Orchid Institute were all wondering why the amount of Horned Sheep in the training grounds suddenly dropped. In the past, they would just casually walk around and easily find Horned Sheep in groups. However, now one has to look around for a long time in order to find one. Could it be that there are beasts like tigers coming in and hunting these Horned Sheeps? The Holy Orchid Institute even specially dispatched instructors to investigate the cause, but found nothing.

On the eighth consecutive evening, Nie Li's group of three was in the dark hunting Horned Sheep. The sky was dark and it was already midnight.

Lu Piao yawned and said, "Nie Li, I can't take it anymore. I'm taking a short nap on top of the tree."

Seven consecutive days of nonstop Horned Sheep hunting caused him to be so tired that he couldn't continue anymore.

Not only Lu Piao, even Du Ze couldn't take it anymore.

"Nie Li, I also have to sleep first," Du Ze said. His eyelids have been fighting to stay awake for a whole seven days. Even a man of steel wouldn't be able to endure it.

"You guys sleep first. We'll pause the hunting tomorrow night. I have other plans," Nie Li said. He had already accumulated more than sixteen thousand demon spirit coins. This is their first bucket of gold. With that, they can do a lot of stuff. It was no longer necessary to hunt Horned Sheep.

Lu Piao and Du Ze climbed up a towering tree, lied down on a branch and fell asleep immediately. Both of their childish faces were full of exhaustion. Although they both belonged to the premature-type, in the end they're still just two teenagers.

Nie Li sped through the woods. A round moon hung in the sky. The sounds of various insects would be heard from time to time, causing the surrounding area to be increasingly quiet.

There's no large sized demon beast around, so it's extremely safe.

Suddenly, Nie Li heard an abnormal sound from the distant jungle. There seems to be someone else here.

"Who is still in the training grounds at this time?"

Nie Lie's brows frowned and ran towards that direction. He hid in the woods while looking at the field that's covered in moonlight. Using the moonlight to see, he saw a slender and slim figure standing in the middle of the moonlight. She had shoulder length hair, was wearing a leather jacket, and was exuding a faint blue light.

This is the light of soul force! Although it hadn't step into Bronze rank, it should be entering Bronze rank soon.

Using the light from the soul force, Nie Lie's eyes landed on her face. Her eyes were shut, her long eyelashes slightly trembled, and slender eyebrows. She had flawless, white skin glowing a healthy pink, and rich, delicate lips. She and Ye Ziyun possessed two different kinds of beauty. Ye Ziyun possessed a silent elegance, like a beautiful violet flower. While she was charming, with a seductive and glamorous look, like a rose with thorns.

"Xiao Ning'er, never would have thought it was her," said Nie Li, slightly surprised for a moment. Xiao Ning'er was more hard working than he imagined. She was still training her soul force at this time of night. He estimates that she'll soon enter into Bronze rank.

Thinking of his previous life, when Xiao Ning'er entered 1-star Bronze rank, she fell sick for more than two years and her cultivation regressed a lot. Although she had to re-trained herself from scratch, it's said that since then she had been pain ridden. Although she had been ill, in the eyes of others, she had been like a dazzling star. She was a strong woman!

Thinking about how Xiao Ning'er was training here in the middle of the night, Nie Li suddenly understood a lot. Although Xiao Ning'er is very hard working, she is treating her life as joke.

After thinking awhile, Nie Li walked towards Xiao Ning'er.

"Who!?" Xiao Ning'er suddenly opens her eyes, and frailly shouted, while retrieving a short dagger. She warily looked at Nie Li. Her facial expression was chilling cold. Through the moonlight, those deeply alert eyes had an indescribable charm in them.

Although she was only thirteen years old, the current her can definitely be considered a beautiful teen. The leather jacket's front chest area was slightly bulging. At this age, she can definitely be proud of it.

"I'm Nie Li!" Nie Li said. Although he has never talked with Xiao Ning'er, they can still be considered classmates and were somewhat familiar with each other.

Xiao Ning'er put down her short dagger, but still kept her guard up as she looked at Nie Li and said, "What are you doing here?"

Nie Li faintly smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train my soul force," Xiao Ning'er said, looking at Nie Li through the moonlight. Nie Li's eyebrows were sharp. He had a bit of handsomeness, not like some people who looked terrifying from the first look.

Nie Li shrugged his shoulders and said, "I hang out around here."

"You're lying. Don't think I don't know. During these last few days, you guys have been the ones killing those Horned Sheep," Xiao Ning'er said. She had already seen Nie Li's group of three, but she didn't take any initiative to greet them. What Xiao Ning'er was curious about was something that Nie Lie's group smeared onto the bolts that was able to take down a Horned Sheep with one bolt, but she wouldn't take the initiative to ask other people's secrets.

"So you knew since long ago," Nie Li said, looking at Xiao Ning'er. When she pouts her mouth, her rich delicate lips had an indescribable charm to them. But he already had Ye Ziyun in his heart, so his feelings for Xiao Ning'er's beauty is simply appreciation. He appreciates her beauty and how hard-working she is. With Xiao Ning'er's appearance alone, she can stand at a very high position, yet she still relied on her own strength to change other people's view towards her. It's a pity that she's using the wrong method.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to continue practicing!" Xiao Ning'er coldly stated as she stared at Nie Li with her bright, clear eyes.

Xiao Ning'er didn't like being disrupted by others. She had an expression that 'pushed people thousands of miles away' on her face, and because she rarely associated with the students in class, especially the boys, the friendless her seemed somewhat eccentric.

"I will leave, immediately!" Nie Li said as he faintly smiled. He checked her out from top to bottom.

Xiao Ning'er's brows wrinkled.

Isn't the way Nie Li is looking at me a bit too rude? she thought. She couldn't help feeling somewhat angry. There were lots of boys chasing after her in the Holy Orchid Institute, but Xiao Ning'er had always ignored them. She only wants to focus on her training. Therefore, Nie Li's actions right now was no different from the other boys in the institute. It was simply hateful!

"Are you still not leaving?" Xiao Ning'er wasn't happy by her tone. Nie Li had been disrupting her for quite some time now.

Nie Li's gaze landed on Xiao Ning'er's legs. She wasn't wearing any shoes, and he could see a pair of creamy slender legs illuminated by the moonlight, which were slightly red.

He said, "When night falls, don't both of your legs feel as if they're being burned by fire?"

After hearing what Nie Li just said, Xiao Ning'er was slightly stunned and soon answered, "How did you know?"

Due to the burning heat, when training at night, Xiao Ning'er usually wouldn't wear shoes.

"Of course I know," Nie Li smiled, "Not only this, I know even more. Not only do both of your legs feel as if they were being burned by fire, your body would be extremely cold. Every night at midnight it would feel as if it was hailing on your body. It would be terribly painful. Even training your soul force wouldn't be possible, would it?"

Xiao Ning'er was shocked by Nie Li's words. She had been enduring the pain alone and did not tell anyone about this, not even her family members. How did Nie Li know about it?

Seeing the expression on Xiao Ning'er's face, Nie Li knew that he had guessed correctly. So Xiao Ning'er's previous life's illness was the Arctic Disease. By training at night, it would often lead to chilled air entering the body, blocking the veins. The Arctic Disease would, in light cases, cause the person to get seriously ill, and in serious cases, it would cause the body to explode. So Xiao Ning'er from his previous life was already very lucky to be bedridden for only two years.

"In addition to these symptoms, your body should be bruised in certain areas. Those bruises should be extremely painful and not only do they not dissipate, they should also be spreading around the body, " Nie Li said confidently, "You haven't stepped into 1-star Bronze rank yet, but once you do, in the best case scenario, you will get seriously ill and your cultivation will be greatly reduced. In the worst case scenario, you will die."

After hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er was momentarily dazed. Both of her fists were clenched tightly, and her eyes reddened. How could this be? Even though she's very strong, after hearing the news, she couldn't endure the Li could tell what her illness was with one glance. What he said shouldn't be wrong.

Ever since she was young, her family had been wanting for her to marry into the Sacred Family, by marrying Shen Fei. As she grew up, Xiao Ning'er gradually learned what kind of person Shen Fei was. Because she didn't want to get married to that playboy, she started practicing very hard with hopes of getting rid of this cruel fate. Unfortunately, the heavens didn't seem to want to let her do so, since she who would soon reach 1-star Bronze rank, suddenly got to hear such news.

Seeing the usually strong Xiao Ning'er in this state, Nie Li couldn't help pitying her.

"Nie Li, since you know what kind of illness I have, you should know how to treat it, right?" asked Xiao Ning'er. Frightened by what Nie Li said, she unknowingly dropped her strong guard that she had up against him and pleaded, "Can you help me?"

She was, after all, only a thirteen year old girl.

Xiao Ning'er had a strong personality and rarely asked others for help. Nie Li, after listening to her pleas, suddenly felt his heart soften. He was silent, only for a moment, before he said, "This illness can be treated. You can look it up in the Holy Orchid Institute's library. The illness is called: Arctic Disease."

"Really?" replied Xiao Ning'er. Her hopes were raised, "How can it be treated?"

"The Daoyin technique must be used to massage the affected areas, to dissipate the bruise. Medicine made from combining Golden Striped Grass with Imperial Sky Grass must be consumed daily, with your situation, for roughly a month or so. In the best case scenario, ten days could be enough for you to be fully recovered from the illness," Nie Li said. This was indeed the method to treat Arctic Disease.

"Daoyin technique?" repeated Xiao Ning'er. She knitted her brows. She's a member of a Noble family, but she had never heard of any Daoyin technique before.

"In addition to these treatment methods, you must also make sure to not train your soul force at night in the future," Nie Li said as he stretched his hand out towards Xiao Ning'er. He followed up with, "Take out your cultivation technique, and let me have a look at it."

Xiao Ning looked up at Nie Li. If a stranger were to ask her to take out her cultivation technique, she'd feel that they're simply trying to swindle her. But she, after seeing Nie Li's expression, couldn't help feeling a sense of trust towards him in her heart. Nie Li had told her so much already, so she had decided to place her complete trust in him. She retrieved her cultivation technique from her interspatial ring and handed it to him. It was a piece of slightly aged parchment paper, with a bunch of densely packed words written on it.

As Nie Li received the parchment paper from Xiao Ning'er, he accidentally touched the back of her jade white, creamy hands, but Nie Li didn't mind. Instead, he was carefully reading the paper.

After her hands were touched by Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er quickly withdrew her hands and felt her heart flutter. Her mood was in a mess. She thought, what if Nie Li was trying to blackmail her? And what if he had impure thoughts about her?

When she raised her head, however, she saw that Nie Li hadn't even noticed her reaction when their hands touched, and felt relieved. Nie Li's expression, when he looked at the parchment paper, was especially serious. This caused Xiao Ning'er to be a little absent-minded. She reacted only a moment later. She lowered her head and began to think about something.

"A huge and powerful noble family's direct bloodline actually practices this kind of low-grade cultivation technique. It's no wonder Glory City was destroyed…" Nie Li quietly murmured.

"What did you just say?" Xiao Ning'er widened her eyes and looked at Nie Li. She only heard some of the words Nie Li murmured, but she couldn't hear it clearly.

"Nothing," Nie Li faintly laughed, "This cultivation technique is too poor. it'll damage the meridian as one practices it. The reason behind your Arctic Disease can be largely attributed to this cultivation technique. Change this part from 'psychic mind' to 'heavenly psychic' and change this to 'soul and spirit merge'…" Nie Li continued to talk, altering the soul force cultivation technique beyond recognition.

Xiao Ning'er, while listening to Nie Li as he altered her soul force cultivation technique, felt somewhat unconvinced. This cultivation technique was passed down by her ancestors. It was ranked six in the family's collection of cultivation techniques. How could it be altered on a whim by Nie Li? Regardless, Xiao Ning'er still listened to Nie Li's words. She was, after all, a practitioner of this cultivation technique, so she had some experience on some matters regarding it. Gradually, Xiao Ning'er realised that the modifications Nie Li did to it were reasonable. In fact, the modifications made it much better than the original.

Xiao Ning'er's eyes widened and an incredible look was in them as she stared at Nie Li.

"Nie Li, can you repeat it again? I need to remember what you just said!" Xiao Ning'er said quickly.

"Okay," Nie Li slowed his speech, repeating the modification for the cultivation technique. After training her soul force, Xiao Ning'er got the ability to memorize anything without forgetting it. Even though she could only comprehend some of the modifications, she still managed to memorize what Nie Li said. The more she looked at it, the more she realised how much more powerful the cultivation technique that was modified by Nie Li was.

Xiao Ning'er's gaze towards Nie Li initially had a hint of confusion in it, but it was soon turned into one filled with admiration.

How much knowledge regarding soul force must one have in order to change this high-ranked soul force cultivation technique to such an extent? Even Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualists wouldn't necessarily be able to do such a thing. Could Nie Li's understanding of cultivation have long surpassed a Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist's, even reaching towards the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist's realm?

Treating it as a treasure, Xiao Ning'er deeply memorized all the modifications that Nie Li did to her cultivation technique in her heart. She couldn't tell what her feelings towards Nie Li were: awe, worship?

Nie Li's age was the same as hers, but Xiao Ning'er realised that there was a wide gap between them. It was ridiculous that she used to think that Nie Li was the 'tail of the class'. She realised just how ignorant Teacher Shen Xiu and the other students were as they ridiculed Nie Li. She was completely convinced that what Nie Li previously said in class about becoming a powerful Legend rank Demon Spiritualist was all true!

Ever since she was young, no matter if it's talent or intelligence, Xiao Ning'er had far surpassed her peers. This was the first time she looked up to someone her own age.

Nie Li had said before that he would marry the most beautiful girl in Glory City. When she thought of that, Xiao Ning'er's thoughts got messy. She speechlessly lowered her head. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in her mind. It was Ye Ziyun. Although Xiao Ning'er was confident in her looks, she had to admit that she might not necessarily be able to compete with Ye Ziyun.

"What are you thinking about?" Nie Li asked, looking towards Xiao Ning'er. He was puzzled since her expression was a bit strange.

"No, Nothing…." Xiao Ning'er quickly shook her head, expelling all the thoughts she had in her head and asked, "Nie Li, do you know the Daoyin technique?"

"Of course I do," Nie Li nodded his head and continued, "But the Daoyin technique requires direct contact with the bruised area. It wouldn't seem appropriate if I were to be the one doing it."

Xiao Ning'er looked up at Nie Li's chiseled cheeks. He had sharp eyebrows, and deep lights flashed in his black pupils. He had a bit of a handsomeness aura around him, which was slowly merging with the image she had in her heart.

She lowered her head and said, "I don't mind. Weren't you just treating me? I don't want to turn into a useless person."

That last sentence Xiao Ning'er said was to comfort herself.

In front of Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er dropped the cold guard she had up against him.

"Uh…" Nie Li went silent for a moment.

'Even if she's a girl and doesn't mind, if I were to refuse I'll be too petty.'

His heart already had Ye Ziyun. He only had a small impression towards Xiao Ning'er. He did not think much about it and said, "Okay then, I'll help you with the Daoyin technique to treat your illness once every three days. Do what I just told you when you go back. Eat those herbs and you will be fine."

"En," replied Xiao Ning'er, nodding in silence.

"Where's your bruised area?" Nie Li asked.

Xiao Ning'er's cold cheeks slightly blushed and pointed to the back of her foot.

"There's one here."

Nie Li lowered his head to look at it. He saw a patch of deep purple on the top of one of Xiao Ning'er's silky white feet. The bruise was already this serious.

"So serious," said Nie Li. He frowned and continued. "Luckily it's only on the foot, otherwise it would be a little troublesome elsewhere. It's a lot more convenient, since it's at the top of the foot. I will be done soon."

Nie Li crouched down, and sat on the grass patch.

"En," said Xiao Ning'er, nodding her head. She didn't say that that's the only bruised area. When she placed her foot on Nie Li's legs, a light flashed across her eyes. She seemed to be thinking of something.


	8. Chapter 8

Gripping onto Xiao Ning'er's creamy jade white foot made Nie Li's heart swing. Nie Li could clearly see that Xiao Ning'er's smooth tight calves were simply perfect.

"Don't misunderstand, I'm only treating your illness. The girl I like is Ye Ziyun. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope that we can be friends in the future," Nie Li explained as he looked at Xiao Ning'er's charming face.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er's shoulders slightly shook. She nodded her head and faintly muttered, "En."

From young till now, aside from her father, Nie Li is the only male that has touched her skin directly. But, the one that Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun. At thought the of her, Xiao Ning'er's nose slightly turned sour.

(TLN: 'en' is kind of a sound that indicate agreement, something like okay but they used 'en' instead)

Nie Li gripped Xiao Ning'er's foot, positioned his thumb at the bruised area and, gently, started his massage.

"Ah" Xiao Ning'er couldn't help to let out a pained sound.

"The first time will hurt a little. Bear with me for awhile," said Nie Li. He suddenly thought of something and felt embarrassed. Holding a girl's leg and saying such words, sounded a little weird. Although Xiao Ning'er is only thirteen years old, she grew up in a aristocrat family, and would, naturally, have some knowledge regarding these matters. After all, some of the girls her age are already married with kids.

Xiao Ning'er lowered her head. Her cheeks flushed red, and couldn't help the weird feeling in her heart.

The blushing face of Xiao Ning'er was especially charming. It made Nie Li's heart jumped. Xiao Ning'er was indeed on par with Ye Ziyun's beauty in the previous life. Although she's only thirteen years old, she is already very charming. In the previous life Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun were both goddesses that the boys looked up to. Ye Ziyun was full of grace and elegance, while Xiao Ning'er had a cold figure, made the both of them their dream lovers.

But after thinking about Ye Ziyun, Nie Li stop thinking and focused on treating Xiao Ning'er.

Under Nie Li's gentle massage, Xiao Ning'er felt intense pain at the beginning but the pain was soon replaced by the warmth of Nie Li's hand entering her foot. After a while, there was the feeling of hot ants drilling into her foot, making her itch, which was replaced with a blissful numbness. Xiao Ning'er couldn't help letting out a little 'ah', which made her endlessly bashful.

That bruise had been there for about six to seven months now. Over time, she would feel terrible pain from it. Xiao Ning'er had been enduring the pain with her will power this whole time. However, no matter how much she persevered, the pain had been torturing her all this time. Xiao Ning'er originally thought that treating this patch of bruise would be very uncomfortable and painful, but, to her surprise, Nie Li's massage was very gentle. She felt the pain that has been torturing her all this time was alleviated by a lot. She couldn't help as her eyes turned watery. No one knew how hard it was to bear the pain. Every night, she would secretly cry. After wiping those tears off, she would continue to practice. She never thought that after being massaged by Nie Li, the pain would be relieved by this much. Her heart was filled with gratitude.

Under the moonlight, Nie Li's face was clear. The serious expression that he had on his face set ripples off in Xiao Ning'er's heart, making it hard for her to calm down.

"Done," said Nie Li finished the massage.

He faintly laughed and said, "For the next few day, there will still be traces of pain, but all you need to do is rest and you will be fine."

"En," said Xiao Ning'er, nodding her head. Suddenly, her cheeks flushing red, she continued to say, "I still have another bruise, could you massage it, too?"

"Another bruise?"

Nie Li thought for a moment, 'Right… there should have been another one. The bruise on her leg shouldn't have caused her to be bedridden for two years. There should be a more serious bruise!'

"Where is it?" he asked.

Xiao Ning'er felt her heart struggling.

'If it's only to let Nie Li massage my legs, it's still acceptable, but if it's that place…' Xiao Ning'er hesitated for a long time, her face shyly blushing red.

"If it's not convenient…." began Nie Li, seeing Xiao Ning'er's expression. He immediately realised that the bruised area should be at an inconvenient location.

"Nie Li, the person you like is Ye Ziyun?"

"Yeah," Nie Li nodded his head and replied, recalling everything that happened in his previous life. The life and death situation that he and Ye Ziyun had gone through. His heart was suddenly filled with happiness just by thinking about it. With his rebirth, he will definitely protect Ye Ziyun.

At this moment, after listening to Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er had a weird taste in her heart. Nie Li was the first boy to move her heart, but the one Nie Li likes isn't her. It was Ye Ziyun.

Xiao Ning'er's eyes flashed with disappointment, thought for a moment and asked, "Then, does Ye Zu Yun like you?"

The current Ye Ziyun doesn't know anything about Nie Li. Not hating him would already consider very good. Nie Li shook his head, smiled and confidently said, "She will fall in love with me!"

Looking at Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er laughed, 'So Nie Li's love is unrequited. I don't know where that confidence of his comes from. He actually thinks that the prideful Ye Ziyun would fall for him.'

Not that Xiao Ning'er feels that Nie Li is unworthy of Ye Ziyun's love, but the neither of them has any understanding towards each other. The chances of them coming together is too slim. The current Ye Ziyun still doesn't have any understanding towards Nie Li, hence, she would definitely have no feelings for him. But if one day, if Ye Ziyun understood Nie Li's character, she might really fall for him.

Till now, no one seems to have realise Nie Li's talent. However, one day Nie Li will definitely shine. By then, she fears that even a prideful girl like Ye Ziyun will be subdued by Nie Li.

In the eyes of others, Nie Li is still an ignorant boy, but Xiao Ning'er knows that Nie Li's ability is far beyond the imagination of other people. Nie Li will definitely become a Legend rank Demon Spiritist like Lord Ye Mo in the future or become an even more powerful existance.

Xiao Ning'er struggled for awhile in her heart. 'If the illness doesn't get treated, I will get thrown further and further apart from the surrounding genius of my age.'

Since the one helping her with the treatment is Nie Li, it wasn't that hard to accept. Grinding her teeth, she began to undo the buttons on her shirt. Seeing Xiao Ning'er's action, Nie Li couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

He rubbed his nose and said, "This doesn't look good. I'm a decent person."

He watched as Xiao Ning'er slowly removed her shirt. Her cold figure had an unspeakable charm to it.

Xiao Ning'er stared at Nie Li as she thought, 'Then is she a ** kind of girl?'

If it wasn't for her treatment, she wouldn't even take the initiative to undo her shirt. As she unbuttoned her shirt, her hands slightly trembled and her inner struggle could be seen. (TLN: ** is actually in the raw text btw)

Nie Li thought for awhile. 'I know it is to save her, so I can't think too much about other stuff. I can't let Xiao Ning'er's hope be crumbled by the disease.'

The surrounding atmosphere turned charming. The first button, then the second button. Xiao Ning'er's fat-less smooth white skin was already visible, glowing under the moonlight.

After the fifth button was undone, Xiao Ning'er's perfect curves were absolutely shattering. Her chest was tied with a bandage with a beautiful bulge pushing out. Although Nie Li was reborn, seeing this scene, he couldn't help to swallow down a mouthful of saliva. He thought back on his previous life. Although Xiao Ning'er dressed extremely conservative, her figure can be described as extremely hot. With only a glance, she would drive many men crazy.

Soon, Xiao Ning'er will grow up to be that charming and attractive women. Her cold and noble character would made her the object that many men wish to conquer.

Nie Li calmed his mind for a bit and his eyes fell on Xiao Ning'er's ribs. On her lower rib sat an extremely shocking bruise. Although it is only the size of a thumb, the colour of the bruise was very deep. His heart was full of pity for Xiao Ning'er.

'How can such a delicate and pitiful young girl endure such intense pain?' he asked himself.

Nie Li placed his hands on the bruised area and gently massage it. Xiao Ning'er's skin was as cold as water. Her well-proportioned body had a creamy smooth texture, which he felt through his hand, making his heart swing. He tilted his head up to look at Xiao Ning'er's face. She was burning red, almost as though she had just had a drink of alcohol, giving her a sense of unspeakable beauty. Looking from above, he could see Xiao Ning'er's jade white shoulders, and realized a scent of female fragrance coming from her.

Silently, the both of them did not speak and the woods were quiet and serene.

Xiao Ning'er could feel the warmth from Nie Li's palm. From young till now, this is the first time a guy was so intimately in contact with her body. Right now, her shirt was half removed, revealing a large patch of skin, making her bashful. Even though her heart is strong, in the dead silent night, her heart was very lonely. When was experiencing the unbearable pain caused by the bruise, she wanted to find someone to rely on. But in the family, no matter if it's her brothers or father, she felt deeply Li, at this moment, was the only one, she felt, that she could rely on.

The best she has was shown toNie Li. She glanced at Nie Li and realised that Nie Li, at this moment, was focused on massaging her bruised area. That serious attitude of his made her to feel gratitude, but at the same time she felt lost.

While Nie Li's thumb was massaging the bruised area, he would accidentally touched Xiao Ning'er's jade white arms from time to time. That delicate touch would make anyone distracted, even if it's Nie Li. Nie Li's mind would return to the scenes of him and Ye Ziyun's one night of passion.

Ye Ziyun, at that time, had developed much better than the current Xiao Ning'er, but the current Xiao Ning'er is still young. Once she grows up, she shouldn't have that much difference compared to Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun's charming and elegant look would appear in Nie Li's mind from time to time and he would remember that Ye Ziyun died to save him Therefore, after his rebirth, Nie Li definitely cannot let her down. Thinking of that, Nie Li's heart finally calmed down.

While Nie Li was carefully massaging the bruised area with his thumb, he would tapon several important acupuncture points. Because of Xiao Ning'er's well-proportioned body, he would occasionally massage a sensitive spot and would feel the soft bulge, leaving Nie Li slightly embarrassed.

Xiao Ning'er felt the surge of heat coming from Nie Li's hand as it moved around the rib area. From time to time she would even feel a blissful numbness. Nie Li's hand would occasionally touch the twin perks that no other man has touched before, making her blush wine red. The look she had when she's blushing was extremely attractive. That girl's charming and enchanting looks would make others unable to do anything but want to take her in their arms.

This was a really tough ordeal. After massaging for a long time, Nie Li let out a breath, smiled and said, "Done!"

Feeling Nie Li's hand move away, Xiao Ning'er felt a sense of loss. She had to admit, Nie Li's massage technique was amazing. It helped her relieve the pain that tortured her for so long.

"Thank you," Xiao Ning'er whispered as she started to button her shirt. Seeing the jade white skin, graceful curves slowly disappearing from his sight, Nie Li's ups and downs mood was calmed down.

With a stern face, he said, "Rest well for the next few days. This should help to alleviate the pain. I'll give you a massage every three days, a few times more and the roots of the illness will be removed. Before reaching Bronze rank, don't train your soul force at night. Absorbing too much moonlight essence, if you are unable to harmonize with it, would cause serious consequences!"

"En," Xiao Ning'er nodded her head. She no longer dared to practice, anyhow. If it wasn't for Nie Li, she can imagine how terrible the situation would've been in the future. All of her efforts and hard work would've been in vain.

Seeing Xiao Ning'er without any other issue, Nie Li stood up and said, "It's time for me to leave."

"Oh."

She couldn't tell what her feelings were. Xiao Ning'er nodded and went silent for a moment before saying, "Nie Li, you've helped me. If there's anything you need my help with in the future, I will spare no effort to help you!"

Seeing Xiao Ning'er's serious expression, Nie Li smiled. While nodding his head, he said "Okay, if I need your help in the future, I'll find you!"

Truth is, Nie Li helped Xiao Ning'er out of pity towards her. He never thought of getting anything back in return.

Nie Li turned around and left, his shadow slowly disappeared into the forest.

Xiao Ning'er stared at Nie Li's leaving figure. She stood on the spot for a long time, feeling that the illness in her body has already alleviated by a lot. Her mood became cheerful again.

"Nie Li, what kind of person are you, actually?" Xiao Ning'er muttered, watching Nie Li from the back. When she could no longer see him, she turned around and walk towards the exit of the training ground.

The moon was like water. As the moonlight shined, it would sprinkle a layer of veil over the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Dawn Twilight

It's time for Shen Xiu's lesson again. However, Nie Li, Du Ze and Lu Piao felt that her lessons were simply pointless and boring. All she did was gabble away at the stage daily. Of course, during Shen Xiu's lesson, Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao would be standing at the back of the class. The lesson will be starting soon and students were gathering in small groups, chit chatting.

Despite Ye Ziyun's status, she didn't have much of a barrier with the other students. She, quickly, became friendly with many female students in the class. Naturally, Shen Yue would pridefully sit at a corner. With his status, he couldn't be bothered to interact with the other students in the class. If it wasn't for Ye Ziyun being in this class, he wouldn't be coming in the first place.

At the coming test in two months time, no matter if it's him or Ye Ziyun, both of them would definitely enter into the junior Demon Spiritist class. Shen Yue looked at Nie Li standing at the back of the class. His face stretched into a sarcastic smile.

"Reaching 1-star Bronze rank in two months, if trash like you can accomplish that, then the sun would be rising from the west!" he muttered sarcastically.

Nie Li, Du Ze and Lu Piao were at the back, chatting among themselves. In addition, there were a few commoner students that built good relationship with Nie Li's group. Since Nie Li had a lot of ideas, he would coach them in their training from time to time. With how much he helped them, he naturally became the leader of this small group. Even Du Ze, who had more prestige within the commoner student body, was willing to listen to what Nie Li said.

In just a few days, Nie Lie led the two of them and earned roughly around sixteen thousand Demon Spirit coins. Du Ze never imagined he would earn such a large amount of money. He fully trusted and admired Nie Li, feeling that Nie Li was very capable.

"Nie Li, what's our next step?" Du Ze asked. After all, Nie Li previously said that they were not going to continue hunting horned sheep. What are they going to do now?

"You'll know after school!" Nie Li said, smiling mysteriously. He already had everything planned out. The first step is to buy some soul crystals to test their talent property and immediate begin their training. Nie Li still has his bet with Shen Xiu. He must become a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist in two months!

Leaving his training aside, Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun who was sitting with a group of girls chit chatting. How can he get close to Ye Ziyun? How can her get Ye Ziyun to fall for him?

Just as Nie Li was lost in his thoughts, Xiao Ning'er, who was sitting at the front row, suddenly stood up and walked towards Nie Li's direction.

Xiao Ning'er was the only girl in the class who is beautiful, outstanding and comparable to Ye Ziyun. The two girl's every move and action would attract the direction of everyone in the class. Ye Ziyun's character was gentle. She never looked down on others nor was she arrogant. Therefore many commoner girls are willing to be friends with her. As for Xiao Ning'er, her character came off as cold and aloof, making her an ice beauty.

Even a girl couldn't get close to her, let alone a boy. Could it be that Nie Li provoked Xiao Ning'er?

"Nie Li's dead!" Seeing Xiao Ning'er's back in their view, a few of the noble kids started to discuss while they laughed. For Xiao Ning'er to take the initiative to go to Nie Li it would certainly not be a good thing. Otherwise, how could an ice beauty like Xiao Ning'er have any relationship with Nie Li? If such a thing happened, the sun would really rise from the west.

Xiao Ning'er's cultivation will soon reach 1-star Bronze rank's realm. If there was any conflict between them, Nie Li would certainly be the one getting trashed!

These noble kids were prepared to watch a good show. Among them there were a lot of boys that liked Xiao Ning'er. After all, Xiao Ning'er is a super beauty that is not a bit inferior to Ye Ziyun.

Today, Xiao Ning'er deliberately wore a checker laced dress. Her ink black hair scattered around on her back. She wore a bracelet on her jade white wrist, becoming extraordinarily beautiful and charming. Usually, Xiao Ning'er would wear a tight fitting jacket as it was convenient to train her beauty, the tight fitting jacket gained a unique flavor when she wore it. However, she seemed to have meticulously dressed herself up today. She was even more beautiful compared to how she usually dressed. This made it harder for the others to look away after taking a glance at her.

Being meticulously dressed up was a first for Xiao Ning'er.

Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao were talking among themselves when Xiao Ning'er reached Nie Li's table. Xiao Ning'er seemed to have some sort of unique aura around her. As she walked her way here, Du Ze and Lu Piao nervously stood up from their seat. Xiao Ning'er's usually icy, indifferent attitude towards others would cause other people to back away from her. The both of them are worried for Nie Li.

Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li as he casually sat on the chair. His gaze would occasionally look towards Ye Ziyun, causing Xiao Ning'er to be discouraged. Nie Li only had Ye Ziyun in his eyes. He doesn't seem to even notice her existence.

Last night, after she had been massaged by Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's body became a lot better, and she slept particularly sweet that night. Xiao Ning'er visited the library early in the morning. She was trying to find the origin of the Daoyin Technique. However, to her surprise, the Daoyin Technique was only briefly recorded in the library. It was known as a cheat technique that was handed down from the Snow Wind Empire Age!

In addition, the cultivation technique that was modified by Nie Li became more advanced. Her soul force grew by two with only half an hour of training in the morning. The effect of that half an hour of training was even better than training for an entire day!

In the heart of Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li is a mysterious and powerful being. What made Xiao Ning'er proud was that in this class, she was the only one that knew of Nie Li's talent! For those in the class that laughed at Nie Li were simply ignorant! She stood by the side of Nie Li's table and quietly looked at Nie Li as he continued to talk and laugh as though nothing had happened.

Several noble kids continued to discuss quietly.

"How do you think Xiao Ning'er will teach Nie Li a lesson?"

"Nie Li's soul force is only 5, he will probably be thrown out of the class!"

"Haha, this Nie Li doesn't know his place. After he offended teacher Shen Xiu, he actually went and provoked Xiao Ning'er as well. His life will be very miserable!"

Even Du Ze, and Lu Piao were nervously looking at Xiao Ning'er. They didn't understand why a prideful girl like Xiao Ning'er would suddenly walk towards them. The both of them began cursing Nie Li to death in their hearts. Nie Li actually went around looking for trouble again! If Xiao Ning'er wants to beat Nie Li up, they will naturally lend a hand. But even if the three of them worked together,they couldn't fight against the 78 soul force of Xiao Ning' Ning'er will soon reach 1-star Bronze rank, becoming an actual Demon Spiritist!

At this moment, even Ye Ziyun and Shen Yue looked towards Nie Li's direction. Ye Ziyun has some doubts. She doesn't know how Nie Li provoked Xiao Ning'er. Could Nie Li have done "something" to Xiao Ning'er? A lecher like Nie Li should really be taught a lesson!

Everyone had doubts in their eyes. They watched as Xiao Ning'er stood in front of his table. Nie Li couldn't help feeling a little surprised.

He raised his head and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Currently, Nie Li didn't know how to address Xiao Ning'er. He began to think of the things that happened yesterday. He still felt a little awkward inside of himself. After interacting with Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li realised she wasn't that cold and aloof girl that everyone imagined. In her heart, Xiao Ning'er was actually a gentle and cute girl!

Xiao Ning'er's right hand slightly moved.

She took out a paper bag from her interspatial ring and gently said, "This is the breakfast that I've made. I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I made a few sets."

Xiao Ning'er gently placed the paper bag on the table.

What? What's happening?

The whole classroom went silent. If a needle were to be dropped onto the floor, it would be clearly heard. Everyone thought that they misheard what Xiao Ning'er just said.

Du Ze and Lu Piao dropped their jaws and dumbly stared at the scene. With how open their mouths were, one can simply fit an egg into them. They were unable to believe the scene before their eyes. Xiao Ning'er is one of the two goddesses in their class. Even if they were compared to all the beauties in the school, they would definitely get the top few positions as the school's top beauties. Her beauty and her usual icy cold attitude made her seem unapproachable. However, today, what do they see? Xiao Ning'er actually made breakfast for Nie Li, and even a few sets of it.

Was the sun sun rising from the west? Is this real? Everyone thought they were struck by lightning. They were standing there, dumbfounded.

"I must be dreaming, I need to wake up!" one student murmured.

"Hsss!" A few students thought that they're also dreaming, therefore, they pinched themselves. However, the pain they felt clearly told them that this was not a dream.

"This doesn't making sense!" A few noble kids wailed in their heart. They still don't know what happened. They couldn't believe the clothes and the gentleness that Xiao Ning'er revealed. They originally thought that their Ning'er goddess was going to find trouble with Nie Li. They never thought, in their wildest imaginations, that she was actually giving Nie Li breakfast! If Xiao Ning'er were to give them breakfast, even if it's swine food, they would still find it sweet!

Xiao Ning'er usually doesn't have many female friends. She ignored the boys that approached her, except for that trash Nie Li. She would actually put down her status to serve breakfast to Nie Li. This…..this… simply doesn't make any sense! Is it because Nie Li contradicted teacher Shen Xiu and was punished by standing? If so, even if they were punished to stand for several years, they, too, would contradict teacher Shen Xiu!

Xiao Ning'er did not think of it that much. She only wanted to show her gratitude to Nie Li. She didn't even care about the opinion of what the others thought about her. After all, she has always been a lone wolf. Xiao Ning'er doesn't care for other people's thoughts. Those who ridiculed and contempted Nie Li, were simply ignorant. There will be a day when they realise that their view was wrong!

In this world, only she knows of Nie Li's talent! In this moment, even Ye Zi yun and Shen Yue were stunned in their seats. They were unable to believe what they just saw. What happened was simply unbelievable!

"How is this happening?" Shen Yue's face became sullen. 'How could a prideful girl like Xiao Ning'er fancy trash like Nie Li, and even took the initiative to approach him?'

At this moment, Ye Ziyun felt deeply curious about Nie Li. Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er had been close friends when they were young. However, due to the decline of Xiao Ning'er's family, the two family no longer interacted. Since then, Ye Ziyun has never made a true friend. She would, sometime, reminisce about the playful times she had with Xiao Ning'er. When she found out that Xiao Ning'er entered the Holy Orchid Institute, Ye Ziyun got her father to arrange for her to enter as well.

Because of Xiao Ning'er, Ye Ziyun began to take notice of Nie Li. What's the reason that caused Xiao Ning'er to take the initiative to chase after someone like Nie Li with no contributions at all? She couldn't understand the meaning behind Xiao Ning'er's action.

"Can I sit down and eat with you?" Xiao Ning'er looked at Nie Li and then towards Du Ze and Lu Piao while she asked.

Du Ze and Lu Piao's gaze fell onto Nie Li. Although the both of them wouldn't dare to have any thoughts about Xiao Ning'er, having a beauty like Xiao Ning'er to sit beside them was still good to the eyes.

Nie Li was silent for a moment. He nodded his head and said, "Okay!"

Without knowing why, after seeing Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li couldn't help to think of last night's scene. Xiao Ning'er's soft, boneless figure, with her creamy jade white skin still made him feel a bit awkward in his heart.

Xiao Ning'er took the breakfast out. There was all types of pastries inside. Seeing those pastries caused others to suddenly have the appetite to eat. The fragrance wafted into every corner of the classroom.

"Du Ze, Lu Piao, you guys dig in, too!" Xiao Ning'er said, looking towards Du Ze and Lu Piao.

They couldn't help feeling flattered when Xiao Ning'er called out their names. The icy cold Ning'er goddess isn't that hard to interact with, unlike what others have said.

"Then we've benefited because of Nie Li!" Lu Piao laughed as he took one of pastries and started to eat. With his mouth bulging with food, he muttered "Delicious!"

Seeing Lu Piao's action, Du Ze became somewhat speechless. Xiao Ning'er couldn't help but smile. Her smile was both charming and attractive, making the students in the class look somewhat dull. They rarely saw Xiao Ning'er's smile. Their whole world collapsed in front of it.

Nie Li slightly sigh in his heart. He shared life and death with Ye Ziyun in his past life and experienced way too much. Therefore, the relationship between him and Xiao Ning'er was only friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Seeing pieces of delicate pastries being wiped clean by Nie Li, Du Ze, and Lu Piao, the noble kids felt depressed and heart broken. Why didn't they have such treatment?

Xiao Ning'er also ate a few pieces of the pastries. Watching her leisurely eat was a sight that warms the heart and delights the eyes.

After chatting with Nie Li for awhile, Xiao Ning'er returned to her seat.

Lu Piao patted Nie Li's shoulder, winked, and asked, "Since when did you get hooked with our Ning'er goddess? Justify yourself."

Nie Li shrugged, "We're just normal friends!"

"Tsk, who'll believe that!"

Whether if it's Du Ze or Lu Piao, both of them looked at Nie Li with contempt.

"If you're just normal friends, why would Ning'er goddess make breakfast for you?" asked Du Ze.

No matter how Nie Li explained it, Du Ze and Lu Piao wouldn't believe in him. Several noble kids in the class looked at Nie Li. Their faces were full of hostility. Nie Li stole one of their goddesses. How could they give him good faces?

"Maybe she needed my help," Nie Li replied.

'Nie Li, this brat, is actually so tight-lipped, thought Du Ze.

No matter how Du Ze or Lu Piao tried to get something out of him, Nie Li just wouldn't tell them anything. They realized that they could only, bitterly, give up. They decided to investigate the relationship between Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er. (TLN: Do note that the both of them don't "LIKE" Ning'er, they're just curious about their relationship as friends)

As the bell for lesson to start rang, Shen Xiu twisted her waist, and walked into the classroom. Unlike her usual arrogant attitude, the smile on her face looked like a chrysanthemum.

"The three of you return to your seats!" Shen Xiu said, looking at Nie Li, Du Ze and Lu Piao. There're VIP's here to observe her lectures, naturally she wouldn't dare to be rash.

"Today I'm going to talk about Inscription Patterns. Whether if it's fighters or demon spiritists, Inscription Patterns are very important. Inscription Patterns are separated into two parts, respectively the Enchanting Patterns and the Battle Patterns. Enchanting Patterns can be inscribed on armours and weapons. As it can greatly enhance the combat abilities those armours and weapons, especially if it's used by a Demon Spiritist, they can make use of weapons and armours with Enchanting Patterns on it to release far more power than their base strength. As for Battle Patterns, they are used with Inscription Pattern Scrolls. By inscribing it onto the scroll and then activating it, can have a sudden burst of fighting power!"

The shocking thing is, Shen Xiu began saying substantial content today.

"Inscription Patterns are extremely profound and mysterious. They have been around since the Snow Wind Empire's age. They are being continuously improved on as time goes by. But during the Age of Darkness, the mainland was under the attack of many demon beasts. Glory City only managed to inherited a small portion of them, coming from three categories. Snow Wind Patterns, Sacred Flaming Patterns, War Prime Patterns. Which are the Snow Wind attributes, Fire attributes and Neutral attributes."

"Today we will be talking about Enchanting Patterns." Shen Xiu said softly, her tone became more gentle compared to the usual tone.

Outside the classroom, three elderly men sat together, listening to the lecture.

"The knowledge from the members of the Sacred family is quite profound. Having her teach these students is definitely more then enough!" one of the elderly men said with a smile. He is Ye Sheng, the vice-principal of Holy Orchid Institute.

"A few students in this class are quite good, no matter if it's Ye Ziyun, Shen Yue or Xiao Ning'er," one of the elderly men said sounding very pleased. He is a professor in Holy Orchid Institute named Lu Ye.

Other than Ye Sheng, a grey robed, elderly man sat beside them. Lu Ye doesn't know this grey robed elder's identity. This grey robed elder just casually sat down but he gives off a powerful, prestige aura, causing Lu Ye to be careful with his words when he spoke. He didn't dare to make a slight mistake with his speech.

"How is it?" Ye Sheng asked, looking at the grey robe elder.

"Mhm," Grey robed elder non-committally replied.

Lu Ye whispered in his heart, 'What's the identity of this grey robed elder. He actually treated Lu Sheng vice-principal with indifference. His status mustn't be low. I fear that his status might even be higher than Holy Orchid Institute's principal.'

After thinking about it, Lu Ye dared not to speak any more.

The students in the classroom didn't know that there were people outside the class observing to the lecture. It was hard to imagine that Shen Xiu actually talked about some substantial stuff, so everyone paid attention and listened.

Shen Xiu slightly raised her chest. Her face, which was full of pride, and said, "Today I want to talk about Sacred Flaming Patterns! In the research on Sacred Flaming Patterns, the Sacred family is no doubt has a well-deserved lead!"

"The Sacred Flaming Patterns has 66 foundation patterns. This pattern, for example….," Shen Xiu drew a totem formed from many patterns coming together on the blackboard, "This is the Scarlet Sunburst Pattern. This pattern was created by Sacred family's first generation house master. It's the most powerful Bronze pattern! This pattern is made up of 36 foundation patterns combined together. It's, also the most complex pattern among the Bronze patterns. Next we'll talk about these 36 foundation patterns."

Shen Xiu began to talk non-stop.

Most of the students in the class were listening with great interest, however Nie Li was the only one not paying attention. He doesn't have any interest with these foundation patterns. Further more there are more than 600 foundation patterns in the Sacred Flaming Pattern, not 66.

If it wasn't for Ye Ziyun and the treasure in the Holy Orchid Institute, Nie Li wouldn't even be staying in the class listening to Shen Xiu's pointless teaching. In his view, her knowledge itself was full of flaws. Her lesson simply cannot be listened to. Stating that a simple Scarlet Sunburst Pattern was claimed to be the strongest bronze inscription pattern is simply bragging.

Shen Xiu's gaze swept across the students in the class, and lastly fell onto Nie Li. ly, Nie Li contradicted and looked down on her. He even made a bet with her. She had been hating him in her heart all this time. When she saw that Nie Li was not paying attention to the lesson, she laughed in her heart. She finally found her chance! Shen Xiu continued gabble about the 36 foundation patterns. Nie Li doesn't have a single interest in it and simply lied down on the table.

At this moment, Ye Sheng Vice Principal, who has been sitting outside, wasn't very happy when he saw that. He looked at the grey robed elder beside him. There's a important figure here today to observe the lecture and that student was actually sleeping in class. He was simply throwing mud on the Holy Orchid Institute's face. He didn't know the name of that student. if he did, he would definitely expel him from the institute and never let him back!

Seeing that the grey robed elder didn't have any reaction to Nie Li's action, Ye Sheng Vice-Principal was secretly relieved.

Lu Ye, who is sitting beside them, sternly said, "In the Fighter Apprentice class, it would inevitably have good and bad students mixed together. I will certainly punish this student later! Parents spend so much money on him to send him to school, not to let him sleep!"

Ye Sheng nodded his head. Lu Ye knows his stuff.

Because Nie Li fell asleep, everyone saw that Shen Xiu's face went heavy. Isn't a student sleeping in class imply that her lesson is boring?

"Nie Li!" Shen Xiu spoke in a deep voice as she walked towards the side of Nie Li.

Nie Li was sleeping happily as he hadn't had any good sleep for the past week. He barely opened his eyes, seeing as he's still quite sleepy, and said, "What's the matter?"

Seeing Shen Xiu wake Nie Li up, a bunch of noble kids secretly laughed. They wanted to see Nie Li in trouble the most. Who asked him to steal the goddess of their heart from them?

"He's doomed this time!"

Du Ze and Pu Liao smiled bitterly at each other. No matter what, sleeping in class is something they didn't dare do.

Nie Li's attitude made Shen Xiu even more furious. She said in a deep voice, "You are actually sleeping in my class. Do you already know all of this stuff?"

"Yeah," Nie Li calmly said.

"You….." Shen Xiu became speechless from being choked by Nie Li's words. Since the start of the lesson Nie Li has been sleeping. He actually said that he knows it already. Who would believe in his words?

Shen Xiu coldly sneered, "Since you already know, why don't you tell us about the inscription pattern on the board?"

Nie Li's eyes swept across the inscription pattern and said, "This is a low graded Sacred Flaming Pattern. It can barely be considered a Bronze pattern. With 38 patterns in it's structure, it's power is weak, but if used to boil water, it would be good enough"

Hearing what Nie Li just said, the whole class started laughing.

"Haha, I almost died from laughing. He really did not listen to anything teacher said. To actually say that this Scarlet Sunburst Pattern has 38 foundation pattern in it's structure when, earlier on, teacher Shen Xiu just introduced that there are 36 foundation patterns in it's structure!"

"I laughed to the point that tears began to come out. He actually said that it's used to boil water!" one of the noble kid said while he's laughing.

While Ye Ziyun couldn't help but smile, Shen Yue became a little angry. Nie Li just said that the Bronze pattern that's been passed down in his family is actually used to boil water. This, simply, cannot be tolerated! Among all the students, only Xiao Ning'er remained calm, Xiao Ning'er feels that Nie Li didn't avoid doing something that would cause others to feel depressed. These people don't know of Nie Li's real talent.

At that moment, outside of the classroom, Lu Ye also laughed. "This student is really funny. That smart aleck actually said that there are 38 foundation patterns in Scarlet Sunburst's structure and even said that it is only used to boil water!"

While he's laughing, he noticed that the Vice-Principal, Ye Sheng, and the grey robed elder did not laugh. He suddenly stopped by pushing his laughter back into his stomach.

"What's so funny? The Scarlet Sunburst is indeed made from 38 foundation patterns." Vice-Principal Ye Sheng calmly said. At his and grey robed elder's level, with in-depth investigation they would find that there are 2 foundation patterns in the Scarlet Sunburst pattern that are actually not only made from 2 foundation patterns, but made from 4 foundation patterns. However, what made them feel shocked is that this information actually came from a student. Was this student randomly guessing? And for experts like them, the Scarlet Sunburst, this sort of rubbish inscription pattern, can only be used to boil water; it's actual effect in battle is very small.

A light flashed across the grey robed elder's eye, but he did not say anything and remained silent.

"Bullshit!" Shen Xiu grunted angrily. Her face turned grim. As a member of the Sacred family, naturally, she couldn't tolerate anyone degrading the Scarlet Sunburst pattern in front of them.

Nie Li did not pay any attention to the students that were laughing at him and continued,"This inscription pattern was originated from the seventh volume of the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. The original name of this inscription pattern is called Lightning Flame Burst Pattern. It consisted of 60 foundation patterns. It can be considered a little complicated, but some smart ass went and cut part of the inscription pattern, slightly changed it, and turned it into this nondescript Scarlet Sunburst Pattern. With no real combat capabilities, it could only be given to the Sacred Flame Pattern practitioners to study."

Book of Divine Lightning Fire, what is that? The students in the class looked at each other.

Nie Li actually said that the first generation house master of the Sacred family is a smart ass? Shen Xiu was beyond furious. She doesn't know of any Book of Divine Lightning Fire or what was recorded in the seventh volume of it.

"Ridiculous! Such book does not exist in the world!" Shen Xiu thought for awhile and countered. 'What seventh volume of the Book of Divine Lightning Fire? It was probably one of Nie Li's nonsense!'


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing how furious Shen Xiu was, Nie Li chuckled lightly and said, "Teacher Shen Xiu is so knowledgeable, saying the book doesn't exist because you've never seen it before. Does that mean that teacher Shen Xiu has read all the books in the world?"

In his previous life, Shen Xiu was also unreasonable.

"Book of Divine Lightning Fire? Oh I remembered, I think I've borrowed such a book from the library!" a commoner student suddenly said in a frightened voice. He borrowed three books, one of them was the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. However, the content inside the Book of Divine Lightning Fire was too profound. He couldn't understand any of it. He forgot to return the book back after he looked in it.

The voice of this commoner student caused Shen Xiu's face to darken. This commoner student flipped the Book of Divine Lightning Fire open. This book is a copied version, not the original copy. It was written with words that belonged to the language of Snow Wind Empire. The first volume was translated but not the other volumes. The language written in the Snow Wind Empire's age is very obscure Ordinary people couldn't understand it.

Never expecting that this book actually existed, even Vice-Principal Ye Sheng and Lu Ye looked at each other with surprise. Although they are the Vice-Principal and professor of Holy Orchid Institute, the amount of books in the library easily numbered hundred thousands and 90% of them were left behind from the ancient times. Even they couldn't say the names of every single book. There are also many books that even they couldn't translate.

During his roaming on the continent during his previous life, Nie Li was proficient with seven languages. Upon reaching Legend rank, he read various books and never forgot their content. Not to mention, in his previous life, Nie Li stayed in the stationary space-time realm within the Temporal Demon Spirit Book for hundreds of years, reading millions of books while he's inside.

There isn't any obstacles in reading the words written by the language of Snow Wind Empire for Nie Li.

Even the grey robe elder sitting beside Ye Sheng and Lu Ye had his face coloured with surprise. Even he has never read the Book of Divine Lightning Fire before.

"Ye Sheng, send someone to the library to retrieve the Book of Divine Lightning Fire!" the grey robed elder ordered.

"Yes!" Ye Sheng looked at Lu Ye beside him. Lu Ye dared not to neglect and quickly bolted away.

Every student in the class focused their eyes on the Book of Divine Lightning Fire that the commoner student was holding. Both Ye Ziyun and Shen Yue were also very surprised. Being a member of the three major families, they also read a lot of books, but they didn't know that such a book called the Book of Divine Lightning Fire existed. This book is too side door, therefore very few would take the initiative to learn from it.

Within Glory City, there are three types of inscription patterns that are more complete which are the Snow Wind, Sacred Flame, and War Prime. Almost everyone practices these three types of inscription patterns. Since Lightning Fire inscription patterns have been long lost during the Age of Darkness, there were only a few books, such as the Book of Divine Lightning Fire, lying around. All of these were untranslated, so they were shelved. Occasionally, there would be some students borrowing them, but after realising that they couldn't understand the content, they would immediately put them back.

"Let me see, Book of Divine Lightning Fire volume seven."

The commoner student immediately began rummaging through the book. This Book of Divine Lightning Fire was several hundred pages thick. Inside, the book was filled with illustrations, text, and Lightning Fire inscription pattern diagrams. There was no translation for it after the first volume. The complex, ancient words caused many people to have a headache just by looking at it. After turning to volume seven, the commoner student realized that this volume alone had hundreds of inscription patterns. He started comparing them one by one with the one on the board, searching for the one that looked similar to the Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern.

Everyone in the class was getting impatient. When is the search going to end?

Shen Xiu's face frosted coldly and said, "You probably found this book in some corner of the library and don't even know what was written in it. Yet, you say that the Scarlet Sunburst originated from that book! Arrogant child, you dare defile the ancestors of my Sacred family! If you can't find the inscription pattern, I'll go to the Saint Judgement Hall to sue you for defiling my ancestors!"

Nie Li laughed loudly and said, "Teacher Shen Xiu, it's still too early to say this kind of stuff. This book was left over during the Snow Wind Empire's time, existing over a few thousand years. The timing of its creation is far longer than the creation of the Sacred family, right?"

"Correct!" answered Shen Xiu nodding her head. This was a hard fact that she couldn't deny.

"Then, it's simple." Nie Li looked at the commoner student and said, "Flip thirty pages backwards from volume seven. The sixth diagram in page thirty. Compare it with the Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern."

Seeing Nie Li's face full of confidence, Shen Xiu's heart sank. If Nie Li were to find out the origin of Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern, it would be the stain of Sacred family. Because Sacred family had publicly announced that the Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern, as well as 16 other inscription patterns, were self-created by the first generation house master of the Sacred family. This caused a huge increase in the Sacred family's reputation. If the public were to find out that Sacred family's inscription patterns were plagiarized from the ancient book, then the reputation of the Sacred family would be greatly affected.

Seeing Shen Xiu's face show traces of fear, Nie Li secretly smiled. The Sacred family's fame mostly came from being the bearer of the Sacred Flame inscription patterns, which was claimed by many past house masters, to have been self-created inscription patterns. Their extraordinary talent is what saved the Glory City from distress. However, truth is, the Sacred family is just a bunch of hypocrites!

In Nie Li's previous life, during the destruction of Glory City, every family was fighting for the survival of the city. The Sacred family was supposed to guard the west gate of the Glory City, but during the outbreak of the war, in order to save their own strength, they got every single one of the family's experts to enter into the St. Ancestral Mountain. This caused the west gate to be breached, and allowed the Snow Wind demon beasts to march into the city. Nie Li still remembers the horrifying scene caused by the demon beasts massacre.

Nie Li and the rest had no choice but to leave leaving Glory City! After his rebirth, Nie Li didn't have any good impressions towards the Sacred family.

'In this life, I will let this hypocratic family be removed from Glory City!'

If he wanted to have the Sacred family to be disdained by all the citizens in Glory City, then he will need to reveal the true nature of this hypocratic family, first!

"Page thirty, sixth diagram?" The commoner student murmured. After being guided, he found the Lightning Fire inscription pattern.

"Ya!"

The crowd of students let out a sound of surprise. The Lightning Fire Inscription Pattern consisted of two-parts. with one part looking exactly like the Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern. The Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern was much more simple compared to the Lightning Fire inscription pattern, which was the same as cutting out half of it.

Nie Li is actually correct!

Shen Xiu clenched her fist tightly, her fingers turned white. When Shen Yue who was among the crowd of student, looked towards Nie Li, his eyes became full of hatred. Nie Li is discrediting their Sacred family!

Nie Li, naturally, noticed both Shen Xiu and Shen Yue's hostile look and coldly laughed in his heart. Sacred family are all exactly the same. When they didn't find the reason out themselves, they will push the blame onto others. ff it wasn't their own flaws, why would they worry about other people exposing them?

"So what if the first generation house master of my Sacred family took it from the Book of Divine Lightning Fire?" Shen Xiu coldly replied.

Nie Li laughed, "Teacher Shen Yue, looks like you're not familiar with the Demon Spiritist code of conduct. Do you want me to explain it to you? The Demon Spiritist code of conduct has been around for three thousands years. Almost every demon spiritist follows the code of conduct. Demon Spiritist code of conduct article 161: taking inscription patterns or copying inscription patterns from other demon spiritists must indicate their source and cannot claim them to be self-created. This is the ethics of Demon Spiritists!"

"You….you…" Shen Xiu trembled from the anger. Nie Li's words directly hit on the weak spot. He directly said that Sacred family did not follow the Demon Spiritist's ethics, but even so, she couldn't refute Nie Li's statement.

"If they were learning from the Lightning Flame inscription patterns in order to create their own inscription pattern, then it's fine. However, the Sacred family's first generation house master directly took half of it and claimed it to be his own. Isn't it a little too….. absurd? Could the first generation house master of the Sacred family have some unspeakable difficulties?" Nie Li blinked his eyes aws he talked innocently.

Nie Li's sharp words were directed at the Sacred family's weak spot, and still pretended to look innocent. This caused Shen Xiu and Shen Yue to want to kill someone.

The students all whispered their discussions.

"So the first generation house master of Sacred family is such a person."

"It's said that, although the first house master of the Sacred family was only a gold rank demon spiritist, in the studies of inscription patterns, he was a great master who self-created several Sacred Flame inscription patterns. Has the Sacred family always been the torch bearers of the Sacred Flame Inscriptions?"

"Never thought that the Scarlet Sunburst is actually copied from an ancient book."

"I looked at the Snow Wind inscription pattern's record. The inscriptions inside has been reproduced or taken from ancient books but they always indicated their source. They never claimed it to be self-created."

"This is the ethics of Demon Spiritists. Every noble demon spiritist would do the same!"

A group of students began to wondered, could the great master of inscription patterns in their hearts be nothing more than someone who's fishing for compliments?

Listening to the discussions of the students, Shen Yue's heart became even more unhappy, he already saw Nie Li as an enemy.

With his face ashened, he stood up from his seat and said, "Nie Li, my Sacred family has been passed down for three hundred years. We are one of the three major families in Glory City. We aren't something someone like you, who's from an ordinary noble family, can criticize! This Scarlet Sunburst is written in the first house master's notes. Originally, it was not publicly announced. We younger generations found it when we were arranging the first house master's notes. So we thought that it was created by him. That's normal."

Nie Li looked at Shen Yue. He was indeed a member of the Sacred family. He made an excuse of this to wash the responsibility off!

Shen Yue deepened his voice when he mentioned "Major Family", and pointed out Nie Li as a member of the ordinary noble family, making his words very clear. If Nie Li were to pursue it further, then, as the Sacred family, being one of the major families definitely wouldn't let him off.

As for Shen Yue, Nie Li also disdained him. Before Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun's marriage, the war began, and Shen Yue immediately ran away. Hearing Shen Yue's words, Nie Li became even more unhappy.

"Student Shen Yue is an arrogant bully. Ah, fortunately there's a strict law in Glory City. Otherwise, I'd really be worried that the Sacred family would….." Nie Li being like a pig who's unafraid of the boiling water, blinked his eyes and said "Believe that a big family like the Sacred Family would protect my safety. If anything were to happen to me, I'm afraid the Sacred family wouldn't be able to wipe that stain off."


	12. Chapter 12

Nie Li put it this way, if Sacred family were to go after Nie Li, wouldn't that indicate that the Sacred family is a villainous bunch?

No matter if it's Shen Xiu or Shen Yue, both were angered to the point they almost vomited blood.

Ye Ziyun couldn't help but to look at Nie Li again, never did she think that Nie Li is so daring to actually offend the Sacred family, one of the three major family in Glory City. Recently, Nie Li's actions made her unable to ignore his existence. Curiosity rose from Ye Ziyun's heart, what kind of person is Nie Li actually?

As for Xiao Ning'er, hearing how Nie Li uses his sharp words to attack the weak spot of Sacred family, she couldn't help but to feel happy. Her family has always been wanting to marry her off to the Sacred family, but in her heart she is conflicted. From the start her impression towards the Sacred family hasn't been good. Hearing how Nie Li subdued ShenXue and Shen Yue with his words to the point that they are speechless all while playing a rascal, she couldn't help laughing. At the same time her heart is deeply filled with adoration for Nie Li. How profound must one's knowledge need to be in order to tell the source of Scarlet Sunburst inscription pattern with just a glance? So while these people are busy wasting their time, Nie Li has been reading books all along.

At this moment outside the classroom, Lu Ye hastily ran towards the grey robed elder and the vice principal's direction and passed the Book of Divine Lightning Fire to the grey robed elder.

Vice-Principal Ye Sheng repeatedly directed his attention to the grey robed elder's expression.

The grey robed elder flipped the Book of Divine Lightning Fire to page 30, diagram six. Seeing the Lightning Fire Inscription Pattern on the book, then comparing it with Scarlet Sunburst Inscription Pattern, his face became sullen and did not say anything.

Ye Sheng dared not speak. This truly is a scandal of the Sacred family. This matter involved the upper level of Glory City, therefore on this matter he dared not say anything.

Grey robed elder looked at the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. The words on it are very complex, even he only recognizes small part of the words. Nie Li actually had such profound knowledge, causing him to be astonished. He remained silent for a moment before saying ,"This student, how is the innate talent 0f Nie Li?"

Ye Sheng looked at Lu Ye. Regarding such nameless student, the Vice-Principal wouldn't know much about the student.

Lu Ye hastily reply "I just looked him, he only has a red soul realm."

Grey robed elder nodded his head "Such a pity, this child is so well educated. A pity that his innate talent is only this much, otherwise his future would be promising. Lu Sheng, arrange for him a library clerk position!"

"Yes!" Lu Sheng hastily nodded his head, he knew of grey robed elder's love for talented individuals. Although Nie Li's innate talent is poor, he is knowledgeable and could even read the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. By becoming a library clerk, he could also research and study more books like these. Everyone in Glory City has their priority on training their cultivation. Very few would research and study these kind of ancient books. This arrangement of the grey robed elder is in order to protect Nie Li. After all, the job of library clerk is to work inside the school, this way Sacred family wouldn't be able to suppress Nie Li.

But, would Nie Li fear the suppression of Sacred family? If it was in the past life, Nie Li would definitely have his tail between his legs, fearing Sacred family to the extreme. But in this life Nie Li definitely wouldn't swallow his grievances.

This resentment , Nie Li has kept tabs on it all and still has to repay the Sacred family!

Shen Xiu looked at Nie Li with enmity. Her hatred for Nie Li has reached the limit, coldly saying, "Today's matters, I will remember it!" Shen Xiu is a vindictive person, and, as Nie Li's teacher, she naturally had a lot of ways to cause trouble for Nie Li.

Heh heh, Nie Li sneered incessantly. As a teacher, she actually threatened a student in her class, so shameless! Even if Sacred family doesn't look to trouble him, he will take initiative to trouble the Sacred family!

This is still the first battle, Nie Li still has a lot of tactics to deploy. However, he didn't want to reveal his hand at the moment as his current strength is still not enough. He couldn't offend the Sacred family too much, after all they are still one of the major family of Glory City. Nie Li clearly understands that he desperately needs to enhance his strength.

After that, Shen Xiu didn't have the mood to continue the lecture, and hastily ended the lesson.

The things that happened in the lesson spread quickly among the students, passing from one to another. The usually lofty Sacred family, no matter how much they try to cover it, this kind of action violates the demon spiritist's code of conduct and thus would be disdained by all demon spiritist. Sacred family can only see Nie Li as the thorn in their side, but can't do anything to Nie Li. On the contrary, if anything were to happen to Nie Li, everyone would suspect the Sacred family. Such a blatant action, even the Sacred family couldn't dare do it, after all Sacred family couldn't hide the truth from the masses.

After this incident, Sacred family's prestige was greatly affected. It's said that the house master of the Sacred family tried to visit Ye Ziyun's father, the city lord of Glory City, but was rejected.

For Nie Li, this is something to be happy about.

Although he doesn't know how to get near to Ye Ziyun, if he could destroy the marriage between Shen Yue and Ye Ziyun, then it's something to be happy about.

After today's incident, Ye Ziyun's image of Shen Yue was reduced by quite a bit.

Vice-Principal's office.

Shen Xiu's sharp voice sounded.

"Vice-Principal Ye Sheng, this student Nie Li has no respect for his elders. He openly contradicts his teacher in class. Simply, nasty to no extent. I request the approval of vice principal to have him expelled from school!" Shen Xiu said emotionally.

Even without the elder's words, with Nie Li's profound knowledge, even if he couldn't become a powerful demon spiritist in the future, he could still become an important individual of some powerful demon spiritist, how could Ye Sheng expel such a student? Moreover Nie Li had the appreciation of that elder. But after all, Shen Xiu is a member of Sacred family, he still needs to give her some face, smiling as he reply "I will consider this matter. To let a student be expelled from school would still have great impact."

"Vice-Principal Ye Sheng, there's nothing to consider. I request the immediate expulsion of Nie Li, otherwise I will not teach the class!" Shen Xiu said angrily.

Ye Sheng's eye flashed, Shen Xiu this woman doesn't know when to stop. Putting on a smiling face, he said "That being the case, how about I transfer you to other class then?"

Shen Xiu slightly hesitated, she thought that Ye Sheng would give some face to the Sacred family, but in his words, Shen Xiu heard some meaning, Ye Sheng has firmly decided to protect Nie Li. If she was transferred to other class, she wouldn't have any way to trouble Nie Li. Shen Xiu cursed Ye Sheng in her heart, and swallowed this feeling and said, "No need then. Let's forget today's matter. Two months later there'll be the apprentice fighter test. If he's ranked in the the last three in the fighter apprentice class, then vice-principal Ye Sheng would have nothing else to say right? According to the rules of Holy Orchid Institute, being ranked in the last three would require them to be expelled from the school!"

"No problem with that!" Ye Sheng laughed.

Shen Xiu lets out a grunt, turned around walking towards the door.

Seeing Shen Xiu leaving, Ye Sheng's eye flashed a hint of chill. Shen Xiu relied on being a member of the Sacred family and was a little too arrogant and domineering. Ye Sheng thought again, even if Nie Li's results are poor, with his profound knowledge, he wouldn't be in the bottom three. Even if he is in the bottom three and is expelled from school, that elder would probably reach out to recruit Nie Li.

At this moment in the school library's 3rd floor, there's a lot of small rooms Originally meant as Holy Orchid Institute's student reading rooms, but at this moment, they became the base of Nie Li and his group because Nie Li has been hired by Holy Orchid Institute to be a library clerk. Being a clerk doesn't require one to do anything and would receive three hundred demon spirit coin every month, getting these kind of benefits who wouldn't agree?

The action of Holy Orchid Institute hiring Nie Li is very strange, but once giving it a little thought for a moment, Nie Li understood why. The higher level of Holy Orchid Institute did this to protect Nie Li from the suppression of Sacred family! Although the position of library clerk isn't big, but is still a clerk of Holy Orchid Institute, even if it's Sacred family, would still worry about repercussions.

In this matter, Nie Li is grateful towards Holy Orchid Institute.

Vice-Principal Ye Sheng doesn't know that, because of the elder's words that caused Nie Li to be hired as a library clerk, Holy Orchid Institute would greatly benefit in the near future.

"Nie Li, offending Sacred family like this, wouldn't it be bad?" Du Ze spoke after being silent for a momen. He's more of a cautious man.

"Who cares if it's good or not, it's fine as long as it feels great." Lu Piao curled his lips. Seeing Shen Xiu's face become distorted from anger, he felt great about it. In any case he had been unhappy about this woman. Nie Li looked towards Du Ze nodding his head "I know! In the last few days we haven't gone to class, Shen Xiu is probably anxious."

Since Nie Li already put it this way, Du Ze also didn't say anything else.

At this moment beside Nie Li,Du Ze, and Lu Piao, there are still three more commoner students. They were the ones who stood at the back of the class with Nie Li. Their innate talent wasn't that good as well, only having red soul realm. As for these three commoner, their names are, Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming. Nie Li still trusts them, in the previous life they were all Du Ze's direct subordinates, their relations with Nie Li couldn't be considered good but they were all loyal towards Du Ze. In the battle with the demon beast before Glory City was destroyed, they defended the city to their last breath and died in the battle with Du Ze, are all blood brothers!

And in this life, the small group of them are being led by Nie Li.

"I just spent more than six thousand demon spirit coins to purchase six primary soul crystals. I want to test your aptitude!" Nie Li said while looking at them.

"Test aptitude? Didn't we already have our aptitude tested when we enrolled into school?" Du Ze asked feeling puzzled.

Nie Li mysteriously smiled saying "My test are different from that one!"

Everyone in the room had their doubts. Ever since the establishment of Glory City, they have been always using the usual method. Their soul force has already been determined, what does Nie Li want to test? One primary soul crystal cost one thousand demon spirit coin and Nie Li actually brought six in one go! Although they had some doubts regarding Nie Li's words, due to the profound knowledge that Nie Li showed earlier on, they were convinced in Nie Li's words without any discussion.

"Generally, unused soul crystals are the most sensitive. If it is used to test a person's soul realm they will be extremely accurate. But once there is more than one person who has used the same soul crystal, the soul crystal will have interference and can barely test the soul realm's type and the strength of the soul force," Nie Li said, laughing.

"Other than soul realm's type and the strength of the soul force, what else can be tested?" Lu Piao asked curiously.

"The attributes and form of the soul realm!" Nie Li answered with a smile.

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest all looked at each other, what Nie Li just said sounds very profound.


	13. Chapter 13

"Everyone take one soul crystal. These primary soul crystals are to be well kept. Before reaching a soul force of 500, this primary soul crystal can be used to check the level of your soul force. Once your soul force passes 500, you will need to get intermediate soul crystal!" Nie Li said as he distributed the soul crystals to everyone.

Seeing Nie Li passing the soul crystals to them, Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming expressions were terrified.

"How can we take such expensive stuff?" Wei Nan said. One primary soul crystal was worth a thousands demon spirit coins; their living expenses for two years wouldn't even reach that much and Nie Li was actually gifting them a soul crystal.

"Yeah, we can't accept this!" Zhu Xiangjun quickly added.

Zhang Ming also did the same. They are all commoner students, when had they had such an expensive things before?

"It's given by Nie Li, take it! Unless, you don't consider us as brothers?" Du Ze spoke in a deep voice as he frowned his brows.

Although Du Ze is a commoner, he still has prestige. The trio looked at each other for awhile and nodded their heads. Taking the soul crystal from Nie Li's hand their hearts are filled with gratitude.

"Nie Li, thanks, from now on you will be our boss. If there's anything just order us to do it." the trio said. They have already approved of Nie Li in their hearts and decided to follow Nie Li.

Hearing the trio's words, Nie Li slightly smiled. Having these brothers, the things Nie Li plans to do would have its' workload reduced by half!

"Du Ze, you'll test first!" Nie Li looked at Du Ze saying "Just do the same thing like what you did during enrollment!"

"Right," Du Ze nodded his head. Lifting the primary soul crystal, he slowly injecting soul force into the it. The soul crystal gradually started to shine. Getting brighter and brighter, shining on Du Ze's tender yet slightly matured face, speckles began appearing dancing around inside the soul crystal. Judging from this level of brightness, there is still quite a distance until reaching 1-star bronze demon spiritist.

The rest swept their gaze across it and are able to tell the the approximate number of dots in the speckle, every single dot represent one soul force.

"Du Ze, you improved very fast. You already have soul force of 52!" Lu Piao said excitedly, with soul force of 52, Du Ze would probably be the first among them to have his soul force to reach 100 first, becoming a 1-star demon spiritist.

Du Ze looked at Nie Li. Nie Li is currently concentrating on watching the soul crystal.

In Nie Li's view, the amount of soul force doesn't matter, be it tens or hundreds doesn't mean a thing, the most important thing would be the attributes and the form.

Within the soul crystal there are some dots of white light, glittering with reddish grey rays of light occasionally coming together changing into various shapes, just like a cloud.

Seeing this scene, Nie Li showed surprised over his face, speechlessly said "It's actually Lightning Fire attribute and it's also Heavenly Thundercloud form." No wonder Du Ze's cultivation training speed is so fast. With Heavenly Thundercloud form along with the Lightning Fire attribute simply made a perfect match. It was a pity that in the previous life Du Ze practised the Sacred Flame inscription pattern, so upon reaching 1-star gold rank demon spiritist he had already had reached his limit. But in this life, with Nie Li, Du Ze would have great changes.

"Lightning Fire attribute, Heavenly Thundercloud form?" Everyone present was puzzled by what Nie Li just said.

"In this world, there are no crippled soul realms. Red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure, and indigo are the seven colour types of soul realm. Each represents a person's unique personality and talents. Due to various reason, some soul realms are more easy to train, but that doesn't mean that red soul realms are crippled. If you find the right cultivation technique to train with, even with red soul realm, you can also unleash powerful strength. For those who grade the soul realm into different grades, in terms of soul force cultivation, they are a bunch of amateurs!" Nie Li faintly smiled as he said those stuff.

Hearing Nie Li's words, for Du Ze, Lu Piao and the rest were thunderstruck This is too shocking, since the beginning of Glory City, those legend rank experts told them that the soul realm are graded. Orange is stronger than red, yellow is stronger than orange… didn't he say that those of legend rank experts were just a bunch of amateurs?

In the understanding on soul realm, even legend rank experts are not at the same level as Nie Li, Nie Li can contest any legend rank expert in soul realm knowledge. Because in his previous life, Nie Li reached a level above legend rank; a rank that is unimaginable for them.

Nie Li continued saying, "Once you find a suitable cultivation technique, any colour of soul realm can also reach the legend rank! Du Ze has a yellow soul realm with Lightning Fire attribute and the Heavenly Thundercloud form. With a suitable cultivation technique, inscription pattern and a Heavenly Thunder Demon Beast for his Lightning Fire attribute, his achievements will be shocking. Comparatively, his power would drop if he practiced other things, not to mention his cultivation would progress a lot slower."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Du Ze showed a distress look on his face, saying "Unfortunately, the Lightning Fire cultivation techniques in Glory City are incomplete. Even if they are recorded in ancient books, the language of the words would be from ancient times as well-" Half way through speaking Du Ze suddenly had a thought. Nie Li could even read the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. He looked towards Nie Li with hope filled eyes.

At this moment, Nie Li revealed a smile as though he had a card up his sleeve. He said, "With me here, there is nothing to worry about. It's just Lightning Fire cultivation techniques, nothing too difficult for me. I have with me the 69 strongest Lightning Fire cultivation techniques, which one do you want to practice?"

Heavenly Scarlet Lightning technique? No, this technique is too overbearing, especially once training reaches the ending, it can easy to damage one's meridians. Heavenly Qilin technique? This technique is indeed suitable for Du Ze's physique. This Heavenly Qilin technique doesn't have any issue with it but there isn't anyone that has tried practising it before, including the creator of this technique. But in Nie Li's view, the first 9 stages of this technique are very safe, and only the last 3 stages would have some difficulties.

The strength of Heavenly Qilin technique needs no mention. Practising up to the 9th stage is already shocking and amazing. As for the last 3 stages, that would depend on Du Ze's fate.

"You'll practice Heavenly Qilin technique, one of the three strongest Lightning Flame cultivation techniques. I will impart you with the chants for the technique and I'll also make a copy of the various martial arts for it in the future!" Nie Li soon imparted the chant for the technique to Du Ze. Heavenly Qilin technique's chant isn't too cryptic, so Du Ze remembered it very quickly.

Softly contemplating the chant inwards, Du Ze was extremely shocked by it. The Heavenly Qilin technique is definitely stronger than any other cultivation technique that he had seen in the past! Just by chanting, Du Ze already felt his soul realm frantically surging; his soul force also had obvious signs of strengthening. He has yet to begin training and his soul force already began to expand and increase!

It's foreseeable that after practising this Heavenly Qilin cultivation technique, Du Ze will have all kinds of leaps and bounds with his soul force!

All this time, Du Ze has been struggling with the bleak fate of his family. His dream is to change the fate of his parents and family, but he clearly knew that this goal was too far away. But at this moment, Du Ze felt that by diligently practising the Heavenly Qilin cultivation technique, all of this wouldn't pose a problem! All of this is given to him by Nie Li!

"I will record for you all the details of the cultivation technique in a few days!" Nie Li said as he faintly smiled.

Du Ze is filled with gratitude for Nie Li. His eye redden, solemnly saying, "The kindness of imparting Heavenly Qilin technique to me, I appreciate it. If you have anything I could be of help to you in the future, even if it's to hike the blade mountains or to enter the sea of flames, if I, Du Ze were to slightly hesitate, I'll be willing to die by the curse of heavens!" (TLN: "Hike the blade mountains or to enter the sea of flames" actually means that no matter what he will still do it even if it means death."

"Don't put it this way, we're good brothers! It's just a cultivation technique!" Nie Li slightly smiled as he patted on Du Ze's back.

To Nie Li, this is just a piece of cultivation technique, but for Du Ze to say, the significance of it would be different!

At this moment, Lu Piao already couldn't wait anymore from the excitement, saying at the side "You guys talk too mushy, as brothers we should share the blessings and the misfortune together! Nie Li, I'm just a red soul realm, am I also suitable to train soul force?"

"Of course, everyone can train in soul force, even if it's red soul realm, except there's a difference in the cultivation technique that is suited for red soul realm!" Nie Li said, smiling.

Lu Piao began injecting his soul force into the soul crystal. Quickly, the soul crystal began to glimmer. A dozen dots of lights carrying a little redness spun within the crystal. The brightness of the glow was smaller than Du Ze's by a lot! Seeing this scene, Lu Piao's face turned red. His soul force was simply too low.

"Red soul realm, with Chaos Attribute and the Scarlet Sun form!" Nie Li frowned his brows for a moment, "Scarlet Sun soul form, although is considered common, but it actually Chaos attributed which is surprisingly rare, there wouldn't be one Chaos attribute in hundreds of thousands of people. Why not practice the Holy Primal Chaos technique?"

"Holy Primal Chaos technique? Is it strong?" Lu Piao asked excitedly, as it sounded powerful from the name itself.

"Of course, Holy Primal Chaos technique isn't in any way inferior to Heavenly Qilin technique. As it doesn't require much practice, only the need to foster the Chaos Qi in your body, it suits you." Nie Li said, laughing, "It will depends on your luck as for training to the highest level."

Listening Nie Li's words, Lu Piao's eyes instantly shined. This piece of cultivation technique is too suitable for him. He chuckled as he said, "I don't need to practice to the highest level, I will be satisfied as long as I can reach 1-star silver rank demon spiritist."

1-star silver rank demon spiritist… If the creator of Holy Primal Chaos technique knew how "big" Lu Piao's ideal was the creator would have choked at the thought.

"1-star silver rank…" Nie Li is speechless. He estimated that before long Lu Piao will realise how laughable his dream is. Practising Holy Primal Chaos cultivation technique, it would be impossible to stabilize in 1-star silver rank. As the Chaos Qi accumulates in his body, Lu Piao's cultivation will also advance by leaps and bounds reaching a frightening level!

Nie Li also began to test Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun, Zhang Ming and gift them each with a set of powerful cultivation techniques. Although it can't be compare with Holy Primal Chaos or Heavenly Qilin technique,they are still cultivation techniques that no other technique in Glory City can be compared to. Not to mention the cultivation techniques were also the best suited to their aptitudes and soul realms, their future practice would also be more effective!

Wait till reaching 5-star bronze rank and find a suitable demon spirit, then their combat capabilities would also rapidly increase!

Glancing at the the piece of soul crystal in his hand, Nie Li prepared to test his own innate talent. Due to various reasons in his previous life, Nie Li took a lot of detours and the cultivation techniques he practised were very messy. This resulted in him lacking strength at the end of his training. Therefore in this life, he wanted to find the most suitable cultivation technique for himself!


	14. Chapter 14

After injecting soul force into the soul crystal, a few bright spots appeared floating around in the soul crystal, but the soul crystal is basically dark.

"I suddenly feel relieved, Nie Li's soul force is a lot weaker than mine!" Lu Piao blinked his eyes as he laughed.

Du Ze gave Lu Piao a hard look.

Nie Li didn't mind. The amount of soul force doesn't matter much to him, at this moment Nie Li paid attention to the soul realm.

Red soul realm, fragmented and disordered forms with no attributes.

"Attributeless with a disordered soul realm," Nie Li smiled bitterly. "All soul realms are very strong, but if I were to say which kind of soul realm was the weakest, it would be the non-attributed soul realm. This is because it doesn't have any characteristic at all and the soul realm form is not condensed. Originally, my starting soul realm was like this but after practising various other cultivation techniques that caused it to become even more unruly."

"No wonder after spending a long amount of time practicing inside the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, I was still unable to breakthrough. So the root of the issue was this."

Attributeless soul realms are the most unstable and are the most likely to be changed.

Nie Li submerged deep into his thoughts. If there were any cultivation techniques suitable for attributeless soul realms, then there would only be three options: Heavenly God cultivation technique, War God cultivation technique, and Void God cultivation technique. Among these the Heavenly God technique was the most profound, the War God technique was the most overbearing, and the Void God technique was the most secretive. Based on future potential, the Heavenly God technique had the highest potential, but Heavenly God technique was also the hardest to practice.

With an attributeless soul realm, practising any kind of cultivation technique will be much slower than others. But if one is able to practice with the Heavenly God technique, it would be the strongest overall cultivation technique, since it shares various properties similar to attributeless soul realms. Once one succeeds in practicing with the Heavenly God cultivation technique, one would be able to practice all kinds of cultivation technique from all the different attributes, resulting in one having supreme power and being able to create their own path.

Practicing normal cultivation techniques, the soul realm would only be able to contain one demon spirit. If you get a stronger demon spirit then the previous spirit would need to be replaced. But with the Heavenly God cultivation technique, one can contain seven different demon spirits, each with a different attribute. Every time one integrated a demon spirit, one's strength would surge by a fold. Gathering seven powerful demon spirit can cause the cultivation and combat abilities to reach an alarming unimaginable level.

He was hesitant for quite awhile. Although the training speed isn't fast, much slower compared to Du Ze's, Lu Piao's and the trio's, once training and cultivation is successfully completed, then Heavenly God cultivation technique is without a doubt the strongest!

Nie Li mediated the chants, and began the most basic practice. In the future he may need the support of large amount of elixirs, but for now he would only need to practice the basic fundamentals.

Seeing as Nie Li begin his training, Du Ze, Pu Liao and the rest that were present in the room also began to practice their own cultivation techniques and began to absorb the energy from heaven and earth to strengthen their soul realms. The more they practice, the more they realise how mysterious and profound those cultivation techniques were.

Six people had their six soul realm rapidly rotating, surging up and expanding.

Whether it's Du Ze, Lu Piao, or the 3 commoner students, their soul force begin to significantly enhance.

The process of enhancing is simply astonishingly fast. After all, the cultivation technique given to them by Nie Li are all earth-shatteringly powerful techniques, that once started, the speed of practicing with it compared to normal cultivation techniques are ten or even more than hundred times faster.

Nie Li was practicing the Heavenly God technique, currently he doesn't seek fast cultivating, but prefered steadily laying the his foundation one step at a time. His soul realm was like the sea surging, constantly changing it's shape. Portions of soul force ebbing and flowing, Nie Li felt that his soul force already had been significantly strengthen.

The first stage of soul force practice is to reach the level of heart and soul as one. With the continuous enhancing of soul force, the soul realm began to surge over and over, gradually releasing cyan glow.

Nie Li and his group remained in the library devoting themselves into practice.

One day, two days… Over time, Nie Li's soul force rose from 5 to over 30.

This speed was simply amazing. If Shen Xiu were to know of Nie Li's cultivation speed reaching such frightening speed, what kind thoughts would she have.

Nie Li's speed, however, is considered slow. Du Ze's, Lu Piao's, and the trio's cultivation speeds were even faster than Nie Li's. Especially Du Ze, perhaps it wouldn't be long until he reach the 1-star bronze rank.

One can only imagine, after finishing a stage of their cultivation, how far would their soul force have risen?

Reaching 1-star bronze rank in two months, for Nie Li this isn't anything. Nie Li might even be able to reach 2-star or 3-star within this two months! During test in two months, what would Shen Xiu's expression be like?

At this moment, in the fighter apprentice class.

For the last couple of days, Nie Li and his group's seats were empty, no one knows where have they gone.

"Soon it'll be the 3rd night, Nie Li wouldn't have forgotten would he?" Xiao Ning'er looked forward for the arrival of night in her heart. Thinking of the things that happened on that day, the quietly sitting down Xiao Ning'er slightly blushed. Her face had a gentle pure smile, beautiful and attractive, causing the surrounding boys to become dumbfounded.

Ye Ziyun is very puzzled inside her heart. Recently Xiao Ning'er often was blankly lost in thought, causing her to have some curiosity over it. What actually happened causing Xiao Ning'er to be so preoccupied in thought. "Xiao Ning'er wouldn't have a crush on Nie Li, right?" Ye Ziyun didn't understand, "what's so good about that kid called Nie Li, to actually have made a prideful girl like Xiao Ning'er to fall for him?"

As Shen Xiu is teaching in the class, her gaze swept past the 6 empty seats, sneered in her heart. "Nie Li's probably bitterly practising right? Even so, so what? Nie Li thought that if he were to bitterly practice, he would be able to rise his soul force from 5 to 100 in just two months frame of time? This is absolutely impossible!"

If Nie Li had green soul realm or above, then he might have the chance to accomplish it. But Nie Li has a red soul realm! In her view, Nie Li is bound to lose! Nie Li actually dared to contradict her in class publicly, this would be the price!

She can only imagine, after being expelled how pitiful Nie Li's situation would be!

Shen Xiu revealed a faint sneer on her face as she continued to tirelessly lecturing "Red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, azure, and indigo are the seven different soul realms, with red as the lowest grade. Within the hundreds years of Glory City history, only a few managed to practice up to silver rank demon spiritist level. Unless having some fortuitous circumstances, red soul realms have a limit for the soul force it can contain, which is 600, the higher it goes, the harder it is!"

Hearing Shen Xiu's words, the crowd of commoner students below the stage revealed disappointed expressions on their face. Soul force could only reach a maximum of 600, which means that unless one to have good fortune , the maximum they can reach is just the 5-star bronze rank.

Those students with red soul realm couldn't help to complain at the injustice, why do they only have red soul realm.

"There are some things that are decided by heavens upon birth, we have to succumb to our fate. Some people would be sheltered upon birth, and some would be an inferior commoner upon birth!" Shen Xiu laughed a cry.

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er frowned their brows in disgust upon hearing Shen Xiu's words. They didn't like Shen Xiu since the beginning, and the words Shen Xiu spoke were too much. With Glory City under the threats of demon beast, Shen Xiu still continued to try and stir up conflicts between commoners and nobles, simply disregarding the situation.

Listening Shen Xiu's words, those commoner students tightly clenched their fist, blood almost oozed out from their palms. Although they were very angry about what Shen Xiu said, but most of them still endured it. Not everyone had the courage to contradict the teacher with withdrawing from school as a bet.

They wouldn't and didn't dare to do it, and because of that, they had deep admiration for Nie Li in their heart.

What Nie Li didn't know that the constant mocking of the commoner students by Shen Xiu actually became the spiritual motivation for the commoner students. Almost every single commoner student wished Nie Li to win, chasing this vicious Shen Xiu away. The recent action of Nie Li won the hearts of these commoner students.

As time went on, the incident of Nie Li giving sacred family a hard slap in their face and his bet with Shen Xiu soon became well known, almost everyone throughout Holy Orchid Institute were discussing about this matter.

"He actually said that he'll raise his soul force from 5 to 100 in two months! He simply doesn't know his place!"

"Yeah, even a cyan soul realm super genius might not be able to accomplish it!"

"I hope Nie Li would win, really hate that mean woman."

"Me too, although his chances of winning is very slim." 70% of the students in Holy Orchid Institute are commoners. Nie Li offended Shen Xiu and the Sacred family for standing up for them causing them to support Nie Li in their heart.

A lot of people didn't like the Sacred family, some of the noble children still disapprove of Nie Li.

Even if Sacred family was in the wrong, Sacred family are still one of the 3 major family in Glory City. Nie Li's action is offending his superiors, it showed contempt for authority! They even look at Nie Li as the scum within nobles.

"Some people just like to stand together with commoners, what can you do about it?" they were ridiculing Nie Li. Late in the afternoon.

Majority of the students in Holy Orchid Institute all went to eat. The library was exceedingly quiet, Nie Li and the group of people ate together and went back to the library to continue their practice.

"Nie Li, my soul force is already 89! With the current speed, I would be able to breakthrough into 1-star bronze rank in a week!" Du Ze whispered, his voice had unquenchable excitement in it. This speed of cultivation in his view is impossible to imagine!

"Not bad" Nie Li chuckled, this speed is within Nie Li's expectation.

Not just Du Ze, Lu Piao and the others were also in ecstasy and excitement, their soul force also made great progress. With the current speed, even for them to reach 1-star bronze rank in two months would be possible.

They strengthen of soul force is too fast. So fast, that it was to the point that it was no longer a lofty goal. It was just like living within a dream!

"We need to get some elixirs, with elixirs only then will our cultivation speed be faster!" Nie Li said.

Listening to Nie Li's words, Du Ze and the group of people were shocked. Yeah, they hadn't taken any elixirs and their cultivation speed was already this fast. If they were to consume some elixirs, how fast would their cultivation speed become?

But. where would they find elixirs?

Elixirs that could enhance cultivation, could cost tens of thousands of demon spirit coins!

Although they earned roughly 16 thousands demon spirit coin from killing horned sheep, buying the soul crystals alone spent quite a lot of it leaving them with barely 10 thousand demon spirit coins.

"You guys continue training in the library, I have some matters to attend to tonight. I need to find a way to make more money with the remaining 10 thousand demon spirit coins!" Nie Li said laughing. With more money, they can purchase the elixirs that enhance the cultivation.

They didn't know what Nie Li planned to do, but since Nie Li already had his plan, they wouldn't ask much about it.

Tonight, Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er had promised to meet! If Nie Li helped Xiao Ning'er to rid her of her illness, that can also be considered a good deed.

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio did not think that the reason Nie Li left was to go meet with Goddess Xiao Ning'er. If they were to know, they would definitely be depressed, Nie Li preferred girls over his friends!


	15. Chapter 15

Just when Nie Li and his group were chatting, Nie Li's gaze suddenly turned towards a distant direction. Amongst the rows of book shelves, a graceful figure was currently holding a thick book looking down at it. A head of purple hair was like a waterfall falling. Beside the ears, bundles of hair were tied up with silk thread adding more lovely temperament to her.

The evening sunlight shined on her delicate face, making her more elegant and attractive.

Nie Li's heartbeat fasten by just looking at her. For an instant, countless memories flooded his head. At the Endless Desert, hiding and running from the chase of countless demon beast, in those death and life situations, with Nie Li's sharp sense of danger, he saved the survivors countless times and gradually got together with Ye Ziyun as they grew to know each other better.

Although Nie Li's cultivation was extremely poor and the gap between him and Ye Ziyun was as wide as the sky, both of them still got together.

That night, Nie Li touched Ye Ziyun's smooth back, the crazy love for her in his heart couldn't be suppressed much longer. Ye Ziyun under the moonlight, were as a perfect image of a goddess statue, her attractive face, her curvy body, smooth and dedicate jade arms, perky twin perks… Those crazy scenes were deeply imprinted in Nie Li's heart.

Nie Li of that time, never in his imagination that a goddess-like beautiful like Ye Ziyun actually fell for him.

Later, in order to cover himself and other survivors to escape, Ye Ziyun died in the battle. Seeing that scene, Nie Li's heart were as though it was stabbed by someone. He still remembers that kind of piercing pain. If it wasn't to fulfill Ye Ziyun's wishes to protect her family to safety, Nie Li of that time would definitely follow her together.

'If it wasn't that mysterious Temporal Demon Spirit Book, I wouldn't be able to come back to life, wouldn't be able to see her again!'

Nie Li inhaled a deep breath, calming himself down from his inner excitement. He had always been searching for a chance to get close to Ye Ziyun, but he didn't want to disturb her. Anyways since the marriage between her and Shen Yue had not been set yet, the current Nie Li felt an urgent need to enhance his strength.

Only by having strength, he could deter Sacred family, and then be able to snatch Ye Ziyun from the hands of Shen Yue.

"You guys go up first, I still have some matters to attend!" Nie Li looked towards Du Ze, Pu Liao and the trio saying.

Du Ze and Lu Piao followed Nie Li's gaze. Hands holding onto an ancient book, the beauty quietly reading was like an elf in the evening, simply perfect. Wearing a white silk dress, having a graceful demeanour, leaning against the bookshelf. With a dignified posture, quiet and elegant like a lotus out of the water, holy and noble causing one not dare to profane. They instantly knew what Nie Li wanted to do.

Everyone likes beautiful things. It was just that when facing Ye Ziyun, they didn't even have the courage to go forward due to their low self-esteem .

Nie Li walked towards Ye Ziyun's direction.

"I bet Nie Li will fail in 15 minutes, the prettiest girl in class would definitely ignore him!" Lu Piao said confidently smiling.

"I hope Nie Li wouldn't get a blow too big for him." Du Ze murmured.

They hid in a corner looking at Nie Li. "He'll probably get ignored by her. The prettiest girl in class isn't that easy to go near to, even Shen Yue also failed to get close to her numerous times."

Ye Ziyun quietly reading books at dusk, this beautiful scene Nie Li couldn't bear to break it.

Nie Li, unexpectedly, found that the book Ye Ziyun is reading is actually that Book of Divine Lightning Fire.

Ye Ziyun furrowed her brows while flipping through the book. She is someone that has a strong competitive spirit and is also very hard working, no matter if it's the talent, cultivation, or even her knowledge, they are also far stronger that ordinary people. She still had that little pride in her heart, but she actually realised the gap between her and Nie Li was actually so huge.

The stuff in the Book of Divine Lightning Fire is too profound!

The first volume was translated, which was okay, but, after the first volume, the other volumes were written with the language of Snow Wind Empire. She didn't understand any of it!

On knowledge, Ye Ziyun is indeed stronger than her peers, but she found the wrong guy to compare herself to. After all Nie Li had been reborn.

Seeing Ye Ziyun holding and flipping through the Book of Divine Lightning Fire, with Nie Li's understanding towards Ye Ziyun, he naturally guessed Ye Ziyun's mind. He couldn't help but smile as he walked to the side of Ye Ziyun, and teasingly said "So, student Ye Ziyun is also interested in Book of Divine Lightning Fire?"

Ye Ziyun then recovered from her deep thoughts. Looking at Nie Li, her face revealed a surprised expression, she obviously did not expect to bump into Nie Li here. Think again, Nie Li is probably here reading books, otherwise how could he have that much knowledge?

"This book is too profound, I just took a skimmed through them and realised that I couldn't read a lot of things inside!" Ye Ziyun closed the Book of Divine Lightning Fire, elegantly saying while politely keeping her distance with Nie Li.

Ye Ziyun's slender figure, although she was a few steps away, subtle fragrance could be smelt from her. Nie Li knew that this is her unique body fragrance, causing one to be mesmerized. This fragrance, so familiar and intimate, is the fragrance in his memories.

"This Book of Divine Lightning Fire is written with the words from the Snow Wind Empire era. The words from that era are slightly esoteric and hard to understand, but if you can first learn the words from the Black Gold Empire era, you will find them easier to understand and can read the words from the Snow Wind Empire era much more easily." Nie Li smiled saying.

"Words from Black Gold Empire era?" Ye Ziyun carefully recalled, before the Age of Darkness, there were 3 eras that were rather well recorded the most powerful empires for each era are, respectively, the Saint Spirit Empire era, the Snow Wind Empire era, and the Sacred Empire era. Black Gold Empire is a relatively big empire in the era of Snow Wind Empire.

Nie Li is well-learnt and knows a lot of stuff, Ye Ziyun couldn't help to feel a little admiration.

"But to learn an era's language to read this book is not necessary. Also with your aptitude, is not too suitable to practice Lightning Fire cultivation techniques." Nie Li's expressions were calm, unlike other boys who're so reserved and stiff in front of Ye Ziyun.

After all, Nie Li understands Ye Ziyun too well, down to the depth of bones.

"Oh? Then what cultivation technique is suitable for me?" Ye Ziyun sizing the boy in front of her, Nie Li's knowledge caused her to feel a little dejected and depressed.

"If I guessed correctly, with your family, someone in the family used soul force to examine your body before, you're currently practicing Snow Wind cultivation technique, so Snow Wind cultivation technique is probably the best suited for your physique!" Nie Li faintly smiled saying.

Ye Ziyun's eyes widened, shocked as she look at Nie Li, Nie Li actually guessed correctly, her grandfather indeed used his soul force to examine her body before, but that was a secret not known to others, after all by examining once used up large amount of soul force, how did Nie Li know of this?

Seeing Ye Ziyun's expression, Nie Li knew that he guessed correctly, smiled saying "Although your family examined your physique before, but he definitely couldn't detect your soul realm's form, so the cultivation technique he chose might not be suitable for you."

"The form of the soul realm?" Ye Ziyun frowned her brows, she didn't know what that is.

"How about taking a little bit of time and let me examine your soul force's form?" Nie Li asked towards Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun raised her head looking at Nie Li, thought for a moment and shook her head, "No need!" She still kept her distance from Nie Li. If Nie Li's method of examining is similar to her grandfather, then there will be bound to have some skin contact. Ye Ziyun still have some precautions against Nie Li.

Seems to guessed what Ye Ziyun is thinking, Nie Li smiled. He knew that Ye Ziyun thought too much, saying, "Actually the method of examining is very simple, get an unused soul crystal when you get back, then by injecting your soul force into the soul crystal, I just need to observe the soul crystal awhile to tell your soul realm's form."

"Oh? That simple?" Ye Ziyun apologetically looked at Nie Li, seems like she misunderstood Nie Li, a single soul crystal wouldn't need that much money.

"If you want to test the form of your soul realm, look for me here tomorrow around this time." Nie Li finished his words, turned around and left.

Ye Ziyun astounded looking at Nie Li. Usually when boys talked to her, they would want to chat for a little longer, but Nie Li is actually an exception. What kind of person is Nie Li actually? She realised she doesn't understand this classmate at all.

Nie Li's gasped Ye Ziyun's character. The more he tries to get closer to Ye Ziyun, the further Ye Ziyun will distance herself against him. The time in the future is still long, first leave a good impression in Ye Ziyun then slowly build up their relationship.

Ye Ziyun clenched her teeth, sounded "Classmate Nie Li."

"What's the matter?" Nie Li turned his head asking.

Seeing that Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were talking in the distance and when Nie Li walked away, Ye Ziyun actually called out to him, caused Du Ze, Lu Piao and the group to look at each other dumbfounded.

"Sure enough, he deserves to be the boss. First, he made Ning'er Goddess to take the initiative to send breakfast, and now actually made Ye Goddess call out to him For the happiness of the rest of my life, I need to ask boss for some guidance." Wei Nan murmured.

This caused jealousy from bystanders, to be able to speak with Ye Goddess, how many men wished for that kind of thing?

Du Ze and Li Piao looked at each other.

"Seems like we underestimated Nie Li!"

"This guy is secretive of his skills!"

"Nie Li hooked up with Ning'er goddess, and he definitely can also hook up with Ye Goddess. holding one on the left and on the right hugging the other, his happiness is boundless!"

Nie Li doesn't know of the discussions between these brothers, hearing Ye Ziyun calling for him was unexpected, he surprised turning his head back.

"Classmate Nie Li's knowledge on inscription patterns is profound. I have some questions for Nie Li, is it okay?" Ye Ziyun asked with her bright eyes looking at Nie Li.

"Of course you can, pray tell." Nie Li laughed

Ye Ziyun did not get her hopes too high, after all the questions that she wanted to ask weren't things that ordinary people can solve. In the terms of understand inscription patterns, the knowledge of Ye Ziyun, who was born into one of the major families, learned was far surpassed her peers.


	16. Chapter 16

Ye Ziyun took out two inscription scrolls from her interspatial ring.

Experts usually store their techniques in inscription patterns. Writing them onto inscription scrolls, then when in battle, they can activate the inscription scroll to release powerful battle techniques, much faster than if they were to perform the techniques themselves. But inscription scrolls are usually very expensive. Just a blank inscription scroll would cost up to hundreds of demon spirit coins, a bronze rank inscription scroll would cost thousands of demon spirit coins, and a silver rank inscription scroll would cost more than 10 thousand demon spirit coins. As for gold rank, the price of it is simply unimaginable.

They are extremely precious things which ordinary people can not afford.

"These two inscription scrolls are Snow Wind inscriptions." Ye Ziyun's pale fingers slowly opened one of the bronze rank inscription scrolls, "These two inscription scrolls seem to had some error when it was drawn, and thus left them unable to be activated but I can't find the root of the issue."

Nie Li's gaze swept pass these two inscription patterns on the scroll, and found the problem with the two inscription patterns.

He spent so much time in his previous life inside the Temporal Demon Spirit Book, that Nie Li's knowledge about inscription patterns had reached perfection, regardless of attribute. To him inscription patterns of all kinds were simple to grasp. Correcting two bronze rank inscription scrolls to him held no challenge.

"Even if the professors couldn't tell the root of the problem with these two bronze inscription patterns, with your family background, couldn't you ask your father for the answer?" Nie Li asked, looking at Ye Ziyun.

Within Ye Ziyun's lavender coloured eyes, flashed a hint of sadness in it.

Nie Li suddenly understood. Ye Ziyun never had a mother since birth, and with her father being the City Lord, he was busy throughout the day. Her grandfather was a legend rank demon spiritist, so he had to lead his men to explore St. Ancestral Mountains, eliminating any potential crisis for Glory City. So naturally no one could help Ye Ziyun.

Thinking of this, Nie Li felt pity for Ye Ziyun, saying "In the future if there's any problems, you can find me here around this time!"

Finish saying his words, Nie Li's gaze fell onto the two bronze rank inscription scrolls, pointing to one of the two bronze rank inscription scrolls saying "This Bronze rank inscription scroll is the Snow Wind Attribute's inscription, the inscription structure has no issue with it, but this is a faulty scroll." "Faulty scroll?" Ye Ziyun asked surprised.

"Right, the person who made this faulty scroll is an expert fraud. if one's eyesight is not sharp enough, being led into buying this scroll is understandable." Nie Li said laughing, " inscription is drawn using the blood of Snow Wind Spiritual Worm. The blood of Snow Wind Spiritual Worm is usually a silver-grey colour, not this bright silvery-red colour. My guess is that this is written with the blood of Snow Wind Spiritual Worm's larva. The larva of Snow Wind Spiritual Worm isn't strong enough, and therefore caused this inscription to be unable to activate." An adult Snow Wind Spiritual Worm's blood being silvery-grey colour while their blood's colour being silvery-red when they are in their larval stage, Ye Ziyun never thought that the problem was actually something like this. She took this inscription scroll that was unable to activate and asked several professors in the school, and even the vice-principal, but none of them were able to find the problem with it because the bronze rank inscription scroll was correct drawn!

This mystery was hidden within her heart for a long time now. That was until today, when this mystery was finally resolved.

So her perspective was wrong, the inscription had no issues, thus her wanting to find a problem with the inscription was naturally impossible!

This kind of issue, Nie Li could actually tell with just a look, how profound must one's knowledge be to accomplish this? Was the knowledge of those professors and the vice-principal below Nie Li's?

A deep admiration emerged within Ye Ziyun for Nie Li, as she also gradually lowered her guard against Nie Li.'A person with such vast knowledge, presumably their character wouldn't be too bad right?'

"What about this bronze rank Inscription?" Ye Ziyun pointed towards the other bronze rank inscription scroll. While she pointing towards the scroll, she looked at him again. Nie Li was slightly taller than her by a little bit, with a chiselled face, sharp brows, and bright eyes, he was quite handsome.

In the past, Nie Li's presence in the class was very low. Until today when Ye Ziyun began to have some understanding towards Nie Li did her heart begin to feel deep admiration for Nie Li.

"This inscription pattern is Snow Wind attribute's inscription. is originally a silver rank inscription pattern, but the left behind by the Age of Darkness was incomplete. Afterwards people tried to patch it and in the process caused it to drop a level becoming a bronze rank inscription pattern." Nie Li said. Ye Ziyun had her doubts, she never thought that there is still such history behind it. Which book was it recorded in, and how come she have never seen it before?

She heard Nie Li continue his speech, "In addition to dropping to bronze rank inscription pattern, their patches for caused it to gain a problem with it's structure, and thus often it should have problems when activating causing it to be unusable. It just needs to be adjusted a little." "Structural changes? How would you change it?" Ye Ziyun's eyes were filled with doubts, even if it's her grandfather, he dared not tamper with the structure of a inscription pattern because inscription patterns passed down from ancient eras were already in a perfect form. Although her grandfather is a legend rank demon spiritist and can create inscription patterns, it's still very hard to adjust a inscription pattern.

"Do you have pen?" Nie Li asked, looking at Ye Ziyun.

Ye Ziyun's right hand moved, retrieving a silver horn pen from her interspatial ring made from the horns of a horned sheep.

As Nie Li took the silver horn pen from Ye Ziyun's hand, his finger accidentally touched Ye Ziyun's palm. That soft skin contact made his heart flutter.

She immediately drew her hand back, suddenly raising her head. Her alert eyes looking at Nie Li. She thought that Nie Li intentionally tried to take advantage of the situation, but was surprised to find Nie Li holding onto the silver horn pen with dignified look on his face.

Perhaps she thought too much, the contact earlier made her feel a strange feeling.

Nie Li drew a few simple strokes on the white paper, and an inscription pattern more complete than appeared on the paper. The shape of the strokes were exactly well-proportioned, as though they were printed. Nie Li ended up drawing such complex inscription patterns with just a few random looking strokes, such frightening ability made her gasp in amazement. This adjusted inscription became even more complex and difficult to understand, even Ye Ziyun couldn't understand it. "This is the completed inscription." Nie Li said looking towards Ye Ziyun, "It's a silver rank inscription pattern." Ye Ziyun's gaze fell onto this inscription pattern, her brows furrowed, this adjusted turned out to be twice as complex compared to before. The current her couldn't verify how effective is the inscription pattern, unless someone were to make it into a scroll. She had not seen this kind of inscription pattern before!

"This Inscription Pattern is made with 36 foundation patterns in it's structure" Nie Li explained, "This is a stable structure, the previous structure wasn't stable!"

Ye Ziyun let out an 'en' full of doubts. She didn't ask any further, only keeping the inscription pattern altered by Nie Li, preparing to get people to make this into a scroll to test it out to see if it was as Nie Li said, a silver rank inscription pattern.

She then sought further guidance about some problems she had with Snow Wind inscription patterns as well as cultivation techniques. Nie Li's answers were calm and smooth. Under Nie Li's tutoring, Ye Ziyun eased her doubts about Nie Li, admiring him even more. How much time would a person need to spend in order to have profound knowledge like Nie Li?

"Classmate Nie Li, thanks a lot for your answers. Don't forget our deal about meeting here tomorrow; rain or shine" Before leaving, Ye Ziyun smiled graceful as pearl, beautiful and refined.

That bright smile caused Nie Li to be a little absent-minded. Ye Ziyun left waving her hand. The tender view of her back leaving was graceful and attractive.

Nie Li's mood suddenly became even more cheerful, very satisfied with his first chat with Ye Ziyun.

Just when Nie Li was preparing to leave, a hand emerge from the side, grabbing onto Nie Li's collar.

"You," Nie Li's eyes landed on the person and his expression darkened. This person was Shen Yue.

Shen Yue's right hand grabbed onto Nie Li's collar as he stared fiercely at Nie Li "What did Ye Ziyun talk to you about?"

"Release your hand, otherwise I won't be polite." Nie Li coldly replied.

"Heh, heh, won't be polite to me? Nie Li, you think too highly of yourself, who do you think you are? Thinking you're so great just because you know a few inscription pattern? You're still far too lowly! Stay away from Ye Ziyun, otherwise, I'll show you a good time!" Shen Yue said fiercely.

Du Ze, Li Piao, and the trio upon seeing that, immediately rushed over. At this moment there were about six or seven lackeys by Shen Yue's side, glaring at Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio, both sides' fighting spirit ignited.

The other students in the library upon seeing this, started to distance themselves, fearing that they would become involved in this.

"What happened?"

"I heard that Shen Yue and Nie Li had a conflict regarding Ye Goddess, looks like they'll be soon fighting."

"Who is this Nie Li? To actually dare offend Shen Yue, he's a member of the Sacred family!"

"Nie Li is crazy, he doesn't know his place! Shen Yue will soon reach 1-star bronze rank. How can Nie Li be able to do anything to him."

In Shen Yue's view, with his strength, handling Nie Li is very easy. He only needed to use 1/10th of his strength to be able to suppress Nie Li!

Nie Li looked at the arrogant Shen Yue with contempt. In his view, Shen Yue is just a kid, he never thought of Shen Yue as a threat since the start! 'Even if your whole Sacred family could only barely play with me, who do you think you are Shen Yue?'

No matter if it's strength or soul force level, the current Nie Li is inferior compared to Shen Yue. After all Nie Li only started practicing Heavenly God Cultivation Technique 2 days ago. But in Nie Li's view, Shen Yue's ability of using his strength and soul force is no different from a primitive human.

'Although my current physical strength is only 38 and my soul force is 32, to force you to faint I am more then enough.'

"You think that by relying on having Sacred family as a background, you can be arrogant and despotic? Having green soul realm is a genius? You're still far from it!" Nie Li holding onto Shen Yue's fist, pressed his middle finger onto the joint of the wrist. His strength passed from his middle finger onto the joint, slowly breaking open Shen Yue's hold.

Shen Yue was surprised to find that when Nie Li gripped his hand, his whole arm went numb. Numb and weak, no matter how he tried to use his strength, his hand couldn't resist being forced open.

In just a moment, Nie Li's hand was like a steel clamp, clamping onto Shen Yue's hand, a sharp terrible pain was felt which cause Shen Yue's face to be distorted.

'How did Nie Li do that? My strength is obviously stronger than Nie Li's, but I couldn't even resist?'

In Shen Yue's mind, his impression of Nie Li has always been that of someone with a bottom rank, poor innate soul realm talent, and weak physique. While in his mind, he was the genius in the class, blessed with green soul realm, and had been taking all sorts of elixir from a young age, causing his physique to be stronger than his peers.

But, in this short battle of strength, he's totally unable to beat Nie Li!

What kind of demonic magic did Nie Li use?!

Nie Li faintly sneered. Although his strength at this moment has not been enhanced, Nie Li's ability to control his strength isn't something that Shen Yue can match. Nie Li penetrated into Shen Yue's acupuncture point on his wrist with the power in his fingertip to instantly cause Shen Yue's arm to lose its' strength.


	17. Chapter 17

Seeing how his fist was opened by Nie Li, and Shen Yue's face twisted in a pained expression. Shen Yue's lackeys were all dumbfounded.

"What happened? What happened to Boss Shen Yue?"

They blankly stared at Shen Yue. In their opinion, Shen Yue was certainly more than enough to handle Nie Li, but then why would Shen Yue have such painful expression on his face? What was going on?

Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio weren't too surprised. Seeing that scene, they were very calm. Ever since practicing the cultivation techniques imparted to them by Nie Li, their cultivation advanced by leaps and bounds. Although their soul force had yet to reach 100, their strength had already undergone a large enhancement.

The cultivation technique that Nie Li practised must be stronger than theirs. They didn't know how high Nie Li's cultivation had reached but to suppress Shen Yue it was still more then enough!

What they didn't know was that Nie Li's current cultivation speed is slightly slower than theirs. Although his strength is still weak, with the vast, profound knowledge from his previous life, even if Nie Li was ordinary person with no cultivation, he was still more then enough to mess with Shen Yue.

Nie Li coldly said, "Ziyun's name isn't something you are worthy of saying. If I were to find out that you're following Ziyun again, when I see you again I'll hit you once!" After his rebirth, Nie Li wouldn't allow anyone to have any evil intentions towards Ziyun! That kind of life and death they had as well as the feeling they shared isn't Shen Yue, this garbage, can understand.

"This is impossible, how can I lose!" Shen Yue unwilling to accept the fact, never in his imagination that he would lose to Nie Li, his expressions became sinister, "You forced my hand!"

Shen Yue's soul realm started surging, spirals of soul force came out of Shen Yue's body, bombarding towards Nie Li.

Although he had no demon spirit combat abilities, Shen Yue could already use his soul force to bombard Nie Li's soul realm directly.

Shen Yue's soul force already reached 78, and as for Nie Li's soul force, two days ago it was still 5, but now it had already reached over 30.

Nie Li's soul force is still only half ofShen Yue's!

"Not good, Nie Li just started cultivating his soul force for two days. His soul force won't be able to fight against Shen Yue." Du Ze's facial expression changed, but he was still quite far from Nie Li. Not only that, there was still also Shen Yue's lackeys blocking the way Those 6 lackeys were already bronze rank, so Du Ze and the others couldn't get near Nie Li.

Shen Yue rotated his soul realm, his soul force rushing towards Nie Li's direction.

"Ha ha, such weak and small soul force and still dared be arrogant in front of me!" Shen Yue felt that Nie Li's soul force was very weak and small, with his current strength of soul force, could easily crush Nie Li!

"Ridiculous!" Nie Li contemptuously sneered, he challenged numerous master demon spiritist with powerful peerless super demon spirits in his previous life. Those master demon spiritists, aside from having super powerful demon spirits and soul forces, their control over their soul forces had also been at a frightening level.

Although in this life, Nie Li's soul force is still weak, Nie Li still had the accumulated experience of his countless deathmatches from his past life. His control over soul force is still present, even if the soul force is only at 30 level but even if a bronze rank demon spiritist were to face him, they wouldn't have a single advantage when facing him!

Shen Yue's usage of soul force was simply boorish and crude, only knowing how to bombard his enemy's soul realm. In Nie Li's view, this kind of control over soul force is simply no different from barbarians.

Soul force isn't to be used in this way!

In Nie Li's view, there are weak spots all over Shen Yue. If Nie Li desired, Shen Yue would already be a dead corpse on the floor in a breath's time.

Nie Li did not bother to kill Shen Yue, because to Nie Li, Shen Yue could not threaten him even a little bit! Would a tiger treat a chicken as a threat?

Laughable that some people aren't self-aware of themselves. Shen Yue felt that his own soul force is an irresistible force. An expression of ecstasy appeared on his face, imagining Nie Li's suffering expression.

Right when Shen Yue's soul force was about to bombard Nie Li's soul realm, Nie Li's soul force condensed into a set of fine needles, attacking Shen Yue's soul realm.

One point penetration!

Shen Yue's soul force was spread flat, while Nie Li's soul force condensed into fine needles. Although Nie Li only used a small portion of soul force, his soul force needles slammed onto Shen Yue's soul force.

"Urghh!" Shen Yue suddenly let out a shrill, similar to when pig is being slaughtered. Wherever Nie Li's soul force needles attacked, Shen Yue's soul force punctured and unable to stop the advancing needles. Nie Li's soul force needles bombarded onto Shen Yue's soul realm.

With a ripping pain in his soul realm, Shen Yue's sweat started rolling down all over, gasping to breath, as though he saw something horrifying.

His soul realm jolted, and his mind was in shock. Shen Yue's vision gradually blurred, and Nie Li in front of him suddenly became as majestic as a mountain! This caused him to felt that he couldn't resist! Nie Li's cold gaze, caused him to feel chill deep in his heart.

Nie Li's gaze was as a sword released from it's scabbard. After experiencing countless life and death battles in his previous life, and with countless experts who died by Nie Li's hand,, Nie Li's soul contained a bone-penetrating chill. With such a frightening aura, it wasn't odd that a child like Shen Yue couldn't resist.

Too frightened, Shen Yue felt his pants warming He'd been so scared that he urinated.

"What happened? What actually happened?" Shen Yue's few 1-star bronze rank lackeys revealed puzzled expression. They clearly felt that Shen Yue's soul force is way stronger then Nie Li's. Shen Yue had the obvious advantage, so how would he have his soul realm defeated? What actually happened just now?

Nie Li's actions were too quick, leaving ShenYue without any chance to react!

"So scared you peed yourself. You smell, just a trash like you actually dared to threaten me. I'm lazy to waste any more time on you, get lost, and stay away from me!" Nie Li picked Shen Yue up with one hand. With a thrust Nie Li flung his hand towards outside.

Boom!

Shen Yue was thrown out of the window, heavily landing onto the ground, raising thick dust.

"Boss!"

"Boss!"

Shen Yue's lackeys immediately rushed out, and hurriedly helped Shen Yue up. They saw that Shen Yue's pants were actually wet.

"Quickly bring me away!" Shen Yue's eyes furrowed. He still felt extreme fear and the flow of heat on his crotch.

Shen Yue's lackeys immediately brought him away.

The few that know Nie Li and Shen Yue were all dumbfounded. Nie Li actually lifted Shen Yue in one hand and threw him out of the window! Was this a dream?

In the fighter apprentice class, Nie Li's innate talent was completely unable to compete against Shen Yue. Everyone thought that Nie Li would be taught a lesson, but didn't expect that the one being taught a lesson wasn't Nie Li, but Shen Yue!

Although a lot people didn't see the process of the fight, Shen Yue was defeated, this was an indisputable fact. "Ha ha, Shen Yue was actually scared to the point he peed. It is obviously his soul realm was penetrated, could Nie Li's soul force is already stronger than Shen Yue's?"

"It's said that Nie Li had a bet with teacher Shen Xiu! If he managed to reach 1-star bronze rank in two months, teacher Shen Xiu would automatically resign. So Nie Li had a card up his sleeves!"

"Nie Li only has a red soul realm, how did he get enhanced so fast?"

Everyone in the Library were talking about the matter.

Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the trio exchanged looks. Du Ze and the others had red faces from the sense of extreme excitement and ecstasy. Today Shen Yue was taught a lesson, that was simply too satisfying. Up until today, Shen Yue had been too arrogant, they all longed see him unhappy!

The incident in the Library created ripples among the students, but in the huge Holy Orchid Institute, it did not have too big of an impact and eventually it soon calmed down. Nie Li and the others continued to practice diligently.

In Shen Xiu's office.

"What did you say? You were thrown out of Library by Nie Li?" Shen Xiu put on a calm face, "Your strength has already reached 63 and your soul force has also reached 78, could Nie Li be stronger than you?"

Fear lingered as Shen Yue thought of what happened earlier. That kind of murderous chill had left a deep shadow within his heart. Whenever he thought about it would get frightened by it, that jolt to his soul realm. It would take him at least a month to be able to heal as the fear that would make his cultivation speed very slow.

"Aunt, Nie Li that guy knows demonic magic. His strength is clearly weaker than mine, but when he gripped my hand, my whole arm felt strengthless. My soul force is also clearly much stronger than his, but, I have no idea why, when his soul force came in contact with mine, mine was instantly defeated." Shen Yue recalled. He still puzzled over it, and still couldn't figure out how he lost to Nie Li!

Shen Xiu's face ashened, twitching from the anger. Shen Yue got scared to the point of pissing his pants, this thing was too embarrassing!

Nie Li, I'll get you! Shen Yue's fist clenched to the point it released some cracking sounds. This enmity is absolutely irreconcilable!

"How much is his strength and soul force?" Shen Xiu's brows furrowed, she naturally didn't forget her bet with Nie Li. If Nie Li managed to advance to the 1-star bronze rank in two months then she will need to resign!

"His strength is only 30 at most and his soul force I estimate it is at maximum of 10!" Shen Yue said what he felt. "Useless, you still lost to him?" Shen Xiu reprimanded.

Shen Yue opened his mouth trying to refute, but could only shut his mouth in grievance. He never imagined that he'd lose. Nie Li's soul force is so weak but he still was able to beat him so easily, and broke through his soul force! "Maybe this brat excels in the control of strength and soul force!" Shen Xiu was someone that had seen some sights. She guessed, "Some people although they have weak soul force, they have very strong control and are able to defeat the strong with the weak. But, him wanting to reach 1-star bronze rank in two months won't be that easy!" Shen Xiu crooned.

"Right" Shen Yue nodded his head. Nie Li coming into contact with Ye Ziyun made him feel a strong sense of threat. He wanted Nie Li to leave the school and scram far away!


	18. Chapter 18

The night slowly arrives, moon shined brightly, covering everything with a veil.

Training grounds.

Nie Li walking towards the area where he first met Xiao Ning'er. Seeing far away, under the moonlight, there standing quietly was Xiao Ning'er. It seems that today she went through meticulous dressing up. Pure black hair cascading down, studded with silver ribbons. White delicate face, slender eyebrows, elegant and refined, without the slightest sense of reality.

Really worth being a beauty on par with Ye Ziyun.

"Thought you weren't coming?" Xiao Ning'er's eyes fell on Nie Li.

"How can that be, I'm someone that keeps my promises." Nie Li faintly smiled saying, "No matter how busy I am, first I have to treat the illness on your body."

"Thank you." Xiao Ning'er whispered, lowering her head. Her heart filled with gratitude.

Nie Li lowered his head looking at Xiao Ning'er. Xiao Ning'er's outfit seems to be more attractive compared to her usual. That white silk dress showing her seductive figure, from her chest the long dress stretches all the way to the knee. Slender legs shaped by diligent practice and full of elasticity could be seen.

"Should be a little better by now." Nie Li held onto Xiao Ning'er's feet. Her delicate ankle, was as beautiful as sparkling crystal, smooth and delicate. The bruise that was there had slightly lighten.

"Yeah, it has," Xiao Ning'er nodded her head. Her heart was filled with gratitude for Nie Li. After being massaged by Nie Li, these few nights she slept especially soundly, unlike before where it was torturing.

Although she has been massaged once before by Nie Li, when her feet were being held by Nie Li, her face couldn't help to show a little shyness.

While helping Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li asked "I have a favor to ask you, I wonder if you can help me?"

"No matter what is it, as long as it can be done." Xiao Ning'er's eyes filled with sincerity.

"I have 10 thousand demon spirit coins here, I want you to send someone to the herb store and help me buy Purple Haze Grass." Nie Li said.

"Purple Haze Grass?" Xiao Ning'er were confused by it and asked, "What do you need Purple Haze Grass for?" Purple Haze Grass is a type of extremely cheap herb, usually only used for its' smoke. Upon drying the Purple Haze Grass then burn it as firewood, the smoke generated by it had an insect repellant effect.

There's a lot of Purple Haze Grass and it is very cheap. 1 demon spirit coin can buy a lot of it. Every year, every household in Glory City burns an unimaginable amount of it.

Other than using the smoke, Purple Haze Grass has no other usage. So, what does Nie Li need such large amount of Purple Haze Grass for?

"I naturally have a use for it." Nie Li said, the reason why he wanted to let Xiao Ning'er help him is because that if Xiao Ning'er were to be the one handling it, it wouldn't attract much attention. Nie Li currently too eye-grabbing, therefore he has to be low-key.

"How much Purple Haze Grass do you need?"

"The more the better, I want all the Purple Haze Grass that is out there on the market." Nie Li said.

Xiao Ning'er doesn't get it, what can this large amount of Purple Haze Grass be used for?

"Leave this matter to me. I will help you pay first, 10 thousand demon spirit coins isn't a matter to me!" Although Xiao Ning'er's family is slightly declining, it's still one of the aristocratic families. Xiao Ning'er, as one of it's members as well as having extraordinary talent, hasn't lacked money. She usually doesn't spend any money, so having saved all her money, she has accumulated hundred thousands demon spirit coins.

Nie Li thought for a moment and nodded his head saying "Okay, you'll help me buy it first, the more the better. Whatever you pay on my part, I'll return you double."

"No need, this amount of money isn't much." Xiao Ning'er quickly added. She was delighted that she is able to help Nie Li, after all Nie Li's kindness to her was too great. She still didn't know how to repay him, a bit of demon spirit coins couldn't balance her gratitude.

After the massaging of her leg finished, Xiao Ning'er's face redden. Even though it was done before, massaging that awkward spot she was still very shy. She lowered her head and silently unbuttoned the buttons one by one. Today, Xiao Ning'er had a pink lace ribbon around her chest, causing her to be more charming and attractive than before. That slightly bulged area and that delicate white skin was faintly discernible.

The pink allure, more sexy than before, revealed a faint ravine. Nie Li quickly shifted his gaze away, focusing on helping Xiao Ning'er to massage her bruise.

"Did you take the medicine when you went back?" Nie Li asked, both his hand gently kneading on the bruise, as well as the surrounding area. The bruise slowly spreads and begins to disperse, while from time to time he felt a seductive softness.

"En," Xiao Ning'er's face flushed red, charming and attractive. Thinking about Nie Li helping her to modify her cultivation technique earlier on, she put on a serious look asking, "Nie Li, ever since my cultivation technique has been modified by you, my soul force gotten a lot stronger. I feel that you are a real genius, although everyone has yet to take notice of your talents yet, but when the day you reveal your talent to the public, you will definitely shine!"

Xiao Ning'er stared at Nie Li's handsome face becoming slightly intoxicated by it. Deep within her heart flashed a sense of loneliness and sadness, because when the day Nie Li shines arrives, she would no longer be able to stand by his side. Under such pressure, Xiao Ning'er has been practising very hard for the past few days.

Hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Nie Li slightly smiled. He knows that Xiao Ning'er is encouraging him. After his rebirth, Nie Li's heart is already very strong. He had no doubts that he will one day stand at the peak. Aiming to be a powerful existence far beyond Xiao Ning'er's and others' imaginations!

But nevertheless, Nie Li is grateful for Xiao Ning'er's concern.

Sacred family.

Hall of Main Affairs Elder.

The Main Affair Elder of Sacred family, Shen Ming, is a silver rank demon spiritist. Although his cultivation isn't very strong, he still has the position within the Sacred family because he is capable in handling Sacred family's affairs.

After hearing the report, Shen Ming wrath appeared on his face.

"A student of the fighter apprentice class dared to challenge my Sacred family!" Shen Ming exposing a brutal look on his face, Nie Li's exposure of inscription pattern caused bad impression of them by various families. In order to remove their bad impression, Shen Ming used a lot of means to send people to various families to explain.

This matter affected Sacred family's fundamental interest, but the Sacred family couldn't go after Nie Li because they heard that certain powerful figure took an interest in him.

Just a few days later, another piece of news came, Nie Li beat up Shen Yue, a direct descendent of Sacred family.

"Isn't Young Master Shen Yue soon going to reach the 1-star bronze rank? How could he not be Nie Li's opponent?" Puzzled, Shen Ming looked at the underling below him.

That underling felt the chill within Shen Ming's expression, which sent shivers down his spine, before saying, "I'm not very sure of it, Young Master Shen Yue said that his strength and soul force is clearly above Nie Li, but was not sure what demonic magic Nie Li used and to defeat Young Master Shen Yue."

Hearing the words of his underling, Shen Ming frowned. 'What demonic magic? He's definitely not as good as the other and found some excuse after he lost, but how strong could a student from fighter apprentice class be? Probably not even 1-star bronze rank.'

"Main Affair Elder, should we report this matter to the House Master?"

"No, this matter cannot be told to the House Master. House Master is trying to breakthrough into becoming a legend rank demon spiritist. As long as it's not a matter of life and death of the family, then there wouldn't be a need for House Master to know." In Shen Ming's view, Nie Li couldn't pose any threat to Sacred family, "Did you find out what family does Nie Li belongs to?"

"Yes, Elder, we have already checked, it's Heavenly Mark Family!"

"Heavenly Mark Family? Heh heh, how could a normal noble family challenge us, a major family? This ignorant brat probably stumbled across the origin of inscription pattern and couldn't wait to show off with it." Shen Ming thought, it's impossible for the Sacred Family to put a small noble family in their sights. If he were to send someone to take care of the Heavenly Mark Family, other families will definitely find out and at that time the Sacred Family would definitely be looked as petty, "Let Young Master Shen Fei take note of this Nie Li, if a few teenagers were to have some conflicts and fought in school then it'd be reasonable to understand!"

Upon hearing it, Shen Ming's underling immediately understood the meaning behind it. Shen Fei is already a 1-star silver demon spiritist, his strength is more to enough to handle Nie Li. Shen Ming's meaning is to let Young Master Shen Fei to beat Nie Li up in school.

Thinking again, Shen Ming said "The storm caused by this matter is not gone yet, wait for awhile then tell him. Let the storm subsidise a little, then let Young Master Shen Fei act!" As the Main Affair Elder of Sacred Family, he must handle it perfectly, can't let anyone to gossip.

"Yes!"

City Lord's Mansion, in Ye Ziyun's room, the room was very well decorated and exquisite.

In front of a desk, Ye Ziyun's head was bowed down to research something. She occasionally stopped, furrowed her brows in thought. She had been trying to find the pattern drawn by Nie Li in ancient books but failed to find any.

Where did Nie Li find this Inscription Pattern?

In a moment, a beautiful woman wearing blue veil came in.

"Miss, what matters did you call me for?" the beautiful married woman revealed a humble smile.

"Aunt Xue, you are an inscription master, do you know the origin of this inscription pattern?" Ye Ziyun raised her head looking at the beautiful married woman and asked.

Xue Yin's gaze fell onto the paper in front of Ye Ziyun. Her eyes filled with astonishment as she asked, "Miss, where did you get this inscription pattern, how come I've never seen it before?"

"Even Aunt Xue has never seen this inscription pattern before?" Ye Ziyun was shocked, Xue Yin is a Inscription Master! Even she have never seen it before, could this be randomly drawn by Nie Li?

"Looks like , but at the same time it's not. It seems like it's much stronger than ." Xue Yin made a few hand gesture on the inscription pattern, saying, "These well-proportioned lines, not sure which master is this work from, Xue Yin admits defeat. Could it be that Miss met an inscription master?"

'Nie Li is an inscription master? How could that be possible? Nie Li can't be an inscription master at his age!' Thinking of how Nie Li took the pen with ease and with a few stoke, drew this inscription pattern, Ye Ziyun's heart became even more confused!


	19. Chapter 19

Under the bright moonlight, the forest is filled with mottled shadows.

A romantic atmosphere.

After helping Xiao Ning'er massage her bruises, Nie Li watched as Xiao Ning'er slowly put her clothes on. Both of them did not speak a word.

Xiao Ning'er raised her head looking at Nie Li. That serious and calm expression on his face, feeling the warmth from her bruised area, Xiao Ning'er is filled with gratitude. If it wasn't for Nie Li, she wouldn't know how long she would be struggling in the pain. It was Nie Li that rescued her from the endless mire.

Nie Li felt somewhat awkward being stared by Xiao Ning'er. After all, some places that should not have been touched had already been touched, and they felt good.

"Nie Li, you've offended Sacred Family, you must be careful." Xiao Ning'er knows that the Sacred family is despicable and shameless. That year when her Winged Dragon Family declined was due to them falling into Sacred Family's trap causing more than 80% of the family property to enter the Sacred Family's control, leaving them no choice but to attach themselves to the Sacred Family.

Until now the Winged Dragon Family still has yet to recover from it, becoming the last of all the noble family and soon will fall to an aristocrat family.

"I'm well-aware. The Sacred Family is a fame seeking family, so they can't go after me. I reckon they will need to wait for a few months until everything calms down before they can go after me." Nie Li said, faintly laughing. After those few months, he will already have a counter-measure.

Seeing Nie Li's eyes were filled with self-confidence, Xiao Ning'er had a feeling that no matter what problems are in front of Nie Li, to him those are not issues. Her heart was filled with admiration for Nie Li.

"Get a piece of unused soul crystal after you go back, I'll help you test your innate talent." Nie Li said towards Xiao Ning'er. With the deepening of their mutual understanding, Nie Li feels that Xiao Ning'er is a good girl. Who knows one day she might even become his powerful helper. Nie Li decided to teach her a powerful cultivation technique.

"Unused soul crystal? What for?" Xiao Ning'er asked while taking a piece of soul crystal out from her interspatial ring, "I have 3 piece here."

"So you have it with you, that's great." Nie Li laughed, taking a piece among the three, "Inject your soul force into it and let me see."

"Okay," Xiao Ning'er nodded her head and injected her soul force into the crystal, the crystal released a dazzling light. Inside the light, slowly forming into a Winged Dragon shape, flying.

Nie Li looked at Xiao Ning'er astoundedly "Soul force of 83, Wind Lightning attribute, Winged Dragon soul form."

No wonder Xiao Ning'er trained so fast in the previous life. Eventhough she was bedridden for two years, her cultivation still increased quickly. She actually had Winged Dragon soul form, a peerless talent within ten thousand people. Having that kind of soul form, no matter which cultivation technique was practiced, the cultivation will increase very fast. If she were to practice Wind Lightning attribute's cultivation technique then it will be even more incredible.

"Wind Lightning Attribute, Winged Dragon shaped soul form, what are they?" Xiao Ning'er couldn't understand what Nie Li just said. Doubt filled her beautiful pupils.

"It means that you are suitable for Wind Lightning Attribute's cultivation technique." Nie Li thought for awhile and said, "I have a cultivation technique here with me, I'll give it to you."

This cultivation technique was found by Nie Li in a lost ancient city. It was the most suitable for people with Winged Dragon shaped soul form to practice. Once she start practising it, her cultivation will advance by leaps and bounds, much faster than Nie Li and the others..

Winged Dragon shaped soul form, this talent is so excellent that even Nie Li felt jealous!

"This cultivation technique is much stronger than the one you're practising!" Nie Li said as he imparted the chant to the cultivation technique to Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er memorized the cultivation technique, and upon chanting, the power she felt was really that of a wind lightning attributed cultivation method and it was simply too strong and unparalleled! All those cultivation techniques that she had seen before are all trash before this cultivation technique!

"This cultivation technique is called [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique!" Nie Li laughed, "It's the most suited cultivation technique for you!|

"Thank you." Xiao Ning'er raised her head gratefully looking at Nie Li. She doesn't even know how to repay Nie Li's kindness, first he freed her from the pain and suffering, then he gave her such a powerful cultivation technique. Nibbling on her lips as her complexion started to heat up, "I don't know how to repay you. But no matter what you want me to do, I am willing."

Hearing Xiao Ning'er's gentle words caused Nie Li's heart to shake Looking at the charming Xiao Ning'er, he bitterly smiled and said, "We're friends, it's natural to help each other. When I have trouble in the future, you will also help me right?"

"En," Xiao Ning'er nodded, briefly disappointment flashed through her beautiful pupils. If Nie Li were to ask her to become his girlfriend at this moment, she will certainly agree without hesitation.

They both practised for a few hours. Xiao Ning'er practised the [Lightning Dragon Technique] for awhile. The surge in her cultivation was unimaginable. People with Winged Dragon shaped soul form were already peerless talents that appeared once in tens of thousands, combining with practising superior cultivation techniques suitable for their physique, their cultivation speed would simply advance explosively.

Although the [Heavenly God Technique] is way stronger than the [Lightning Dragon Technique] in the end, during the early phases of practice the speed of cultivation increased by practising the [Lightning Dragon Technique] is much faster than practising the [Heavenly God Technique]!

When dawn arrives, Xiao Ning'er's body emitted faint cyan light.

"Lightning Dragon Technique's cultivating speed is too fearsome. In just a little while, she actually touched the edge of 1-star bronze." Nie Li couldn't help but sigh in sorrow, Him, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the trio are a lot more mediocre compared to her.

When Xiao Ning'er opened her eyes, Nie Li had already left. Xiao Ning'er's eyes flashed with a hint of disappointment. Since she was young, she rarely associated with boys. Nie Li is the only boy which caused her to view him in a new light. Thinking about Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's heart felt warmth.

If she never met Nie Li, how dark will her life be? Without him how could it be like this, full of hope?

She had already decided. It doesn't matter if Nie Li likes her or not, she will always be by Nie Li's side, until the day when Nie Li takes note of her existence.

If at this moment, those boys who have crushes on Ning'er knew of her decision, how heartbroken would they be.

"Soul force of 92, I'll soon reach the 1-star bronze rank!" Xiao Ning'er is covered with sweat, that stickiness caused a little uncomfort, but her skin seemed to have become even more tender and crystal clear.

After taking a look at the direction which Nie Li left in, Xiao Ning'er packed her stuff and walked towards the exit of the training ground.

After dawn.

Every single herbal store in Glory -City had mysterious people, dressed as they were servants from a large family, frantically buying Purple Haze Grass in the shops. With the volume they were buying the Purple Haze Grass in the stores and their inventories going back for several years had all been cleared out.

"Why are they buying so much Purple Haze Grass?"

"I think I know those guys, it's the Winged Dragon Family's Miss Ning'er's servants!"

"Why would Miss Xiao Ning'er need so much Purple Haze Grass for? Really, I can't figure it out!"

Purple Haze Grass, other than using for it's insect repellant smoke by burning it, there was no other use for it. Base on the size of the Winged Dragon Family's house ten pound of Purple Haze Grass would be more than enough, but these servant brought hundreds of thousands pound of Purple Haze Grass, this amount caused people to be stupefied.

All of the Purple Haze Grass was acquired by the servants sent by Xiao Ning'er. Some shops even picked out Purple Haze Grass in their herb garden in order to sell it all. Probably in the next 3 years, Glory City will have a shortage of Purple Haze Grass. But no one cares about if Purple Haze Grass is available or not.

When Nie Li received the interspatial ring filled with Purple Haze Grass, he was simply stupefied. Several hundreds of thousands of pounds of Purple Haze Grass, he feared that it would have totaled several hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins. Such large amount of money, was not a small sum!

But Xiao Ning'er didn't care about it, if Nie Li was happy, she's willing to do anything. Further more it was only several hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins. On value, several hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins wasn't even the worth 1% of the [Lightning Dragon Technique].

Knowing that Xiao Ning'er's cultivation advanced by leaps and bounds, reaching over 90 in just a few days and soon reaching 1-star bronze rank, the whole Winged Dragon Family grew excited. They gave Xiao Ning'er hundreds of thousands of demon spirit coins and a variety of valuable training materials, so Xiao Ning'er is not lack a bit of money.

Although in decline, a skinny camel is bigger than a horse. The Winged Dragon Family's finances are still quite amazing, and they are not a bit stingy when it comes to training of the younger generation.

With so much Purple Haze Grass, Nie Li is very satisfied. Although he had no way to return the money to Xiao Ning'er now, it shouldn't be long before he can repay her.

Whether it's Du Ze or Lu Piao, they were very puzzled. They couldn't understand what Nie Li intended to do with so much Purple Haze Grass. Nie Li found a seat in the library and started writing.

That afternoon, lots of people were going in and out of the library. Du Ze and Lu Piao were reading some books related to inscription patterns and combat skills under Nie Li's guidance. Wanting to cultivate to a high level, first one would need to become a knowledgeable master.

After practising their cultivation techniques, their brain underwent a certain level of development. They would not forget general knowledge and their learning ability also became very fast.

A distance away from Nie Li and the others, a group of students gatheredtogether, extremely lively.

"This piece of armour in my hand is called Flaming dark armour. It's bronze ranked and unless one had hundred thousand demon spirit coins, they wouldn't be able to get it!" One student proudly showing off his red armour. With his tall build wearing that armour, he had some martial aura around him.

He is Chen Linjian, belonging to one of the major families. He is one of the Divine Family's direct descendent, 15 years old and already at the 5-star bronze rank, soon reaching 1-star silver rank. Among the major family, Divine Family is the wealthiest. Chen Linjian is quite prestigious among the students, with a bunch of brothers.

"Putting on this Flaming dark armour, invincible under silver rank!"

"Cool armour!"

Upon seeing it, several girls beside revealed envious expression. Among them quite a few of them threw flirtatious glance towards Chen Jian Lin from time to time.

"I gift you this!" Chen Linjian waved his hand, throwing that Flaming dark armour to one of his men.

Battle armour that was worth 100 thousand demon spirit coins, gifted just like this? Everyone was a little dumbfounded.

It was just that 100 thousand demon spirit coins wasn't much to Chen Linjian. Faintly laughing, he said, "There is six 5-year old Holy Dark Grass here. They were taken from my home, as long as you follow me and work hard, there won't be any lack of benefits for you guys!"


	20. Chapter 20

Holy Dark Grass is solely the Divine Family's. It has the effect of strengthening one's soul force based on the age of the grass, the older it is, the stronger it becomes. A single 5-year Holy Dark Grass is worth 50 thousand demon spirit coins, as for 10-year and 20-year Holy Dark Grasses, they are several or even dozen times more expensive.

"We'll listen to Young Master Chen!"

"Yeah, we'll listen to you!"

Chen Linjian looked around and counted the amount of people present saying "A total of 20 people, but we still need to find some more!"

Recently, there were a city ruins found. Most likely left behind during the Age of Darkness, quite a number of people went there to explore. Therefore, Chen Linjian was now finding more people to explore together.

Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the others looked towards the distant crowd.

"If we had Holy Dark Grass, Du Ze would definitely breakthrough into 1-star bronze rank!" Lu Piao murmured, but things like Holy Dark Grass wasn't something someone like them could afford.

If they had the money, they would be able to buy large amount of precious herbs and elixirs to assist in their training!

What Nie Li cared about wasn't money, but it was something else. In his previous life, a lot of experts went to explore the ancient ruins outside of Glory City but couldn't find anything. Who would have thought that Chen Linjian and his bunch found a secret passage, and eventually found a large amount of treasures.

Nie Li heard the entire detail of what happened in the exploration as Ye Ziyun also participated in that event. Shen Yue also found a Spiritual Lamp from the exploration which was auctioned for 1 million demon spirit coins.

It wouldn't be worth Nie Li's attention if it's only just 1 million demon spirit coins, but Nie Li knew the usage of that Spiritual Lamp. If he were to obtain that Spiritual Lamp, it will be of great help to his future.

That Spiritual Lamp, he must have it!

Nie Li got up and walked towards Chen Linjian's direction.

"I wish to join your team, wonder if Young Master Chen is willing?" When Nie Li looked at Chen Linjian, hint of memories floated in his head. Chen Linjian was very outstanding among the other members of nobility, he was one step from black gold rank demon spiritist in the previous life. He couldn't be considered good or bad as Nie Li doesn't know him too well, but in the final battle of Glory City, once Chen Linjian knew that Sacred Family ran away from the battle allowing the west gate to be broken through, he, in a rage, beheaded 6 members of Sacred Family.

He can be considered as someone who knows his grudges well!

Chen Linjian raised his head, looking at Nie Li for awhile and non-committally replied, "Who are you? Do you know what we are going to do?"

The people beside Chen Linjian looked towards Nie Li, showing hint of ridicule.

"Brat, have you reached bronze rank? If you haven't, then don't come here to join the fun."

Nie Li turned facing those that ridiculed him, saying, "Of course I know what you guys are intending on doing. You people are preparing to explore the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, right?"

Chen Linjian showed hint of astonishment on his face. 'How did this guy know that we are going to explore the Ancient Orchid City Ruins? This matter has always been carried out in secret without telling anyone, if our families were to know of this matter, then we will certainly be prevented from going.'

"Who are you?" Chen Linjian slightly narrowed his eyes, within flashed a hint of dangerous light.

"Nie Li."

"Nie Li?" Chen Linjian suddenly remembered, recently Nie Li has been famous. It was said that he even damaged the Sacred Family's reputation over a matter of inscription pattern fraud, even Chen Linjian felt shame for them. "They say that you have read all sorts of ancient books?"

"Right, I have read anything that can be found in the library." Nie Li slightly nodded, revealing strong sense of self-confidence.

"Ha ha, such big tone!"

"You have yet to undergo puberty, but dare to say that you've read all the ancient books in the library. How laughable. Even if you have been reading since you were in the womb, you couldn't have read so many books."

A few people by the side mocked.

'Nie Li, this person is indeed interesting,' Chen Linjian didn't doubt Nie Li's words, gently tapping his finger on the desk as he and said, "Since you have read so many books, do you know what era the Ancient Orchid City Ruins belong to?"

"According to the present clues found, Ancient Orchid City Ruins' buildings are round, however the whole city is square, and with such construction there are only two compatible eras. One would be the Snow Wind Empire Era and the other would be the Sacred Empire Era. However taking into account murals, I heard that some people found a large lotus mural. Lotus murals were popular at the later period of the Sacred Empire, so I can be sure that the Ancient Orchid City Ruins belonged to the era between the later period of Sacred Empire to the Age of Darkness's period…." Nie Li's tone wasn't gentle nor swift as analysing the origin of Ancient Orchid City Ruins.

Upon hearing Nie Li's speech, Chen Linjian's underlings were dumbfounded, they only half understood Nie Li's speech.

"Good!" Chen Linjian suddenly got up. He never thought that Nie Li could easily determine the origin of Ancient Orchid City Ruins. Although the knowledge may seem simple but some of Glory City's historians might not even be able to have such in depth investigations. He looked at Nie Li, revealing admiration through his eyes, "Follow me from now on, I'll provide you with training and learning materials, how about it?"

Chen Linjian's underlings were a little surprised, they did not expect Chen Linjian to value Nie Li like this.

Becoming Chen Linjian's underling? Nie Li faintly laughed, saying "This time it's cooperation, each takes what he needs. I believe no one understands the structure of Ancient Orchid City Ruins better than me. If there is treasure, I will first choose one item, the others will be yours. If that's not possible then I will have to go by myself."

"Choose one item first, who do you think you are?"

"Have not even step into bronze rank and dared to talk terms with our Young Master Chen?"

Chen Linjian looked at Nie Li. His body emitted a strong sense of self-confidence, causing him to be puzzled in his heart. Nie Li have not even reached bronze rank, where did he get his confidence from?

"I guarantee that there would be definitely be harvest if you bring me along!" Nie Li said proudly. He clearly knew of the location of the treasure in Ancient Orchid City Ruins, that's precisely why he's so confident.

Chen Linjian had a piece of Ancient Orchid City Ruins' map, however it was incomplete. He was silent for a moment, could it be that Nie Li had a more completed treasure map in his hands?

"Okay, you got the deal! I'll repeat myself, if you were to follow me, there wouldn't be any lack of benefits, if you're unwilling, I still believe that there will be chances to cooperate in the future." Chen Linjian proudly laughed.

Chen Linjian's underlings were surprised, he actually agreed to it?

"Hope that we can cooperate happily." Nie Li calmly said then turned around and left.

"3 days from now at 6 o'clock in the morning, we'll meet here!" Chen Linjian looked at the back of Nie Li who is currently walking away, and revealed a little playful smile on his face. 'Nie Li, this guy, is quite interesting.'

"Exploring Ancient Orchid City Ruins? Seems that there is still some preparations that need to be done." Nie Li murmured. He'd need to prepare as if going alone because going to Ancient Orchid City Ruins without reaching bronze rank was still quite dangerous.

Time slowly went by and afternoon arrived.

Glory City Alchemy Association.

The director of the Alchemy Association is a women called Yang Xin. Although she's only 25 years old, she achieved success at young age. Yang Xin is only a gold rank demon spiritist,and, although it could not be considered outstanding, her achievements already surpassed some of the older guys in the Alchemy Association.

As she is very beautiful, when she just started as the Director of Alchemy Association the people in Alchemy Association all thought that she used her looks to get that position, But as Yang Xin slowly revealed her talent, those who gossiped about her shut up quickly.

As usual, Yang Xin is collecting all the letters in the Alchemy Association's mail box. lot of alchemist would write their experience they had when refining medicine in a letter and then Alchemy Association would arrange those letters containing the experiences of these alchemist into a book which they would distribute to every alchemist.

With 90% of the ancient alchemy books being lost, although an alchemist is very important, due to the limited effects of the elixirs, alchemist became an embarrassing occupation in Glory City.

Yang Xin opened one letter after another. Some of the letters were love letters confessing their love for her, but those were thrown aside by her unhesitantly, and soon, one of the letter caught Yang Xin's attention.

"Regarding Purple Haze Grass's application on alchemy?" Yang Xin slightly frowned, doubt showing on her delicate white face.

What other effects are there for Purple Haze Grass other than burning it to repel insects?

Yang Xin continued reading the letter which described the uses of Purple Haze Grass. When refining Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill, by adding a little Purple Haze Grass in it could increase the effect of the pill by 30%. By combining Purple Haze Grass and 5 other herbs and taking a herbal bath with them, one could nourish the soul force and so on.

More than sixty uses of Purple Haze Grass were listed. Within those sixty uses, almost half of them were extremely valuable. If all of them were proven then the price of Purple Haze Grass would skyrocket several dozen times!

Yang Xin coldly sneered "Trying to borrow my hand to raise the price of Purple Haze Grass? You'll at least have to come up with something more realistic! This person is definitely a liar!"

Yang Xin threw the letter aside as she couldn't believe that an ordinary Purple Haze Grass would have this much effects!

Looking over the other letters, Yang Xin had some hesitation. If Purple Haze Grass were to have so much uses then it would greatly affect the development of countless alchemist.

"Forget it, I'll just give it a try! Come, pass me some Purple Haze Grass!" Yang Xin yelled. There are quite a few storage of herbs in Alchemy Association, so someone should be able to find some Purple Haze Grass for her.

Soon, someone brought over some Purple Haze Grass.

"Yang Director, our storage of Purple Haze Grass isn't a lot, we only have 3 pounds of it."

Yang Xin slightly frowned. Recently there had been a large acquisition of Purple Haze Grass by someone, as a Director of Alchemy Association how would she not know.

"Okay, I know!" Yang Xin nodded her head, started using Purple Haze Grass to refine Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill.

Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pills' formula has been passed down in Glory City for hundreds of years. No one dared to alter the formula for Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill, after all the raw materials needed for these 2 pills were very expensive. Failing it once would cause the alchemist to feel heartache because of it, so who would still dare to casually add other materials?


	21. Chapter 21

After two hours of refining, the results caused Yang Xin to be astonished.

Adding Purple Haze Grass into Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill indeed increase it's effect by 30% not only that, it also increased the success rate by 50%.

The results of this experiment is significant for Alchemist! Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill are unable to be produced in large amount is due to it's low success rate, insufficient efficiency and not cost effective. Now that the effect and refining success rate of these pill has been greatly increased, Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill could be produced in large amount now.

Although all the Purple Haze Grass in Glory City have all been cleared out, but the maturity of Purple Haze Grass is 3 years, after 3 years when large amount of Purple Haze Grass has matured, it will be of importance to Glory City.

As Glory City is always under the threat of demon beast, but with large amount of Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill production, can greatly increase Glory City's experts.

"Although knowing that you will earn a fortune with this, but see that you contributed this much to Glory City and Alchemy Association, I'll let you guys earn that money then!" Yang Xin revealed a cheerful expression on her face, she know that this letter is definitely sent by the ones that bought all the Purple Haze Grass.

The second usage of Purple Haze Grass, by bathing in Purple Haze Grass combined with five other common herb could nourish the soul force?

Yang Xin thought for awhile and closed the door to her room, and according to the letter, she mixed the several herbs, pouring hot water into a wooden barrel, slowly removing her dress revealing her smooth body, her figure was hot, twin peaks proudly standing, she had the mature attractive aura around her, slowly, she step into the wooden barrel.

The essence of the herbs were slowly released and was absorbed into the body, Yang Xin's skin slightly flushed, becoming more smooth and delicate, her soul force also received nourishments.

"The effect is very obvious!" Yang Xin was shocked, she did not expect that this simple and common Purple Haze Grass would actually have such magical usage, how many family had burned these Purple Haze Grass in the past! The thought of it caused Yang Xin to feel heartache for all the burnt Purple Haze Grass!

After soaking in it for around one hour until the herbs were fully absorbed, she then stood up, wiped herself, wearing her clothes and walked out of her room.

"Director, what happened? You suddenly seemed younger!" The mens in Alchemy Association had their eyes onto Yang Xin, hard to shift their gaze from her.

Yang Xin's skin were rosy, smooth and moist, simply beautiful to no extent.

Herbal medicine mixed with Purple Haze Grass, aside from giving soul force nourishment, it can also nourish the skin, which is a beautifying effect!

Yang Xin secretly joyed, there isn't a woman that doesn't feel happy about their beauty. But it was a pity that the 3 pound of Purple Haze Grass was quickly used up. Yang Xin soon compiled the magical usage and effect of the Purple Haze Grass into a book and send every single Alchemist a copy of it, indicating on it that the first and second usage of Purple Haze Grass has been personally tested by her and is indeed effective, as for the other usage of it, due to the lack of Purple Haze Grass, has still yet to verify them.

For Purple Haze Grass to have such huge amount of magical usage, it caused commotions within the Alchemy Association, every Alchemist began to frantically search for Purple Haze Grass and even brought them from the commoners who had Purple Haze Grass stored up in their house and began to verify the usage of Purple Haze Grass.

All the sixty over usage and functions were verified, not missing any of them!

This news caused huge sensation within the alchemy circles.

In a short amount of time, the price of Purple Haze Grass began to skyrocket, because of the enormous value of Purple Haze Grass and there isn't any Purple Haze Grass that can be found in the market.

The price of Purple Haze Grass went from 1 demon spirit coin for a few pound of Purple Haze Grass to a few demon spirit coins for 1 pound of Purple Haze Grass, and the price continued to soar to 10 demon spirit coins for 1 pound of Purple Haze Grass, the price of it increased insanely hundredfold. Some nobility even offered few hundred demon spirit coins to acquire 1 pound of Purple Haze Grass, the beauty effect of Purple Haze Grass nourishing the skin caused the ladies to go crazy for it.

After all, Yang Xin is a living example! Those ladies doesn't want their own husband to be abducted by those gorgeously dressed women outside.

Every garden nursery began to planting Purple Haze Grass, but within 3 years, there would be an extreme shortage of Purple Haze Grass in Glory City.

Pterosaur Family

While Xiao Ning'er is currently focused on practising the cultivation technique that was given by Nie li, several servants hastily ran inside.

"Gone crazy gone crazy. Miss, good news!"

"What news" Xiao Ning'er asked, puzzled.

A maid breathlessly said "Miss, didn't you recently brought a lot of Purple Haze Grass? Outside, the price of Purple Haze Grass has soared to dozens or even hundreds of demon spirit coin for 1 pound of it, it's said that Sacred Family even offered the price of 300 demon spirit coins for a pound Purple Haze Grass to acquire 100 pound of Purple Haze Grass!"

Xiao Ning'er was astounded by the news, she immediately fell into her thoughts for a moment and understood that this matter is definitely caused by Nie Li, other than Nie Li, who else had this kind of midas touch ability? Thinking about Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's face couldn't help but blush, at this moment in this teen girl's heart, Nie Li's shadow is already impossible to get rid of. (TL: Midas touch turns whatever he touched into gold, which is almost similar to Nie Li that turned a worthless grass into valuable herb.)

School Library

The price of Purple Grass has skyrocketed to a frightening level, Du Ze and Lu Piao were dumbfounded because right now, Nie Li had hundred of thousands pound of Purple Haze Grass in his hand!

Even if it can be sold for dozens of demon spirit coin on average, that amount would also be nearing 10 million demon spirit coins, not to mention some nobility family already raise the price of it to a hundred or even a few hundred demon spirit coins, how much money would that be?

Thinking of this amount simply caused people to be dizzy! In this short while, Nie Li already managed to accumulate wealth equivalent to the 10 years fortune of an aristocratic family!

With so much demon spirit coins, they would have a very very very large amount of training resources!

Nie Li faintly smiled, this is simply the beginning to his plan! Nie Li visited several pharmacist to slowly sell the Purple Haze Grass with the price of 300 demon spirit coin, he sold around one thousand pound of Purple Haze Grass, those that can afford Purple Haze Grass at this price are mostly nobilities, among them are mostly womens.

In this short while, Nie Li gained a total of 3 million demon spirit coins. But then, he shouldn't be able to sell at such high price anymore, after all, the amount that the market can digest is very limited, hence, Nie Li prepared to slowly lower the price and selling them slowly.

In the library.

"These are yours!" Nie Li passed Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio some Superior Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill.

One Superior Soul Assembling Pill or Spiritual Enhancing Pill can be sold for over 6 thousand demon spirit coins!

Six person, every person is distributed with ten, that would be already more than 300 thousand demon spirit coins!

Even some members of nobility also dare not to be so extravagant!

After knowing that every one of these pills cost more than 6 thousand demon spirit coins, Du Ze, Lu Piao and the trio couldn't help as their hands slightly trembled while holding these pills.

"Hurry up and practice and take some Purple Haze Grass to soak in them at night to nourish the soul force!" Nie Li said faintly laughing, after gaining such large amount of money, as long as they don't buy any expensive battle armour or weapons, in the short amount of time they wouldn't be short of money to spend.

Nie Li sat crossed legged, popping a Soul Assembling Pill into his mouth, he felt the heat slowly rising from his abdomen, slowly moving towards his soul realm and his soul realm causing it to continuously surging.

Soul force surging within the soul realm, although his soul realm were as scattered clouds, upon thorough inspection, Nie Li realised that there is something within his soul realm, his wave of soul force continued to frantically surging.

Slowly, Nie Li's body emitted trace of cyan glimmer.

The drug efficacy of Soul Assembling Pill is very strong, if an ordinary person are able to absorb a tenth of it would already be considered very good, but because of Nie Li practising [Heavenly God Cultivation Technique], he could fully absorb the Soul Assembling Pill in his body. Nie Li felt that his soul force is rapidly increasing.

After absorbing one Soul Assembling Pill, Nie Li's soul force raised from 32 to 51, the effect is simply astonishing, next he still wants to digest the remaining 5 pill!

Just while Nie Li is practising, a 'boom' was heard, beside him flashed cyan glow, Du Ze is one step ahead of them, stepping into bronze rank realm, becoming a 1-star bronze rank demon spiritist.

Three hours later, Lu Piao is also reached 1-star bronze rank.

Compared to the cultivation technique Du Ze and Lu Piao are practising, Heavenly God Cultivation Technique does progress powerfully but wins in building the foundation, having extraordinary future achievements.

"1-star bronze rank, it's too great!" Du Ze clasped his fist tightly, the strengthening of cultivation caused him to be excited and filling his future full of hope, he gratefully glanced at Nie Li, this everything is given by Nie Li!

Lu Piao were also very excited as he had reached 1-star bronze rank, his father wouldn't have any reason to beat him when he returns!

They were filled with expectation for the test in two months, in two months, how far are they able to reach? Although Nie Li progressed a little slower, but breakthrough into 1-star bronze rank in that time is still easy, who knows he might even be able to reach a higher rank.

Afraid that Shen Yue and those people would never imagined that the trash in their eyes, Du Ze and Li Piao already stepped into 1-star bronze rank before them, and this is also achieved in just a few days!

In the evening.

Library's first floor, Nie Li once again saw Ye Ziyun, she is currently sitting down on the table reading book, but looked a little absent-minded, she wore a white dress and her delicate face were as a beauty angel.

Nie Li strolled towards Ye Ziyun.

Shen Yue and his bunch appeared at the corner of the library, seeing this scene, his eyes turned frightening chill.

"Boss Shen Yue, this brat seems to have a date with Miss Ye Ziyun! Ye Ziyun seems to be waiting here specially for him!" A youngster wearing cyan shirt and looked 16-17 said.

Although his age is slightly older than Shen Yue, but they all listened to Shen Yue's orders, because Shen Yue is a member of the Sacred Family and his family are better than theirs, by listening to Shen Yue, they could get quite a bit of money from him every month. And after they grow up, they would become the warrior attendant of Shen Yue!

three 1-star bronze warrior, three 2-star bronze warrior, as warrior, taking refuge in a aristocrat demon spiritist is the best choice.

Shen Yue coldly snorted, he couldn't endure it any longer, base on family or innate talent, which part of it that he couldn't compete against Nie Li with? When he chase after Ye Ziyun, she ignored him, her seeing Nie Li in new light caused Shen Yue to be furious with jealousy.

If it's a commoner family's girl, Shen Yue only needed to use some means and the other party would be obediently in his hand, but Ye Ziyun has a strong background, hence, he is afraid to move.

"Boss, should we beat this kid up?" a few warrior asked.

"En" Shen Yue nodded his head, although he suffered loss in Nie Li's hand but until today, he still doesn't know how did he lost to Nie Li, "This kid has some method, we'll find a chance to teach him a lesson, this sort of thing must be done in secret, Ye Ziyun cannot know of this!"

Shen Yue's eye flashed a hint of ruthless, saying "Best to let that brat suffer internal injury, can't let others see it and also can't let others know that Sacred Family did it!"


	22. Chapter 22

Nie Li sat down in front of Ye Ziyun.

"Ye Ziyun classmate, we met again."Nie Li said, as he smiled faintly.

Nie Li had a kind of calm and self-confident temperament, boys of his age are far from him. But right now, Ye Ziyun doesn't have any special affection for Nie Li, only a little curiosity as well as her heartfelt admiration for Nie Li.

Nie Li's knowledge is indeed vast and profound, even Aunt Xue thought that Nie Li is an inscription master.

Nie Li's altered inscription pattern was made into a scroll by Aunt Xue and it is indeed a silver ranked inscription pattern. Can you imagine the psychological impact Ye Ziyun felt finding out Nie Li even knows a silver ranked inscription pattern!

"Nie Li, I tested the inscription pattern when I got back, and it is indeed the completed version of inscription pattern!" Ye Ziyun said looking towards Nie Li.

But Nie Li's face showed no prideful expression, he only replied with "oh", for Nie Li this sort of thing isn't something worthy to show off.

As a member of Snow Wind Family, although Ye Ziyun doesn't show it but she is still a little prideful in her heart. When she thinks back, although Nie Li is talented, he has always been low-profile in class and never showed off his talents. Until Shen Xiu's words angered him only then did he retort. In contrast, Ye Ziyun felt a little ashamed. Compared to Nie Li she really has nothing to show off.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun began admire Nie Li a little. Although it couldn't go to the extent of liking him, but Nie Li has already been the only boy that she is willing to contact with.

But for Nie Li, this is already a big improvement.

"Nie Li, here is the soul crystal that you told me to bring." Ye Ziyun brought out her Soul Crystal.

"Inject your soul force into the soul crystal!" Nie Li said, looking towards Ye Ziyun. In the previous life, Ye Ziyun have always been his woman, therefore he will not be stingy towards her.

After seeing the shape of Ye Ziyun's soul, Nie Li gasped. He never thought that Ye Ziyun's talent is even above of Xiao Ning'er's. Her soul form were a mass of ice and within it, sleeps a phoenix.

This is the legendary Ice Phoenix's soul shape.

One of the most powerful soul forms.

Ice Phoenix cultivation speed would be the same as Winged Dragon, but once stepping into Black Gold rank, the Ice Phoenix will hatch and the cultivation will advance by leaps and bounds. Pity that in the previous life Ye Ziyun didn't managed to reach the Black Gold Rank realm and died in battle. Otherwise Ye Ziyun will most likely become one of Glory City's pillars.

"Snow Wind Attributes, Ice Phoenix soul form!" Nie Li raised his head looking at Ye Ziyun, his eyes contained full of excitement saying, "I'll teach you a cultivation technique!"

"Teach me cultivation technique? What technique is it?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li in surprise. Her cultivation technique is already the strongest Snow Wind cultivation technique in the Snow Wind Family. Does Nie Li have a better cultivation technique than that?

Snow Wind Family is the number one family in Glory City. Even the Sacred Family and Divine Family cannot be compared to it, because Snow Wind Family has a legendary demon spiritist watching over it, the legendary figure Ye Mo! The various collections of Snow Wind Family isn't that of ordinary person can imagine. Because Ye Mo loves to explore the Divine Continent, he explored ancient ruins in St. Ancestral Mountains, obtaining many powerful cultivation techniques and then translated them.

"Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique!" Nie Li imparted the chants and cultivation technique to Ye Ziyun. Although [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] isn't the strongest technique that Ye Ziyun is able to practice but it is the most mysterious technique. Upon success in practising this technique, she would be able to have nine lives As long as the soul doesn't get destroyed she can be revived.

In this life, Nie Li will not let Ye Ziyun leave him again.

Ye Ziyun chanted the technique for a few times silently. She was shocked to find how powerful this technique is! The techniques that Snow Wind Family has collected could not be compared to this!

"Thank you, Nie Li!" Ye Ziyun sincerely thanked him. It was a little unexpected that Nie Li actually impart such precious cultivation technique to her, after all they have just met.

In Ye Ziyun's view she and Nie Li have just met for a while, but in Nie Li's view he have already known Ye Ziyun far too long and in his heart. Ye Ziyun is already his woman therefore, a piece of [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] couldn't be considered much.

Ye Ziyun started the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] for awhile and her soul force in her soul realm started surging up violently. This cultivation technique is simply tailor-made for her!

Just as Nie Li and Ye Ziyun chatting away, a person walked towards the direction of them both, that person is Shen Yue.

Seeing Nie Li and Ye Ziyun happily chatting and the beautiful charming smile revealed on Ye Ziyun's face. Shen Yue couldn't suppress the jealousy inside his heart much longer and walk towards them from a distance away.

"Ziyun!" Shen Yue faintly smiled as he looked towards Ye Ziyun.

"En." Ye Ziyun softly replied. The current her already doesn't have any good impressions about Shen Yue.

Shen Yue sat down beside looking at Nie Li with hint of chill in his eyes.

The atmosphere between three person suddenly got awkward.

"Nie Li, we met again." Shen Yue sneered, revealing faint hostility.

"What, was the lesson last time not enough?" Nie Li had a face of leisure as from the start to finish, he have never place Shen Yue in his eyes.

"You…" Shen Yue clenched his fist tightly, if it wasn't that Ye Ziyun is present, he will definitely let his underling to teach Nie Li a lesson.

Ye Ziyun revealed a look of surprise, hearing from the conversation between Nie Li and Shen Yue, it seems that Shen Yue suffered loss from the hands of Nie Li. She is a little curious, Shen Yue as a direct descendent of Sacred Family, how would he be able to swallow the loss he suffered from Nie Li?

Shen Yue forcibly suppress the grievance within him, he looked at Ye Ziyun saying "My family and Ziyun's family are friends, the both of us has been playing together from young and we're familiar with each other. Our elders are also very supportive of us associating together."

Shen Yue's words is to remind Nie Li that only him and Ziyun are an appropriate match and received the consent of both side's elders, what is Nie Li considered? Actually wanting to snatch Ye Ziyun with him?

Upon listening to Shen Yue's words, Nie Li couldn't help but sneer deep in his heart. In terms of familiarity, could Shen Yue know about her more then him?

Shen Yue looked at Ye Ziyun, revealing a gentle smile on his face "It can be said that me and Ziyun have mutual understanding of each other's preference and habits of life."

Listening to Shen Yue's words, Ye Ziyun showed a hint of unpleasant expression on her face, she wanted to refute Shen Yue's claims, since when did the familiarity between the both of them has reached that degree? After the few incidents in class, Ye Ziyun felt a little disgust towards Shen Yue, Sacred Family isn't as glorious and sacred as they show on the surface.

Ye Ziyun couldn't help to look at Nie Li, Nie Li wouldn't misunderstand right.

"Then why don't you say what do you understand, I'd like to know." Nie Li's finger gently tapping onto the table, in the previous life, Ye Ziyun was almost married to Shen Yue, therefore, in this life he couldn't let the same thing happen again.

"Ye Ziyun loves to eat Acampe Rigida, reading books and daze off staring outside the window…" Shen Yue looked at Ye Ziyun affectionately.

Nie Li faintly laughed and said "Actually, she doesn't like to eat Acampe Rigida, it was Lord Ye Mo that bluffed her saying that eating Acampe Rigida could strengthen one's soul force, only fools would love to read those difficult books, Ziyun loves to explore the most, dazing off while starting at the window is because she longed for the outside world."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun were lightning-strucked, staring at Nie Li, how did Nie Li know of these stuff? She absolutely never expected that there would be someone that understand her so well.

Nie Li took a deep breath, so much he wished that he could take Ye Ziyun travel throughout the continent, but that wish couldn't be fulfilled in the previous life, therefore in this life, he will fulfil Ye Ziyun's wish.

"You're talking nonsense…" Shen Yue tried to argued but looking at Ye Ziyun's expression, he opened his mouth but couldn't say anything out.

"Since you understand Ye Ziyun so much, there's a butterfly-shaped mark on her body, do you know where the mark is at?" Nie Li faintly smiled as he looked towards Shen Yue.

"How would I know!" Shen Yue angrily replied.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun's face flushed red, how would Nie Li know of the butterfly-shaped mark on her body? A strange feeling surged up within Ye Ziyun and she stood up, "Nie Li you rogue!" Ye Ziyun stamped her feet onto the ground, mingled with shame as she ran away.

Ye Ziyun's slim back, long white dress and slender legs caused her to look more attractive.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's strange reaction, Shen Yue's face sullen, the relationship between Ye Ziyun and Nie Li is absolutely not that simple, maybe they had adultery, his face went horribly gloomy "Nie Li, remember this, I will let you die a horrible death!"

Nie Li looked at Shen Yue with disdain, sneered as he spoke "You are still far from being able to compete with me, if you still doesn't grow some eyes, I wouldn't mind giving you some lesson." Nie Li stood up and left.

City Lord's Mansion.

Ye Ziyun's crimson red face has not receded.

"Nie Li, you scoundrel! Scoundrel!" Ye Ziyun angrily stamping her feet, how did Nie Li know that there's a butterfly-shaped mark on her left chest? Thinking about it here, Ye Ziyun felt unease in her heart, could it be that Nie Li peek at her while she's bathing?

If Nie Li have seen the butterfly-shaped mark on her body, doesn't that mean that he have seen every part of her body?

No, I have to question that scoundrel!

Ye Ziyun is extremely shy in her heart, he gaze outside, how did Nie Li understand her so well? Nie Li couldn't have been always peeking by her side? But the City Lord Mansion is huge and heavily guarded, afraid that not even a fly can come in.


	23. Chapter 23

Ye Ziyun was distraught with anxiety. She took out the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] given by Nie Li. The value of this [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] is absolutely unimaginable and Nie Li is actually willing to give her such a precious cultivation technique?

With both anger and gratitude, the two emotions intertwined within her heart, causing her to be unable to calm down.

After a long while, Ye Ziyun finally managed to suppress the indignation in her heart and focused on practising the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] cultivation technique. Her inner heart also began to slowly calm down. Her soul realm were tough as icy frost, crystal clear energy began moving around the body.

Ye Ziyun's skin turned crystal clear like jade's luster, becoming a lot more beautiful than it used to be. She's as though a fairy descending from the heavens.

With the soul force continuously to improve, the impurities were being discharged out of Ye Ziyun's body. Body is covered in sweat, suddenly a cyan light bloomed, they were as though a huge cyan lotus.

Ye Ziyun suddenly opened her eyes, her beautiful pupils were as pure as gems. The power of [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] technique far surpassed her expectations. She's already near the borders of 1-star bronze rank but after practising [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] cultivating technique, she directly broke through the barrier and became a 1-star bronze rank.

Feeling the stickiness on her body. This was extremely uncomfortable and Ye Ziyun immediately got the maid to prepare the water for bath.

Fragrance emitted from the flower pedals in the bath barrel. Ye Ziyun slowly removed her clothes revealing her curvaceous figure. Her white and exquisite skin were as though they were sculpted from jade. After practising the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] technique, Ye Ziyun became even more beautiful and charming. Although she has not reached the blooming age, but her development is already considered quite good.

Her exquisite ankle slowly enters into the sea of pedals. Feeling the hot water washing off the stains on her body and the flower fragrance leaving behind on her body. Ye Ziyun's mood couldn't help but turn happy. Her fine fingers slowly stroking her smooth skin. Seeing the butterfly-shaped birthmark on her left chest, her heart couldn't help but flutter.

This butterfly-shaped birthmark has been with her since birth. Slightly touching the birthmark, although she still hasn't reach the bloom age for girls, but the slightly elevated peaks are already very attractive.

So has Nie Li seen her birthmark before?

Ye Ziyun felt her heart flutter. If Nie Li has seen it before, then doesn't that mean that everything else has been seen by Nie Li?

Just then, rustling sound suddenly sounded from outside.

"Who? Who's peeking?" Ye Ziyun immediate cover her chest with her hands, indignant flashed on her face. Nie Li that scoundrel!

"Miss, it's me!" A pretty maid came out from behind the curtains.

It turned out to be the maid Xiao Die. Ye Ziyun breathed a sigh of relief, her face slightly heats up. Nie Li hasn't even reached 1-star bronze rank yet, how could he be able to break into the heavily guarded City Lord Mansion? She's being too paranoid! So how did Nie Li actually see her birthmark?

A night of silence.

Second day, Secret Treasure Pavilion.

This is a large shop that specialize in variety of armours, weapons, and inscription scrolls. The shop is located a few hundred meters from Holy Orchid Institute.

"Boss, I'll take that bronze Ragefire armour set, and this Wrath of Inflammation sword!" Nie Li said, pointing towards at the bronze armour and bronze weapon.

"This set of Ragefire suit consist of 4 parts. Which is relatively the armour, gauntlets, leggings and boots, the price would be 500 thousand demon spirit coins. These are the pinnacles of bronze level, made from the scales of a Ragefire demon beast. Bronze ranked demon beast wouldn't be able to break the armour, even silver ranked demon beast would require large effort to break it. Young Master are you sure you want to buy this?" The boss said sizing Nie Li up.

"Of course! Do you think I'm joking with you?" Nie Li flings his hand throwing a bag out and continued "There's 70 ten thousand demon spirit cards."

"Okay! I'll wrap it up for Young Master immediately!" The boss's eyes beaming with joy.

"I still want this set of armour, and these inscription scrolls. I want it all, wrap them up for me. And this, this, this…" After selling a large amount of Purple Haze Grass, the amount of money in Nie Li's hand is simply frightening. Therefore buying these items isn't a problem at all.

Unsure which of the super families the young man belonged to, the shop owner's teeth almost dropped from his smile. The generosity of Nie Li's spending spree caused the sales of one day to top the sales of several months.

Nie Li also bought a 5-6 cubic meter space Interspatial Ring and placed all the items into the Interspatial Ring. As for the Ragefire suit, it was directly worn on his body. This Ragefire suit is extremely light, wearing a shirt over it would have the suit covered up.

"I'll make a trip today to the classroom to return the money to Xiao Ning'er!" Nie Li thought for awhile and said to himself. Then he walked towards the school's direction.

A few people suddenly appeared in front of Nie Li when he walked to a corner in the school.

"Brat, we've finally caught you!" Shen Yue coldly sneered looking at Nie Li. The six lackeys behind Shen Yue also looked at Nie Li with ridicule in their eyes. Nie Li was already well aware that Shen Yue and his bunch had been following him. He deliberately went to a remote area to wait for Shen Yue and his bunch to block him. Nie Li had an imperceptible smile on his face, look how I'll mess with you guys next!

"What do you guys want?" Nie Li pretended to look afraid.

"Brat, you finally know fear. Damn, I have been unhappy with you for all these days. Today you're seeking your own death! Beat him up mercilessly!" Shen Yue thundered.

The six lackeys behind Shen Yue charged towards Nie Li, like starving tiger going for it's food.

"Beat him! Beat him up mercilessly, until he can't crawl up!" Shen Yue revealed a cruel and enjoying smile on his face.

"Don't come here, I'll retaliate!" Nie Li dodging while at the same time shouting using his soul force, "Murder! Sacred Family is going to murder me!" such a good chance to soil Sacred family's name, Nie Li definitely wouldn't let it go.

Nie Li used a secret soul technique, his voice was as loud as thunder, causing other's eardrum to sting.

"Damn, shut that brat's mouth! Hurry up and shut them!" Hearing Nie Li's yell, Shen Yue's face almost twitched. Damn, Nie Li's yell can be heard throughout the whole Holy Orchid Institute. Even more miserable than pigs that are beings butchered!

Bang Bang Bang!

The attacks of Shen Yue's lackeys were as raindrops falling onto Nie Li's body. Within these six lackeys, three of them is 1-star bronze rank and another three of them is 2-star bronze rank. By right, a few fist from them should be able to beat Nie Li down. But after Nie Li receiving few blows, he didn't have any reaction. His yell is still as loud, echoing back and forth between several school buildings.

"Murder! Sacred Family is going to murder me!"

The power of his voice penetration simply shook the school building. Hastily, the whole Holy Orchid Institute was alarmed by it and lots of people leaned out against the window, wanting to see what's going on.

In just one look, they saw six people surrounding Nie Li beating him, and standing behind them is Shen Yue of Sacred Family.

"Isn't that Nie Li?"

"I heard that Nie Li offended the Sacred Family!"

"I heard that because of Nie Li exposing the plagiarism behind , Sacred Family is planning to secretly get rid of Nie Li!"

"Sacred Family is too dark, actually trying to kill a student in Holy Orchid Institute!"

"Hurry and report this to the Principal!"

Students began talking among themselves, even the people that are unhappy of Nie Li in the past also felt sympathy for Nie Li. Including several nobility kids within. Everyone were displeased with the methods of Shen Yue. This is Holy Orchid Institute, Sacred Family actually dared to kill someone in here? Isn't it a little too lawless?

Nie Li looked at the Shen Yue in front of him, the corner of his mouth raised. Shen Yue is still too inexperienced to play with him!

When surrounded by the six people, Nie li is using his quick movements so the attacks of Shen Yue's lackeys all fell on the Ragefire armour. Not only are they unable to hurt Nie Li, they even got hurt by the impact of their own attacks causing their hand to numb. The bones on their hand felt as though they were on the verge of breaking.

While dodging, Nie Li secretly had his fist strike onto the bodies of Shen Yue's lackeys, causing them to grimace from the pain. Strictly speaking, with Nie Li's current strength, he shouldn't be able to cause any harm to the few 1-star and 2-star bronze rank fighters. But Nie Li's fist is a little strange, his light punch hurts even more then being hit on the head with a rod.

"Damn, you bunch of imbeciles! Do you even lift?" Shen Yue roared. Under the crowd's view, Shen Yue felt that his face is all thrown away. After so long not only did his six lackeys unable to beat Nie Li down, but Nie Li's yell is getting louder and louder. [TL: The raw actually meant "Do you even eat?" but well.. the editor suggested to have a little joke in it xD]

Nie Li yelling for help alone is fine, but Nie Li yelled that Sacred Family is committing murder. That's simply pouring the foul water onto Sacred Family, branding them as criminals!

Shen Yue is simply about to go mad. Right now he can't retreat.

"Beat him up, ruthlessly beat him up!" Shen Yue roared.

Shen Yue's lackeys were filled with grievances. They have already tried hard enough. But no matter how they attack Nie Li, he didn't have any injuries, but rather they were beaten by Nie Li until their bones are about to scatter. Nie Li's punch seemed light, but it's full of power, beating them blue and black.

"What are you guys doing?" a lovable voice sounded soon after. A slender figure skimmed over, It's Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er stood guard in front of Nie Li, furiously glaring at Shen Yue and bunch. Cyan glow shined on her body, she's already a 1-star bronze rank demon spiritist. Her hands holding onto a Blue Moon Dagger, preparing to act any time.

"Shen Yue, you're too much." Another lovely voice sounded. A beautiful slender figure skimmed over from the side, it's Ye Ziyun. She furiously glared at Shen Yue saying, "Shen Yue, I never thought that you're this kind of person!"

"Nie Li, are you okay?" Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun both looked towards Nie Li at the same time.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's concern for Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's face froze, casting her head away.

Ye Ziyun is also slightly awkward, turning her head towards Shen Yue.

"Ziyun, you misunderstood, it isn't like that!" Shen Yue tried to explain. Seeing the faint mockery on Nie Li's face, he came to understand what happened. He was fooled by Nie Li! Shen Yue pointed towards Nie Li saying, "It's this brat that lured us here, he's behind it!"

"Shen Yue, who are you trying to fool?" Xiao Ning'er got angrier, "Isn't the excuse that you're finding a little too retarded?"

At this moment, Nie Li's face is looked full of innocence. Nie Li righteously rebuked Shen Yue saying "I admit that I have offended your Sacred Family, but weren't you guys too much. Actually wanting to kill someone in school? What do you think this Holy Orchid Institute is? Although my family couldn't be compared to yours, but I'm not at the mercy of you. I'd like to see to what extend is your Sacred Family overbearing to! I, Nie Li am proud, unless you kill me, it's impossible for me to yield to you villans!

Nie Li's righteous words simply caused Shen Yue to vomit in anger.

Hearing Nie Li's words, no matter if it's Xiao Ning'er or Ye Ziyun, couldn't help to look at Nie Li with admiringly. and Xiao Ning'er's heart is filled with admiration for Nie Li.

"I too, will not yield to Sacred Family!" Xiao Ning'er secretly thought. She is simply filled with hatred for Sacred Family! In her view, Sacred Family was always vile and repulsive. Just forcing her to marry to Shen Fei alone can see that!


	24. Chapter 24

At this moment Du Ze, Lu Piao, and others also rushed over.

"Shen Yue, you're too despicable. Having six people surround Nie Li!" Du Ze felt indignant at injustice. Seeing that Nie Li doesn't have any issue only then he eased down. Although Nie Li pretended to be in a very miserable state, but the actual fact is that Nie Li doesn't have any injuries at all.

A crowd of students viewing from far away also criticized Shen Yue's action.

"I didn't even do anything to him!" Shen Yue became depressed as he refuted. The explanation was lambasted by everyone.

When Nie Li exchanged looks with Lu Piao and the bunch, Lu Piao suddenly understood.

"Having so many people beating Nie Li up, how would he be fine? Do you want me to try beating you up?" Lu Piao roared pridefully, "Shen Yue, you dare to swear that earlier on, you didn't get the few of your lackeys to beat Nie Li to death? Even if you want deny it, the lots of students in the school all heard what you've said!"

"I did say that, but I really didn't…" Shen Yue anxiously trying to justify himself.

Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun both looked at Shen Yue with disgust. He actually tried to kill someone in school? He's simply too outrageous! Ye Ziyun's image of Shen Yue has simply been dropped to the extreme.

He had been speaking the truth. Although he told his lackeys to beat Nie Li to death, but that's only casually saying. Killing someone in school is something he absolutely doesn't dare to do. If he did it, then even Sacred Family wouldn't be able to cover him!

But for others that are listening to those ruthless words, the meaning naturally wouldn't be the same!

"Ye Sheng Vice-Principal has arrived!"

"Nie Li, I admit defeat today, you better watch out!" Shen Yue spatted. Then he and his lackeys fled the place.

"Nie Li, are you okay?" Xiao Ning'er had a face full of concern, nervously clutching onto Nie Li's arm.

"I suffered a little injury, nothing too serious. Luckily you guys arrived early." Nie Li said, smiling while looking at Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun.

After Xiao Ning'er practised the new cultivation technique. Her complexion and skin became much better. Much more beautiful compared to the past, exuding an indescribable charm from her body. As for Ye Ziyun, she also became more beautiful, slender, elegant, and attractive.

Two beauties, one on the left and right, each possessing beauty not losing to the other.

Seeing Xiao Ning'er's concern for Nie Li, Ye Zi Yu had a strange feeling.

"It is good that you're fine." Ye Ziyun awkwardly laughed.

Seeing this scene, the surrounding boys couldn't calm down. How good would it be if they were the one getting beaten up and then standing in the middle of these two goddesses. The surrounding girls also noticed for the first time that Nie Li is quite handsome. They couldn't help taking more glances at Nie Li, feeling that Nie Li is more and more up to their taste. No wonder Nie Li is so popular with the goddesses Ning'er and Ziyun.

Some boys started to hate Nie Li even more, snatching one of the goddesses is enough but he actually snatched two of them! This is too unbearable, why didn't he get beaten to death by Shen Yue? Seeing the two beauties, their sympathy for Nie Li was thrown far away.

Seeing the beautiful Ye Ziyun besides Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er couldn't help to feel a sense of crisis within her heart. She knows that the one Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun, but she couldn't suppress her strong inner feeling. Nie Li is the first and only boy that stepped into her heart. She thought that only she had notice Nie Li's talents, hence, she can slowly turn Nie Li's gaze from Ye Ziyun to her. However she never thought that unknowingly, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun seem to became familiar with each other.

"Nie Li, I'll help you back class, I've brought breakfast for you." Xiao Ning'er said in a gentle voice with both hands supporting Nie Li. The slightly bulged area in front of her chest were pressed against Nie Li's arm.

Feeling that softness, Nie Li couldn't help to have an alluring trouble, awkwardly looking at Ye Ziyun, "Ziyun, I…"

"Since the issue is settled, I should be going!" Ye Ziyun pretended that she didn't hear it, she turned around and left. She also couldn't tell what the strange feeling is. She still hasn't gotten to the degree of falling for Nie Li yet, but she doesn't know why that when she saw how intimate Xiao Ning'er and Nie Li are, her heart feels uncomfortable.

"Also it isn't my business," Ye Ziyun mumbled. Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er can do what they want.

Du Ze and Lu Piao beside smiled weirdly while raising their thumbs up. Nie Li is really capable, actually managed to be get close to the two goddess in the class. Although Ye Ziyun doesn't have much reaction, but when Nie Li was getting beaten up by Shen Yue's lackeys, that concern expression on her face can't be faked.

Far away within the crowd, Shen Fei's face became gloomy. Seeing how Xiao Ning'er supporting Nie Li and slowly leaving, .

"He dared to go against my Sacred Family and hooked up with my woman? You're simply tired of living!" crackling sound can be heard from Shen Fei's tightly clenched fist. He's the elder brother of Shen Yue and have already reached silver rank. He still has a spot even in the Genius Demon Spiritist class, therefore he wouldn't put Nie Li in his eyes.

But with the recent events, Nie Li's standing has already gone completely opposite with Sacred Family.

After returning to the class, although Xiao Ning'er doesn't want it, Nie Li still returned the hundred thousands demon spirit coins to Xiao Ning'er. Right now for Nie Li. A hundred thousands demon spirit coins isn't considered anything. As Purple Haze Grass is still selling well. Although the price dropped a little, every pound of Purple Haze Grass still maintained above 200 demon spirit coins. Since within 3 years, Glory City will have continuous demand for Purple Haze Grass, therefore, he can slowly get rid of them.

Nie Li has already become the subject of talk in the school. Whether if it's going against Sacred Family, or his ambiguous relationship with Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun. All this has made Nie Li the focus attention among students. There are even love letters under his desk placed by girls, expressing their love for him. Within those girls, there are a few with pretty good looks.

Nie Li in his previous life was a nobody with no one paying any attention to him. Having low-sense of presence in school. He never thought that in this life he would be so popular.

Those love letters were gotten rid of by Nie Li, after rebirth, his heart only has Ye Ziyun. How could these girls be compared to Ye Ziyun? After all, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun have experienced life and death in the previous life together. As for Xiao Ning'er, Nie Li is more than willing to become good friends with her.

With the constant practising of [Heavenly God Technique] Nie Li's soul force has been rapidly rising. Believing that in two months time, would be more then enough to allow Nie Li to be reborn. [TL : Reborn as in change from weak ass dude to talented dude] [Editor: No foul words you ass!]

Every night, Nie Li would take one Soul Assembling Pill and Spiritual Enhancing Pill. Then soak himself in Purple Haze Grass liquid medicine. This allowed his soul force to receive the maximum nourishment.

Other than practising soul force, Nie Li also trained various physical enhancing his physical strength. Although practising soul force can also strengthen the physical body, but practising is still necessary to strengthen the body. Upon reaching silver rank, demon spiritist would be able to integrate demon spirit in their soul realm. The stronger the physical body, the more powerful the demon spirit that one can integrate into their soul realm. If the physical body is too weak, it can easily explode from the overflowing demon spirit power.

A lot of demon spiritist would cram train their physical body after reaching silver rank and having a choice of demon spirit, but by that time would already too late.

Nie Li wants to lay his foundation starting now. Everyday running, mountain climbing and weight training.

In a blink of an eye, two days has passed. Nie Li's soul force already reached 76, estimated that in a few days, he would be able to reach 1-star bronze rank like Du Ze and Lu Piao.

Third day morning.

Chen Linjian and bunch had already been waiting in the Library.

Other than Chen Linjian, Ye Ziyun, and Shen Yue are also present. Chen Linjian belongs to the Divine Family, while Ye Ziyun belongs to the Snow Wind Family and Shen Yue belongs to the Sacred Family. They have known each other since they were little. Therefore it's not surprising that they would come together to explore the Ancient Orchid City Ruins.

"You also came?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li with astonishment. This adventure was organized by Chen Linjian. Since when did Nie Li come in contact with Chen Linjian? It seems that she underestimated Nie Li.

"Yep" Nie Li smiled nodding his head.

Seeing as Nie Li walking over, Shen Yue's face became more gloomy. Earlier on when he tried find Ye Ziyun to explain, only to be coldly rejected by her. She now always maintained a five to six meters distance away from him, causing him to feel depressed.

All this is caused by Nie Li! If Nie Li didn't appear then Ye Ziyun wouldn't be so cold to him!

Shen Yue placed all the faults onto Nie Li.

"Since you came on your own to die, then don't blame others!" Shen Yue ruthlessly thought while talking to one of his lackeys. The lackeys threw a glance at Nie Li and left the place. The two times that he suffered from Nie Li's hands allowed Shen Yue to understand that with the strength of bronze rank he wouldn't be able to do anything to Nie Li. So he got people to get some experts from home.

Nie Li sneered in his heart as all Shen Yue's action was seen by him.

Chen Linjian's gaze fell onto Nie Li. He faintly smiled while saying,"Okay! It seems we're all here. I think it's about time we set off!"

Chen Linjian brought a total of 28 people for their trip to Ancient Orchid City Ruins, Shen Yue brought 7, and further more adding Ye Ziyun and Nie Li. Nie Li didn't tell this matter to Du Ze, Lu Piao, and others. He Let them practice in the library. After all the Ancient Orchid City Ruins would have some danger and Nie Li couldn't look after them all.

All thirty seven people prepared some essential items such as food, camping tents, and hunting crossbows before setting off.

Their adventure this time is done secretly, so it was very low-profile, telling others that they are going to the mountain valley to practice.


	25. Chapter 25

A group of people were walking on the street, with Ye Ziyun and Nie Li walking right behind the team.

"Since when have you known Chen Linjian?" Ye Ziyun asked. Looking at Nie Li, she seems to be trying to see through Nie Li.

"I don't know him that well, we've only chatted once in the library." Nie Li shrugged.

"And he actually allowed you to join?" Ye Ziyun was surprised. Chen Linjian and her can be considered childhood acquaintances. They've known each other since they were young. Although neither of them could be considered very close, their relationship isn't that bad either. Chen Linjian's prideful character rarely places his peers into his eyes. Of course, Chen Linjian isn't an annoying guy, otherwise, Ye Ziyun wouldn't have bothered with him.

Thinking of all of Nie Li's mysteries, Ye Ziyun understood it all. Although she doesn't know what method Nie Li used to convince Chen Linjian, however since Nie Li is very resourceful, nothing is difficult to him.

Seeing how lovely Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were chatting and laughing away, this almost drove Shen Yue mad with jealousy.

In his view, Ye Ziyun can only laugh with him!

Nie Li supposedly snatched his spot!

Nie Li must die! Shen Yue's expression turned ruthless. After going into the wilds, Nie Li can give up on going back to Glory City! But this matter mustn't be known to others, especially Ye Ziyun. Shen Yue has already been mulling over on how to deal with Nie Li in his heart.

The group of people left Glory City, advancing forward on a rugged path on St. Ancestral Mountains.

The trip to Ancient Orchid City Ruins would take about five to six days of travelling. It's still possible that they would be subjected to Demon Beasts attacks when camping in the wild.

But Nie Li's has a natural accurate intuition for dangers combined with his experience from the previous life. Although currently he's not even a bronze rank yet. But general demon beast wouldn't be able to harm him. Not to mention that the route that they are taking is a rather safer route.

The strength among these 37 people is relatively decent Six have reached silver rank and the rest are all mostly above 3-star bronze rank.

Even Ye Ziyun has reached 1-star bronze rank. Therefore within the group only Nie Li and Shen Yue's strength is the weakest.

However, the news of Ye Ziyun reaching 1-star bronze rank was not openly known to others, so others are still unaware of it yet.

After travelling for over 10 hours the group walked through the rugged mountain road. Nearing into evening the group arrived at a wide flat land. Chen Linjian glanced at the surroundings. With those tall trees the place would still quite hidden and said "Today, we'll be camping here!"

Shen Yue walked towards the side of Ye Ziyun saying "Ziyun, why don't we set out camp together? This way I can protect you."

"No need!" Ye Ziyun's snow white face showed traces of displeasure. She doesn't want to camp together with Shen Yue. Since the last incident, her image of Shen Yue had fallen from bad to the worse.

Ye Ziyun chose an area and camped together with several girls. Although Nie Li wishes to camp together with Ye Ziyun, he didn't go invite a snub like Shen Yue. Therefore, Nie Li found a rather remote area and camped right below the tree's shade.

The night deepened and a burst of insect sounds can be heard from the forest.

Drifting into his thoughts, Nie Li recalled back to the past. Wondering how his family is doing. Although he longed to return and visit his parents and relatives, he still endured that feeling. Holy Orchid Institute is a boarding school, other than members of the Major Family and Noble Family, any other students who secretly returns home would be punished. Furthermore, if his family knew that he ran away from school, they would also punish him severely.

Only after the test in two months will the students have one month time or so to go back home and reunite with their families.

Before the destruction of Glory City, even though Nie Li's family is a little economy tight and in dire straits, they still got by day to day.

Thinking of the destruction scenes of Glory City, Nie Li tightly clenched his fist. In just a few years time, Glory City would be under the madness of attacks by Demon Beasts. He must definitely become a super expert before that happens, at least reaching black gold rank or even legend rank. Only then can he help Glory City to avoid the crisis.

Therefore, time is very tight and he wants to go according to his plan; enhancing himself step by step.

The next thing he needs to do is to get that Spiritual Lamp! Because that Spiritual Lamp is essential for his future training!

Nie Li sat down under the tree's shade, operating his soul realm. His soul realm seems to have something hidden in it, which caused Nie Li to be extremely curious about it. In his previous life, he didn't have this kind of feeling when he's practising until now, but with Nie Li's current cultivation, he is still unable to explore the depths of his soul realm.

The soul realm is originally misty, without an actual shape. With the strengthening of Nie Li's soul force, the soul realm shone a faint cyan light, slowly forming into a spherical shape.

With in-depth cultivation and the strengthening of soul force, the soul realm's shape will start to have some changes as [Heavenly God Technique] slowly plays its part.

Dead silence into the night.

Currently, in Glory City's Winged Dragon Family.

At this moment, Xiao Ning'er is quietly staring out the window. In the noon, she received a letter from Nie Li saying that he's going to leave for some time, instructing her to rest well at home and also giving her a prescription. After being massaged twice by Nie Li and practising [Lightning Winged Dragon Technique], her illness is a lot better. Therefore, wouldn't be any problem in this short period of time.

Later, Xiao Ning'er learnt that Nie Li went to explore with Chen Linjian's group and that Ye Ziyun also went along. Xiao Ning'er felt resentment. Why didn't Nie Li bring her along?

"Miss, Master asked for your presence in the Main Hall!" A servant hurriedly ran in, speaking in an anxious tone.

Xiao Ning'er frowned, not knowing what had happened. She stood up and walked towards the Main Hall.

Winged Dragon Family's Main Hall.

The house master of Winged Dragon Family, Xiao Yunfeng, is currently sitting on the front seat in the main hall. The two columns beside sat a total of six middle aged man. They are the cousins of Xiao Yunfeng and the Elders of Winged Dragon Family.

"Father, is there anything for why you are looking for me?" Xiao Ning'er said, slightly bend herself towards Xiao Yunfeng then her eyes swept past the six elders.

"We called you here because there's something I want to ask you." Xiao Yunfeng's face remained somewhat unhappy. Xiao Ning'er knows that this is must be because of the few uncles. Since becoming the house master of Winged Dragon Family, the three uncles haven't been on good terms with Xiao Yunfeng.

The elder Xiao Yi sitting beside faintly laughed, "Niece Ning'er, I heard that some time ago, you paid large amount of money to acquire quite lots of Purple Haze Grass. Now that the price of Purple Haze Grass has already skyrocketed by several hundredfold, I fear that the price of those Purple Haze Grass has already reached hundreds of millions. With so many Demon Spirit Coin, our Winged Dragon Family's comeback wouldn't be long now. Niece Ning'er has made such huge contribution to the family, really is the lucky star of our Winged Dragon Family!"

Hearing Xiao Yi's words, Xiao Ning'er understood what was going on. Xiao Yi heard from somewhere that she had bought a large amount of Purple Haze Grass, so he came to pressure her father, wanting to take a portion of the Purple Haze Grass!

Regarding this matter, Xiao Yunfeng is naturally unhappy about it. No matter how much Purple Haze Grass Xiao Ning'er has bought, this matter is not related to the family. This is Xiao Ning'er's personal action! Therefore, how the Purple Haze Grass is being disposed of has nothing to do with the family!

But Xiao Yi didn't give up, fixed on having Xiao Ning'er to give an explanation.

Xiao Ning'er stood proudly, having a firm expression and said, "Xiao Yi Elder, I spent my own money to buy those Purple Haze Grass, this matter doesn't concern the family. Does it? Or is it that the herbs and armours bought by Xiao Yi Elder also needs to be submitted to the family?"

"You…" Xiao Yi never thought that the usually gentle Xiao Ning'er would refute him so fiercely.

What Xiao Yi didn't know is that Xiao Ning'er's image in the family had always been submissive. But after having contacts with Nie Li, Xiao Ning'er's heart had undergone slight subtle changes. Nie Li allowed her to understand one thing: That when one encounters unfair things, one must stand and fight!

Xiao Yunfeng felt rather pleased upon hearing Xiao Ning'er's words. He then looked towards Xiao Yi saying "Xiao Yi, what Ning'er said is correct, I believe that this is not an obligation of the family!"

Xiao Yi did not giving up and continued "This matter cannot be compared to ordinary matters, those Purple Haze Grass worth hundreds of millions or even billions of Demon Spirit Coin. It can greatly alleviate the family crisis and we wouldn't be controlled by Sacred Family anymore." Xiao Yi looked at Xiao Ning'er, tempting, "If Ning'er contributes the Purple Haze Grass to the family, then Ning'er Niece wouldn't need to marry to Shen Fei anymore!"

Truth is, Xiao Yi didn't think that way, conning Xiao Ning'er to surrender the Purple Haze Grass first before deciding anything else. As for marrying Shen Fei or not, that doesn't depend on their decision, but depends on the Sacred Family.

The remaining five elders also agreed with Xiao Yi's suggestion. If the Purple Haze Grass is placed in Xiao Ning'er's hands, then it wouldn't have anything to do with them. But if it was contributed to the family, then the whole family will also benefit from it. Even the two elders that usually stand on Xiao Yunfeng's side also had the same thoughts.

Seeing the situation, Xiao Yunfeng guiltily glanced at Xiao Ning'er and sighed.

Xiao Ning'er felt wronged in her heart. Why does she needs to be sacrificed every time when the family experienced difficulties? Where did the others go to? Luckily Nie Li had already taken the Purple Haze Grass away from her. Xiao Ning'er said boldly and confidently, "Those Purple Haze Grass were bought on behalf of a friend, and everything was given to him before the price of Purple Haze Grass sky-rocketed. He had already passed me the money for buying those Purple Haze Grass, therefore, the Purple Haze Grass is already none of my business!"

"What?" Xiao Yi's face immediately turned ugly again.

Xiao Yunfeng looked at Xiao Ning'er and asked, " Ning'er, is this true?"

"En." Xiao Ning'er nodded her head and calmly replied, "It's the truth. Said Purple Haze Grass is already no longer in my hands!"

Xiao Yi's expression went gloomy, saying "What's the name of your friend and what is his background?"

"I promised him that I would keep it a secret!" Xiao Ning'er solemnly said, she definitely would not reveal Nie Li's name to others. She had already decided, no matter how much pressure she suffers, she must secure Nie Li's secret.


	26. Chapter 26

Xiao Yi stared coldly at Xiao Ning'er. "This wouldn't be an excuse, right?" Xiao Yi then threw a glance at Xiao Yunfeng. This father and daughter are definitely hiding something!

Xiao Ning'er's brows slightly twitched while she stared at Xiao Yi and said, "Uncle, isn't what you say a little bit too much? I, Xiao Ning'er swear to the heavens that every single word I've said is absolutely the truth!"

After hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Xiao Yi slightly believed in her words as he thoroughly understands the character of Xiao Ning'er. Xiao Yi went silent for a moment before continuing. "Since that friend is Ning'er Niece's friend, why doesn't Ning'er Niece go and ask for those Purple Haze Grass back?"

Hearing Xiao Yi's words, Xiao Ning'er's expression changed. "Uncle what do you mean?! He was the one that asked me to buy those Purple Haze Grass. If I were to ask him for it back, wouldn't I become someone who goes back on her words?"

"This matter concerns the interest of the family!"Xiao Yi's face reddened as he argued.

"Xiao Yi, let this matter rest. Even if we were to ask him back for it, would he give it back?" Xiao Yunfeng's eye lightly swept past Xiao Yi. Naturally, he wouldn't allow Xiao Yi to force Ning'er like this.

"Not necessary, we must see the origin of the other party!" Xiao Yi slightly sneered and continued, "If the other party doesn't have any origin, this does not necessarily mean that we can't try to get them to take it out!"

Hearing what Xiao Yi had said, Xiao Ning'er's anger within her began to surge. The [Lightning Winged Dragon Technique] within her could not be suppressed any longer and began to operate, her soul realm constantly shook. Faint sounds of wind and thunder could be heard, a cyan light burst into the sky, powerful aura began spreading throughout four directions.

In just a moment, being affected by intense emotion caused Xiao Ning'er's soul force to jump, her soul realm seemed to be undergoing transformation.

"What happened? What's happening to Ning'er?" Xiao Yunfeng widened his eyes and looked at Xiao Ning'er in astonishment. Xiao Ning'er had just stepped into 1-star bronze rank not long ago. How could she have such powerful soul force? The soul force emitting out from Xiao Ning'er's body caused even a gold rank demon spiritist like him to feel pressured!

Xiao Yi also stared at Xiao Ning'er in astonishment. What cultivation technique did Xiao Ning'er practice? Such powerful soul force isn't from someone who had just stepped into the 1-star bronze rank.

Streams of light overflowing all over four directions with Xiao Ning'er as center. Soul force were as ribbons surrounding Xiao Ning'er making her look sacred, as though the arrival of heavenly fairy. As the soul force condensed, it gradually gathered at the back of Xiao Ning'er forming a pair transparent wings.

"Soul forming!" Seeing this scene, including Xiao Yi, the six elders all stood up from their seat, with a faces full of shock.

Even Xiao Yunfeng was shocked by this scene. He would have never thought that his daughter's cultivation would be this rapid. Actually reaching the level of soul forming!

Soul forming. This is the caused by the ultimate pureness of soul force! Demon spiritist that could soul form is extremely rare and normally only can be done by gold ranked genius demon spiritist. Within every ten gold rank demon spiritist, there might not even be one that could reach the realm of soul forming. However, once a demon spiritist gain the ability to soul form, his soul force would be extremely powerful. The future achievements are at least a black gold rank demon spiritist and above, there are even possibility of reaching legend rank!

Xiao Ning'er raise her head, coldly looked at Xiao Yi and firmly said, "That person entrusted me to acquire Purple Haze Grass is my benefactor. If uncle plans anything unfavourable against him, then even if my cultivation is far from uncle's, I will still fight with my life to stop uncle!"

The expression on Xiao Ning'er is resolute, her voice was as solid icicles, directly striking at people's heart.

Bronze rank and could already soul form. That proves that the talent has reached an unimaginable level. Not to mention that Xiao Ning'er is still only 13 years old; however, what would it be like in a few years? This kind of genius cultivation speed is extremely shocking. In a few years she would be able to reach silver rank, gold rank or even much high rank!

Xiao Yi flinched. According to the family rules, as Xiao Ning'er has shown the ability to soul form, from today onwards, her place in the family would be even higher than Xiao Yunfeng!

In the ancestor teachings of Winged Dragon Family, no matter when is it, the status of martial genius in the family is extremely high. If there is any cyan or azure soul realm, the family would have spared no effort to nurture them and their position in the family was very important. This was because only a genius could allow the family to reach the peak of it's peak!

Despite Xiao Ning'er only having green soul realm, she was able to soul form at green soul realm, which is even more rare than cyan soul realm! Because in history, there are a lot of cyan soul realm demon spiritist; however, they are all unknown. Only a tenth of them managed to reach the realm higher than gold rank. Which is completely different from one that can soul form since those who can soul form are capable of achievement which are all not below gold rank!

Once the family confirmed that a certain young generation member is a genius, then the whole family would have to pave the way for this super genius at all cost!

The group of elders looked at each other and even the two elders who opposed Xiao Yunfeng also did not hesitate to agree with him.

" Ning'er is only at bronze rank and is already able to soul form. Her future achievements would be extraordinary!"

"Congratulations to house master, congratulations Ning'er. Our Winged Dragon Family will finally have its day!"

Even the few elders who originally wanted Xiao Ning'er to hand over the Purple Haze Grass all revealed a pleased smile on their face and couldn't help to speak words of praise for her! The talent that Xiao Ning'er revealed was too shocking. No one can imagine to what extent that Xiao Ning'er can grow to.

Hearing the praise of the few elders, Xiao Yunfeng felt comfortable and laughed.

"What about the wedding agreement with Sacred Family?" Xiao Yi murmured. As Xiao Yunfeng only had one daughter, if Xiao Ning'er were to be married off to Sacred Family, Xiao Yi would be able to take the house master position. But now, the situation was not as he had expected.

"Xiao Yi, must we give our only genius young generation that could make the comeback of our family to Sacred Family?" One elder retorted. If Xiao Ning'er were to be wed off to Sacred Family, then she would become one of Sacred Family's and will have nothing to do with Winged Dragon Family anymore. Therefore, they absolutely cannot let that happen.

Xiao Yi felt depressed since he originally had gathered several elders as preparation to snatch the house master position from Xiao Yunfeng. But after Xiao Ning'er's display of her talent, it caused those all elders to go to Xiao Yunfeng.

"With the good news which Ning'er has brought us, how can that be compared to some Purple Haze Grass?" Another elder chuckled.

Xiao Ning'er was a little surprised by the sudden changes in the Elders' attitude. Earlier on under the overflowing emotion, her soul force inadvertently had a breakthrough, causing her to actually reached the level of soul forming. If it wasn't for the [Lightning Winged Dragon Technique], Xiao Ning'er definitely wouldn't even be able to release the powerful talents in her soul realm!

Even with practising [Lightning Winged Dragon Technique], the chances of soul forming is still very low. Xiao Ning'er can be considered to have been granted a blessing in disguise.

Xiao Ning'er became even more grateful towards Nie Li. If it wasn't for him, Xiao Ning'er wouldn't know how her current situation to be like.

"Regarding Sacred Family, we still currently can't afford to offend them. There's still two years from the engagement, so we'll drag it first, need not worry!" Xiao Yunfeng proudly laughed. Although he's the house master, he had been under the pressure of several elders. However, today he can finally lets out a breath since Ning'er hasn't disappoint him.

" Ning'er, what's your current soul force?" Xiao Yunfeng asked.

"The last time I took a test, it was 105." Xiao Ning'er replied. It seems the after soul forming, her soul force appeared to have grown stronger.

"Take the soul crystal out and test it!" Xiao Yunfeng lightly smiled.

Xiao Ning'er took out the soul crystal and injected her soul force into the soul crystal. The soul crystal got more and more dazzling and bright, faint sounds of wind and thunder can also be heard.

But Xiao Yunfeng and the rest were only focused on seeing the strength of soul force.

"Soul force of 362?!" Whether it's Xiao Yunfeng or the other elders, all gasped in surprise.

Few days ago, Xiao Ning'er's soul force was only at 105 and in a few days time it had reached 365? Already a 3-star bronze rank?

"Indeed worthy of being the genius that comprehended the soul forming!" The group of elders are all both surprised and overjoyed, only Xiao Yi who was gloomy.

Xiao Ning'er was also very surprised by the results. She would have never imagined that her soul force would enhance so rapidly. With this, the elders in the family wouldn't force her to be married to Sacred Family again. Thinking again that all of this is given by Nie Li. Thinking back of everything that Nie Li has done for her, she couldn't help but to feel sweetness in her heart.

Xiao Ning'er clenched her fist tightly. She must continue to work hard! Only by having sufficient strength would she be able to get rid of the need to succumb under the pressure of Sacred Family and be married off to Shen Fei!

In the silent night.

Nie Li is currently practising while sitting cross-legged. Gradually entering into the meditation state, his soul realm is also in a very calm state.

Operating the [Heavenly God Technique], the heaven and earth energies around began to converge in Nie Li's body. His soul force continued growing constantly.

Slight breeze whistling pass, the night became increasingly quiet.

Under Nie Li's control, the soul force hovered around the body. The muscles throughout the body began to tremble in a rhythm and growing stronger, just like a zithers' string after being struck. This is the effect caused by [Heavenly God Technique], able to train both the soul force and enhance the strength of the physical body together.

Nie Li stopped practising after midnight. He had to do so until the soul force is strong enough, otherwise practising in midnight would cause side effects.

He took out the soul crystal and began to test his soul force. His soul force already reached 82. It seems that the results of these few days of practice is quite good.

Looking afar, there are a few shadows talking back and forth. They are the people who are in charged of staying watch.

Suddenly, a trace of strange odor came over, it seemed to be some kind of demon beast's scent. Nie Li's face became alert and he stood up.

It would be troubling if the camp were to be under demon beast's attack!

Nie Li immediately stood up and walked towards the depth of the forest.


	27. Chapter 27

In the 10 meters radius space in the depth of the forest, various kinds of branches were scattered all over the area. The smell of urine still lingered in the air and there was also grey coloured fur on the branches.

The length of these furs was of two inches.

Seeing these furs, Nie Li immediately identified that it as the Fox Bear demon beast!

"Who is it?" Suddenly, an alert voice sounded.

Nie Li looked towards the direction of the voice, and a figure appeared from behind the tree. Seeing the other party, Nie Li was slightly surprised that it's actually Chen Linjian. Shortly after, a few people appeared behind Chen Linjian, two of them were the underlings of Chen Linjian, and one of them was actually Shen Yue.

"How come are you here?" Chen Linjian looked towards Nie Li and asked.

"When I was practising, I smelled a trace of strange odor around the air and followed it here!" Nie Li said as he swept his gaze between Chen Linjian and Shen Yue. Chen Linjian and Shen Yue are only familiar with each other and were not a group, otherwise Chen Linjian wouldn't have killed so many of Sacred Family's member in the previous life.

Shen Yue coldly looked at Nie Li, that gloomy gaze of his were filled with darkness.

Strange odor? Why haven't they smelled it earlier?

"When two of my underlings were searching the place, they found this place so Shen Yue and I came together to take a look!" Chen Linjian said. The relation between the current him and Shen Yue is still quite good. Both are the direct descendants of the major family, so they both maintained a clear relationship on the surface.

Shen Yue coldly said, "Alone here in the middle of the night, you might be harbouring ulterior motive." Shen Yue couldn't wait to pour all the foul water onto Nie Li.

Nie Li was too lazy to refute. This kind of speculative words that have no evidence backing it, as if Chen Linjian would believe it.

Chen Linjian looked at Shen Yue, then looked at Nie Li again. He had heard of the conflict between Shen Yue and Nie Li. Someone with little background actually dared to confront the Sacred Family, is Nie Li self-confident or is he ignorant?

"This demon beast nest has already been abandoned for a long time." Shen Yue glanced around the area. After Nie Li coming here, he is too lazy to stay any longer. Since this trip is to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, he would have plenty of chance to deal with Nie Li. There was no point talking to much nonsense with Nie Li here.

"This demon beast nest is indeed abandoned for a long time!" Chen Linjian said nodding his head while looking at the surrounding scattered branches. Suddenly, he seems to have noticed something. He turned towards Nie Li and asked, "How do you see it?" as Nie Li's knowledge is still quite vast.

"On this side of the trunk, there is some fur residue. Also with how the nest is being stacked, according to my judgement, it should belong to demon beasts called Fox Bear. The size of Fox Bear isn't too big, an adult Fox Bear have the height of one meter and two meters would already be very strong build. This nest is so huge, so there should once have a whole population of Fox Bear living here." Nie Li analysed.

Hearing Nie Li's words, whether if it was Chen Linjian or the two underlings behind him, they were all looking at Nie Li dumbfounded. With so little information, Nie Li was actually able to analyse what kind demon beast once lived here. This is simply too scary. After all, in St. Ancestral Mountains, there are if not tens or hundreds of thousands of species of beasts around.

Seems that the decision of bring Nie Li here was correct, Chen Linjian thought.

"With so little information and you were able to deduce that this was once the nest of Fox Bears. Isn't that too arbitrary!?" Shen Yue refuted at one side. As long as it was Nie Lie's words, he will oppose it.

"Continue talking." Chen Linjian did not bother with Shen Yue as he faced Nie Li and asked.

Shen Yue opened his mouth in discontent but he did not say anything. Although both him and Chen Linjian are the direct descendants of major families, there were seven direct descendants in Sacred Family that are at the same age as him and he isn't the one being paid attention to. If he is able to marry Ye Ziyun, only then his position in Sacred Family will rise, becoming one of the candidates to the next house master. Chen Linjian was not the same as him, since his birth, Chen Linjian had already been determined to become the next house master of his family and his talent is extraordinary. Therefore, Shen Yue did not dare to strain their relationship.

Nie Li completely treated Shen Yue as invisible and continued, "Generally, adult Fox Bear are of silver rank demon beasts. Based on Fox Bear's living habits, three fifths of Fox Bear's time every year would be in their cave hibernating, passing the time when St. Ancestral Mountains is at its coldest. Only in the early summer would they would then come out from the caves and hunt in the forest."

"Is it this at time of the year?" Chen Linjian asked astounded.

"Correct" Nie Li nodded his head, "The air in this area carries the smell of urine, if this is left last year, after long time of wind and rain, the smell would already be long gone. Fox Bears are very conscious of their area, marking them with urine. I guess they will appear soon!"

Nie Li thought carefully and only through careful observation he was able to obtain so much information, which caused Chen Linjian to admire him. He looked at Nie Li in a different light. Nie Li is simply a Demon Beast Encyclopaedia!

"Then what should we do?" Chen Linjian asked, he began to seek the views of Nie Li.

"We have to leave this place immediately, go in the night. The Fox Bear's sense of smell is very sensitive, if the Fox Bear found out that someone has invaded their area, I'm afraid that they will go on all out war with us. Although we have sufficient strength to kill this Fox Bear group, it's inevitable that we will also have causalities. Our goal is the Ancient Orchid City Ruins!" Nie Li recalled, in the previous life, Ye Ziyun mentioned that on their trip to Ancient Orchid City Ruins, they were once attacked by Fox Bears, which killed a few people. This allowed Nie Li to be even more assured that this area was dangerous.

Chen Linjian drifted in his thoughts for a moment and said, "Okay, we'll leave by the night!"

"Chen Young Master, don't listen to his nonsense. Since this place is empty, there wouldn't be any Fox Bear appearing. It would be even more dangerous to travel in the night. We should wait until daybreak before traveling!" Shen Yue immediately rebutted.

[TLN: This doesn't mean that Shen Yue is the subordinate of Chen Linjian, just a more respectful calling.] [ED: Of course he would be respectful to Lin Jian, he is a wimpy s*uck up a** kisser. Sorry not sorry for all the hate. Do let me know if it bothers you at some point, and I shall cease and desist in my blunt manner.]

Nie Li spread both his hand up. Staying or not is Chen Linjian's decision. Anyway,it wouldn't be a threat to him.

"Leave!" Chen Linjian firmly decided. Without a question, he chose to believe in Nie Li's judgement more.

Chen Linjian is a wise man, he knows who to believe and who not to.

Back to the camp, Chen Linjian gathered everyone who were still dreaming moments before..

"Chen Young Master, what's going on?"

"Yeah, why did you get us to travel in the dark?"

Everyone was filled with endless doubts.

"Never mind anything, just listen to my order!" Chen Linjian said firmly. Disregarding the persuasion of others, he led the group towards the exit of the forest.

Nie Li was together with Ye Ziyun and although Ye Ziyun was also a little confused, she did not ask anything.

After the group of people just stepped out of the forest, they felt the trembling earth tremors and roars of bears sounding from the forest. Instantly, everyone understood what happened.

"Chen Young Master is wise!"

"Fortunately Chen Young Master brought us out, otherwise, we would have inevitably had a war with those Fox Bears!"

Everyone commended Chen Linjian. However, Chen Linjian clearly knows that it all was to Nie Li's credit. If it wasn't because of listening to Nie Li's words, they would have definitely been attacked by those Fox Bear. Although they can win against those Fox Bears, it was inevitable that there would also be causalities!

At this moment in Chen Linjian's heart, he was already full of admiration for Nie Li. Since young, he had always been a excellent leader among his peers. However, for the first time, he had to admit that his knowledge was far from Nie Lis'. One must know that Nie Li's age is still lower than him by a few years!

At this moment Shen Yue felt depressed. He would have never thought that Nie Li really hit the spot and Fox Bears actually appeared. After several confrontations with Nie Li, he had been below Nie Li. This built up more and more resentment in his heart.

Fortunately, the Main Affairs Elder sent 3 silver ranked expert to follow behind. Shen Yue's gaze was gloomy. Once Nie Li separates from the group, he will find the opportunity to kill Nie Li!

Nie Li is quietly walking at the back of the group together with Ye Ziyun. He looked backwards and his mouth revealed traces of sneers, he is already well aware that there are people following behind the group. Seeing Shen Yue's unfocused look, Nie Li could guess that the few following behind are definitely from Sacred Family.

They are probably looking for a chance to lay their hands on Nie Li!

Ye Ziyun and the others still did not notice that they were being followed; however, all this could not escape the keen sense of Nie Li. If he was being followed by several silver rank and was unable to notice it, then he would have lived in vain.

"One, Two, Three… Three silver ranked!" Nie Li walking quietly.

The dawn gradually arrived. Chen Linjian slowly walked to the side of Nie Li, looking at Nie Li and said, "Thanks to the foresight of Nie Li Bro, otherwise we would have surely been attacked by those Fox Bears. Although we wouldn't be annihilated by them, we would have been inevitable had causalities. I, Chen Linjian owe you one." If there were casualties in the first day, then the morale of the team would be greatly affected.

Hearing Chen Linjian's words, Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li astounded. She would have never expected that it was actually Nie Li whom noticed the Fox Bears.

"Chen Young Master is too kind." Nie Li calmly said without t a hint of arrogance.

Chen Linjian slightly nodded. Since coming into contact with Nie Li, he realised that Nie Li is quite capable. Seeing Nie Li's calmness from the praise, he admired Nie Li even more.

Nie Li lowered his voice saying, "Chen Young Master, we're being followed."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Chen Linjian got surprised. He turned his head and looked at the forest behind.

"Don't look, there are three silver ranked. I don't know who they were sent by." Nie Li said immediately.

Chen Linjian quickly retracted his gaze, pretended to be at ease, saying, "What are their motives?" Chen Linjian frowned, he didn't offend anyone in Glory City!

"They might be from the Dark Guilds!" Nie Li said. Although is can determine that those three were from the Sacred Family, Nie Li still said that those three silver ranked people are from the Dark Guild.

After hearing Nie Li's words, Chen Linjian's eye flashed cold. Dark Guild is notorious in Glory City since they are a secret organization created by criminals. Dark Guild generally doesn't dare to appear in broad daylight so they secretly do all kind of evil deeds and are the common enemy of all Glory City's families!

"You can leave this matter to me!" Chen Linjian patted on Nie Li's shoulders and walked to the front.


	28. Chapter 28

Shen Yue never imagined that the three silver ranked underlings sent by Sacred Family were actually eyed by Chen Linjian. Chen Linjian will definitely think of every possible way to kill those three people!

If he knew that the three people belong to Sacred Family, Chen Linjian wouldn't be too harsh on them. However after hearing from Nie Li that the three should belong to the Dark Guild, Chen Linjian will definitely not let them go!

You want to play with me? You're still too inexperienced! Nie Li doesn't need to act himself to mess Shen Yue to death!

Ye Ziyun is a hard-worker, and knowing that the Nie Li beside her is a giant vault, she would ask him about various inscription patterns as well as martial arts aspect, Nie Li answered all her questions.

The look of the two of them talking and laughing, caused the surrounding boys couldn't help to feel envious.

The beautiful Ye Ziyun is a goddess in the eyes of these boys. However because of the noble status of Ye Ziyun, most of the boys don't dare to go near her. They would even feel low-esteem when facing her. In addition, the slightly cold personality of her's, cause her to be distant to others.

Although they admire Ye Ziyun, they don't even have the courage to start a conversation with her.

But why when Ye Ziyun and Nie Li were chatting, why was it so natural. That elegant smile of her charmed the boys.

The surrounding boys couldn't help to sneak a peek at it.

Looking at the sweetly smiling Ye Ziyun Nie Li couldn't help to recall back the previous life. At that time Ye Ziyun is even more charming compared to now. Looking at this girl in front of him he thought, 'when will she grow into that absolute beauty?'

Seeing that Nie Li has been staring at her Ye Ziyun couldn't help to blush. She lowered her head seemingly thinking of something. Recalling back to the bold confession of Nie Li in the class. Before she felt annoyed by it. However, at this moment she couldn't make out what kind of feeling is that in her heart.

When she's with Nie Li, she would recall that scene and couldn't help feeling shy.

There seems to be some ambiguous feelings between Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er.

Just as Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were chatting ripples of soul force were emitting from the forest indicating a fierce fight.

The three silver ranked strangers were surrounded by the five silver rank experts brought by Chen Linjian.

"Speak! Where are you from? What do you intend to do? If you don't speak, don't blame me for being ruthless!" Chen Linjian thundered, as he stood there.

Because of being constantly attacked by demon beasts, every family in the Glory City are very united. Therefore they generally wouldn't kill members of other families. The Dark Guild is a group of murderers. If they're confirmed to be from the Dark Guild, then Chen Linjian definitely wouldn't let them go.

Those three silver rank experts looked at each other. How would they dare to reveal that they are from the Sacred Family? If this is pursued, they will bring great trouble to the family! Therefore those three silver ranked experts did not say anything and charged out.

"Since you guys doesn't want to identify yourself… don't blame me for being impolite!" Seeing that the three of them remaining silence Chen Linjian decided that they are definitely from the Dark Guild and shouted, "Kill them!"

Chen Linjian's men rushed forward. Both sides engaged in a fierce battle. After the fierce battle, among the three silver ranked experts one of them died and two fled with serious injuries.

Hearing the news Shen Yue almost went crazy. The three silver ranked experts were arranged by him to deal with Nie Li, but he never expect that the plan was destroyed by Chen Linjian. What he's unaware of is that Nie Li was the one to provide the news to Chen Linjian. This led to Chen Linjian taking actions.

"Seems like I will have to do this myself!" Shen Yue gloomed in his heart. He brought six people with him, three of them are 1-star bronze rank and the other three are 2-star bronze rank. The last time he suffered under Nie Li's hand was because he didn't know that Nie Li was wearing a set of bronze ranked armor. If he were to attack Nie Li's head to begin with, he doesn't believe that Nie Li could dodge those attacks!

Noticing Shen Yue's gloomy looks, Nie Li knows that this guy is definitely planning something.

Shortly after Chen Linjian brought the five silver ranked experts back.

"Chen Young Master, what were the identity of those three?" A friend of Chen Linjian asked.

"From my guesses… They should be from the Dark Guild!" Chen Linjian replied.

"So they are from the Dark Guild, they deserves death!"

Hearing their conversation Shen Yue's expression twitched. Chen Linjian was ruthless with those three because he thought that those three are from the Dark Guild. Otherwise chasing them off would be enough. However he couldn't say anything. He couldn't tell them that those three are sent from the Sacred Family right?

One man died in vain and the location of the two others are unknown. Shen Yue has no choice but to stomach all the grievances.

Nie Li that bastard!

Knowing that Chen Linjian highly valued Nie Li. Nie Li's standings in the group began to rise. Some of Chen Linjian's friends also began to start conversations with Nie Li.

"My name is Huyan Lanruo, a friend of Chen Young Master and I'm from the Huyan Family." Hua Yan Lan Ruo smiled. She looks around 16/17. Her body is extremely hot and sexy. Especially the twin peaks in front of her chest. Those are simply domineering. The white silk dress simply could not cover the deep ravine, and they would quiver when walking. Her eyes displayed trace of loveliness.

This woman is definitely a stunner!

Although the Huyan Family isn't one of the three major family, but it's also a relatively powerful family among the Noble Family.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Nie Li!" Nie Li calmly said. Looking at Huyan Lanruo he wasn't enticed by her beauty. He slightly had impressions of Huyan Lanruo. Also her talent is extremely high. Already a 3-star silver rank as of now. After a few years Huyan Lanruo would become the substitute house master of Huyan Family.

If people were to think that Huyan Lanruo is just a pretty weak girl, then that would be a big mistake. To be able to climb up the higher levels of a noble family, even if it's only a substitute house master, without a few methods would be impossible.

Huyan Lanruo is a little surprised that Nie Li wasn't affected by her beauty. Given Nie Li's age he should already have understandings towards male and female matters. Lots of boys had their face blushed red and stunned in front of her, but Nie Li had a calm appearance.

There would even be some boys full of lust looking at her chest and bottom. Although Nie Li is looking straight at her, his eyes are very clear. He turned a blind eye against her seductive body.

Huyan Lanruo kind of likes this boy.

"I'm only older than you by a few years, you can call me Yan Ruo Sis in the future." Huyan Lanruo said with full of smiles.

"Call you sis…" Nie Li looked a little embarrassed. If Huyan Lanruo were to know his true age, what reaction would she have?

"What's wrong? can't be done?" Huyan Lanruo tenderly laughed.

The Ye Ziyun besides Nie Li doesn't have any good impression of Huyan Lanruo. Hearing the tender laughter of Huyan Lanruo she impatiently turned her head away.

Although Ye Ziyun isn't as beautiful as Huyan Lanruo, but the sense of elegance around her isn't what Huyan Lanruo can match either. In just a few more years Ye Ziyun would be even more charming than Huyan Lanruo. Ye Ziyun had already rose Nie Li's eye for women to a high level, even if a beauty like Huyan Lanruo standing in front of him he wouldn't be affected by her.

Huyan Lanruo blinked her eyes she's still somewhat interested in Nie Li.

Seeing the lovely and charming Ye Ziyun by Nie Li's side, and still chatting cheerfully and wittily with the hot sexy Huyan Lanruo, caused several boys to be unhappy with him.

One guy walked towards Nie Li's directions, his figure is tall and skinny wearing a white robe. Around him there was a noble aura around him. His skin is slightly pale, and his steps were light. His name is Chu Yuan, also from a noble family.

His eyes swept across Ye Ziyun's body his eye flashed a hint of greed. Although she's still young Ye Ziyun has already demonstrated the potential to become the source of calamity. In the future she will definitely become a devastating beauty.

Unfortunately he understands the noble status of Ye Ziyun. She isn't someone he can reach!

In contrast, Huyan Lanruo's status is somewhat similar to him. If he's able to get Huyan Lanruo it would be very helpful to his position in the family. Future more seeing Huyan Lanruo's lovely body made his heart to burn even more.

"What are you guys chatting about. May I join in?" Chu Yuan said while smiling. When looking at Nie Li his eyes flashed with contempt. According to his information Nie Li is from a small family. Further more he's not even a 1-star bronze rank yet. Not to mention the fact that Nie Li have already offended the Sacred Family. Although the Sacred Family didn't take any action against Nie Li. Would Nie Li be able to still continue to be arrogant? That's simply looking down on Sacred Family!

"We're currently discussing about inscription pattern." Huyan Lanruo casually finds an excuse. At the same time her expression displayed trace of disgust and impatient. She doesn't like Chu Yuan, but with the fact that his Chu Family has some position in Glory Family she only maintained the harmonious surface between them.

"Inscription pattern is my speciality! If Lan Ruo has anything that you are unsure of you can always find me. After all my studies in inscription pattern are still a lot more vast compared to a 13 years old kid!" Chu Yuan said laughing, his face full of pride.

Ye Ziyun disapproved of that statement in her heart. No matter how proficient Chu Yuan may be in inscription pattern, can he be compared to Aunt Xue? Yet even Aunt Xue herself admitted that Nie Li is a master!

Boasting Shamelessly! Huyan Lanruo mocked in her heart. The reason as of why Huyan Lanruo is a little interested in Nie Li is because he saw through the origin of with a look. If he wasn't proficient with inscription pattern how would he have know that the comes from the Book of Divine Lightning Fire? Most people have not even seen the Book of Divine Lightning Fire. This act already couldn't be explained with pure luck.

"I see not a lot of time age can't represent anything. There are always people that break the boundaries of age. Which we commonly call them geniuses." Huyan Lanruo said. Slightly with the intention of flattering swept her gaze past Nie Li.

Huyan Lanruo thought that Nie Li is a genius? Chu Yuan contemptuously smiled. If you say that Ye Ziyun is a genius he wouldn't deny it as she have already broke through into 1-star bronze level. However Nie Li only has a red soul realm and his soul force is ridiculously low. If this kind of person can be considered a genius, then the name genius is a little too worthless isn't it?

Even if he have some knowledge about inscription pattern. So what? Glory City holds experts in esteem. Only an expert could gain the respect of others!


	29. Chapter 29

Chu Yuan sneered, however, he did not refute Huyan Lanruo's words. Instead, his tone and manner speaks of his attitude.

Nie Li didn't have any reaction, no matter whether if it's Huyan Lanruo's praise or Chu Yuan's contempt. Their words were unable to affect him in the slightest. After his rebirth, Nie Li couldn't be bothered with a vile person like Chu Yuan, since Chu Yuan doesn't have the qualifications to talk to him.

"Chu Yuan, what's with your attitude?" snapped Huyan Lanruo, wrinkling her brows.

"I'm laughing because I don't know what bewitching soup this brat gave you and you actually think that he's a genius! Someone with only red soul realm, what achievements could he have in the future? This kind of garbage isn't fit to be associating with us." Chu Yuan sneered.

His relation with Shen Yue's brother, Shen Fei isn't bad, moreover, he's been unhappy with Nie Li.

"You're too much!" exclaimed Ye Zi, Yun knitting her brows. Feeling indignant for Nie Li. Although Nie Li is a little annoying, she believes that Nie Li truly is the real thing. However, Nie Li is too low profile, therefore, a lot of people don't know of Nie Li's talent.

Nie Li's gaze turned slightly cold. Although he did not put Chu Yuan in his eyes, which is why he's lazy to bother about Chu Yuan, that didn't mean that he will tolerate a clown to dance around in front of him.

"Chu Yuan, your talent doesn't seem to be any better. You're older than Nie Li by three years, however, you're only at 3-star Bronze rank and you still have the cheek to comment others." Huyan Lanruo laughed. There's a lot of peer nobilities that were already nearing silver rank, and Chu Yuan still remained at 3-star Bronze rank.

Hearing Huyan Lanruo's words, Chu Yuan felt a little embarrassed. Within his peers, his talent isn't considered the worst, however, he doesn't work hard. Soaking himself into women daily, naturally, he doesn't have the mood to practice which is why he remained as 3-star bronze rank.

"So what, at least I have a yellow soul realm. If I were to work hard a little, breaking through into silver rank isn't difficult. As for him, I estimate that he will remain in 1-star Bronze rank for his entire life!" Chu Yuan refuted while mocking Nie Li mercilessly.

Because of Nie Li's silence, Chu Yuan believes that he's definitely afraid. People like Nie Li only have good looks and flowery words to coax others. How could he have any talent?

Red soul realm are simply garbage!

Nie Li's sharp eyes swept across Chu Yuan and he indifferently chuckled, "Then, I'll challenge you here. Whoever loses will need to imitate a dog and crawl three rounds. How about it?"

Upon hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun anxiously pulled Nie Li.

What's wrong with Nie Li? He actually wants to challenge Chu Yuan? Nie Li is not even 1-star Bronze yet and Chu Yuan is already 3-star Bronze rank! This kind of gap was like heaven and earth. It's simply impossible to break through.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's anxious look, Nie Li felt his heart warm since Ye Ziyun is still very concern about him.

After Huyan Lanruo felt stunned by Nie Li's speech, her eyes profoundly glanced at Nie Li, since Nie Li doesn't seem to be a rash person.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Chu Yuan froze on the spot for a moment, then frantically laughed, "What did I just hear? You actually want to challenge me? Haha, this is the funniest joke that I've heard. He's barely a 1-star Bronze rank, yet he actually wants to challenge me. Such impudence!"

"Nie Li, don't be rash!" pleaded Ye Ziyun, thinking that Nie Li had irrationally challenged Chu Yuan after being enraged by Chu Yuan's mocking.

"Even if I do not use my soul force, with my physical strength alone, I can beat the crap out of you!" Chu Yuan arrogantly laughed. His physical strength alone is already 1-star bronze rank, "Brat, if you're afraid, it's not too late to take back your words!"

Nie Li moved his fingers, letting off an explosive sound of cracking of his finger joints. He indifferently looked at Chu Yuan and said, "If garbage like you keeps on dancing around in my face everyday, then I'll be busy! Since you do not have any eyes, I'll have to act to teach you guys that there are some people that you people can never offend!" After talking, Nie Li's gaze swept across Shen Yue and his bunch.

Chu Yuan's facial expression darkened. He fiercely stared at Nie Li and said, "You ask for it!"

Chen Linjian was also alarmed. Although Nie Li is very knowledgeable, his cultivation has not reached 1-star Bronze rank yet. How can he win against Chu Yuan? Just as Chu Yuan said, even if he doesn't use his soul force, he can easily crush Nie Li!

But Nie Li isn't the kind of rash person. Chen Linjian couldn't help to feel curious in his heart. He waved his hand at the surrounding bystanders to move a distance away.

"Rest assured, as your man, if I couldn't manage this kind of situation, then I might as well kill myself!" Nie Li laughed while seeing Ye Ziyun's anxious expression beside him.

"You…" Ye Ziyun's face suddenly flushed red. She stomped her feet onto the ground. Nie Li this guy is too annoying! She only showed her concern for him as a friend, but never expected that Nie Li would be this glib which caused her to be angry in her heart. Should just let Chu Yuan beat Nie Li up!

Seeing Ye Ziyun's indignant look, Huyan Lanruo faintly smiled at Nie Li. Nie Li isn't a boring piece of wood and seems to know how to provoke a girl's heart. But since just now, Nie Li has been cold towards her, is she not charming enough?! Because she feel, with her beauty, she could easily make a little boy like him go head over heels for her! Hence, she felt more interested towards Nie Li.

The surrounding people moved away, giving Nie Li and Chu Yuan some space.

Seeing this scene, Chu Yuan's eye shined with a chill. Nie Li actually dares to challenge him, he's simply seeking his own death. He spoke with Shen Fei a few times. If given the chance, he will definitely kill Nie Li! However, not knowing why, when he saw the assured look of Nie Li's, his heart felt uneasy.

Will Chu Yuan lose? That's simply an impossible thing. Everyone here knows that Chu Yuan's soul force has already reached 3-star Bronze rank.

Even though Nie Li's soul force is only 88 and his physical strength is only around 50, Nie Li has a deeper understanding towards soul force and physical strength.

Nie Li operated his soul force to strengthen his physical body. The muscles on his body began to pump up. Although the pumped muscle on Nie Li's body isn't obvious, they contained explosive power.

"I'll give you three moves, lest you say that I'm bullying the young," declared Chu Yuan, placing his arms behind his back. He proudly looked at Nie Li with his eyes showing hints of contempt.

"Okay!" said Nie Li as he suddenly accelerated. He charged towards Chen Yue, preparing to use an elbow strike on Chu Yuan's abdomen.

"This kind of kiddy punch, you think that we're playing family?" Chu Yuan mockingly laughed. Seeing Nie Li's elbow was about to strike onto his abdomen, he swept his hand and maintained a certain distance with Nie Li.

In Chu Yuan's view, Nie Li's elbow wouldn't even be able to land on his body. However, this moment, the corner of Nie Li's lips slightly raised.

Chu Yuan is being too conceited!

Nie Li suddenly accelerated, his elbow changed to a fist and, in a flash, he bombarded onto Chu Yuan's abdomen. As Chu Yuan is borne from a Noble Family, his steps were superficial. It's obvious that Chu Yuan doesn't have much fighting experience. Although his physical strength has reached 1-star bronze rank, it's obvious that they were obtained from consuming elixirs. Nie Li only needed to use a little fighting trick and he can easily overwhelm Chu Yuan!

Only at this level, isn't playing you to death simple?

'And I even prepared so many backup methods too. But it turns out that they don't even need to be used on you.'

When he bombarded onto Chu Yuan's abdomen, the muscles in Nie Li's arm tightened. One can see how awful the burst of power from Nie Li's fist was.

The complacent look on Chu Yuan's face suddenly froze. He clutched his belly like a shrimp, arched his back while falling onto the ground. His body twitched non stop as vomiting sounds can be heard from him. The punch from Nie Li simply wanted to turn his intestines inside out!

Seeing this scene, the surrounding people were all dumbfounded.

Chu Yuan was a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist. Just his physical body alone has reached 1-star Bronze rank, but he actually got beat down from Nie Li's fist?

Did Chu Yuan underestimated his opponent too much? Allowing Nie Li to take the advantage?

"This isn't right. Based on physical strength alone, even if Nie Li's fist landed onto Chu Yuan's abdomen, he shouldn't have been able to cause any substantial damage to Chu Yuan. The gap in power is too wide. What is this sitaution? Chu Yuan actually got beaten down by a single punch?"

At this moment, everyone came to an understanding. Nie Li must be hiding his strength. His physical strength should have already reached 1-star Bronze rank, right?

What they don't know is that Nie Li actually hasn't stepped into 1-star Bronze rank yet, but his control of his strength isn't what others can imagine. When he used his fist, he focused all his strength into his fist. Furthermore, the place that he attacked was the weakest spot on Chu Yuan's waist. It's already merciful that the punch didn't cripple Chu Yuan.

In the terms of controlling power, Nie Li is definitely a master! Let alone Chu Yuan's 1-star Bronze rank physical body, even if a 5-star Bronze rank or even a Silver rank were to get a punch from the current Nie Li, they would also be rolling on the floor!

People who only know how to go head to head base on one's strength, in Nie Li's view, are no different from primitive man.

Ye Ziyun's clear eyes showed deep shock. Nie Li's punch brought Chu Yuan onto the ground. One can only imagine the ripples that were being caused in this young girl's mind. Nie Li is not even a 1-star bronze rank yet. How did he manage do it? Ye Ziyun now realised that she has always been underestimating Nie Li's strength.

Huyan Lanruo looked at Nie Li in an interesting manner. The strength that Nie Li has shown also caused her to be shocked, but at the same time, it also made her interest towards Nie Li to deepen.

"Interesting," muttered Chen Linjian, watching Nie Li with great interest.

Chu Yuan rolled on the ground for a long time, unable to get up. As a member of nobility, since when has he has ever been beaten so badly. He thought that his strength was far above Nie Li's and he would contempt him completely, which is why he said he'd give Nie Li 3 moves. However, he never expected that after one punch, he'd already fall onto the ground, unable to get up.

His intestines were in a mess with an unimaginable pain. If he hadn't forcefully endure it, he's afraid that he would have already fainted.

At this moment, Nie Li looked at the Chu Yuan on the ground, with a harmless look and said, "You said that you'll let me three moves. This is only the first move. There is still two more left."

Hearing Nie Li's words, the eyes of Chu Yuan, who is currently enduring the pain and was trying to stand up, turned black.

F*ck, does he have any humanity? That earlier move already took half of his life and Nie Li actually wants me to give him two more moves?!


	30. Chapter 30

Hearing Nie Li's words, Chen Linjian and the surrounding people couldn't help laughing bitterly.

If Chu Yuan were to face Nie Li head on as an opponent, he wouldn't have been this in this pathetic state. In the end, Chu Yuan was being too conceited. He put his hands behind his back and gave Nie Li three moves, which ended up in him lying on the floor with only one move. He pretended to be cool and ended up as an idiot, this was a painful lesson.

Seeing Nie Li's harmless expression, Ye Ziyun couldn't giggle, Nie Li is so bad!

After a long time, Chu Yuan, finally managed to get up. His face was pale and the muscles on his face would twitch occasionally, showing that he's still brimming with pain. The laughters of the surrounding people was ear piercing for Chu Yuan. His eyes flashed with murderous intent.

"You asked for it, I'll kill you!" exclaimed Chu Yuan as he suddenly leaped. He kicked a leg whip towards Nie Li. Although martial arts can only be learnt after becoming a Silver rank Demon Spiritist, as a member of nobility, Chu Yuan still learnt some of the more superficial martial arts. This kick that Chu Yuan displayed originated from the Chu Family's .

The sound of whistling wind can be heard from Chu Yuan's kick.

Naturally, Nie Li can't use his physical body to confront Chu Yuan. Nie Li slightly leaned to the side, causing Chu Yuan's leg whip to graze passed his cheek. Afterwards, he executed a high kick towards Chu Yuan's chin.

Although Nie Li's strength couldn't be compared to Chu Yuan,his moves from executing martial techniques and his grasp in fighting were much more precise than Chu Yuan. His attacks were all accurately targeting Chu Yuan's blind spot.

Seeing this scene, Chen Linjian's eyebrow twitched. Nie Li, this brat is really a monster! He's only 13 years old and already has a vast knowledge towards inscription pattern while, at the same time, his grasp towards martial arts is also very proficient. Although Nie Li's moves may seem simple, they are extremely sharp. If he were to be standing in Chu Yuan's position, afraid that even he wouldn't be able to react in time. He can't imagine how strong Nie Li would become after reaching silver rank and integrate with a demon spirit.

Chu Yuan suddenly felt that his eyes lost the target. He was shockingly surprised in his heart. The next moment, he felt a sharp pain on his chin and his whole body flew back five-six meters, and heavily fell onto the ground.

Everyone was dead silent. It became so quiet, one could clearly hear if a needle drop to the ground.

"What's going on?" someone asked, breaking the silence.

Earlier on, when Nie Li beat Chu Yuan down onto the floor, everyone felt that Chu Yuan underestimated his opponent too much which led to Nie Li's sneak attack to succeed. However, in contrary to everyone's expectations, when he was facing Chu Yuan's attack, Nie Li used only one move to beat him to the ground again.

If it is the first time, that can be explained with luck. However, it was two successive time, how can this be simply explained as luck?

Everyone looked at the somewhat, immature young teen with inexplicable shock. The keen aura emitting from Nie Li was overbearing. It doesn't feel like it's coming from a 13 year old teen at all.

Huyan Lanruo looked at the back view of Nie Li, splendor filling her eyes.

"It seems that this sister may have underestimated you," Huyan Lanruo said, slightly opening and closing her charming red lips, it looked indescribably sexy.

There are too many secrets on Nie Li's body waiting to be discovered.

Ye Ziyun was also shocked by the scene, but then she immediately felt relieved. The [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] that Nie Li imparted to her was more powerful than any of the cultivation techniques she has ever seen. Therefore, Nie Li must also have practiced a powerful technique. Hence, he's able to leap levels. For him, this challenge isn't something difficult.

Seeing Chu Yuan blown away, Shen Yue tightly clenched his fist, nails almost pierce into his flesh. Nie Li appeared to be a much more difficult person to deal with than he had imagined!

After being beaten onto the floor two successive times, Chu Yuan felt deeply humiliated. He is a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist, just his physical body alone is already 1-star Bronze rank and Nie Li is not even a 1-star Bronze rank!

He can clearly feel that Nie Li's strength isn't powerful, it's a lot more weaker compared to him!

However, he was defeated. his defeat is so ridiculous and shameful!

Chu Yuan stared at Nie Li. His eyes turned red. His Soul realm began to operate fiercely, causing his soul force to surge and come out of his body.

Without the integration of demon spirit, the soul force has no substantial means of attacking, hence it can only be used to bombard into an opponent's soul realm.

Chu Yuan's soul force is already 376, not far from reaching 4-star Bronze rank. If he forced all of his soul force into bombarding an opponent's soul realm, it was possible for him to overflow an opponent's soul realm and make it explode. If the soul realm overflowed and exploded, that would mean that, for the rest of their life, they would be unable to become a demon spiritist! Without a soul realm, it's absolutely impossible to train the soul force!

Because Glory City is constantly under the threats of demon beasts, all of the Demon Spiritists are quite united. They wouldn't generally kill each other, even if it's a duel. They also wouldn't be so ruthless!

However, Chu Yuan at this moment, couldn't care less!

"Die!" Chu Yuan declared, a viciousness flashing in his eyes, exposing a grim smile. His soul force was like a tidal wave. It began bombarding towards Nie Li's soul realm.

"Chu Yuan! Stop!" Huyan Lanruo trembled as she shouted. Chu Yuan intend to be ruthless towards Nie Li. Once Nie Li's soul realm exploded, Nie Li would become a waste!

Ye Ziyun's face also paled. Although she said that Nie Li should be beaten up, she still worried for Nie Li in that critical moment. Although this was only the concern she had for a friends.

With the strength of Chu Yuan's soul realm, he can easily crush Nie Li!

Chen Linjian calmly looked at Nie Li. What would Nie Li's next move be? After all, it was Nie Li that challenged Chu Yuan, therefore, he should have a backup plan, right?

The surrounding people also gasped while they closely watched Nie Li.

Feeling the surging of soul force towards him, Nie Li's eye flashed with a chill. Before, when he won with weak against the strong, he used the one point focus method to defeat Shen Yue's soul force but only because it was only twice above his. However, when facing Chu Yuan, whose soul force is more than four times above him, the same method could no longer be used.

As a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist, the control over his soul force isn't what Shen Yue can compare to.

"Since you want to explode my soul realm, then come on!" Nie Li coldly snorted, opportunities and danger always coexisted together.

Feeling Nie Li's soul force retreat without any resistance, Chu Yuan sneered in his heart, 'I'll see what method you still have, die!'

Chu Yuan's soul force slammed into Nie Li's soul realm without any obstruction.

Hiss! Nie Li inhaled. That turbulent soul force was raging within his soul realm, wanting to overflow and explode his soul realm.

Although Nie Li had countless experiences from his previous life, he had just begun training his soul force. Therefore, his soul realm is still very small and was unable to contain so much soul force that was forced inside. Cracks began to appear on the surface of Nie Li's soul realm.

The pain caused Nie Li's face to pale. The pain of a soul realm fragmenting isn't something an ordinary person could endure.

Nie Li kept quietly chanting the [Heavenly God Technique] non-stop and operated his soul force to repair the cracks to prevent his soul realm from exploding.

Seeing Nie Li's paled face and the sweat beads rolling down Nie Li's face, Chu Yuan rejoiced in his heart. Soul force is the weak spot of Nie Li, because Nie Li's soul force is too small! He frantically controlled his soul force and kept on bombarding Nie Li's soul realm in waves.

'Burst it!' he thought, a crazed excitement showing on his face. As long as Nie Li's soul realm explodes, Nie Li will become a waste!

Wave after wave of soul force rushed into Nie Li's soul realm. Under the impact of this soul force, Nie Li's soul realm began to swell up little by little. Every time it swelled up, Nie Li would experienced unimaginable pain. Every time, it felt like his soul realm was about to explode, but with the [Heavenly God Technique], Nie Li's soul realm managed to barely endure it.

Cracks would constantly appear and they were constantly being repaired.

Under this terrible ordeal, Nie Li's soul force was like a steam. It would gather together and would gradually increase.

"What's going on?" Chu Yuan frowned, realizing something was wrong. Every time his soul force was about to overflow Nie Li's soul realm, Nie Li was, somehow, able to manage to forcefully push it back down. He realized he had no choice but to control even more of his soul force and bombard it into Nie Li's soul realm.

'A little bit more,' he thought, 'Just a little bit more…'

However, Chu Yuan gradually realised that even when his soul force was about to approach exhaustion, Nie Li's soul realm still hasn't exploded.

'How is this happening?' he thought, 'How come after enduring all of my soul force, Nie Li's soul realm hasn't exploded?'

Nie Li still suffers from the intense pain of his soul force overflowing, however, his eyes gradually became clear and bright. Because as his soul force expanded and strengthened, the intense pain eased a little.

Soul force is a mysterious power, it's invisible. But with enough practice, one can feel the existence of soul force within them.

Legend has it that soul force is a gift from the gods!

With a powerful soul force, one would be able to break the limits of the human body and step onto the road towards ultimate power.

In everyone's body, there's a soul realm in the depths of one's mind. With the practice of soul force, the soul realm would gradually become larger and larger.

When the amount of soul force exceeds the capacity of the soul realm, the soul realm would easily burst.

But this is also an opportunity. Not only was Chu Yuan unable to burst Nie Li's soul realm, it helped Nie Li's soul realm to expand. After receiving a large amount of soul force, Nie Li's soul realm grew 30% larger.

"Since you've decided to come, don't leave!" Nie Li pronounced as lights flashed in his eyes as he began to close off his soul realm.

"Not good!" Chu Yuan exclaimed, feeling his soul realm tearing. His face paled as he began to frantically pull his soul force back.

What kind of monster is this guy! Generally, only Silver rank, Gold rank, or even above that would have the skills to close off their soul realm. At that time, they would be able to contain a demon spirit. But Nie Li is not even a 1-star Bronze rank. How can he already know how to close off his soul realm?!

Once Nie Li's soul realm closes off, Chu Yuan's soul force would be trapped within Nie Li's soul realm and would be unable to get out. At that time, Nie Li would be able to slowly absorb Chu Yuan's soul force and make it his own.

Hardly earned soul force from practicing becoming other people's property, it's no wonder that Chu Yuan got scared out of his wits.


	31. Chapter 31

Chu Yuan frantically tried to pull his soul force out from Nie Li's soul realm. However, the speed of Nie Li' soul realm closing was too fast. Chu Yuan only had the time to pull out half of his soul force.

Chu Yuan felt his soul force tear a little, at first, but soon felt it tear in half. Half of it was left in Nie Li's soul realm forever. His face paled and his steps were unsteady, almost making him fall down. Having his soul force torn in half caused him serious injuries. His whole body felt as though all of his strength had been drained from him. Blood began to leak from the corner of his mouth.

Seeing this scene, the surrounding people looked at each other.

It's very hard for others to clearly see the confrontation of soul force. Therefore, they didn't know that half of Chu Yuan's soul force was left in Nie Li's soul realm forever. They only saw the painful and fearful expression on Chu Yuan's face , while Nie Li looked energetic. This implied that in the confrontation earlier on, Chu Yuan was inferior to Nie Li.

What they couldn't understand was that Nie Li, who was clearly not even a 1-star Bronze rank, was able to beat Chu Yuan, who's a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist!

Why did Chu Yuan suffer from the battle?

Nie Li felt the surging power within his soul realm. His eyes flashed with light, although the soul force's level of integration within his body isn't very high, he still managed to fuse a portion of it. His soul realm just bursted out with dazzling cyan light. The light became more and more flourished.

Nie Li can clearly feel that he is already very close to 1-star Bronze rank. At this moment, if he were to test his soul force, he believes that it would already be above 95.

Within his soul realm, the cracks that surfaced on the barrier to 1-star Bronze rank soon burst

The soul force continues to fuse.

Boom!

Nie Li heard a booming sound in his head. Ripples were set off in his soul realm and the faint roaring sound of a dragon can be heard. It would seem that the thing that is hiding within his soul realm got stronger.

1-star Bronze rank!

Lights flashed within Nie Li's eyes. He doesn't know what is hiding within his soul realm. In his previous life, when he practiced, he didn't feel that there was anything hidden within his soul realm. However, in this life, his soul realm seems to be a little different. Could this be related to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book?

With the breakthrough of his cultivation, although Nie Li had his previous life experiences, he still couldn't refrain from being excited. Because this means that he has made an important first step onto the road of cultivation. He had embarked on a different road of fate compared to his previous life!

Nie Li was only able to refined a portion of Chu Yuan's soul force, but by spending a little more time, he would be able to refine all of the soul force and make it his own. Once it has been refined, Nie Li might be able to reach 2-star Bronze rank.

What would Shen Xiu think if she knew that Nie Li's cultivation is being enhanced so fast?

"Chu Yuan was actually defeated?" someone stated in an astonished voice.

"I never imagined this outcome!" said another.

"If he didn't have any means to counter, Nie Li probably wouldn't have even challenged Chu Yuan! I originally thought that Nie Li was too proud, but I never thought that he would have such strength!"

Everyone was shocked by the outcome and began their own discussions.

This kind of outcome, no matter if it's Ye Ziyun, Chen Linjian, Huyan Lanruo, or even Shen Yue, everyone couldn't help being surprised.

"It seems that I have underestimated him too much!" Chen Linjian murmured. Challenging 3 levels above himself, this can only be done by a super genius! Does Nie Li really only have a red soul realm? Chen Linjian wasn't quite convinced of that. If someone were to say that Nie Li has an extremely rare azure soul realm, it's even more believable than saying that he only has a red soul realm.

Ye Ziyun's eyes were flashing in astonishment. Although she doesn't like Nie Li, and feels indignant towards Nie Li's glib, that doesn't prevent her from worrying for Nie Li. When Nie Li challenged Chu Yuan, she was also a little nervous. She never thought that Nie Li would actually win. This was a little out of her expectation.

Shen Yue fixedly stared at Nie Li's back, gritting his teeth. He always thought that Nie Li was lucky to be able to win against him, and never expected that Nie Li has been playing with him this whole time. No wonder that when three of his 2-star Bronze rank underlings surrounded and tried to beat Nie Li, they weren't able to harm him. Not only did he wear bronze armour, he also far surpassed 2-star Bronze rank. That pain expression that Nie Li had on his face that day was all an act! Thinking of himself being wronged by so many people, the anger within his chest was overflowing, simply ready to blow up.

Nie Li, that treacherous wretch!

The towering chest of Huyan Lanruo's began to heave violently. Someone who's not even 1-star Bronze rank was actually able to leap level and challenged a 3-star Bronze rank expert. This surprise that Nie Li gave her was too much. How many more secrets are there in Nie Li's body?

"This sister has to find some time to dig everything out of you and see what else are you hiding!" Huyan Lanruo stated, with her cheeks flushed red and her eyes flashing with the thought of love.

At this moment, Chu Yuan, who fought with Nie Li, was drenched in sweat and was panting for air. Such serious injuries to his soul force had caused a serious impact to his strength. He would need, at least, half a year to recover.

"Today's matter will not end here!" Chu Yuan declared, staring at Nie Li with hatred.

"Anytime!" Nie Li announced, his brows twitching slightly. He didn't even place Chu Yuan into his eyes. After his rebirth, Nie Li had a bigger goal. Therefore, he did not even consider these kinds of people to be his opponent. The injuries that Chu Yuan sustained would need at least half a year or longer to recover. In these few months, Chu Yuan will realise that he could only look at Nie Li from afar.

Would a soaring eagle place the dust on the ground into it's eye?

Chu Yuan turned around, looking somewhat awkward and ran.

Nie Li's and Chu Yuan's battle soon became the focus topic and discussion among everyone. And no one would underestimate Nie Li anymore just because he hadn't reached 1-star Bronze rank yet.

They aren't aware of is that after the battle from earlier, Nie Li had already reached 1-star Bronze rank!

After reaching 1-star bronze rank, Nie Li's strength was raised even further. At this moment, he wouldn't be inferior to anyone else if a fight were to begin.

After this incident, the group continued walking on the narrow rugged mountain road.

"Little brother, you really made your sister surprised. Yesterday, I saw you setting up your tent alone in a corner. Why don't you set your tent beside sister's tonight and we can discuss the aspects of cultivation?" suggested Huyan Lanruo, walking to the front of Nie Li. At this moment, the distance between Nie Li and her is extremely close.

Looking down, Huyan Lanruo's towering peaks were almost attached onto Nie Li's body. One can vaguely see the deep rich ravine, especially the two raised points, which made it even more seductive.

He could smell the fragrance of orchid from her. He has to admit, Huyan Lanruo is still very charming.

In his previous life, Nie Li was only an ordinary boy. Naturally, none of the girls would give him any favours. It wasn't until the destruction of Glory City when he had the chance to come in contact with Ye Ziyun. Having the goddess in his heart, he never thought that in this life, he would come to know Xiao Ning'er, and now, Huyan Lanruo who was taking the initiative to seduce him. It seems that his romance is a little too much.

It's a pity that Nie Li was no longer the ordinary boy from his past. He can't be seduced so easily by beauty alone. In his heart, there was only Ye Ziyun. After all,t was Ye Ziyun that was in love with the ordinary Nie Li in his previous life, which caused Nie Li's life to change. Soon after that, Ye Ziyun left the world with regrets. Therefore, after his rebirth, one of Nie Li's important purposes was to guard Ye Ziyun.

Huyan Lanruo thought that she could seduce Nie Li base on beauty alone. She really thought Nie Li would be so simple.

Seeing Huyan Lanruo luring Nie Li with her seductive body, Ye Ziyun pouted. She doesn't like this woman because Huyan Lanruo is too seductive, which caused her to be unable to stand it. Ye Ziyun took a glance at Nie Li. With Huyan Lanruo seducing a brat like this, this brat will probably throw himself onto her.

'Heck care, isn't my problem to begin with,' Ye Ziyun thought, turning herself around.

"I thank Miss Huyan's good intentions, but Miss Huyan is already a Silver rank. I'm afraid that I don't have anything to discuss with Miss Huyan. Let's forget about it!" Nie Li said, softly refusing her seductive invite.

Ye Ziyun paused for a moment and looked at Nie Li in astonishment. She never thought that Nie Li would actually refuse.

Huyan Lanruo's charming eyes were all written with misbelief. Although she hasn't slept with any man, she clearly knows her own impressive capital. She would often mess with many men that would approach her. In her view, seducing a small boy like Nie Li was an easy thing to do. She never thought, since she first had contact with Nie Li, his eyes have always been lucid. She never expected him to flatly refuse her request in resolution.

She couldn't help feeling ashamed and resentful at the same time. Her eyes suddenly turned sharp, bursting with charm, and spoke in a soft and shy voice, "Doesn't little brother Nie Li want to get closer with sister?"

Nie Li's eye contracted, waves of fragrance penetrated his nose. The Huyan Lanruo in front of him had her skin emitted a moist light, her towering peaks, her curvy waist, she was without a doubt completely filled with seductive charm. Any other man that sees this would want to press her under them and merciless ravage her.

Huyan Lanruo maintained a step distance with Nie Li. However, Nie Li's mind was filled with all kinds of imagination. The chest of Huyan Lanruo closely attached to his and that soft touch, she proudly hugged her chest while looking at Nie Li with great interest.

'After you take my art of charm, we'll see how long you can continue to pretend!' she pridefully thought.

Huyan Lanruo felt that Nie Li only refused her to put up a show in front of Ye Ziyun. Nie Li's heart is definitely filled with lust! As long as she cast her art of charm, Nie Li will be completely attached to her.

Nie Li's heart shook, a light flashed across his eyes, and his pupils immediately become clear, ridding himself of those illusions.

Wanting to control Nie Li with a little charming technique, she is underestimating Nie Li a little too much. That charming technique could only work on those whom lack willpower. Nie Li had lived two lives. His heart has already solidified. How could he be tempted so easily?

"Snow Sakura Demon Spirit. I never thought that Miss Huyan would have such a rare demon spirit!" Nie Li exclaimed, looking at Huyan Lanruo in an interesting manner.

Huyan Lanruo stared at Nie Li at this moment, feeling like she was struck by lightning.


	32. Chapter 32

What kind of monster is he?!

Huyan Lanruo is already a 2-star Silver rank Demon Spiritist. Her soul realm is integrated with the Snow Sakura Demon Spirit. This extremely rare demon spirit lived in the depths of the St. Ancestral Mountains. It has strong charming abilities. All kinds of creatures couldn't help going near the Snow Sakura Demon Spirit and were swallowed by it. Huyan Lanruo, later, integrated with the Snow Sakura Demon. Charming a demon spiritist of the same level was an easy thing to do.

If Huyan Lanruo were to exert a little trick, there would be a lot of men willing become her escorts. Her charming technique hasn't failed a single time and she never thought that she would actually fail today!

Not only was the charming technique seen though, her demon spirit was also seen through by Nie Li with one look. Isn't this boy in front of her a little too mysterious? The Snow Sakura Demon Spirit is an extremely rare demon spirit caught and given to her by her grandfather. Most people wouldn't have even heard of it before, let alone knowing it's abilities and origin.

Huyan Lanruo felt like she was struck by lightning. She remained speechless for a long while.

The main point is that, the receiver of the charming technique was only a little boy who's not even a 1-star Bronze rank!

There are two kinds of people that wouldn't be affected by the charming technique. One kind would be a person who has a mind not corrupted with impurities, for example a 5 years old boy. Another kind would be a super expert who is well knowledgeable of the charming technique.

Nie Li is already 13 years old and already has some knowledge between man and woman matters. Therefore, he shouldn't be able to achieve the pure mind of a child. The only possibility would be the second kind.

But… How is that possible?

Huyan Lanruo would have never imagined that inside the shell of this small boy in front of her, lies the soul of a super expert. A super expert that even surpassed legend rank.

Seeing Huyan Lanruo's startled expression, Nie Li faintly smiled and continued to walk pass Huyan Lanruo's side.

"Nie Li, was Huyan Lanruo not pretty?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li, blinking her eyes with a curious baby look.

Under that kind of temptation, Nie Li actually refused. Nie Li couldn't have some special unspeakable secrets, right?

Nie Li smiled, looked at Ye Ziyun and said, "Huyan Lanruo is indeed very pretty, but how can she be compared to you?"

Hearing Nie Li's rubbish, Ye Ziyun stamped her feet onto the ground and said, "I can't be compared to Huyan Lanruo. There are a lot of people that fancy her!"

Ye Ziyun clearly knows that. Even some of her cousins in Snow Wind Family fancy Huyan Lanruo.

Nie Li knows that Ye Ziyun meant the body aspects. Ye Ziyun's temperament and beauty has far exceeded Huyan Lanruo. However, in terms of figure, she is still a little less compared to Huyan Lanruo. Nie Li couldn't help but laugh. He smiled as he looked up and down of Ye Ziyun. In just a few years, Ye Ziyun's figure wouldn't lose to Huyan Lanruo and only Nie Li knows how sexy and beautiful Ye Ziyun will be at that time. Ye Ziyun wouldn't be like Huyan Lanruo flaunting her sexyness, but would be kind and elegant, which isn't what Huyan Lanruo can compete to.

Seeing the strange and perverted look in Nie Li's eyes, Ye Ziyun pouted in dissatisfaction. Becoming friends with Nie Li isn't bad, however, going a step further, she have never thought of it before. Ye Ziyun only thinks about practising in her heart. She wants to become a Legend rank Demon Spiritist like her grandfather.

The [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix Technique] that Nie Li gave her, allowed her to be one step closer to her dreams. Therefore, in her heart, she is very grateful towards Nie Li. If it was any of the other boys that glibbed towards her, without any sense of seriousness, she would have already turned around and left.

Huyan Lanruo turned her head and looked at Nie Li's back. Angrily she said, "I don't believe that I can't subdue a small kid like you!"

Huyan Lanruo felt a little indignant in her heart. Could it be that her charm can't be compared to Ye Ziyun?

Huyan Lanruo turned around, pointed at Nie Li and exclaimed at the crowd, "Nie Li, I will one day make you a slave under my skirt! I have decided, I will chase after this kid. In the future, this kid will be mine. Anyone that wants to touch him would have to ask if I agree to it! If anyone snatches him from me, I'll not let them off!"

Hearing Huyan Lanruo's domineering declaration, everyone became dumbfounded.

Huyan Lanruo actually wanted to chase after Nie Li? Everyone looked at Nie Li, then stared at Huyan Lanruo again.

A beauty like Huyan Lanruo would only need to wave her finger and a lot of men would surround her like flies. However, Huyan Lanruo wants to reverse it and chase after Nie Li? This is too weird.

Ye Ziyun look at Nie Li with a 'wanting to smile yet did not' expression, it seemed that Nie Li has a lot of romance. First, it was Xiao Ning'er taking the initiative to send breakfast and now, he's being chased by Huyan Lanruo. She can't really see that Nie Li would actually be so attractive.

Huyan Lanruo's declaration caused a ripples among everyone and became the topic of talk. Even Chen Linjian couldn't help but to be astonished.

The group continued moving forwards, passing through several mountains.

"Nie Li, this is an apricot cake, do you want to eat?"

"Nie Li, are you tired? Do you want me to lay a cushion for you to rest?"

Huyan Lanruo would appear by the side of Nie Li from time to time, like a ghost, and would, from time to time, rush here. The well developed chest would occasionally graze Nie Li's arm accompanied by the fragrance of a woman's scent that would linger around. If it was any other boys, after being provoked by such a sexy beauty, they would definitely be unable to control and eat Huyan Lanruo up already.

However, Huyan Lanruo's seduction techniques seemed to only annoy Nie Li.

"I say, can you not be so annoying. Go, go, go! Go do what you want! Go further away!" Nie Li waved his hands and said impatiently.

Huyan Lanruo's eye turned red. Since when has she ever been treated like this before? Is Nie Li blind? Blind to her beauty? The more she thought about it, the more she felt unhappy and indignant. She threw the mat onto the ground and walked away.

"Whew… Finally, some peace!" said Nie Li, relieved that the troublesome woman was finally gone.

But after walking a few steps, Huyan Lanruo turned her head around and said, "Nie Li do you want a drink? I have excellent quality apricot wine here."

Hearing Huyan Lanruo's words, Nie Li almost collapsed.

'What's wrong with this woman?' he asked himself, 'Why can't I shake her off?'

"Can you not be so silly? Are you that bored?" Nie Li said, rolling his eyes.

Huyan Lanruo blinked her eyes and said shyly, "I realised that I have fallen for you. Although you don't like me now, it's fine. Who wouldn't like a beauty like me? ,I'll pretend that you are blind, for now. However, not long from now, you will realise how beautiful and cute I am!"

"I'd be blind if I were to fancy you!" Nie Li spatted and quickly walked away.

'This woman is simply beyond hope!'

Of course, Nie Li did not think that Huyan Lanruo has really fallen for him. She probably finds him fun to play with. He estimates that after a while she'll lose her interest and leave.

Nie Li ran to the side of Ye Ziyun. No matter if it's the previous life or the current life, Ye Ziyun is his most beloved. The few girls beside Ye Ziyun smilingly looked at Nie Li and started discussing softly.

"This is the one that Huyan Lanruo is chasing?"

"He looks pretty handsome."

"Matching with Huyan Lanruo is enough!"

Listening to their discussion, Nie Li couldn't help sweating.

Ye Ziyun raised her head, looked at distressed Nie Li, and faintly said, "Weren't you together with Huyan Lanruo?"

"Ziyun, you know that I have nothing to do with Huyan Lanruo!" Nie Li bitterly smiled. 'Huyan Lanruo that ** annoyance, if Ye Ziyun were to misunderstand anything, I'll be depressed.'

"What has this got to do with me?" Ye Ziyun shrugged turned her head and left. The corner of her mouth slightly rose, revealing a teasing smile. She finds it quite interesting seeing the distressed look on Nie Li's face.

Nie Li opened his mouth but didn't manage to get anything out. Looking at Ye Ziyun's tender back, his heart felt depressed. When can he be like the previous life, hugging this pretty girl in his arms? The road ahead is still long!

He'd better raise his strength first. After a few years, Glory City will be under the threats of demon beasts. Even Ye Ziyun's grandfather, who is a Legend rank Demon Spiritist, also dies in the battle. Therefore, Nie Li has to reach Legend rank before that. For him, this is a huge challenge as the time is too short.

He must use all the methods available to enhance his strength, which includes this this journey to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins! He must get the spirit lamp!

For the next few days, Nie Li continued to refine the soul force that he got from Chu Yuan. However, Huyan Lanruo, this woman was too annoying. When Nie Li is practising, she would stand guard beside Nie Li and not moving a step. Hence, Nie Li can only choose to ignore her.

Walking through the mountains for two days, and passing through a deep canyon passage. A distant plain valley, finally, appeared in their sight.

This is a piece of relic from the ancient city. The place covered a radius of a hundred miles. Most of it was covered in dense woods, only leaving some mottled walls. The roar of demon beasts could be heard from within the ruins. The demon beasts that are above Gold rank have already left the place. What remained in the ruins were Bronze and Silver ranked Demon Beasts.

These remains from the Age of Darkness vaguely told the story of the glory of humanity at that time.

Seeing these broken walls and scattered bones lying around, everyone couldn't help but feel desolation. If Glory City were to be broken through by demon beasts, it would become the same as this ruin. Only leaving behind bones and ruins everywhere.

The rampant demon beasts during the Age of Darkness destroyed all of the human's empire. Only leaving behind several lucky survivors who were still struggling with the demon beasts. However, much of the knowledge and civilization has been lost in the disaster. For example, many of Glory City's cultivation techniques, martial arts, and inscription patterns are all incomplete. Therefore, it's very possible to get some stuff left behind by the Age of Darkness, if they were to explore these ancient ruins!

What Nie Li wants is the spirit lamp. It was a powerful item left behind by a Legend rank Demon Spiritist of the Age of Darkness!


	33. Chapter 33

Before the arrival of Nie Li and the group, every family has already dispatched some people to explore these ancient ruins. It was a pity that there wasn't much of a discovery. Hence, there aren't that many people who come here to explore after that. Chen Linjian somehow got his hand on the map of the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, which is why he decided to explore this place.

"Finally, we've reached the Ancient Orchid City Ruins! Now, we have two routes that we can take. Here's the map!" said Chen Linjian, spreading out the map and pointed to the lines on the map.

Everyone began to surround the map and started to discuss which route to take.

"The first route is towards the west gate. By walking along the walls, we can reach the main city quickly. However, what can we find on this route? We'll definitely want to enter the houses in the city so that we can get some spoils!" said one of Chen Linjian's underlings.

"I agree to his view!"

"Yeah, we should search around this house area!" Everyone parroted.

Chen Linjian was silent for a moment. He raised his head, looked towards Nie Li and asked "What do you think?"

Everyone got a little surprised. They never thought that Chen Linjian would ask for Nie Li's opinion at this moment.

Ye Ziyun also looked at Nie Li with her bright eyes. Huyan Lanruo was also unable to take her eyes off Nie Li.

Now, everyone was very concerned about Nie Li's view.

Nie Li spread his hand out and said, "If you guys came here just to search the houses, then that would be a big mistake! Those that came before have already searched the commoner's houses. Even if we were to search them again, we wouldn't get any gains. Generally in a city, who is the wealthiest? Is it the commoners? Of course not. 90% of the wealth of a city are in the hands of the big families."

"There's a radius of hundreds of miles in this place. There are so many commoners houses and a lot of the places here have been destroyed. How would we know where these big families are located?" Shen Yue retorted at one side. As long as it's Nie Li's words, he must retort.

"Continue speaking." Chen Linjian said, looking at Nie Li in an interesting manner. Apparently, he agrees with Nie Li's deduction.

"It's easy to find the inhabitant of big families. Which building in this map is the most sparse? That is the location! Generally, big families would have their own courtyard." Nie Li continued.

Everyone's eyes fell on the map upon hearing Nie Li's speech.

"Here!" Huyan Lanruo said, pleasantly surprised.

"Correct. This should be this place. A lot of buildings here are very large!"

Chen Linjian frowned and said, "This area has already been searched. Although some goods were found, it wasn't much. Some of the people even dug 3 feet down into the place and couldn't find any chamber related areas!"

"I say, what you are thinking of, couldn't others have thought of that, too? You think that every big family in Glory City are vegetarians?" Shen Yue snorted.

Nie Li frowned, stared at Shen Yue and said, "When I'm talking, can you shut up? Since you're so smart, why don't you take over?"

Just when Shen Yue is about to retort, Chen Linjian stared at Shen Yue and snorted "Shut up!"

Shen Yue opened his mouth, then closed it, feeling depressed. Although he's a direct descendent of Sacred Family. His position could not be compared to Chen Linjian. Even if he had ten times the amount of guts, he wouldn't dare to refute Chen Linjian.

"It's normal for this area to have already been searched. Lets continue to look at the map. This big family's house is located at the central axis of the city. Because of this, the place would be the most guarded area, as well as the safest." Nie Li pointed to the area behind the house and said, "This area should be where the City Lord Mansion is located!"

Chen Linjian nodded. Up till now, Nie Li's deduction was correct. However, even this City Lord Mansion has already been searched by those that came here first, including underground, but no one made many discoveries.

"Lets continue looking at the map.A few hundred miles from the City Lord Mansion, there are three areas. Do you know what these three areas are?" Nie Li asked Chen Linjian.

"Within these three areas, one of them is the military ground, which is where the City Lord's soldiers trained. Another one is a heavily built stone fort. It is empty inside, and made from black marble. Even a chisel couldn't damage it. As for the last one, I don't know what it is for. It's right beside the stone fort and is forested with trees and weeds." Chen Linjian answered. Before coming here, he had already memorized the Ancient Orchid City Ruins area.

Hearing Chen Linjian's word, Nie Li smiled and said, "Not far from my guesses!"

Chen Linjian's eye lit up and said, "What you mean is that these three areas are very suspicious? Could it be that stone fort? But… It has already been searched!"

"That stone fort should be a disaster refuge. When a disaster arrives, they probably hid in the stone fort. Therefore, there should be some kind of secret room hiding the treasures. The piece of land near the stone fort is obviously a trap area, which was used to ward off demon beasts. If they come near to investigate, they wouldn't even know when they died. Furthermore, I find that the most suspicious area is this military ground!" Nie Li said, faintly smiling.

"Why would the military ground be the most suspicious place instead?"

The military ground is a piece of mud land, which is the training ground. Why would it be suspicious?

"The most inconspicuous area would be the safest place! Moreover, this City Lord placed the military ground at the central axis of the city and, with this alone, proves that it isn't that simple. There should be something important hidden below the military ground!" Nie Li pointed to the map and said, "We'll search around this area!"

"Okay! So, it's decided, then!" Chen Linjian picked up the map, and slightly chuckled. Since the direction has been decided, they can save a lot of time and take less detours.

Chen Linjian's underling's eyes had traces of admiration in them when they looked at Nie Li. At this moment, no one looked down on Nie Li and felt that it's proper for Nie Li to choose a piece of treasure first.

Huyan Lanruo lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with splendor. Nie Li's strict reasoning caused her to admire him with respect. She faintly felt that Nie Li isn't simple. Otherwise, how would a 1-star Bronze rank be able to break her charming technique?

'The man that I chose, naturally isn't simple!' Huyan Lanruo proudly thought. Although Nie Li completely ignores her, she firmly set her eyes on him.

If Nie Li were to know of Huyan Lanruo's current thoughts, he would surely burst into tears. Why would he step into the limelight for no reason? After having her stick to him like sticky candy, he would fear that he wouldn't be able to get rid of her.

Ye Ziyun pursed her lips laughing. That charming expression caused Nie Li to be stunned, it had a kind of familiar feel to it.

Seeing the attracted look on Nie Li's face, Huyan Lanruo was about to go mad! Such a sexy and charming beauty like her was standing in front of Nie Li, yet Nie Li seemed to be blind. He only has eyes for Ye Ziyun.

'This is simply too outrageous!' Huyan Lanruo thought, 'Nie Li, I hate you!'

Nie Li can't even be bothered about Huyan Lanruo's thoughts. He took out a bolt from his backpack, then took out Purple Haze Grass agent and smear it onto the arrow.

"Nie Li, what are you doing?" said Huyan Lanruo as she and Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li with curiosity.

Nie Li shrugged and said, "It's nothing."

"Okay, off we go!" Chen Linjian shouted. The group slowly advanced towards the Ancient Orchid City, walking along the edge of the walls and chose a relatively quick and safe route. If they were to move according to the original route, they were afraid that it would be very tough since there were a lot of demon beasts hiding in the complex terrain.

Roars of demon beasts came from the depths of the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. Aside from demon beasts, there would, occasionally, be some groups of people. They were, also, from Glory City. They came here to explore the ruins of the Ancient Orchid City.

Just as Chen Linjian, Nie Li and bunch were moving to the depths of Ancient Orchid City, a group of people appeared at the Ancient Orchid City's entrance.

The group of people were dressed in black robes, a total of 15 people.

"Are you sure that those kids are from nobility families?" The leading man swept his gaze to the few people by his side and asked. His figure was tall, a head taller than those by his side.

"Yes, Yun Hua Deacon!" One of the black robed men replied.

"Good!" Yun Hua Decon's face had a grim smile and said, "Go capture three kids with the highest rank. Use them to exchange for ransom with those big families and kill the rest!"

The Dark Guild is a dreadful existence in Glory City. They would often kidnap nobilities kids to exchange for random. They are like a bunch of leeches, living in the shadows of Glory City. They would use all sorts of methods to gather money to provide training resources to the members in the guild. Although many families in Glory City would gather together numerous times to wipe the Dark Guild out, the Dark Guild would suddenly disappear.

It's said that the Dark Guild's headquarters was located at a very secretive location in the St. Ancestral Mountains. They are an extremely powerful force which even Lord Ye Mo could not eradicate.

*Sou Sou Sou* The black robed guys all skimmed towards the Ancient Orchid City.

Inside the ruins of Ancient Orchid Ruins

The group was having difficulties moving forward. Occasionally, there would be Giant Blue Armed Apes appearing. These demon beasts have a height of two meters. Their thick arms were like black pillars, but they were very agile and they are generally Silver ranked.

Six Giant Blue Armed Apes were flying across the walls of the ruins, tailing Nie Li and the group.

These Giant Blue Armed Apes have fearsome intelligence. Realizing that there were over 30 people, they didn't go forward. They only tailed them, waiting for their chance.

"These Giant Blue Armed Apes are really annoying!" Chen Linjian frowned. Although these Giant Blue Armed Apes did not charge at them, they couldn't do anything to the Giant Blue Armed Apes. And as time passed, more and more Giant Blue Armed Apes would gather together. Once the amount of Giant Blue Armed Apes increased, they will group up to attack them.

At this moment, *sou* a sound was heard. A cold light cut across from the shadows of the corner.

Chen Linjian and bunch soon saw it clearly. It's an arrow. The arrow had cut through the gap of the branch at an extremely tricky angle and headed for one of the Giant Blue Armed Apes.

Pu!

That arrow struck the Giant Blue Armed Ape. That Giant Blue Armed Ape wailed and fell from the high wall, landing heavily on the ground and caused the dust to cover the surrounding area. That Giant Blue Armed Ape struggled on the ground but was unable to get back up.

Seeing that, Chen Linjian immediately rushed over, wielded his sword and chop downwards. *Plop* The blood of that Giant Blue Armed Ape splattered with the demon beast dead on the ground.

The group looked backwards in amazement and only saw Nie Li walking out of the shadow.


	34. Chapter 34

There are many uses to the Purple Haze Grass. One of them would be a strong toxic towards ape type demon beasts. Ordinary Silver ranked ape demon beasts wouldn't be able to withstand its this world, one thing subdues the other.

'Nie Li only used one bolt to kill a Giant Blue Arm Ape?'

Everyone looked at each other, utterly surprised deep inside their hearts.

Only Huyan Lanruo and Ye Ziyun knew that Nie Li smeared some kind of medicine agent onto the bolt. But even so, to be able to shot the Giant Blue Armed Ape so easily is a superb thing.

Seeing Nie Li kill a Giant Blue Armed Ape with the crossbow arrow, Chen Linjian shouted to the crowd, "Everyone draw your crossbows out!"

Chen Linjian's men took out their crossbows, knowing that they can use them to annihilate the Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Shen Yue also took out a crossbow. Seeing the delicate crossbow in his hand, he felt grievance in his heart. Based on what he's witnessed, is Nie Li stronger than him in every aspect? Since the appearance of Nie Li, he felt that Ye Ziyun is getting further and further away from his reach. And now, Ye Ziyun completely ignores his presence. On the other hand, she sees Nie Li in a new light. This made him mad with envy in his heart.

Just shoot and kill the Giant Blue Armed Ape, how hard can it be?

Shen Yue loaded the arrows on the crossbow and slowly crept to the edge of a wall. He pointed the crossbow to a Giant Blue Armed Ape a good distance away. His expressions were exceptionally serious and focused. He aimed the front sight onto the Giant Blue Armed Ape. At this moment, everyone was holding their breath. Their eyes focused on Chen Yue, who's at the edge of the wall.

"With a big target like the Giant Blue Armed Ape, how hard can it be to shoot it?" declared Shen Yue, pulling the trigger. Just as he pulled the trigger, his hand slightly trembled, unconsciously.

*sou* A cold light pierced the sky. *bang* A moment later, the arrow was nailed into a tree trunk about five to six meters away from the Giant Blue Armed Ape.

At this moment, Shen Yue's face slightly twitched and became ashened by the scene.

Seeing this, everyone's expression was weird. They tightly held back their laughter. If they were to laugh out, Chen Yue would have utterly thrown his face away. Everyone knows that Shen Yue wanted to compete with Nie Li. But… competing is fine… but can it not be so funny?

Shen Yue almost went crazy. He clearly felt that he was able to hit the target, but why would the arrow stray when he pulled the trigger?

Seeing the surrounding people strongly holding back their laughters, Shen Yue felt extremely ashamed. He also vaguely saw the laughter in Ye Ziyun's eye, it's a kind of contempt!

'Damn it! I don't believe I can hit it!' he thought.

Shen Yue immediately took out a second arrow and loaded it onto the crossbow. After scrambling to load the arrow, he immediately aimed the crossbow to a Giant Blue Arm Aped far away.

*Sou*!

That arrow cut across a cold light on the air. However, after a moment, the arrow seemed to have lost its strength and fell onto the ground. Shen Yue did not load the arrow properly, which is why the arrow fell after flying for a short distance.

At this moment, all the people couldn't help laughing out loud. Shen Yue simply doesn't have the skills. He wanted to copy Nie Li by killing the Giant Blue Armed Ape with arrows, however, his results were the opposite of Nie Li's. Is Shen Yue's purpose here is to be funny?

Chen Linjian strongly held back his laughter and walk to the side of Shen Yue. He patted onto his shoulders and said, "Shen Yue bro, forget it. You can't play with this thing."

Shen Yue's face grew purple. The crowd's laughter was exceptionally ear piercing to him. His hatred for Nie Li grew. It was Nie Li's fault that caused him to embarrass himself in front of all these people!

If Nie Li were to know of Shen Yue's thoughts at the moment, he would feel very innocent. Because he didn't even do a thing.

Shen Yue currently held onto the crossbow, not knowing if he should keep it or not. However, he can't help feeling like he was drilling into the ground in shame.

In his previous life, Shen Yue was extremely proud and would mock Nie Li to the extreme. Thinking of it, the corner of Nie Li's mouth slowly raised up into a sneer. He faintly said, "Just because there are some things that I can do, doesn't mean that you can, also, do it!"

Shen Yue's anger within his heart exploded upon hearing Nie Li's words, he turned to face Nie Li and yelled, "Everything's your fault, I will kill you!"

Veins could be seen on Shen Yue's face. He raised the crossbow in his hand and aiming it at Nie Li. He was on the verge of going crazy. As a direct descendent of Sacred Family, Shen Yue was very proud deep in his heart. Therefore, he was losing his mind under Nie Li's provocation.

*pa* Chen Linjian smacked the crossbow out of Shen Yue's hand and shouted, "Enough!"

Shen Yue raised his head and saw the cold expression on Chen Linjian's face. Upon seeing it, Shen Yue's spirit dropped. Right now, everyone was standing on Nie Li's side. He turned around and walked away in resentment. Discussion arose, looking at Shen Yue's back.

"Never thought that Shen Yue was this kind of person."

"That wasn't the behaviour that a noble should have."

Nie Li's gaze turned icy cold as he recalled the Sacred Family fleeing in his previous life and every one of Shen Yue's doings. Even if such a person and family were to be annihilated, Nie Li wouldn't feel a bit of pity for them.

Seeing Shen Yue's lonely back, Ye Ziyun walked to the side of Nie Li and said, "Nie Li, Shen Yue is quite pitiful."

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li frowned. He never thought that Ye Ziyun would sympathize with Shen Yue. Ye Ziyun is too soft-hearted, in his previous life, Ye Ziyun agreed to Shen Yue's engagement under his tremendous pleading. But in the end, before they even got married, Shen Yue fled Glory City with his household. He was that kind of person, what is here to sympathize.

Feeling furious in his heart, Nie Li stared at Ye Ziyun and spoke in a severe tone, "What is there to pity him about? From today onwards, don't come in contact with him! Otherwise, don't come and see me. A scumbag like him, even if he were to die, he would've deserved it!"

Listening the the severe reprimand, Ye Ziyun pouted.

'You're not my boyfriend. On what basis are you restricting my contact with others?' although she thought this way in her heart, however she also made her choice to not to come in contact with Shen Yue. Otherwise, there's the possibility that she wouldn't be able to be friends with Nie Li. Gradually, she became concerned about Nie Li's view. However, she doesn't understand something.

'Why does Nie Li hate Shen Yue so much? Is there some kind of mortal vengeance between the two of them?'

Nie Li sighed. His emotions were a little too stirred up earlier on. Hence, his tone was a little severe. However, it's good to warn Ye Ziyun a little.

Chen Linjian's men began to deal with Giant Blue Armed Ape with crossbows, however, they realised that their arrows couldn't do anything to them. It's true that those Giant Blue Armed Apes have a huge body, however, their movements are very agile. They realised that after the arrow were released, the apes are able to dodge it immediately, causing their arrows to miss.

They, now, realised just how skilled Nie Li's archery was.

After finding out another capability of Nie Li's, amorous filled Huyan Lanruo's gaze whenever she looked at Nie Li. She would occasionally reveal a seducing posture beside Nie Li. She demostrated her amazing curves, her towering peaks and the deep ravine.

Nie Li was speechless towards this woman. She can simply go into heat at any moment. When she's facing other people, she had a face of indifference. However when facing Nie Li, she seemed exceptionally interested.

"Nie Li bro, we'll have to trouble you!" Chen Linjian sighed. Among the group, only Nie Li is able to kill those Giant Blue Armed Apes.

"Mhm!" Nie Li replied with a slight nod.

Nie Li began to clear the Giant Blue Armed Apes along the way. His aim was so precise that he never missed the target. His archery skill had reached an extreme height in his previous life. Although his cultivation has only just reached 1-star Bronze rank, dealing with ordinary Silver rank demon beasts was more than enough.

Everyone was simply amazed at Nie Li's archery skills. Although, a Silver rank expert would say that dodging Nie Li's arrows isn't a difficult issue. However, no matter how much those Giant Blue Armed Apes tried to dodge, the arrow seemed like a shadow that chased after them and followed them on the back.

Unknowingly, Nie Li had already become a core member of the group.

Just when Nie Li and the group began to slowly close the distance to their destination, the amount of Giant Blue Armed Apes suddenly grew. They amounted to over twenty of them, all eyeing Nie Li and the group.

"Roar!"

A deafening roar sounded. The whole ground began to tremble violently. As though their eardrums were destroyed by the deafening roar, everyone looked at each other.

"It's a Spiritual grade demon beast!" Nie Li said in horror.

Ordinary demon beasts are the same as human beings. They are split into Bronze, Silver, Gold, Black Gold and Legend rank. However, among these levels, there are still Normal, Spiritual and Emperor demon beasts. Lets take the Giant Blue Armed Ape for example. An ordinary one wouldn't be able to form spirit in their mind. However, a Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape would already have formed a spirit in its mind. It, also, has the intellect of an ordinary 10 year old human. Its strength is also a lot stronger than Normal grade Giant Blue Armed Apes. As for Emperor level, the spirit in its mind would be a liquid state and would have the ability to change its physical body into human form. Its strength is also extremely frightening.

"What's its strength?" Chen Linjian's face changed, and asked in a frightened voice.

"5-star Silver rank, almost into Gold rank!" Nie Li replied. Nie Li was able to determine its strength by the roar of that Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Nie Li's brow slightly knitted. Demon beasts of the same level are usually slightly stronger than humans, especially demon beasts like Giant Blue Armed Apes. They are extremely hard to handle, and this Giant Blue Armed Ape's actual strength might be able to rival a Gold rank expert!

With Nie Li's current strength, dealing with such a demon beast is too difficult.

As for Chen Linjian's team, the strongest is only 3-star Silver rank!

5-star Silver rank… Hearing that, Chen Linjian also frowned. He never thought that they would actually meet a Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape here, moreover, it's a 5-star Silver rank. He was afraid that it would be very hard to deal with. There are also many Giant Blue Armed Apes in the surroundings eyeing them. If a fight were to break out, it's possible for all of them to be annihilated!

Roar!

The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape flew to the top of the walls. His gaze was fierce and was staring at Nie Li and the group.

"Come, follow me!" Nie Li shouted and leaped into the forest beside them.

Everyone looked at each other for awhile and quickly followed Nie Li, hiding in the forest.

Seeing that, the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape furiously hammered his chest and stomped his feet. The Deafening roar was heard once again. The group of normal Giant Blue Armed Apes, as though hearing the command of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape, headed towards the direction where Nie Li and the group fled to.

Entering the dense forest wasn't convenient for the Giant Blue Armed Apes who's physical size was big.

"Formation!" Chen Linjian roared in anger. The group of Silver rank experts rapidly relied on the thick trees in the surrounding, formed a circle formation and brought their weapons out.

Sou Sou Sou!

A Giant Blue Armed Apes charged in, Nie Li rose his crossbow and an arrow flew out.


	35. Chapter 35

The accuracy of Nie Li's archery was extremely high. The Giant Blue Armed Apes that were shot by him shrieked miserably.

The Giant Blue Armed Apes couldn't resist the toxins from the Purple Haze Grass. After raising the weapons on their hands, Chen Linjian and his Silver ranked underlings slashed towards that Giant Blue Armed Apes.

Psh psh psh!

Blood was spurted all around, drenching Chen Linjian and his men blood red.

Nie Li knows that this particular Giant Blue Armed Ape was used to being probed by the Spiritual graded Giant Blue Armed Ape. The intellect of Spiritual ape type demon beasts were very shocking. Furthermore, their fighting strength was very frightening.

In his previous life, when Ye Ziyun and the rest came to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, they did not encounter any spiritual grade demon beast. Therefore, the appearance of this spiritual grade demon beast that they are meeting now caused Nie Li to feel a little unease. Nie Li desperately refined the soul force in his dantian that he got from Chu Yuan. If he's able to reach 2-star bronze rank, then it will be much safer.

"We'll lure it towards the fort area!" Nie Li raised his voice. The defensive measure of that fort was tighter, therefore, they can use it to deal with that Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Roar!

That Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape leaped, charging towards their direction. He raised his thick arms and smashed them towards one of Chen Linjian's men.

Boom!

The Giant Blue Armed Ape slapped that person on his abdomen. The person shrieked, flew out and smacked into a huge tree. His blood spouted out as he fell.

That person was a 2-star Silver rank. The Giant Blue Armed Ape's strength is too frightening. With just a slap, he killed a 2-star Silver rank expert. No one has ever experienced such a battle before, hence, after seeing that, their faces paled.

After killing one, the Giant Blue Armed Ape wasn't in a hurry to attack. The Giant Blue Armed Ape were waiting outside, like a tiger preying on it's prey, finding chance to launch a surprise attack.

"Shit, that fella is too strong! Moreover, he's the leader of the Giant Blue Armed Apes population. His roar would attract even more Giant Blue Armed Apes!" Nie Li said while frowning, "We are too big of a target, we need to disperse!"

Chen Linjian slightly knitted his brows, lowered his voice and said, "Okay, we'll split into 6 teams and meet in that fort!"

The group hastily dispersed.

Huyan Lanruo and Ye Ziyun followed Nie Li, with two other servants and one girl who has a rather good relationship with Ye Ziyun.

*Sou Sou Sou* six teams of people ran out into six different directions.

The Giant Blue Armed Ape was just planning to kill the group slowly one by one. However, it never thought that they would split into six teams, and run in different directions. It paused for a moment then chased after Nie Li's group.

Nie Li bitterly smiled, why is his luck so terrible. Out of the six teams, why did that Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape chase after them?!

"You guys go first, hurry up!" Nie Li shouted, retrieving a few bottles of medicine agent made from Purple Haze Grass from his interspartial ring.

Ye Ziyun's step slightly paused. Seeing the back of Nie Li who was facing the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape, made heart tremble.

Huyan Lanruo's eyes reddend, at this dangerous moment, Nie Li did not think about his own escape, but decided to cover their backs. She was deeply touched by Nie Li's action in her heart.

"Hurry up! Don't dawdle! Don't worry about me, I have my own way!" Nie Li snarled, "Split up and run, otherwise you won't be able to make it out alive!"

Ye Ziyun and Huyan Lanruo gritted their teeth with tears slightly flickering in their eyes. They hesitated for a moment, but decided to run into the forest.

Roar!

That Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape swung its hand and slammed it towards Nie Li.

Just when the Giant Blue Armed Ape's arm that was about to slam onto his body, Nie Li suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled.

Boom!

The huge palm of that Giant Blue Armed Ape slammed into Nie Li's original position. Cracks appeared on the ground and the crushed rocks flew all over the place. *pu pu* Two crushed rocks scraped Nie Li's arm, causing the blood to spurt out from his arm.

The Giant Blue Armed Ape hammered his chest and stamped the ground. Once again, it swung its arm towards Nie Li and slammed it down.

Nie Li's brow slightly twitched. He knows where the weakness of the Giant Blue Armed Apes are. Soul force was released from his body, and he could immediately feel the spirit deep in this Giant Blue Armed Ape's mind. The Giant Blue Armed Ape's soul force was like a hemispherical membrane enveloping its head.

"Break!" Nie Li thundered. All his soul force gathered into one spot, and punctured into the mind of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Boom!

The spirit within the mind of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape trembled non-stop. Its movements were also stunned.

Nie Li clearly knows that he is not the opponent of this Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape, after all, he had just become a 2-star Bronze rank. Not even a sword could cut open the flesh of this Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape. Therefore, he can only use soul force attacks. Taking advantage of the pause of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape, Nie Li leaped, and bolted towards the forest.

The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape was unprepared, hence this allowed Nie Li's soul force to bombard into the spirit within its mind. This caused its mind to be in chaos. The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape shook his head non-stop, and, gradually, the confused eyes began to clear up.

When it could see clearly, Nie Li had already fled.

The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape roared furiously and strode towards the direction of Nie Li. The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape was like lightning. All the trees that blocked its way were smashed and were sent flying.

Madly running, seeing the distance between him and the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape getting closer, Nie Li's heart grew anxious. He tried his best to hide in dense forest areas. Just when Nie Li was about to run out of the forest, a group of people appeared into his view.

This group wore black robes. Their faces were completely covered, only a little bit of their chin was exposed. The black demon design on their back was sinisterly terrifying.

Their eyes fell on Nie Li, and were slightly surprised. What is a little kid like Nie Li doing here, moreover, how did a kid even manage to get here? They were attracted here by the roars of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape and have been searching for the tracks of Chen Linjian's group. However, they never thought that they would run into Nie Li here.

Seeing their dress up, a chill flashed across Nie Li's eye. He naturally recognized these black robes. They are Glory City's most despicable, darkest group of people, the Dark Guild!

"This brat could be a child of nobility, capture him!" the leader, Yun Hua Deacon shouted. The other two black robed people went to surround Nie Li. Seeing this scene, Nie Li exposed a hint of a weird smile.

Rumble!

The ground violently trembled. The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape came out of the dense forest, roared and charged towards Nie Li.

Nie Li immediately ran. He bolted towards the direction of the black robed men.

Seeing the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape charging, the black robed men immediately set up a formation, and were preparing to withstand the impact of the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape.

The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape roared. It noticed these people and thought that they were the gang with Nie Li. The Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape leaped, and pounced towards Nie Li. Seeing the Giant Blue Armed Ape about to reach him, Nie Li hastily leaped towards the side. The palm of the Giant Blue Arm Ape grazed Nie Li's back. He could feel his back burning from the whistling strong air.

Fortunately Nie Li's reaction was fast enough, so he wasn't pounced on. Otherwise, Nie Li would have been seriously injured.

The Giant Blue Arm Ape rolled towards the black robed men after failing to get Nie Li.

"Kill it!" Yun Hua Deacon coldly shouted. The black robed men swung their swords towards the Giant Blue Armed Ape.

Bang bang bang! An intense confrontation started.

Seeing that the battle between the Giant Blue Arm Ape and those black robed people has begun, Nie Li took a deep breath and a smile formed on his mouth, "I'll gift this Giant Blue Armed Ape to you! I'll take a step first!"

While ignoring the injuries on his body, Nie Li leaped towards the forest.

The strength of the Giant Blue Armed Ape is very powerful. Those people from the Dark Guild won't be able to kill it in a short time and can only see Nie Li as he ran away from them.

Yun Hua Deacon's face ashened. He was actually tricked by a kid. It was simply intolerable!

At this moment, Nie Li suddenly saw a figure appearing from the bush. If it wasn't Ye Ziyun, then who was it?

"Why are you still here?" Nie Li asked, frowning. Ye Ziyun did not listen to his words and left.

"I was worried that you would be in trouble, so I was on the side ready to reinforce you!"

She looked at the bloody wounds on Nie Li's body, and her face showed expressions of concerns.

Nie Li knew, at this moment, Ye Ziyun doesn't have any romantic feelings for him. However, when he met danger, she came back and did not leave. This allowed Nie Li to recall what had happened in his previous life. After Glory City was destroyed, he followed the large force moving out. Nie Li at that time was still very weak and he had gotten lost. It was Ye Ziyun who went back and saved him.

Ye Ziyun's noble character, at that moment, impressed Nie Li.

After that, the two of them came in contact more and more often. Although, the difference of strength between them was very large, the both of them still fell in love with each other.

Nie Li was touched in his heart, but did not say too much.

"We have to leave immediately, otherwise those people will catch up!"

"Those people?" Ye Ziyun froze for a moment.

"It's the Dark Guild, they are intercepting that Giant Blue Armed Ape!" Nie Li said as he pulled Ye Ziyun's hand and ran.

The two of them were running in the forest. Having her hands held onto by Nie Li, Ye Ziyun's cheeks blushed. She tried to struggle but was unable to break free, and could only let Nie Li do as he pleased. Ye Ziyun raised her head to look at Nie Li's face, not knowing if Nie Li was being intentional or unintentional. Since young, this is the first time that her hands were pulled by a man. The warmth from Nie Li's palm gave her a thick sense of security.

The two continued to run and headed towards the appointed location. As the sky grew dark, roars of beasts could occasionally be heard from the depths of the forest, giving this place a little awe-inspiring atmosphere.

At this moment, within the distant forest, Huyan Lanruo's tears fell down. She turned back to look for Nie Li and searched for a few hours, however she wasn't able to find any trace of him. As the sky darkened, she could only follow the people that were heading towards the appointed location.

Earlier on, when she announced that she wanted to chase Nie Li, it was simply because she wasn't convinced and didn't like losing. She even thought of throwing Nie Li away after getting him, to leave him to cry and beg her. Until, Nie Li sacrificed himself to cover her back. She, then, realised that she no longer had any of those intentions anymore. She only wants Nie Li to be fine.

However, Nie Li sacrificed himself to cover the back of not only her, but also Ye Ziyun. But Huyan Lanruo, naturally, ignored Ye Ziyun in her heart.


	36. Chapter 36

While running along with Ye Ziyun, and avoiding the normal Giant Blue Armed Apes, the night deepened. If they were to continue moving forward, it would be easy for them to encounter dangers.

"Lets camp in this place!" Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun and said.

Although it's dark in the night, Ye Ziyun still displayed courage far from normal girls. Her clear eyes looked towards the distant dense forest, a shadow caught her eye.

"What's that?" Ye Ziyun asked, puzzled.

"Seems to be a building!" Nie Li said with a slight frown. It should be a dilapidated building.

"Lets go have a look," suggested Ye Ziyun as she strode towards that direction. For her be alone with Nie Li, made her a little nervous. After all, it's her first time staying the night with a boy. Although she believes that Nie Li wouldn't do anything to her, her heart still beats wildly. Hence, she tried to divert their direction. Nie Li followed behind Ye Ziyun and headed towards that direction.

"This place could've been a statue!" Nie Li said. He couldn't make out what the sculpture was since it had already collapsed.

Here vague remnants the civilisation before the Age of Darkness remained.

"What are these words?" Ye Ziyun looked at Nie Li and asked.

There is a stone tablet below the statue. Nie Li brushed off the dust on the surface and, with the aid of the moonlight, he was able to clearly make out the words on it.

"This was the language of the Sacred Empire," he explained, "It says: Those who follows me, shall be honoured. Those who oppose me, shall be perished. What big words!"

These words were probably left behind by some tyrant. The power and position of that tyrant should be very high. But even so, so what? He and his empire were eventually engulfed by the tide of demon beasts. Once a formidable person ended up as dirt, and left a broken statue behind.

"Nie Li, how did you learn the language of Sacred Empire?" asked Ye Ziyun, filled with curiosity regarding this matter. There are only a few that know a little bit of the Sacred Empire language.

"How did I learn it?" Nie Li smiled. He couldn't really say that he learnt all of Divine Continent's era, language and cultivation techniques, right?

"Since you're unwilling, forget it!" Ye Ziyun said, pouting.

Nie Li shrugged. It's not that he wasn't willing to tell, it's just that even if he were to tell her, Ye Ziyun wouldn't be able to understand.

Ye Ziyun bypassed the statue. Just when she is preparing to check out the ruins, she suddenly screamed.

Nie Li realised that the place that Ye Ziyun was standing in was rapidly sinking in. His face changed, and he immediately rushed towards Ye Ziyun. However, the ground seemed to sink even more. A powerful suction sucked the both of them downwards. The bottom seemed to be a bottomless abyss.

'Why would Ancient Orchid City have a place like this?' Nie Li silently asked himself as he hugged Ye Ziyun tightly, and drew out his sword, nailing it into the cliff beside them.

When he attempted to nail the sword into the stone wall, *snap* it broke. The stone wall was too tough.

'What the heck is this place?'

He looked down to see what's at the bottom and he realised that beneath them was complete dark, unable to see anything.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun took advantage of the moment, since the speed of their descent had temporarily dropped. She quickly took out a rope from her interspatial ring, and hooked it onto the bulged area on the cliff. *Peng* both of them pulled onto the string, and managed to stop falling.

'Icy Snow Spider Demon silk. It's no wonder it has such toughness!' thought Nie Li, relieved. Although they still felt the suction force from below, they had managed to stop.

"Nie Li, where is this place?" Ye Ziyun nervously asked. Both Nie Li and her were hanging in the air. However, due to the cliff being so smooth, it was simply impossible to climb and they couldn't see what's at the bottom.

"I have no idea!" Nie Li bitterly replied, smiling. He didn't know that there was such a place in Ancient Orchid City nor did he hear about it from Ye Ziyun in his previous life. They had accidentally broke into a secret area within the Ancient Orchid City.

Remembering the things that just happened, Nie Li suddenly understood. The words that he had just read, must have been the "key" to enter this place!

"We can only go downwards!" Nie Li said, since they couldn't go back up with the rocks being so slippery.

Nie Li raised his head. Under the moonlight, he could clearly see Ye Ziyun's quick-witted pupils, slightly tilted eyelashes and flawless crystal clear skin. This scene had a kind of indescribable charm. Her pink lips were as though they had a thin layer of rouge on them. At this moment, the two of them were closely stuck together. Nie Li could vaguely feel the pair of softness in front of Ye Ziyun's chest, and a girl's fragrance coming from her.

Ye Ziyun also felt their affectionate posture and her cheeks suddenly blushed.

"Don't move, I'll go down first!" Ye Ziyun quickly said.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's cramped and reserved look, Nie Li couldn't help to think back to his previous life when he and Ye Ziyun just got together and had a tender affection for her from the depths of his heart.

He bluntly grabbed onto Ye Ziyun's waist, smiled and said, "Hold onto me tightly, we'll go down together!"

'Nie Li is too much!' Ye Ziyun thought as she felt Nie Li's right arm bluntly lift her butt. She was furious, however, if she were to struggle, both of them would most likely fall.

'Nie Li this scoundrel, rogue!' Ye Ziyun cursed in her heart. She knew she was helpless.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's furious look, Nie Li lightly smiled. The softness from his hand caused his heart to flutter and couldn't help to pinch it a little. Ye Ziyun's hip is already very curvy, and in a few more years wouldn't it be more rich?

"Nie Li, if you shamelessly touch me again, I'll go all out with you. At most, we'll drop together!" she declared, knitting her brows and staring at Nie Li. Even the elegant Ye Ziyun couldn't stand it any more.

"Okay okay, I won't touch you, again!" Nie Li laughed. Recalling back to his previous life. Whenever Ye Ziyun got angry, she she had the exactly same temper. He slowly let go of the rope, and the two of them slowly moved down.

After about ten minutes, Nie Li had finally reached the ground with his feet. Feeling disappointed, he had no choice but to let Ye Ziyun go.

Gritting her teeth, Ye Ziyun did not say anything and began to explore the surroundings. Ever since she was young, she had never been taken advantage of by others like this. And the most hateful thing is, Nie Li acted as though nothing had happened and began to look around the surroundings. She got more and more angry when she thought about it, and ruthlessly stepped onto Nie Li's foot.

"Ouch!" Nie Li yelled, inhaling a lump of cold air while he held his foot and jumped around.

Seeing Nie Li's exaggerated reaction, Ye Ziyun couldn't help laughing.

"If you dare to not be honest again, be careful. I might not forgive you!"

The scene of Ye Ziyun laughing made her even more beautiful and charming, and caused Nie Li to be dumbfounded.

Feeling Nie Li's peculiar gaze, Ye Ziyun immediately recovered her gaze. Her cheeks felt slightly hot, not knowing why, and her heart beat became somewhat accelerated.

"Hurry up and look for a way out, otherwise we won't be able to get out!" Ye Ziyun hastily said.

"Okay!" replied Nie Li as he took out a torch from his interspatial ring and lit it up. Using the light, he examined the surroundings. It appears that they have fallen into an underground palace. Just like a deep maze, there were five to six passages they could take, but they did not know where they would lead to.

' I can't imagine how large the internal structure of this maze is,' Nie Li thought.

He found a line of text on a stone wall by his side.

"Emperor Kong Ming's resting place," Nie Li murmured, and was suddenly surprised. "This is the tomb of the Sacred Empire's Emperor Kong Ming!"

"Emperor Kong Ming?" Ye Ziyun asked, full of curiosity.

"Right" Nie Li slightly nodded and continued, "He is the most mysterious emperor within the history of the Sacred Empire. As an emperor of the Sacred Empire, he actually used his title as his form of address, which is a very strange thing. This particular emperor left the Sacred Empire in the middle of his rule and passed his throne to his son. It's said that he had already cultivated to a frightening extent, becoming immortalized. Even his descendents couldn't find his tomb. I never thought that he would actually be buried here."

"Is there really anyone that has cultivated to the extent of immortalization?" Ye Ziyun questioned, looking towards Nie Li.

"No, that's just a myth. Even if one cultivated to the realm above Legend rank, they can only live for two-three hundred years. They still couldn't escape the cycle of heavens!" Nie Li laughed.

"A realm above Legend rank? What kind of realm is that?" Ye Ziyun asked, full of doubts right now. In her mindset, Legend rank is already the strongest existence.

"You will know it later on!" Nie Li smiled, shaking his head and did not continue talking.

Ye Ziyun was puzzled. Could Nie Li have seen an existence stronger than Legend rank? But Nie Li is the same as her. He has never been outside of Glory City. Did he see it in a book? Although she had her doubts, Ye Ziyun did not pursue any further.

"This should be a maze. Therefore, there should be pitfall related traps. We must be careful. You can only step on the place that I've previously stepped!" Nie Li looked towards Ye Ziyun and said.

Although she is depressed that Nie Li always talked to her in a commanding tone, sounding as though he was much older than her, she obediently nodded her head and answered, "En!"

Even Nie Li wasn't aware that due to the fact that Ye Ziyun was still young, he had a kind of protective mindset towards her. Therefore, the tone of voice that they are using is inevitably different compared to his previous life.

"There are five-six passages here, which one should we take?" Ye Ziyun asked, looking at the surrounding deep passages.

"That's simple, we should be moving towards the north. Because of Emperor Kong Ming's fate, his tomb was built facing the south."

"Why?" Ye Ziyun asked, puzzled, "Why must Emperor Kong Ming's tomb be built facing the south?"

"Because that is written within the Sacred Empire's Book of Numerology. Every fate has something that will benefit and harm them. This includes the location of tombs and so on! People from the Sacred Empire believed in this stuff!" Nie Li said, lightly smiling.

'The Sacred Empire's Book of Numerology,' Ye Ziyun couldn't help muttering this phrase, 'Just how many books has Nie Li exactly read?'

"Then, which is the north? We are currently in underground. How are we supposed to tell the directions?" Ye Ziyun asked.

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "This is very easy to distinguish. St. Ancestral Mountains are towards the north-south direction. By looking at the vein lines in the rocks, we'll be able to tell the direction. Over here!" Nie Li strolled towards one of the passages.


	37. Chapter 37

Within Ye Ziyun's heart, she bore a deep frustration. Being the little princess of the City Lord Mansion, as well as the Legend rank demon spiritist Ye Mo's granddaughter. She had seen many secret ancient books. Her experience was also much more profound compared to her other peers. Within her heart, she still has a little pride in her. However, comparing herself to a monster like Nie Li, she felt that she was simply too ignorant.

But it's no wonder that Ye Ziyun had this kind of thought. It's not possible to appraise Nie Li with an ordinary person's eye.

Through the cracks on the stone walls and the layout of the floor tiles, Nie Li easily distinguished where the traps were.

"This level of traps simply does not pose any difficulty!" Nie Li said, moving forward. He picked up a rock and threw it out five-six meters and *pa* it smashed onto a cyan brick.

Sou sou sou!

Dou dou dou!

Arrows were flying about at the passage in front of them like a storm. The tip of the arrows flashed with green light.

'All the arrows were smeared with poison,' Ye Ziyun realized, her face turning slightly pale. She can imagine what would've happened if they had continued moving forward, how miserable they would be if they were to accidentally activate the traps. From top to bottom, their body would've be nailed with arrows.

'How did Nie Li discover where the trap was located at such a far distance?' she asked herself.

"Okay, we can move forward now!" Nie Li said, lightly smiling as he looked towards Ye Ziyun.

Although the traps were all hidden in the darkness, Ye Ziyun had a weird feeling. As long as she followed behind Nie Li, she would be safe. Any problems that arise would not be a problem.

Seeing Nie Li's back, even though Nie Li is slightly thin, seemed to have given people a sense of security.

Ye Ziyun lowered her head and began to think of something.

'Perhaps, being together with Nie Li might not be that bad…'

However, after a moment, she quickly shook her head to expel this kind of thinking.

'What the heck am I thinking! Ning'er seems to have some feelings for Nie Li, and in just a few days, Huyan Lanruo expressed that she wants to chase after Nie Li. How many girls did this skirt-chaser Nie Li mess with?'

She does not believe that Nie Li only loves her!

Ye Ziyun proudly raised her head, she will not be superficial like the other girls.

The two of them continued forward, moving towards the depth of the passage.

Just as Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were exploring the passage together, outside in the jungle, "You group of wastes! You actually allowed that Giant Blue Armed Ape to run away with heavy injuries!" Yun Hua Deacon cursed his men in displeasure. Spiritual graded demon beasts have spirits within them. Even if it's only a Silver ranked demon beast, it could still be sold for hundreds of thousands of Demon Spirit coin.

In the end, six people were injured and the Giant Blue Armed Ape managed to escape.

They felt more angry towards Nie Li. If it wasn't for Nie Li who lured the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape to them, they wouldn't be so miserable.

"Forget it, it's just a Giant Blue Armed Ape. Those children of nobility are definitely worth more than that ape! Search the place! If you guys are unable to capture even one of them, don't come back to see me!" Yun Hua Deacon shouted in anger. The group of people immediately split up and began to search the forest.

A vague fire a good distance away attracted their attention.

Fire can be used to deter demon beasts in the night, causing them to not approach. However, it also became a highly visible target in the dark.

"Why did you capture me? Who are you people?"

Hastily, several black robed men captured someone and brought him to Yun Hua Deacon.

Yun Hua Deacon laughed. The person in front of him dressed luxuriously, his identity definitely wouldn't be simple.

"Tsk tsk, this son, you have probably heard of us Dark Guild. The ones we catch are children of nobility like you. Tsk tsk. Now then, should I exchange you for money… or should I kill you?"

The one who was caught was Shen Yue.

Hearing the name Dark Guild, Shen Yue's face paled. His voice trembled, "Don't kill me! I'm a member of the Sacred Family, my family can give you lots of money!"

"The Sacred Family?" Yun Hua Deacon was slightly stunned. A faint light of disappointment flashed across his eye as he began to talk to himself. "I thought that we could make a killing, but it turns out to be a person of the vice-president. What bad luck!"

Yun Hua Deacon faced his underlings and thundered, "Continue to search!"

Shen Yue thought that the Dark Guild would make things difficult for him, but he never expected that they would totally ignore him. They had only one person watch after him. Shen Yue was relieved in his heart. It seems that the Dark Guild was still a little afraid of the Sacred Family.

He thought that the name of the Sacred Family scared those Dark Guild's men. His expression, once again, turned proud. He became totally different from the previous person who almost wet his pants.

Nie Li brought Ye Ziyun forward. Roughly about five-six hours later, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun stared at a magnificent hall from a distance away.

"So the Ancient Orchid City was built on top of this underground palace. Those upper levels of the Ancient Orchid City definitely know of this palace. Therefore, it's highly possible that they will keep all their valuables here!" Nie Li said. Judging from their current location, they should be at the bottom of the military ground.

Just as Nie Li predicted. The City Lord and the upper levels definitely hid all their valuables below the military ground.

Walking into the hall, the scene before them caused the both of them to feel deeply shocked. Bones were everywhere around this hall. There were bones of adults as well as bones of children. They were densely stacked together. It seemed like they had a painful struggle before they died.

"What happened, how could this be?" Ye Ziyun questioned as her eyes began to redden and tears began to fall down from her cheeks. She saw a lot of children huddling in a corner. The children that should be very lovable when they were alive, were all dead.

Nie Li sighed and said, "This should be the temporary refuge of the Ancient Orchid City. They moved the elderly, women and children were, probably, going to get them out after the war. However, Ancient Orchid City was destroyed, therefore, these people could only be trapped here, and starved to death."

Ye Ziyun opened her mouth, revealing a painful expression.

Nie Li took a deep breath. At this moment, his heart fluttered, making it hard to calm down. Wasn't Glory City like this too, in his previous life? Before the battle began, they moved a lot of people into the refuge area. Later, when Glory City was destroyed, they were forced to shift their location. He didn't know what happened to those elderly, woman, and children, but they had probably died in the refuge from hunger as well.

The tragic scene of Glory City being destroyed was still so clear. Nie Li clenched his fist tightly, 'I will not let the same thing happen again!'

"I think, we should go," Ye Ziyun said, she couldn't bear to stay here any longer.

"No, we can't go. We need to take all of the treasure here!" Nie Li firmly said. "The treasures here can enhance our strength. Once our strength is enhanced, only then can we guard Glory City. Otherwise, Glory City will become the second Ancient Orchid City!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun was stunned. A thought flashed across her mind, 'Glory City will become the second Ancient Orchid City? Although Glory City is still rather safe, there are still demon beasts that often lurk around and even break the walls sometimes.' Ye Ziyun's expression firmed. They have to enhance their strength at all cost. Only then can they protect Glory City. Although it's shameful to be a looter, what can it be compared to the countless lives in Glory City?

Nie Li and Ye Ziyun began to search the whole hall.

"There's a bronze armour here!"

"There are several bottles of elixirs here! It's a pity that they have all spoilt!"

"Heavens! This is a piece of soul stone!" Ye Ziyun exclaimed, her hands coming together, and prayed for a moment. After that, she removed the soul stone from the little girl's neck. This soul stone is very delicate, tied onto a silver chain. The identity of this little girl, when she was still alive, is definitely a noble.

However, she is already dead. If this soul stone is to be given to a Gold rank expert, it might be able to assist that Gold rank expert to go even higher in his cultivation.

Nie Li also, more or less, had some harvest. In bronze armour and weapons alone he had collected a lot. There was a Silver rank dagger that was very well preserved, undamaged. Other than that, there were also demon crystals and many other valuable things. However, Nie Li has yet to find the Spiritual Lamp that he has been searching for.

Nie Li's gaze fell to the center of the hall. At the center of the hall lies a huge stone coffin that was three meters long and about one meter in height. The surface of the coffin was covered with mysterious incarnations. Those incarnations were quite familiar, but he was unable to recognize it out.

'What are these incarnations?' he asked himself.

Moving closer to Emperor Kong Ming's stone coffin, Nie Li felt a mysterious force rushing towards him. It felt, as he stood beside the stone coffin, like he was standing in the middle of the roaring ocean and could fly out any time. It was no wonder that those who died around here did not get close to the stone coffin.

"Nie Li, what's wrong with that stone coffin?" Ye Ziyun asked.

Just when Ye Ziyun was coming over, about three meters away from the coffin, her face suddenly turned pale and had to step back.

"What's wrong?" Nie Li asked, puzzled by Ye Ziyun's actions.

"When I got closer, I felt a splitting headache!" Ye Ziyun replied.

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li's eyebrow twitched. This kind of force is very familiar. Its as though some unknown expert had laid a powerful restriction on the center of the stone coffin. Therefore, Ye Ziyun was unable to get close to it. However, why is it that when he got closer to the stone coffin, nothing had happened to him?

Could it be that this restrict only works on females and not males? Or is it that the restriction is invalid towards Nie Li?

Nie Li guessed within his heart. He turned his head and said to Ye Ziyun, "Go explore the other areas, leave this one to me!"

"En," Ye Ziyun nodded and walked towards the other side.

Nie Li checked the stone coffin. The stone coffin was completely sealed with all kinds of mysterious inscription patterns on the top. Even though Nie Li's knowledge is vast, he has never seen these inscription patterns before.

'Is this stone coffin the coffin of Emperor Kong Ming? Why does the incarnation on top of it looks as though it isn't from the Sacred Empire Era?'


	38. Chapter 38

Not knowing why, the aura coming out of the stone coffin made Nie Li feel familiar to it.

Ripples of energy were coming out at all directions. It must be some expert's un-dissipated soul force.

Soul force is a kind of eternal energy. Even after thousands of years, it can still be attached to a particular object preserving it.

This stone coffin was made from pieces of stone board and was combined together. It didn't have any trace of being opened before. Maybe even the experts from the Ancient Orchid City could not open it.

Nie Li felt the soul realm within his body was surging. The roaring sounds of a dragon that was in the depths of his soul realm became clearer and clearer. He took a step towards the coffin. Seeing the mysterious incarnation on the stone coffin, an idea flashed across his mind. Nie Li placed his right hand on the stone coffin lid.

Suddenly, a pillar of light shot into the sky. The light began to flow on top of the stone coffin.

Boom!

That powerful pillar of light bombarded Nie Li's body.

"Urghh!" Nie Li felt as though the bones all over his body are coming apart. Even Nie Li, who had a tenacious will power, could not endure this terrible pain.

The light was like tens of millions of needles that fiercely pierced into Nie Li's body.

His soul realm felt as though it was about to burst.

From a good distance away, Ye Ziyun would occasionally look over to Nie Li's direction. Upon seeing Nie Li's painful roar, she began to panic.

'What happened? What's wrong with Nie Li?' Ye Ziyun thought, hastily running towards Nie Li. However, just when she reached about five to six meters away from Nie Li, *peng* a powerful, repelling force rebounded her out.

She could not get close to that stone coffin!

But how is Nie Li able to enter?

Ye Ziyun was shot by a few white lights and ended up with several injuries on her body, covered in blood. However, she did not bother about the pain on her body. She retrieved a Silver ranked long sword from her interspatial ring and swung it towards the restriction around the stone coffin.

Boom!

Ye Ziyun was, once again, repelled. This force isn't what she can deal with, just the dispersed white light caused her to have injuries all over her body. How serious would it be for Nie Li who was standing in the middle of that white light? After being repelled two times in a row by the restriction force, Ye Ziyun's soul realm jolted. Her internal organs also suffered serious injuries. Her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

'Nie Li, nothing must happen to you,' A last thought flashed across Ye Ziyun's mind, then fainted.

At this moment, within the white light, Nie Li's body was emitted with steam. The severe pain caused his whole body to be covered full of sweat. When the sweat came in contact with the white light, it was instantly evaporated, becoming steam.

"Thirsty!" exclaimed Nie Li, feeling as though all the water within his body was going to be evaporated.

He struggled desperately. He knows that if he were to slightly relax his conscious, he will be destroyed by the white light.

Boom boom boom!

Nie Li's soul realm jolted and splitted nonstop. However, it was also healing and repairing nonstop at the same time.

His soul force formed into a vortex like a huge whale, and was swallowing the white light nonstop.

Nie Li, left with his last bit of conscious, tightly guarded his soul realm. At this moment, even he had deep doubts. Just what, exactly, is the thing in his soul realm?

'Heck if I care, since it can absorb those white lights, then absorb!'

Nie Li used his last bit of energy to operate his soul realm and frantically absorbed all the white light within.

Boom boom boom!

The white light continuously entered Nie Li's soul realm, however, the white light did not cause any ripples in the soul realm and disappeared.

Nie Li felt that, although the white light disappeared without a trace in his soul realm, it still expanded Nie Li's soul realm a little.

The violent soul force caused his muscles to become more solid, the impurities within his skin was also excreted with sweat. Nie Li's physical body felt as though it had undergone some remodeling.

Roar!

Nie Li violently roared. Although, the difference between his current cultivation and his cultivation from his previous life is still too big, the feeling of having the power enhanced is still quite good.

After opening his eyes, the scenes in front of him gradually became clear.

Nie Li immediately took out bottles of water from his interspartial ring and began drinking them. The skin which was dried up due to the lack of water immediately, mysteriously became moist again. At this moment, Nie Li was even more handsome compared to before.

Looking towards the front, the stone coffin in front of him disassembled nonstop and the coffin lid slowly opened.

Nie Li thought that what he would see is a decomposed corpse, because this coffin doesn't seem to have been opened before, however, what caused Nie Li to feel surprised was that the inside of the coffin was actually empty.

'How is this possible?'

Nie Li thought he was seeing it wrongly, however the insides of this stone coffin was indeed empty. It did not have any corpse inside, nor did it have any trace of a corpse being stored inside. The bottom of the coffin was smooth, without any debris.

If the corpse had been fully decomposed, it should, at least, leave behind some bones.

At the bottom of the stone coffin sat two things.

One is a piece of remnant page, and a gemstone pendant.

Nie li doesn't know what material this remnant page was made of. It was as thin as a cicada's wing, and was even a bit transparent. It had dense and difficult text written on it.

If the others saw this piece of remnant page, they definitely would not know what was it used for. However, when Nie Li saw this remnant page, he felt as though he was struck by lightning. His expression turned sluggish. In his previous life, he was way too familiar with this thing.

This was a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

How could he forget? It was because of this Temporal Demon Spirit Book that he became so powerful. And he even stayed within the space of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book for hundreds of years and obtained that vast amount of knowledge of his. It is also this book that was drenched in fresh blood during his battle with the Sage Emperor and was reborn back.

The mysterious thing within his soul realm is also probably related to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

However, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book in the past was incomplete.

There was eight pages within the Temporal Demon Spirit Book that were ripped out. Nie Li had not seen how the Temporal Demon Spirit Book looked like when it was complete.

Because of the words in the Temporal Demon Spirit Book being too cryptic, Nie Li never understood it. Whenever he tried to memorize the words on it, after a few hours, he would find out that he no longer had any impression of the words in his brain.

In his previous life, Nie Li tried to look for the other eight remnant pages. However, in the end, he did not find any clue about them. He never imagined that, after his rebirth, he actually found a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book here.

Unfortunately, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book is not in his possession. He has to be like his previous life. Travel towards the endless desert and into the desert palace. Only then can he get that Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

Nie Li wondered, 'Would the Temporal Demon Spirit Book undergo any changes after having one more page?'

Nie Li placed the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book closely against his chest. His soul realm seems to have sensed the Temporal Demon Spirit Book remnant page, and began to surge. It was the same as in his previous life, the remnant page is the same as the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. It has the effect of nourishing the soul realm.

Nie Li's gaze fell onto the gemstone pendant. His face showed a hint of astonishment.

"It's actually a piece of abstruse gemstone! This is a rare thing!" Nie Li exclaimed excitedly. Even Legend rank Ye Mo probably has not seen an abstruse gemstone before. Abstruse gemstone is actually an ancient treasure!

However, even though the abstruse gemstone may be extremely rare, it's too ordinary compared to the Temporal Demon Spirit Book.

"This abstruse gemstone should be good gift for Ye Ziyun!" Nie Li thought, smiling away. With the deep feelings he had of Ye Ziyun, even if he were to give the remnant page to Ye Ziyun, he would not hesitate. However, the Temporal Demon Spirit Book is useless to Ye Ziyun. But this abstruse gemstone pendant is very helpful for practice. With this abstruse gemstone necklace, Ye Ziyun's cultivating speed would be enhanced by at least 3 times.

As for regarding why the remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book would appear here left Nie Li some doubt. Since the stone coffin is empty, this also means that Emperor Kong Ming isn't here. But where would he go to?

This matter still has plenty of mysteries.

Nie Li kept the two things. When he turned around, he found out that Ye Ziyun was lying down on the ground.

"What's wrong with Ziyun?" Nie Li asked himself. With surprise in his heart, he immediately leaped towards Ye Ziyun.

Landing beside Ye Ziyun, Nie Li found multiple burn wounds on her body. Her chest, arms, and thighs had a few deep wounds. Nie Li hastily placed his hand over Ye Ziyun's wrist and sent his soul force into Ye Ziyun's body. Only after he find out that Ye Ziyun is fine, he sighed in relief.

Seeing the heavily injured and fainted Ye Ziyun, Nie Li could not help feeling touched. It must have been when she heard his shout and wanted to save him. However, she was unable to get close to the stone coffin, and probably tried to forcefully enter but was injured by the restriction force.

These burn marks should be left behind by that white light.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's current looks, Nie Li felt full of pity for her in his heart. He hooked that abstruse gemstone pendant onto Ye Ziyun's neck. A deep blue light emitted out from the abstruse gemstone, shimmering on Ye Ziyun's wounds, making the burned wounds a little better.

"Excessive bleeding! I need to treat the few big wounds immediately!" Nie Li went silent. Seeing Ye Ziyun's elegant cheeks, after thinking for awhile, he can't bother too much. At most, Ye Ziyun would only misunderstand him. It was better than leaving the wounds untreated.

Nie Li squatted down, and slowly began to undo Ye Ziyun's clothes. Ye Ziyun's shoulders and arms were revealed in front of Nie Li. Ye Ziyun's chest was tied with a purple ribbon, giving her a sense of elegance.

Comparing Ye Ziyun's twin peaks with his past, they were not that rich, however, it had a kind of lovely look to it.

After removing Ye Ziyun's clothes, Nie Li moved his gaze and focused himself to the wounds on Ye Ziyun's body. He retrieved a bottle of ointment that was used to treat wounds from his interspatial ring and slowly smeared it on the wounds.

After smearing the ointment, the wounds gradually stopped bleeding.


	39. Chapter 39

Ye Ziyun seems to be in pain as she slightly frowned.

Her beautiful face, features, and scattered hair over her shoulders, all emitted her elegance.

Even if she is frowning, there is still an indescribable feel to it.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun is only wearing her laced ribbon over her chest. Even her dress has lots of damage to it, revealing her snow white thighs, adding on to the temptation.

After rebirth, Nie Li is able to ignore other's temptation. However, Ye Ziyun's beauty made even him breath heavily. Every time when he sees Ye Ziyun, he would recall back to the moments when he was together with her in the previous life. Although the time that they were together was short, it was pinned with deep feelings, is the most precious moment in his life.

Only Nie Li knows how charming Ye Ziyun will become in a few years. Like a blooming lotus, both beautiful and elegant, and a fairy descended from heavens, noble and sacred.

At that time, the amount of people that was in love with Ye Ziyun was simply countless. Countless men were willing to go crazy for her, Shen Yue included. Shen Yue tried to bring her out of the Glory City which was in imminent danger numerous times, however he was rejected by Ye Ziyun and had no choice but to give up. In the end, Ye Ziyun chose the ordinary Nie Li, and that was the most glorious thing in Nie Li's life!

After treating her wounds, although he is a little unwilling, Nie Li covered Ye Ziyun with a piece of his clothing, as her clothes can no longer be worn.

He has the patience to wait for Ye Ziyun to accept him, growing up with him like how it was in the past.

Nie Li, cross-legged, sat beside Ye Ziyun. Feeling the mysterious power on the remnant page of Temporal Demon Spirit Book, his soul force within his soul realm began to stir up.

If a chance comes, he must definitely go to the desert palace to retrieve the Temporal Demon Spirit Book!

After absorbing the white light, Nie Li felt that his soul force has increased by quite a bit. At this moment, Nie Li's soul force is already above 150. Nie Li could clearly feel that the energy within the far light contains more power then these. However, those are still hidden deep within his soul realm, not knowing when can he make the powerful energy to his own.

Nie Li slowly went into the meditating state. The soul force was like a substance flowing around Nie Li.

Just when Nie Li became immersed within his training, Ye Ziyun woke up.

Touching her own body, she realised that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Immediately, her face paled.

'Nie Li this bastard, he's too much!'

Feeling that she is still wearing her skirt, only then she is slightly relieved. However, she is still full of shame and resent in her heart. Since young, her body hasn't been seen by a boy before, and Nie Li actually removed her clothes when she is unconscious!

Her expression is complicated because she knows that Nie Li removed her clothes to treat her injuries. However, Ye Ziyun still could not accept it. Nie Li must be doing it on purpose, she also did not know what he had done to her when she was unconscious!

After all, she still doesn't understand Nie Li that much. Therefore, her heart was still wary towards him.

Nie Li who is sitting beside Ye Ziyun slowly opened his eyes, lightly smiled, "You've awakened?"

Seeing Nie Li's gaze, Ye Ziyun suddenly realised that she still has not put on any clothes. Tightly holding onto Nie Li's clothes, she anxiously said, "Turn around! I need to wear my clothes!"

Nie Li turned his head around, smiling, "Not like I haven't see it before."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Ye Ziyun's face blushed red. She even had the thoughts of putting down her lady image to bash Nie Li up. She felt ashamed and resentful in her heart, because Nie Li said it so casually. Earlier on when Nie Li mentioned the butterfly mark on her body, she had already suspected that Nie Li had peeked on her as she bathed!

Hastily, Ye Ziyun put on her clothes, and said in a low voice, "Done."

Nie Li turned around and his eyes brightened. Ye Ziyun currently wore a purple dress, intensifying her beautiful youth. Well, Ye Ziyun looked good in everything.

Ye Ziyun stared at Nie Li and felt depressed. Nie Li's shamelessness made her feel helpless.

"Nie Li, do you like me?" Ye Ziyun, lowering her head, thought for awhile then raised her head and asked Nie Li.

"Yes!" Nie Li lightly smiled, frankly admitting.

Although she already knew it in her heart, but after hearing it from Nie Li, Ye Ziyun's heart slightly fluttered. Taking a deep breath, sternly she said to Nie Li, "Nie Li, we are still young. Who knows what will happen in the future, maybe in a few more years, you will like someone else. We should put our studies first. Only with hard practice can we go further on the road of cultivation. You should first train to Gold rank. And if by then, you still like me, I'll agree to be your girlfriend."

Ye Ziyun blushed red, her heartbeat inexplicably accelerated.

Seeing Ye Ziyun's shy looks and listening to her words, Nie Li found it somewhat funny. Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun with ridicule, is she fooling kids? He blinked his eyes, pretending to be excited and said, "Really?! That's great! Training is too easy. If I were to put in the effort, I can reach Gold rank next year! At that time, you can't go back on your words!" After saying, Nie Li secretly laughed inside.

"Next year?" Ye Ziyun was dumbfounded. Next year was too fast, and Nie Li can reach Gold rank next year? She immediately went anxious. "What I meant is, we need to think about this slowly!"

Nie Li's expression suddenly changed and said, "Is Miss Ziyun going back on her words?" Nie Li shrugged, having an indifference expression and said, "I know, the words that you major families say are all nothing. Forget it, it doesn't matter."

She saw that within Nie Li's disappointed look carried a hint of contempt. Ye Ziyun bit her lips, then clenched her teeth and said, "A promise will always be kept! If you can reach Gold rank, then that's the promise that will be in effect."

Seeing Ye Ziyun's serious expression, the corner of Nie Li's mouth slightly upturned. He knows that Ye Ziyun never goes back her words. However, setting her up like this, is it a little too much? But heck if he cares. Based on his understanding towards Ye Ziyun. One day, he will win the heart of this beautiful girl.

'Will I really becoming Nie Li's girlfriend? What does a girlfriend need to do?' Ye Ziyun was a little distracted. Although she still had a good impression towards Nie Li, that's only the good impression between friends. However, if they were to become a couple… Ye Ziyun's thoughts suddenly whirled up.

Ye Ziyun only has her heart for cultivation, and the appearance of Nie Li completely broke the calmness of her heart.

"What is this?" Ye Ziyun looked at the blue gemstone hanging on her neck. The colour of the gemstone was bright. The inside seemed to have a nebula moving. She can feel the immense power within the gemstone.

"Abstruse gemstone. This is a gift from me to you. Wearing it can increase your training speed three fold and can also nourish your soul force at the same time. Even while walking, it's training your soul force," Nie Li lightly smiled. With his help, even if she doesn't work hard, reaching Gold rank is nothing. Reaching even higher isn't impossible.

"I cannot accept such a precious thing!" Ye Ziyun hastily said, about to remove the gemstone from her neck.

Nie Li grabbed her hands and said, "I already have something better. You can take this."

She quickly shook his hands off, her cheeks felt slightly hot, and became silent for a moment before she said, "Then I'll keep it for you. You can take it whenever you want it."

"Okay!" Nie Li smiled, then stood up. "Lets go find an exit first!"

Just when Ye Ziyun was about to stand up, she saw Nie Li smiling as he stretch his hand out to her. She hesitated for a moment but still placed that jade hand of hers onto Nie Li's palm.

Nie Li slightly used his strength and pulled her up. His heart is very happy, because this beautiful girl in front of him already did not reject him as much.

Everything inside the hall has been collected. Together with Ye Ziyun, the both of them began searching for an exit within the deep passage. The construct here was like a maze.

After two consecutive days, Nie Li and Ye Ziyun were still in the underground maze wondering as they searched for the exit.

However, over the time, using his strong sense of direction, Nie Li began to draw a map of this maze.

Currently, within Ancient Orchid City's stone fort.

Chen Linjian, Huyan Lanruo and the others were gathered in the stone fort.

"Twenty nine people!" Chen Linjian said, a little depressed. Their trip here is to explore, however, they haven't gotten anything and they had already lost eight people. If the people lost was anyone else, he'd still be okay. However, they could not find Ye Ziyun anywhere, and this caused him to feel depressed.

Ye Ziyun is the daughter of the City Lord, granddaughter of Legend rank Ye Mo. If anything happens, he won't be able to take the blame.

Huyan Lanruo looked towards the dense forest a good distance away, wanting to look for Nie Li's shadow appearing.

"Forget it. That short lived guy has probably already died," Chu Yuan walked to the side of Huyan Lanruo, saying in a disdain tone.

"Shut up!" Huyan Lanruo angrily rebuked. She felt that someone as capable as Nie Li wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"This is already a fact! His corpse has probably been eaten by the Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape!" Chu Yuan laughed. Thinking of his soul force that was swallowed by Nie Li, his heart felt and indescribable joy that Nie Li was dead. Nie Li caused years of practice to go to waste.

"Scram!" Huyan Lanruo angrily rebuked. "If you still do not scram, don't blame me for being impolite!"

Chu Yuan opened his mouth wanting to say something, but after seeing Huyan Lanruo's expression. He lightly smiled, shrugged and walked to a side.

Chen Linjian frowned. He shouldn't have place Ye Ziyun together with Nie Li. If she was protected by several Silver rank experts, Ye Ziyun would not have gone missing.

"Two people remain here to wait for them. The others will follow me to the military ground!" Chen Linjian shouted. He's a decisive man and clearly understands that there is no use waiting here. They should first head for the military ground, and search for Ye Ziyun and Nie Li, after that. Hopefully, Ye Ziyun is safe.

"I'll remain here to wait for them!" Huyan Lanruo thought for a moment then said, her eyes full of sadness. if she could not wait until Nie Li comes, she will not go to any other place.


	40. Chapter 40

Chen Linjian and bunch reached the military ground. This is a flat military ground, which usually made it uneasy for it to be noticeable.

"Dig three feet down!"

Chen Linjian's men began retrieving their tools and started digging.

Underground Palace

"Nie Li, where is the exit?" Ye Ziyun asked. They had been searching around for two days, but have yet to find where the exit is.

"There is no exit," Nie Li shook his head saying, "If there was an exit, those people would not have been trapped to death in the main hall."

"No exit?" Ye Ziyun was stunned for a moment, and sadly asked, "Then, we won't be able to get out?"

"Not necessary. Those people from the hall came from outside, which means that the people from outside can dig an exit out. We can only hope that Chen Linjian will be able to help us dig an exit out. If I'm correct, the exit should be at the military ground area," Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "They will definitely find the place!"

"How can you be so sure that he will definitely find the place?" Ye Ziyun asked back. Nie Li seems to be extremely confident, as though everything was in his grasp. He even stubbornly thinks that Ye Ziyun will fall for him. If everything goes as he expects, then isn't he an almighty god?

Just when Ye Ziyun finished talking, the stone wall suddenly slightly trembled.

"It has begun!" Nie Li lightly smiled. He can determine the location of the exit base on the source of the tremor, he turned and said to Ye Ziyun, "Lets go!"

After speaking, Nie Li began to walk.

Ye Ziyun opened her mouth, not knowing how to evaluate. Nie Li is simply a monster! How can he know everything? Would there be one day where she will really become his girlfriend? Ye Ziyun could not tell what she is currently feeling. Her cheeks slightly heated up and she lowered her head in silence.

Dong dong dong!

Chen Linjian and bunch's mining operation is still rather huge!

"So the exit is there!" Nie Li said together with Ye Ziyun. Both of them went towards the direction of the source of the sound and finally stopped in front of a stone wall. He examined the wall for awhile, the stone wall should be a hidden door. Before, when they passed by here, they did not realise anything.

Nie Li placed his hands onto the stone wall and slowly pushed inwards.

Rumble rumble rumble!

The stone wall slowly turned. A huge stone chamber appeared in front of Nie Li and Ye Ziyun.

Within the stone chamber, there's a staircase connecting upwards. However, the exit has been blocked by some huge stones, and behind it came a burst of tinkling sounds. There should be someone trying to break open the entrance.

The things in the stone chamber left Nie Li and Ye Ziyun in a state of shock.

This place was filled with all sorts of bronze and silver armours. There are even a large amount of inscription scrolls, demon crystals, furs and horn-type materials. It was also full of precious metals and piles of gold coins, which was naturally the currencies of the Sacred Empire.

There are also many unknown valuables which should be precious treasures of the Sacred Empire.

If someone obtained these treasures and brought it back to Glory City to sell it, they would definitely make a fortune out of it!

"Ziyun, go pick some stuff!" Nie Li looked at Ye Ziyun and said. The amount of treasures here is too much. Their interspatial rings could not contain all these things. And if they were to clear all the treasures here, it's inevitable that Chen Linjian and bunch will have some comments about it.

Nie Li isn't greedy, he only wants to take the stuff that he wants and leave the rest.

Nie Li's gaze fell onto a stone platform. At the top of the platform, a lamp was blinking with light, and the light was filled with mystery.

Upon seeing this lamp, Nie Li's face was filled with joy. It's really a Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp!

Shadow Devil is an extremely rare and mysterious demon beast. It's said that when the Snow Wind Empire was already extinct, only seven Shadow Devil demon spirits were left and were made into seven lamps that were placed in a temple in the Divine Continent. Later, these lamps were stolen by thieves and were leaked out throughout the world.

The reason why Nie Li cared about this Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp is because he wants the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit inside it!

After reaching Silver rank, Nie Li would be able to integrate with one demon spirit.

The can allow Nie Li to integrate with seven different demon spirits. Therefore, for the first spirit, Nie Li doesn't wish it to be some ordinary garbage demon spirit! However, if the spirit is too powerful, Nie Li wouldn't be able to integrate with it, hence the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit is the most suitable.

Although the Shadow Devil is not particularly strong in its fighting capability, it is the most mysterious one. It has many unique abilities, therefore, after integrating with it, even if Nie Li reached the pinnacle of cultivation, the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit can still play a powerful role.

With the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit, Nie Li would be able to learn some special martial arts!

In his previous life, the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp ended up in Shen Yue's hands and was sold in an auction by Shen Yue. And in this life, it was taken by Nie Li.

Nie Li kept the lamp, putting it into his interspatial ring. He turned his head and saw Ye Ziyun choose several items. With the abstruse gemstone, she was not interested in any other gem related items. She only chose some demon crystals and a demon tooth anklet.

Ye Ziyun had good eyes. The few demon crystals she took were the crystals of Black Gold ranked demon beasts. Black Gold ranked demon beast are extremely rare. If those demon crystals are made into battle weapons or armour, there are chances of them ending up as a Black Gold demon weapons and armour.

As for that bone tooth anklet, it was the bone fragments of the Legend Ranked Snow Wind Giant Beast. Even though it's only bone fragments, it is also extremely rare and can greatly enhance the demon spirit force.

After picking the items, *boom* the huge stone wall next to the huge boulder had opened an entrance. Dazzling light shot into the chamber, Chen Linjian and bunch soon filled the place.

"It's you guys!" Chen Linjian said, stunned for a moment when he saw Ye Ziyun and Nie Li. He never imagined that Ye Ziyun and Nie Li would be the first things they came upon after entering.

After seeing Ye Ziyun, Chen Linjian became relieved. If anything were to happened to Ye Ziyun, even if he had some gains here, he would still have to face the anger of the City Lord and Lord Ye Mo. Since Ye Ziyun is safe, it's fine.

"Boss, we're going to be rich! There's so many treasures!"

Chen Linjian's underlings exclaimed. The treasure filled chamber caused them to be dazed.

Chu Yuan and bunch also came in and was also stunned by the scene in front of them. The stuff here was piled as high as a small mountain. A lot of the stuff here was also extremely valuable. They could sell tens of millions or even billions for it.

"Nie Li, as according to our agreement, you'll take the first pick!" Chen Linjian looked at Nie Li and said. He's someone who upholds his promise, furthermore, he values the friendship between him and Nie Li.

"I have already chosen, the rest is yours!" Nie Li lightly smiled and said. Those mountain piled treasures seems to have no temptation to him.

"I have also taken some stuff." Ye Ziyun said, "I also do not need the rest!"

Chen Linjian slightly nodded and ordered his men to fill their interspatial ring with the treasures.

Chu Yuan walked to the side of Chen Linjian, lowered his voice and said, "Young Master Chen, are you willing? The two of them have been here for so long, they definitely took a lot of good stuff! They probably took the most valuable stuff, hence they don't care about any of this stuff!"

"What are you implying?" Chen Linjian frowned his brows, staring at Chu Yuan.

Chu Yuan coldly said, "You have to call them to take everything out before leaving, the most valuable stuff was probably taken by them!"

Hearing Chu Yuan's words, Chen Linjian snorted and said, "They were here first before us, and found this place first. Even if they were to empty the whole chamber, we have nothing to say. Them leaving so much stuff for us is already humanly possible!"

"Young Master Chen, I guarantee that the stuff they have, every single one of it is priceless treasures! Don't regret it." Chu Yuan agitatedly said.

"Get lost. Don't think that I don't know what you are thinking. You have conflict with Nie Li and want to use me as proxy. Fat chance!" Chen Linjian raised his foot and kicked Chu Yuan's chin, kicking him and making him fly out.

*Peng* Chu Yuan fell face first and one of his teeth was knocked out, filling the insides of his mouth with blood.

Chu Yuan furiously raised his head and glared at Chen Linjian, but soon retracted his anger. Chen Linjian is a member of the major family, a direct descendant of the Divine Family. How can he be rampant towards Chen Linjian?

'Nie Li, it's all your fault! I'm not letting you go so easily!'

Chen Linjian emptied the treasure room. Although Nie Li took the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp, and Ye Ziyun also took some stuff, there is still quite a lot of valuable stuff left in there and can be sold for quite a sum. Therefore, Chen Linjian's harvest is still very good.

Chen Linjian patted on Nie Li's shoulder and said, "Brother, if it isn't you that guided me to this military ground, I wouldn't be able to gain so much stuff. This round, I, Chen Linjian owe you one. If there is anything in the future, just find me directly!"

Chen Linjian never asked anything about what Nie Li took, but only thanked him. This made Nie Li have a good impression of him in his heart. No wonder Chen Linjian managed to become the most outstanding person among the peers of the three major families.

"Okay!" Nie Li also replied straightforward, "You guys have to hurry and take the stuff, we have to quickly leave!"

"Why?" Chen Linjian curiously asked.

"I ran into some people from the Dark Guild. They are currently looking for us!" Nie Li said, "Luckily that Spiritual grade Giant Blue Armed Ape blocked them, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to escape!"

Hearing Nie Li's words, Chen Linjian was slightly surprised. He knows what sort of people the Dark Guild has. If they were to be found out by the Dark Guild, then it will be troublesome.

"No wonder we found that Giant Blue Armed Ape injured, so that's the case!" Chen Linjian's underling said.

Fortunately that area of the Ancient Orchid City Ruins is rather large. Those people from the Dark Guild don't know of their whereabouts. They are probably looking around for them, which means they have to leave immediately.

Chen Linjian took a glance towards the underground palace's direction.

"There isn't anything there, I have already explored it." Nie Li said.

Chen Linjian nodded, turned his head facing the crowd and shouted, "Lets go!"


	41. Chapter 41

If Chen Linjian is reluctant to give up on treasures and continue to explore the underground palace, then their situation would be very dangerous.

Fortunately, Chen Linjian is a decisive person.

When they returned to the stone fort, Huyan Lanruo's tears flowed non-stop when she saw Nie Li.

"Nie Li, you're back. That's great!" said Huyan Lanruo as she threw herself towards Nie Li, tightly hugging him. That rich chest of hers was tightly attached onto Nie Li's chest.

"Thanks for sacrificing yourself to save me! Otherwise, I would probably have ended up in the stomach of that Giant Blue Armed Ape!" Huyan Lanruo with her face flushed red, lovingly looking at Nie Li.

"I'm about to be strangled to death by you! Let go of me!"

Nie Li face palmed. Huyan Lanruo was showering her love at the wrong party. The reason why he sacrificed himself to block that Giant Blue Armed Ape was because he wanted to let Ye Ziyun get to safety, not her!

Seeing Nie Li's distressed look, Ye Ziyun couldn't help laughing. Nie Li didn't even care about a beauty like Huyan Lanruo throwing herself to him. His brain is seriously jammed. However, seeing Huyan Lanruo closely clinging onto Nie Li, Ye Ziyun's heart slightly felt sour, and she lightly snorted.

"It's the Dark Guild!" Chen Linjian's men shockingly said, sucking in a cold lump of air.

Chen Linjian looked towards the outside of the stone fort and saw several black robed people appearing in their sight. With his face colour slightly changed, he lowered his voice and said, "This way!"

Chen Linjian brought the group into the dense forest behind the stone fort.

"Be careful! Do not leave any trace!"

Under the threats of Dark Guild, the group frantically ran, skimming quickly. They all knew that the consequences would be dire if they were caught by the Dark Guild.

Nie Li glanced behind them, pondering in his heart. Although it's just a face to face meet, Nie Li had already remembered the aura of the leader. The leader had also seen his face. Therefore, even if he returned to Glory City, he still had to be very careful. Otherwise, if he is recognized, he'd be targeted.

Other than the Sacred Family, there is also the Dark Guild constantly threatening Glory City. There's a sense of urgency building up within Nie Li's heart. He has to enhance his strength as fast as possible. Otherwise, when the danger arrives, he won't even have the strength to protect himself.

After obtaining the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp, he has to quickly enhance his cultivation to Silver rank. After integrating with the Shadow Devil, he will have the capabilities to protect himself.

Silver rank may be extremely difficult to reach for ordinary people, but for Nie Li, it's not that difficult.

Until Nie Li and bunch return to the Glory City, those people from the Dark Guild did not manage to catch up to them. Only then, everyone felt relieved.

The news of Chen Linjian's group returning was quickly spread across Glory City. What's even more shocking is the harvest of Chen Linjian and his group. There are lots of treasures that are very shocking. A grand auction was held and many of Chen Linjian's harvest was sold at a high price.

The enthusiasm of Glory City was fired up. Many people began to travel to the Ancient Orchid City Ruins with hopes of getting some harvest of their own.

The storm did not have any relation to Nie Li. He got the Shadow Devil Spirit Lamp that he coveted after, and also, unexpectedly, gained a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. The harvest he gained on this trip were far beyond his expectations.

At the same time, there was other news which left Nie Li deeply thinking. He heard that before Chen Linjian and bunch returned to Glory City, Shen Yue had already returned. Furthermore, there wasn't anyone that returned with Shen Yue.

This is a little bit too strange!

With Shen Yue's strength alone, how is it possible for him to pass through all the dangerous areas and return to Glory City?

Thinking back to when they found those people from the Dark Guild in the Ancient Orchid City Ruins, Nie Li suddenly thought of one possibility. Perhaps, there is some secret associating between the Sacred Family and Dark Guild. He should have thought of this earlier on.

The various signs about the Sacred Family in the previous life and their betrayal towards Glory City all showed that they had long ago forsaken their responsibility as guardians of Glory City. If that is so, then they have high chances of colluding with the Dark Guild.

In his previous life, Nie Li did not have much knowledge about the Dark Guild. It's said that the Dark Guild has built a base within the St. Ancestral Mountains, in an extremely secretive and safe location.

Perhaps when the Sacred Family betrayed Glory City in his previous life, they decided to go over to the Dark Guild. Otherwise, where else could they have gone to?

Damn it! Why did he just now realise it?!

Nie Li tightly clenched his fists, exposing the veins on his arms. The day Glory City fell, he saw his family die by the claws of the demon beasts with his own eyes. Afterwards, he was together with the survivors from Glory City and entered the Endless Desert where he saw Ye Ziyun die before him and cause him to drift around the Divine Continent like a nomad.

A light flashed across Nie Li's eyes. Whether if it's the Sacred Family or the Dark Guild, they have to be destroyed!

Holy Orchid Institute, Library

After Nie Li returned, he once again concentrated on training together with Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the others.

After returning, Nie Li's cultivation had grown leaps and bounds daily. That remnant page of Temporal Demon Spirit Book continuously played it's part non-stop, operating Nie Li's soul realm.

With the operation of his soul realm, his soul force slowly grew.

Three days later, with the help of many Purple Haze Grass and elixirs, Nie Li's cultivation had finally reached 2-star Bronze rank.

If they could reach 3-star Bronze rank before the exams in two months time, and exposing it during the exams, then Nie Li and bunch would be able to gain high-level attention from the institute, and be treated as geniuses to culture. No matter if it's the principal of Holy Orchid Institute or the higher levels of Glory City, everyone would have high attention towards geniuses. Once Nie Li had been identified to be a genius, the Sacred Family would not be able to touch him easily.

There is still plenty of time until the test in two months. Nie Li has more than enough time.

Aside from Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao and other's cultivation had also raised leaps and bounds.

At this moment, Shen Yue is no longer within Nie Li's eyes. As time passes, Shen Yue will realise that his distance with Nie Li will grow larger and larger, and finally, out of his reach.

At this moment, a message was spreading wildly across the institute.

"Did you know? Miss Huyan Lanruo has been looking for Nie Li daily in the Fighter Apprentice Class!"

"Have you heard? Miss Huyan Lanruo publicly announced that she wants to chase Nie Li, and ended up having conflicts with Miss Xiao Ning'er."

"You know? Miss Huyan Lanruo and Miss Xiao Ning'er fought over a boy! And I heard that the boy is student from the Fighter Apprentice Class!"

The news became more and more outrageous, not knowing if it's even true.

Gossip was crazily spread across the whole institute. After all, matters about two girls snatching for one guy is quite rare. Further more, the key is that it's Huyan Lanruo and Xiao Ning'er. Both of them are beauties rarely found in the Holy Orchid Institute. Such talented ladies. If the one they are after is a genius, then it's fine. However, the one that the both of them are after, turns out to be a Fighter Apprentice Class's student. This caused everyone to be astonished.

Recently, Nie Li has been in the limelight. First, he discredited the Sacred Family. Next he provoked his teacher. Thereafter, news about the Sacred Family wanting to kill him came out, and now, two beauty are after him. This simply caused Nie Li to become a well-known throughout the whole academy.

Huyan Lanruo visited the library in Holy Orchid Institute a couple of times and was dodged by Nie Li. It's said that afterwards, everyday when school is dismissed, Huyan Lanruo will be guarding the academy gate, waiting for Nie Li.

"Nie Li, if the school's law enforcing team finds out that you have been climbing the wall out, the consequences won't be good!" Lu Piao said, laughing as he looked at Nie Li.

Nie Li had a bitter look and said, "If I were to leave by the gate, I will run into that crazy woman. Troublesome!"

"Nie Li, honestly tell us, how did you mess with that Miss Huyan Lanruo?" Lu Piao asked, simply because he was jealous, envious, and hated Nie Li. Being pursued by a beauty like Huyan Lanruo, and Nie Li still acting too indifferent, caused Lu Piao to be speechless. If it's Lu Piao, there would be no need to be pursued by Huyan Lanruo, he'd send himself to her door. Not to mention Huyan Lanruo's temptation. Just touching that heavy chest of hers alone would be exciting. If Nie Li did not tell them about him liking Ye Ziyun, they would no doubt think that Nie Li likes men.

"I didn't even mess with her… This woman is simply ridiculous!" Nie Li said with a bitter smile.

"No choice then. It seems that we have to climb the wall out with you from today onwards," Du Ze laughed as he shrugged his shoulders. He did not bother himself with all this gossip, he only wanted to focus on training, and change his family's fate. And Nie Li gave him the chance to do so, therefore, he would serve Nie Li with his life.

At this moment, a few people with badges a good distance away shouted, "Hey, which class do you belong to? What are you doing here? Hold up!"

Nie Li and bunch gave a glance towards each other. *shu shu shu* Six figure flew over the walls of Holy Orchid Institute and bolted away.

Holy Orchid Institute, Talented Genius Class

A few students are currently gathered together.

"Haha! Shen Fei, heard that your fiancée fought with Huyan Lanruo over a guy. Is that true?" ridiculed a valiant, tall sixteen-seventeen year old teenager as he walked over, and began to laugh.

The Holy Orchid Institute's Genius class was divided into several groups, and the relationship between the groups was not very harmonious. This guy is called Ye Hong, a family cousin of Ye Ziyun's. He is still rather prestigious in the Genius class, with a group of people following him. Usually, he's enemies with Shen Fei.

Hearing Ye Hong's words, Shen Fei tightly clenched his fist, almost squeezing the blood out of his palm. Although this hasn't been confirmed for it's authenticity. But even so, regarding this crazy gossip within the Holy Orchid Institute made Shen Fei the most humiliated one!

"I heard from my sister that that girl doesn't like you. In that case, why force them? Just let her free, so that you avoid becoming a cuckold one day!" Ye Hong laughed. He's a family cousin of Ye Ziyun's, therefore, he has heard a thing or two about Xiao Ning'er's issue. Under Ye Ziyun's influence, he has been opposing Shen Yue in the class whenever he can.

Although Shen Fei is depressed, he wondered why Ye Hong pester him all the time. However, he doesn't have no choice. Ye Hong's identity is firmly pressing him down. Therefore, even with how furious he is, he still avoided direct confrontation with Ye Hong.

However, regarding this matter, Shen Fei could not endure it any longer. He snorted, "No one can snatch my woman. If I can't get it, then others can dream on having it!"


	42. Chapter 42

Hearing Shen Fei's words, Ye Hong's eyebrow slightly twitched while anger flashed across his eyes. Shen Fei is a little too overbearing! This thing is a bit too much!

If Shen Fei want's to lay a hand on Xiao Ning'er, Ye Hong will definitely stop him!

Ye Hong snorted and left.

Shen Fei looked at Ye Hong's back. A dim smile was shown on his mouth.

'Don't think that my Sacred Family will fear your Snow Wind Family. Don't think that having a Legend rank Demon Spiritist is very great. There will be a day where my Sacred Family replaces your Snow Wind Family!' he silently chided.

On the streets

"Nie Li!" A sharp and clear voice called out.

Nie Li saw Xiao Ning'er, currently wearing an elegant and simple dress, when he looked towards the direction where the sound originated from.

"Hey! Ning'er, haven't seen you for days and it seems that you have gotten more beautiful!" Nie Li lightly smiled. However, Nie Li got slightly awkward when he thought of the Huyan Lanruo's matter.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Ning'er's eyes flashed a hint of joy and her face was slightly red. She took out a interspatial ring, handed it over to Nie Li and said, "That Purple Haze Grass that you gave me to sell have all been sold, this is the money."

After listening to what Xiao Ning'er said, Lu Piao and Du Ze looked at each other, puzzled. They wondered what sort of magic potion Nie Li gave to Xiao Ning'er. Seeing how Xiao Ning'er simply obeyed whatever Nie Li said.

This also made Lu Piao and Du Ze speechless. Is this still the Goddess Ning'er that they know? Goddess Ning'er is cold to others, making it impossible to get close to her. However, it's completely opposite with Nie Li.

"Thanks!" Nie Li unceremoniously accepted the interspatial ring. They didn't have the need to be polite with each other.

"Goddess Ning'er, you fought with Huyan Lanruo?" Lu Piao blinked as he gossiply looked at Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er raised her head and looked at Nie Li. She was slightly embarrassed and asked, "It's nothing much. I only argued with her a couple of times. Nie Li, you really like that woman?"

"No way. That woman is too annoying. Don't bother with her next time," Nie Li waved his hand in denial.

"Oh.." Xiao Ning'er lightly replied. However, in her heart, she was relieved. Someone as seductive as Huyan Lanruo, made her feel threatened.

"The training these last few days made us all drenched in sweat. Our bodies are starting to stink. We're preparing to go to the showers. Do you want to join us?" Lu Piao laughingly teased.

"I'm… I'm not going!" stuttered Xiao Ning'er, staring hard at Lu Piao.

"You can be together with Nie Li. We won't bother you guys," Lu Piao laughed.

Hearing Lu Piao's words, Xiao Ning'er's face instantly blushed red.

"Lu Piao doesn't have anything constructive to say, so don't bother with him!" Nie Li slapped Lu Piao's back head and said to Xiao Ning'er.

"En," Xiao Ning'er nodded. That shy look of hers had an unspeakable charm in it.

"Nie Li, you're not having any brotherhood code! You actually said that I don't have any constructive things to say. Hoes over bros! I'm also not fighting with you over her!"

Seeing how Nie Li and Lu Piao argued, Xiao Ning'er felt a little envy. It has been a long time since she had any friend like that around her. Her mind flashed to a figure, it's Ye Ziyun. When she's young, both her and Ye Ziyun were very good friends. It's a pity that the distance between them grew as they grew up.

Furthermore, the one that Nie Li likes is Ye Ziyun!

Xiao Ning'er secretly thought to herself, that she definitely won't lose to Ye Ziyun!

A good distant away, a group of around ten people slowly walked over. The leading man was roughly around thirty years old, his figure was big. The slightly yellowed hair covered more than half of his face, his eyes were as sharp as a falcon.

The man swept his gaze across Nie Li, his eyes flashed a hint of astonishment but immediately returned to calm. He talked to some people as he walked towards Nie Li's direction.

Nie Li's eyebrow slightly twitched. The strange look from the man was captured by him.

Nie Li secretly thought to himself, 'Have I seen that man before?'

When the man passed him, Nie Li suddenly caught a hint of an aura. This group of people are the same as those Dark Guild people from the Ancient Orchid City Ruins.

Nie Li's expression remained calm as he walked passed them. He did not show any sort of reaction. If he were to show a hint of reaction and were caught by that man, then they will definitely silence him.

After a good distance away, the man turned around and took a glance at Nie Li.

"Boss, this brat probably did not recognize us," an underling beside him said.

"Yeah," the man replied with a slight nod. This man is Yun Hua Deacon. Because of his special identity, he has to be extremely careful within Glory City.

"Do we need to eliminate him?" another underling asked.

"No need!" said Yun Hua Deacon as he shook his head. If they were to kill someone within Glory City, it will be troublesome if the City Lord Mansion starts to investigate.

After walking down two streets, making sure those people could no longer be seen in sight, Nie Li sighed with relief.

" Ning'er, who are those people?" Nie Li lightly smiled and asked.

"Those people from earlier?" Xiao Ning'er thought for awhile, then chuckled. "Those people are from the Star Restaurant, and the Star Restaurant is one of the Sacred Family's business."

Xiao Ning'er doesn't know why Nie Li would ask this kind of question.

Glory City is really dangerous all around. It seems that he needs to reveal some of his ability, and gain some life insurance.

"We'll first head to the Alchemist Association," Nie Li said after thinking for awhile. It seems that the situation with Glory City appeared to be more complicated than he originally thought. He doesn't know how many people from the Dark Guild are lurking around, therefore he has to be extremely careful. Nie Li carefully recalled the people that fought for Glory City to the last stand in his previous life. Those who heroically died in the last fight, should be the ones that he can trust.

Nie Li has to obtain as many resources as soon as possible.

In Glory City the Alchemist Association's position has slightly declined. However, it's still a monster-like existence. It is only slightly lower than the three major families.

Within Nie Li's brain, there is all sorts of knowledge regarding alchemy. If they are used properly, they might be able to strengthen the Alchemist Association. Only when the Alchemist Association is strengthened, Glory City will be strengthened. This can also be considered Nie Li's contribution towards Glory City.

The Alchemist Association is a vast construct. The courtyard pavilion alone took up a huge amount of space. The hall in front had lots of alchemists wearing different coloured robes walking in and out.

Although the Alchemist Association has slightly declined, one can see how glorious the Alchemist Association used to be based on the magnificent construct.

Alchemists are differentiated into Apprentice, Master, and Grandmaster. Every rank is then further split into Primary, Intermediate, and Senior levels. Apprentices would wear grey robe, Masters would wear white robe and Grandmasters would wear silver robes. Most of the alchemists that walked in and out were apprentice ranks. As for the master rank, they are rarely seen. Only one or two of them are normally seen.

Because of the decline of the Alchemist Association, geniuses are reluctant to spend their time in alchemy. They would focus more on cultivation instead, hence, the amount of alchemists and younger generation upstarts is getting less and less.

After entering the Alchemist Association, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and bunch all looked around. They still do not understand why Nie Li would come here.

Nie Li carefully recalled that within the Alchemist Association, there is a six-man elder group that has the most power of speech. They are all a bunch of old men with the lowest of them being an Intermediate Alchemy Master, followed by two Senior Alchemy Masters. As for the Grandmaster level, as of now, the Alchemist Association doesn't have any. Aside from this six-man elder group, there is the director that manages the various matters of the Alchemist Association.

In the final battle of Glory City in his previous life, the Alchemist Association contributed a lot. In the end, everyone heroically died in battle. At the very least, Nie Li can confirm that they are not with the Sacred Family.

"Nice to have you here, what can I do for you?" A lady wearing a grey robe walked over and asked. She's the receptionist of the Alchemist Association Hall.

"I'm here to take the Alchemist Exam," Nie Li stated as he looked at the tall lady, and lightly smiled. "May I know how I can address you?"

Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch looked at Nie Li in shock. They originally thought that Nie Li is here to look for someone. They never, in their imaginations, imagined that Nie Li would be here to take the Alchemist Exam. Could it be that Nie Li is also good at alchemy?

After being together with Nie Li for so long, with all kind of monster-like events happening around Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao and bunch no longer found it surprising.

This lady is looked at Nie Li with a little surprised. The amount of youngsters coming to the Alchemist Association to become an alchemist is already very rare. Since there's a newcomer, naturally the Alchemist Association welcomes them.

"You can call me Xiao Lan. You're here for the Apprentice test, right? Have you been preparing well? Alchemist apprentices must be familiar with over ten books of alchemy foundations," Xiao Lan said, lightly smiled. Those books have more than hundreds of thousands of words about the alchemy foundation, and that alone made countless people flinch. However, that can't be helped. In order to become an alchemist, if they do not even know the foundation and principles of alchemy, that could cause deaths.

"Miss Xiao Lan, can I take the Alchemy Master exam?" Nie Li asked, looking towards Xiao Lan.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Xiao Lan was stunned for a moment and said, "Although it's possible, but do you know how much practice is needed in order to become an Alchemy Master? Aside from those books about foundations, there are also over hundreds of books about various herbs that you need to be familiar with."

Xiao Lan swept her eyes across Nie Li, and thought to herself that Nie Li is bullshitting. Even if Nie Li began reading those books ever since he's been in the womb, he wouldn't be able to finish those, not to mention being familiar with them. An ordinary Primary Alchemy Master has more than a decade of experience as an Apprentice, hence Nie Li probably had not even come in contact with an alchemy furnace before. Even if he passed the first round, the second round is about refining elixirs. He wouldn't even be able to pass it.

Nie Li is being a little unrealistic. He has not been spending his time to learn properly and is wishing to go to the sky with one step.

Nie Li blinked, looked at Xiao Lan and said, "Age does not reflect one's knowledge, correct? Miss Xiao Lan, just bring me to the Primary Alchemy Master exams."


	43. Chapter 43

However, regarding Nie Li's request, Xiao Lan cannot reject because there was a rule fixed in the Alchemist Association. Both the Primary Apprentice and the Primary Alchemy Master exams are completely open. Anyone can go for the exam, with no age limitations. They only need to pay two hundred demon spirit coins for the exam.

Some Senior Apprentices would come and take the exams every month. If they passed all the tests and obtain the rank of Primary Alchemy Master, their identity and status will undergo earth-shaking changes.

However, it's not easy to pass the Alchemy Master exams. Usually in the first round of exams, with hundreds of people taking it, only few would remain. Furthermore, the second and third round of exams are even more difficult.

"Joining the exams for the Alchemy Masters requires you to pay upfront two hundred demon spirit coins, and it is required to pay first before taking the exam," Miss Xiao Lan said, looking at Nie Li.

"Just two hundred demon spirit coins? Alright, lead the way!" Nie Li said to Xiao Lan. He turned his head towards Xiao Ning'er and bunch.

"You guys remain here. Once I finish the exam, I'll come looking for you guys," Nie Li carefreely said Nie Li.

"Okay, we'll have dinner together after you finish the exams," Lu Piao laughed. He seems to have confidence in Nie Li.

"Nie Li, good luck!" Xiao Ning'er gently said, having both her hands in front of her chest.

Hearing Nie Li and Lu Piao's conversation, Xiao Lan rolled her eyes. This is the Alchemy Master exam, not the Apprentice exam. Nie Li and bunch are being a little ridiculous. They think that the Alchemy Master exam is easy? The two hundred demon spirit coins that Nie Li paid the exam is wasted. However, it's Nie Li's money, so it's not her problem. She is only required to do her job properly.

"Follow me," Xiao Lan pouted, not saying anything else.

The Primary Alchemy Master exam was located in a long passage that stretched a far distance away. On the each side of the passage are small rooms. Every examinee has to go into one of these rooms to finish the complex alchemy knowledge exam. After which, their answers will be assessed by a few Primary Alchemy Masters before going to the next round of the exam.

This time's exam has a total of six participants. Within these six, three are over thirty years old and two already have a head full of white hair.

When they saw Xiao Lan bringing Nie Li in, they were all a little dumbfounded.

One of the thirty year old men had his eyes on Nie Li. His brow slightly frowned and said, "What are you doing here?"

Nie Li raised his head looking at the man and lightly said, "I'm the same as you. I'm here to take the exam."

The man looked at Nie Li's clothes. With just a look, he can see that Nie Li does not belong to any major family. He contemptuously laughed, "Ha ha! A kid is actually here to take the Alchemy Master examination. Kid, you're in the wrong place. You should go to the Alchemy Apprentice exam!"

A thirteen-fourteen year old kid is actually here to take the alchemy master examination? It's simply an insult to them!

"Who are you?" Nie Li lightly glanced at that man.

"I'm from the Alchemy family, a member of the Chu Family. Name's Chu Ning," Chu Ning proudly said.

"Alchemy family? The Chu Family can also be considered as an alchemy family?" Nie Li sneered in disdain. He suddenly recalled Chu Yuan. The 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritist that he had conflicts with at the Ancient Orchid City Ruins. He's also from the Chu Family.

"My Chu Family had 3 Senior Alchemy Masters, 6 Intermediate Alchemy Masters and over twenty Primary Alchemy Masters, how can't we be considered an Alchemy family with that?" Chu Ning proudly declared.

"What's the use of putting past glory along your lips all day long? What about now? Chu Family only has one Primary Alchemy Master right now. Can it still be considered an Alchemy family?" Nie Li retorted, laughing away.

Chu Ning never thought that a kid like Nie Li would actually be so familiar with his family.

"Hmph, so what? I, Chu Ning, will definitely become an Alchemy Master. You still reek of your mother's milk, get lost. This is the exam for Alchemy Masters, not a place for you to be playing at!" Chu Ning snorted.

Although he took the exam two times before, he is absolutely confident with this third time.

Hearing Chu Ning's words, the few people beside him lowly chuckled. People like them have been in the path of alchemy for decades, but have just began taking the Alchemy Master exam. If a brat like Nie Li was to pass the exam, wouldn't it be extremely shameful to them?

Nie Li shrugged and casually said, "We'll see by then."

He pushed open a door and walked inside.

Chu Ning sneered. He doesn't believe a small brat could practice the way of alchemy to any extent and also entered a room.

After Nie Li entered the room, there were two Primary Alchemy Masters sitting at the front. Both of them are around fifty-sixty years old. Beside them was a table and a chair. On the table sat a stack of books and a sheep's horn pen.

Seeing Nie Li come in, one of the Primary Alchemy Masters was stunned for a moment, puzzled. He asked, "This student, are you in the wrong place? This is the exam room for Alchemy Master."

"Two honourable Masters, I'm not in the wrong place. I'm here to take the exam for Alchemy Master," Nie Li politely said. For the examiner, it's best to be more polite towards them.

The two Alchemy Masters looked at each other. They have no idea who's kid this is. For this kid to actually come to take the exam for Alchemy Master. In a moment, he will know how difficult the Alchemy Master exam is. If he hasn't been in the way of alchemy for at least a few decades, it's impossible to become an Alchemy Master!

"Okay then, there are more than three hundred and sixty pages within this book. You can take a few from the book. On each page, there is all sorts of alchemy questions. You are required to write the answers on the paper. You have to take a total of twenty pages and finish them within two hours. Only if the correct rate is over 90% can you go into the next round," One of the Alchemy Masters instructed.

"Honourable Master, help me pick a few," Nie Li said, looking at that the Alchemy Master. If the papers are picked by the Alchemy Master, then that will eliminate any possibility of him cheating.

That Alchemy Master saw Nie Li's clear eyes, nodded and said, "Okay!" He randomly pick twenty papers from within and place it in front of Nie Li, "You can doing these!"

Nie Li took up the horn pen. His gaze swept across the questions on those papers. The corner of his mouth rose. These questions are simply too easy for him. It was like an Alchemy Master doing an Alchemy Apprentice's papers. Nie Li's understanding towards alchemy has long surpassed the realm of Alchemy Masters! He is even worried that these Alchemy Masters would not be able to understand if his answers were too complex, so he deliberately simplified his answers. Some of his answers to the questions are wrong, however, Nie Li can only write it this way because these Alchemy Masters alchemy knowledge is not to that level yet.

Nie Li's pen was flying. Scribble scribble and he finished answering several questions.

Those two Alchemy Masters originally thought that Nie Li wouldn't be able to answer them, however, they never thought that Nie Li would be able to answer the questions so fast! After he completed several questions, they thought that Nie Li is just randomly scribbling and stretched their head to take a look.

"First question is about the sixteen uses of Spirit Core Grass. Oh, the answers are quite good. Not one was missed out!"

"Second question is about the refining process of the Spirit Concentration Pill, the twenty-six steps are very complete!"

…

The two Alchemy Masters looked at each other. Their first reaction is that Nie Li is cheating! How can a thirteen-fourteen year old teenager be able to understand the process of it so thoroughly? Truth is, just one page is extremely easy. However, this is picked out from tens of thousands of herbs and thousands of elixirs. How much profound knowledge does one have to be able to answer these questions so easily?

But these papers were picked out by one of the Alchemy Masters, which nearly eliminates all possibility of Nie Li cheating!

A thirteen-fourteen year old kid, even if he was to start reading since he was in the womb, could not possibly finish reading so many books.

The two Alchemy Masters looked at each other and bitterly smiled. Could it be that, in this world, there's a genius with birth wisdom? Birth wisdom means that the wisdom and knowledge is extraordinary since birth.

Under normal circumstances, ordinary person would need roughly at least a quarter of an hour to finish one paper. To be able to finish ten papers within the allotted time frame is very hard. Lots of people would be stuck by a few difficult questions, however, Nie Li is simply completing them without any pause in between. He answered three papers in a quarter of an hour.

Before an hour had passed, ten papers have already been filled with answers.

After every paper was completed, those two Alchemy Masters would inspect them. To their horror, all ten papers don't have even one mistake. Some questions were also brilliantly answered. They had surpassed some of the book's record, causing them to be amazed.

Genius!

A genuine genius!

The two Alchemy Masters were marvelled, their mood was excited. Regarding this matter, they definitely have to report it to the elder group. Nie Li's age is still small,but he already has such frightening knowledge. What will become of him in a few years?

Nie Li might even be the person who will let the Alchemist Association develop further! Thinking about it already had them excited. At that time, someone who marked the papers of Nie Li will also become well known.

"May I know where this young master is from?" One of the old men said, smiling, "My name is Huyan Ming, he is Mu Yang, are both Primary Alchemy Masters."

"Honourable teachers, you can just call me by my name. I'm Nie Li, from the Heavenly Marks Family," Nie Li humbly said. There's actually another person with the surname Huyan. Nie Li wondered if he's from the Huyan Family.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Huyan Ming and Mu Yang's eye happily squinted up. Nie Li's addressing of honourable teachers made the two of them happy. Not bad, not bad. For such a young age, he has such a vast talent but is not arrogant. If Nie Li is really able to get himself a spot in the Alchemist Association, this addressing of honourable teachers would have their status raise by a lot.


	44. Chapter 44

Heavenly Marks Family. The two Alchemy Masters recalled their impression of this family. The Heavenly Marks Family is an extremely small family among the Aristocratic families. Not well known and the strength is also not that good. The both of them lightly smiled. If Nie Li comes from a Noble or Major family, even if they show Nie Li a little grace, Nie Li wouldn't even put it in his heart. But since Nie Li comes from a small family, then it's easier to handle.

The two Alchemy Masters chatted with Nie Li for a while and realized that Nie Li is not only proficient with the theories of alchemy, but also familiar with the process of actual refinement.

Monstrous!

They have been in alchemy for decades, and have only just reached Alchemy Master level at forty-fifty years old. Thinking about Nie Li's age again, they couldn't help feeling embarrassed. It's simply frustrating! Nie Li is only how old? Yet he already has knowledge that is not inferior to them.

Knowledge really does not reflect on one's age!

It's time that they give a little face to Nie Li.

The two Alchemy Masters collected Nie Li's test papers, preparing to personally present them to the president. How can they let such a genius slip away from their hands?

"Nie Li, you'll wait here for awhile. The both of us will go and see the president. See if we can let you enter the Alchemy Association directly without the other tests." The two Alchemy Masters said, laughing.

"I'll have to trouble the honorable masters then," Nie Li said, becoming even more humble, and slightly bowed.

Seeing Nie Li's action, the two Alchemy Masters became even more excited as they held onto the scripts and hastily left.

The room next door.

Chu Ning is currently trying his best on the test papers. An hour has already passed and he had only finished three papers. This is already his third time in taking the test for Alchemy Masters. In the two previous times, he did not even get sixty percent of his answers correct and still had three papers undone. He had already versed himself with things that he was unfamiliar with and came to get himself tested again.

Before coming, he secretly vowed to himself that he would pass it this round!

However, this test was even harder than the previous ones.

Chu Ning felt incessant grievances. Before coming, he had placed many answers into his interspatial ring. However, with the two Alchemy Masters eyeing him, he couldn't find the chance to cheat. An hour has already passed, and several of his papers only had a handful of answers.

Seeing Chu Ning's answers, the two examiner Alchemy Masters couldn't help but shake their heads. His answers only have sixty percent of them correct at best, and to become an Alchemy Master, he would need at least ninety percent of the answers correct.

Two hour have passed, and the bell outside rang.

Needless to say, Chu Ning knew that he definitely failed the test. He stood up with his dropped spirit and walked out. With this failure, he would have to wait for another year in order to take the Alchemy Master exam again.

In the corridor, one after another, those who took the test walked out. Only a thirty something year old man came out looking happy, the rest had long faces as this first test was too difficult.

Alchemy Association's Elders Hall

"President, take a look at this script!"

Huyan Ming handed the twenty papers over to Gu Yan.

Within the whole Alchemy Association, there are only two Senior Alchemy Masters, Gu Yan is one of them. At the same time, he is also the President for the Alchemy Association. His hair is white, and already over sixty years old.

It was only a set of test papers and yet the two Primary Alchemy Masters hurriedly wanted him to take a look. As Gu Yan is currently refining elixir, being interrupted caused his mood to be bad.

"President, these are the papers of one of the students. Please, have a look!" Huyan Ming said, looking excited. Although they saw that President Gu Yan's mood wasn't too good, they still went ahead and passed the papers over to him.

Gu Yan coldly snorted while taking a look at the papers and said, "This student did pretty good. All of the answers are correct. Some of them were brilliantly answered. Bring him to the second test!" Gu Yan's face relaxed a little. After all, there are not many people that could answer all the questions correctly.

Huyan Ming and Mu Yang looked at each other and smiled. Huyan Ming went up and said, "I would like to request the President to allow him to pass and let him join the Alchemy Association directly!"

"Pass the test and join directly?" Gu Yan's brow twitched, shook his head and said, "This is impossible. In order to become a Primary Alchemy Master, aside from knowing lots of alchemy theories, one must also be familiar with the actual refinement procedures. Even if he passed the first round, if he does not have any actual practical experiences, it's impossible to become a Primary Alchemy Master!"

"President, what if that person is only a thirteen years old kid? Even if he doesn't have any alchemy experiences, it can be nurtured! If we miss this genius, we'll definitely regret it!" Mu Yang, who is by the side spoke up.

Hearing Mu Yang's words, the calm Gu Yan's voice also became surprised, "What did you say? He's only a thirteen year old kid?"

"Yes, President!" Mu Yang and Huyan Ming said in unison, nodding their heads.

"Are the both of you colluding to bluff me? How can a thirteen year old kid be able to memorize so many alchemy books and complete the Primary Alchemy Master test papers?" Gu Yan's sharp, cold eyes swept across Mu Yang and Huyan Ming.

"Why would we dare to deceive the President?"

"Bring him over. In addition, have Director Yang to come over immediately too. This matter mustn't be told to anyone, not even the other elders, understand?" Gu Yan said, looking and Mu Yang and Huyan Ming. If there is such a genius, he has to definitely nurture him into one of his loyalists.

"Yes!" Huyan Ming and Mu Yang's hearts shook, excitement filled their faces.

In the Alchemy Association, there are six elders including Gu Yan. Every elder has their own interests. To keep the secret for Gu Yan, also means that from today onwards, they will become an aide of an elder.

Mu Yang went to look for Director Yang, while Huyan Ming hastily went to fetch Nie Li.

On the corridor

Chu Ning walked out, looking a bit sad. Seeing Nie Li has been outside since long ago, his brows immediately twitched.

The few people beside him were currently teasing Nie Li.

"Little bro, how many question have you done?" One man said, laughing loudly. He was the only one that has passed the test.

Nie Li shrugged, and said "Those questions are too easy Absolutely no challenge at all."

Hearing Nie Li's speech, everyone looked at each other.

Nie Li's words directly stung Chu Ning who struggled with the questions. He shorted and said, "Conceited brat! If you got even ten percent of the questions correct, I'll immediately strip myself and run around the whole Glory City three rounds!"

"Then you can start running now," Nie Li said, lightly laughed.

Everyone felt amazed hearing Nie Li's words, wondering where exactly that confidence of his came from. They were also wondering how much did Nie Li fair in his test.

At this moment, Huyan Ming hurriedly ran over.

Seeing the Primary Alchemy Master's white robe on Huyan Ming, everyone immediately stood up respectfully.

"Nie Li, you have passed the first test! Follow me!" Huyan Ming said, completely disregarding those beside.

"Okay," Nie Li slightly nodded his head.

"Passed the first test?"

Hearing Huyan Ming's words, everyone went into a daze. Especially Chu Ning, stunned as though he was struck by lightning.

'How is this possible? Nie Li is just a thirteen year old brat!'

'Did they get it wrong?'

'Am I dreaming?'

A thirteen year old teen actually passed the first round of tests. This is simply the first time in countless hundreds of years. No wonder Huyan Ming wants to personally bring Nie Li off.

Everyone recalled the mockeries that they said to Nie Li and, immediately, they felt their cheeks burning. A thirteen year old teen actually passed the test. As for them, some were already thirty-forty years old, and some even older, they haven't even managed to pass the first test.

Chu Ning was shocked beyond words. He never imagined that Nie Li would actually pass the first test.

'He must have been cheating! Yes, that's definitely the case!' Chu Ning quietly accused as he walked out, staggering. No matter what, he didn't manage to pass the test. Therefore, getting beaten up by his uncle was unavoidable.

"Hey, Chu Ning's gone?"

"Didn't he say that he would strip naked and run around Glory City three rounds earlier on?"

In the eyes of everyone, Chu Ning desperately ran off. To let him run around Glory City three rounds naked, how would he be able to raise his head up in the future? Everyone looked at the far figure of Nie Li. He did not care about the bet, or to say, he did not even bother himself with Chu Ning.

Nie Li and Chu Ning are from two completely different worlds. Nie Li's achievements are destined to make Chu Ning look from afar.

Seeing the Primary Alchemy Master Huyan Ming looking pleased at Nie Li, the crowd couldn't help showing admiring glares.

Alchemy Association, Council Hall

"Nie Li, wait here. The President and Director Yang will be here soon," Huyan Ming said, his eyes eagerly looking at the genius in front of him. Nie Li's aura made Huyan Ming feel as though this boy in front of him isn't a thirteen year old kid, but an alchemist of equal rank.

"Okay," Nie Li said, slightly nodding his head. He began to look around. This Council Hall is still quite big. At the center area, there is a round table with some chairs, and the walls were covered with papers.

"What are these?" Nie Li asked, looking at Huyan Ming.

"This is the place where all the Alchemy Masters exchange their ideas and thoughts. Alchemy Masters write down the problems that they encountered during their refining, seeking answers from all the other Alchemy Masters. Occasionally, the President and other elders would help those Alchemy Masters to answer their questions. If you know the answer, you can then write it on the paper, and someone will verify it," Huyan Ming said, "Through this method, Alchemy Masters can enhance each other's alchemy skills."

"Oh," said Nie Li, nodding his head. He continued stroll over to the walls. He has to show sufficient ability in order to grab the attention of President Gu Yan and the others. Otherwise, just being nurtured by the Alchemy Association would not be enough. What Nie Li wants is to borrow the power of Alchemy Association.

'It seems that Nie Li is interested towards Alchemy Knowledge,' Huyan Ming thought, smiling as he followed Nie Li. He naturally did not think that Nie Li would be able to solve the questions on the walls. Those questions have been left unanswered for many years, some questions couldn't even be solved by Senior Alchemy Masters like Gu Yan.


	45. Chapter 45

Nie Li walked to the walls. There were lots of papers on it, all were problems that were encountered during refinement. On the table beside the walls, lies a horned pen.

Nie Li took up the horned pen from the table.

"Wait!" Huyan Ming hurriedly said, what is Nie Li planning to do?

"What is it?" Nie Li puzzled, looking at Huyan Ming and said.

"You plan on answering those questions?" Huyan Ming asked.

"Yeah, can't I?" Nie Li asked, blinking his eyes.

"You can, but…" Huyan Ming wanted to say that all those questions on the wall were encountered by Alchemy Masters during their refinement process. Just reading books wouldn't be able to answer them. One has to personally refine and search for the solution. Huyan Ming doesn't think that Nie Li would be able to answer those questions.

"Since I can, then there's no problem," Nie Li brightly smiled, lifting the horned pen up and began to write.

Nie Li swiftly moved his hand, writing down the answers after taking a glimpse at the problems.

Seeing how fast Nie Li was writing down the solution to the problems, Huyan Ming didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Nie Li did not go through the refining process and yet he could already come out with the solution. It's practically laughable. His gaze then fell onto one of the questions, it's a problem about herbal equilibrium.

"How should the ratio of Snow Grass, Nine Immortal Grass, and Dragon Gall Grass be? According to the alchemy theory, combining these three herb would definitely be able to refine an extremely strong antidote medicine. However, how should the ratio of these herb be? Up till today, there is still no answer to it," Huyan Ming murmured.

And Nie Li's answer to it is: 'No matter what the ratio , it's impossible to succeed. Dragon Gall Grass should be changed to Solani Grass. The ratio would be 3:1:2.'

Solani Grass is very similar to the Dragon Gall Grass, both have detoxification effects. However, the Dragon Gall Grass is violent, whereas the Solani Grass is much calmer. Furthermore, this ratio for the herb is perfect.

"Brilliant!" Huyan Ming shouted with praise. He already couldn't wait to try refining it, verifying the ratio.

Huyan Ming continued looking at the papers on the walls, Nie Li's answers are extremely brilliant. Although he does not know if they're correct or not, but it's worth testing. Although the solution to those problems could not be verified, there are a few that Huyan Ming can verify. For example, questions about the refining process, the answers that Nie Li gave are correct.

The look of Huyan Ming to Nie Li changed, it was filled with admiration. Because some questions up there, even President Gu Yan couldn't solve them.

Could Nie Li's knowledge have already surpassed the Senior Alchemy Master level? Reaching the legendary Alchemy Grandmaster level?

Just what kind of monster is he? Nie Li is only a thirteen year old kid!

As a Primary Alchemy Master, Huyan Ming has been very prideful. After all, the amount of Primary Alchemy Masters in the Alchemist Association doesn't even amount to a hundred. And now, seeing such a young teen with such frightening knowledge, Huyan Ming had the thought of killing himself by the wall.

In just a moment, Nie Li had already answered a hundred questions. After he finished the hundredth he placed the pen down and murmured, "These questions, ain't that difficult after all."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Huyan Ming simply wanted to vomit blood. These problems have been accumulated over the years with no one able to solve them, and Nie Li actually said that it's not that difficult?!

Huyan Ming realized that the appearance of Nie Li might bring the Alchemist Association to a whole new era. Just these questions on the wall alone, once they are verified, would be more than enough to let the Alchemist Association rise to a whole new level!

Just when Nie Li finished answering those questions, an old man with both a beard and hair snow white and a sexy, tall beauty were standing behind him.

When the both of them saw Nie Li's pen swiftly going through across the problems, at the beginning, they felt that it was funny. These questions weren't things that Nie Li can solve at his age. However, when they saw what Nie Li had written, they were shocked beyond words.

Gu Yan and Yang Xin both looked at Nie Li and thought, 'Just what kind of monster is he?'

Is Nie Li really just a thirteen year old kid? Although Nie Li's face is still immature, Gu Yan and Yang Xin both thought that Nie Li is an old monster that has lived for hundreds of years.

Without several decades of studies, it's totally impossible to become a Primary Alchemy Master.

Nie Li is just thirteen years old, but his knowledge and understanding towards Alchemy has already surpassed the Primary, and Intermediate Alchemy Masters. He might not be any inferior to the Senior Alchemy Master Gu Yan!

Gu Yan's glance towards Nie Li suddenly became excited. In recent years, the Alchemist Association was not like it was in the past. In just a few more years, the Alchemist Association would start to gradually decline. The several attacks from the demon beasts caused the Alchemist Association to suffer many losses. Many books were lost, many effects of the elixirs had been greatly reduced, causing many alchemists to leave. Many of them preferred to focus on the martial path instead. Very few were still willing to join the path of alchemy.

Gu Yan understood that this is wrong. The aid of elixirs to cultivation is very huge. If there is no one left to refine elixirs in the future, then the martial path would also gradually decline.

It's been a long time since the Alchemist Association had any new generations, but they never thought that the day would come when they would have such a monster like Nie Li joining them. Watching Nie Li's back, Gu Yan suddenly felt that from today onwards, the Alchemist Association will rise to a new height by the hands of Nie Li!

Yang Xin's eyes were filled with disbelief. Those sexy red lips slightly opened and closed, her perky chest rising up and down. She couldn't believe that the questions that left so many Alchemy Masters helpless was actually solved by Nie Li.

Nie Li suddenly turned his head, looking at Gu Yan and Yang Xin.

"President Gu Yan, Director Yang Xin, nice to meet you!" Nie Li took the initiative to greet.

Gu Yan was a little surprised, lightly smiled and said, "Little guy, you know us?"

Gu Yan looked at Nie Li. He is still rather bright. The more he looks at Nie Li, the more he likes him. Nie Li is simply the son of god!

"Of course I know you. As long as one studies in alchemy, one would know the big names of President Gu Yan and Director Yang Xin. I still remember that I sent a letter about Purple Haze Grass over to Director Yang Xin earlier on," Nie Li said, lightly smiled.

Both Gu Yan and Yang Xin both made great contributions to Glory City in the previous life. Gu Yan died in battle together with the City Lord, and as for Yang Xin, she died in order to cover the residents of Glory City. Nie Li personally saw that her chest was pierced by a Blizzard Mantis. That scene caused countless people to tear.

"The letter about Purple Haze Grass was sent by you?!" said Yang Xin, her bright eyes were filled with disbelief. The letter about Purple Haze Grass left a deep impression within her. All sixty uses of Purple Haze Grass has been verified today, and none of them had any errors.

Yang Xin pondered, 'What kind of person could write that kind of article? Probably even Gu Yan wouldn't be able to study a herb to that extend. Could Glory City have a hidden Alchemy Grandmaster?'

It's a pity that she couldn't find any clue about the letter. Yang Xin once sent people to investigate but was unable to get any results.

"That article was written by you?" Gu Yan's hands slightly trembled. He has seen that article before, because it had a great impact to the Alchemist Association.

"Not me. It was my master who wrote it. My master got me to come to the Alchemist Association to get a Senior Alchemy Master title," Nie Li said, slightly laughing. In order to prevent himself to be too much of a monster, he casually finds an excuse. Sometimes, it's better to be hidden.

Gu Yan was surprised for a moment, but did not find it strange. Having such achievements at Nie Li's age, he definitely must have a teacher behind him. Nie Li is already so monstrous at this age. That master behind him would at least be an Alchemy Grandmaster, right?

"Who might your master be? We have to pay a visit to him," Gu Yan said, humbly.

"My master doesn't like to be disturbed," Nie Li said, shaking his head.

Yang Xin blinked, staring at Nie Li, wanting to find something out from Nie Li's expression, but failed. Although he is just thirteen years old, his calm posture made others unable to read anything from him.

Gu Yan nodded his head and said, "Since your respected master doesn't wish to show himself, then it's fine. A great teacher brings us a brilliant student. With your talent, it's more than enough to match the title of Senior Alchemy Master. I hope that there will come a time where we could pay a visit to your respected master."

It's normal for some experts to be a hermit. Doesn't matter what kind of person that expert is. As long as he remains in Glory City, then for Glory City, it's a great fortune! He has to report this matter to Lord Ye Mo and the City Lord immediately. Such a huge figure, if they had good relationships with him, it would be extremely great! As for awarding Nie Li the title of Senior Alchemy Master, just from how Nie Li answered all those questions that even Gu Yan himself was helpless to answer was already more than enough for Nie Li to be awarded with that title. Awarding Nie Li the title of Senior Alchemy Master is equivalent to giving a favor to the expert behind him.

"Director Yang, bring him the books of Senior Alchemy Master, medal and robe!" Gu Yan decisively said.

"Yes!"

Yang Xin turned around and went to arrange these matters. Her heart was filled with amazement. A thirteen year old Senior Alchemy Master, this is the first in the whole history of the Alchemist Association!

"Aside from obtaining the title of Senior Alchemy Master, I would like to work with President Gu Yan, too!" Nie Li lightly smiled and said, he came prepared.

"Work together? Little guy, speak your desires," Gu Yan's heart fluttered. Cooperating with Nie Li is probably the idea of the man behind him.

"I have five elixir formulas here. They are: Soul Nurturing Pills, Soul Concentrating Pills, and Soul Tempering Pills as well as the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills and the Nine Transformation Pills," Nie Li calmly listed. He doesn't believe that Gu Yan wouldn't go crazy for these after hearing the names.

"What?! Soul Nurturing Pill, Soul Concentrating Pill and Soul Tempering Pill? Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill and Nine Transformation Pill?!" Gu Yan gasped. The usually calm him could no longer stay calm.


	46. Chapter 46

As of now, the only soul enhancing pills that Gu Yan and bunch can refine is called the Soul Assembling Pill, and the effect is extremely limited. Those three soul enhancing pills that Nie Li just listed have already been long lost. Their effects are more than ten times or even several hundreds of times better than the Soul Assembling Pill.

In the Sacred Empire Era, Soul Assembling Pill was one of the low grade elixirs. Soul Nurturing Pill was an intermediate grade elixir, it's effect is ten times greater than the Soul Assembling Pill. Soul Concentrating Pill is a high grade elixir, whose effect is at least a hundred times greater than the Soul Assembling Pill. As for the Soul Tempering Pill, it's a top rated pill. Its effect is at least a thousand times more effective than the Soul Assembling Pill. Even Legend rank Demon Spiritists would get an effect out of it.

The Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill is also an extremely valuable elixir. It can refine the body, greatly enhancing the Fighter talent in the body. During the Sacred Empire Era, many Fighters were able to step into Legend rank thanks to the effects of the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill. And now? Without mentioning Legend rank Fighters, a Black Gold rank Fighter is rarely seen in Glory City.

As for the Nine Transformation Pill, it's an even more legendary elixir. As long as one has the Nine Transformation Pill, when one suffered fatal injuries, one can consume a Nine Transformation Pill and their wounds would immediately begin to slowly heal. Therefore it's a life saving elixir!

Every year, countless Fighters and Demon Spiritists would battle with the demon beasts in life or death battles. With the Nine Transformation Pill, they can save many lives!

"Your honorable master really has those five elixir formulas?" Gu Yan's voice trembled. He clearly knows that the importance of those five elixir formulas would have great significance to Glory City.

"Of course. My master travelled the whole Divine Continent. His knowledge is vast. He only arrived to Glory City a few years ago, however, he does not want to show himself. Therefore, he sent me as his representative. Of the five elixirs, Soul Nurturing Pill can be refined by an Intermediate Alchemy Apprentice. Soul Concentrating Pill can be refined by a Senior Alchemy Apprentice. As for the Soul Tempering Pill and the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill, only Primary Alchemy Masters can refine it. Last but not least, the Nine Transformation Pill can only be refined by a Senior Alchemy Master!" Nie Li said.

"Your honorable master travelled the whole Divine Continent, and arrived in Glory City few years ago?" Gu Yan was stunned. No wonder he hasn't heard of such a figure before in Glory City. If this kind of person continued to stay in Glory City, then it's a great fortune!

"My master originally wanted to donate these five elixir formulas to the Alchemist Association, however…" Nie Li slightly paused.

"However what?" Gu Yan is a little anxious, unconsciously rubbed his hands together. He clearly knows how great those five elixir formulas will impact the whole Glory City.

Glory City's current situation is not very optimistic. Demon beasts are all around the St. Ancestral Mountains, especially the three powerful Legend rank Snow Wind beasts. Even Lord Ye Mo couldn't fight them. Luckily, those three demon beasts are currently in a hibernating state, but if they were to awaken, Glory City would be in an extremely dire state.

In the history of Glory City, there were a few times when Glory City was almost destroyed and Lord Ye Mo is getting older as time goes on. There hasn't been any new Legend rank Demon Spiritists born since Lord Ye Mo.

"My master wishes to continue his research on alchemy but he requires a large amount of resources. He needs to spend lots of demon spirit coins, therefore, these five elixir formulas cannot be given to the Alchemist Association for free. From now on, those five elixirs that were made by the Alchemist Association, the money that's made from selling it, my master wants thirty percent of it. I wonder if President Gu Yan has any objections? Even if my master takes thirty percent away, the Alchemist Association would still be able to get a profit of over thirty." Nie Li said. The profit from alchemy is extremely large. Sixty percent profit would be considered as small, some would even be able to get a profit of over ninety percent.

"Definitely, definitely!" Gu Yan hastily replied, "The Alchemist Association is willing to offer fifty percent of the profit to your respected master!"

These five elixir formulas have been long lost. If they were refined, and taken to an auction, any one of those could be sold for a sky high price. The profit is definitely very shocking, therefore, even after taking out fifty percent of the profit, they would still be able to make a lot money off of it.

If they are really able to refine the Soul Tempering Pill, the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill, and the Nine Transformation Pill, even the Legend rank Lord Ye Mo would look for him to buy some of it. Not to mention those Major families and Noble families! The wealth of those super families is not what an ordinary family can imagine!

Nie Li lightly smiled and said, "My master only wants thirty percent. If President Gu Yan is willing, President Gu Yan can take out some money to help out those commoners who are willing to join the path of alchemy."

Hearing Nie Li's words, Gu Yan's expression was slightly stunned. But immediately expressed out admiration, "Your Honorable is a highly respected elder, do not worry. You can be assured to leave these to me. To finance their alchemy studies, would also affect the power of the Alchemist Association!"

Gu Yan has been wanting to restore their influence in Glory City, bring it back from their decline. However, he was frustrated that the human and financial resources were not enough. If he could obtain the five elixir formulas given by Nie Li, when they get the extraordinary profit later in the future, they would have enough power for those things.

"As for the selling procedures, your honorable master can send someone to supervise. If there is anything that is not up to his satisfaction, we will immediately rectify!" Gu Yan said. Leaving such a huge business to the Alchemist Association, it's normal that he would worry about it.

"Everything will be left to President Gu Yan and Director Yang. My master trusts the two of you. Furthermore, I believe that the two of you aren't short sighted." Nie Li lightly laughed.

"Definitely!" Gu Yan quickly nodded. Is this a joke? An Alchemy Grandmaster is giving such a business to them? Of course they would give it their all! Furthermore, that Alchemy Grandmaster definitely has more elixir formulas in his hand!

"Okay, here is the elixir formulas for the five elixirs, please take a look," Nie Li said, handing the formula over to Gu Yan.

Seeing the formulas, Gu Yan froze for a moment. He never thought that the herbs used in the elixirs would be so ordinary and common! The cost is absolutely shockingly low! Gu Yan emerged into his thoughts for a moment and figured it out. Just like the Purple Haze Grass, before Nie Li sent the article to them, who would have thought that the cheap Purple Haze Grass would have so many effects?

Glancing at these herbs, Gu Yan understood that the first thing that the Alchemist Association needs to do would be to gather as much of these herbs as soon as possible. However, the Alchemist Association isn't united. The elders would often fight for power. However, as long as Gu Yan has the Soul Tempering Pill, Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill and the Nine Transformation Pill in his control, he would be able to make the Alchemist Association become a more consolidated organization.

A moment later, Yang Xin brought the Senior Alchemy Master books, badge and robe over.

"From today onwards, if you have any problems, you can look for Director Yang directly. She will definitely do her best to help with your request," Gu Yan said. With these formulas, he would have to concentrate on refining pills for a while.

"Okay," Nie Li slightly nodded.

"This robe is a little too big for you. Wait for the new robes to be ready, I will personally send it to you. I wonder, where do you live? How do I contact you in the future?" Yang Xin looked at Nie Li and asked.

"I'm in the Fighter Apprentice class at the Holy Orchid Institute. You can look for me there in the future," Nie Li thought for awhile and said.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin's mouth widened. Who would have thought that Nie Li is a student of the Fighter Apprentice class? Thinking about Nie Li's frightening knowledge, Yang Xin doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Nie Li remaining in the Fighter Apprentice class seems a little wrong.

"Young bro Nie Li, if you want to enter Holy Orchid Institute's Genius class, I can personally go and speak with the institute principal!" Yang Xin said. As a Director of the Alchemist Association, her position in Glory City is still rather high. The Holy Orchid Institute would send some students over to the Alchemist Association every year.

"There's no need for that," Nie Li said, lightly smiling. He has his own plans. The teachings in the school already has no attraction for him. The only reasons why he remains in the Holy Orchid Institute would be because of Ye Ziyun, and another would be because of the treasures in the Holy Orchid Institute.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Yang Xin understood what he is trying to do. Nie Li is remaining in the Fighter Apprentice class to hide himself from the public, he must definitely have a reason for doing so.

"Since there is nothing else, I will leave first. If there is anything else, I will come to the Alchemist Association again," Nie Li said towards Gu Yan and Yang Xin.

"No problem, Director Yang, send Mr. Nie Li off!" Gu Yan said.

"Okay," Yang Xin nodded.

Under Yang Xin's company, Nie Li walked towards the outside of the Alchemist Association. After watching Nie Li's back figure disappear to the entrance, he looked down at the elixir formulas in his hands and looked at the solutions that Nie Li wrote on the wall. Gu Yan was sure he wasn't dreaming, his heart was unable to calm for a long time.

After Nie Li left, the whole Alchemist Association began to boil.

A crowd of Primary Alchemy Masters noticed that the problems they wrote on the walls have all been solved by someone. They all went back to verify, and the results caused them to be greatly shocked. The solutions were better than what they had imagined.

Everyone was shocked. Could it be that within these hard times, President Gu Yan has reached the level of Grandmaster? One has to know that a lot of the questions weren't able to be answered, even by President Gu Yan himself. But how did they get answered all of a sudden?

They all wanted to look for President Gu Yan to verify their guesses, but to their disappointment, President Gu Yan suddenly began refining pills, and was not welcoming any visitors. Even Director Yang, who was responsible for the general affairs in the Alchemist Association, was suddenly acting weird. She began mobilizing large amounts of the Alchemist Association's finances to acquire various herbs. Some of these herbs don't even have any uses when refining, therefore, they could not understand why Director Yang would send people to acquire them.

The Alchemist Association's large scale acquisition of useless herbs got Glory City's residence to be excited again. Every day, many people would go to the wild to search for those herbs, although the purchase price is low, they still managed to get something out of it.

Various herbs gradually accumulated within the Alchemist Association. All the alchemists above Intermediate Apprentice rank within the Alchemist Association were gathered up…


	47. Chapter 47

When news of the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill's formula was announced, the whole Alchemist Association was in an uproar.

Gu Yan has already verified that those five formula are correct. The Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill's effects are indeed, much better than the Soul Assembling Pill!

These two elixir formulas have been long lost since the Sacred Empire Era. But now, they have finally re-emerged!

ly, when Director Yang went on a large scale acquisition of those garbage herbs, she made several elders unhappy. However, once they knew what those herbs were for, they immediately shut their mouths. Is this a joke? Among the several herbs that Director Yang went to acquire, seven of them were the raw materials for the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill. Just these two elixirs alone would be able to help the Alchemist Association earn big bucks.

At the same time, they were curious. Of all the herbs, only seven are used in those two elixirs, as for the rest, what are they used for? Could it be that President Gu Yan has some other formulas that he did not announce?

The whole Alchemist Association began operating. Almost all of the alchemists from Intermediate Alchemy Apprentice and above were busy refining these two elixirs.

The commotion within the Alchemist Association was soon spread throughout Glory City.

When the news of the long lost Soul Nurturing Pills and the Soul Concentrating Pills, whose effects are over ten times and hundred times that of the Soul Assembling Pills, came out, Glory City was shaken.

Because the effects of the Soul Assembling Pill is too weak and too pricey, many people were unwilling to purchase them. However, the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill is not the same. The cost of raw materials were far cheaper to obtain than the Soul Assembling Pill's, but the effects are so much better. The Alchemist Association has already announced the price of these two pills. Due to the large amount that can be produced of these two pills, the fixed price for the Soul Nurturing Pill is twice the amount of the Soul Assembling Pill. As for the Soul Concentrating Pill, its fixed price is twenty times the price of the Soul Assembling Pill. However, the effects are ten fold and a hundred fold. This action by the Alchemist Association immediately caused a huge uproar within Glory City.

Everyone is looking forward to the sale of these two elixirs.

Gu Yan's thought on this matter is, even though the price of these two pills can still be raised, if the price is too high, it wouldn't be suitable for large scale promotion. By promoting them at a low price, this could allow the Alchemist Association to earn much more money, and at the same time, it can also enhance the strength of Glory City in deterring the attacks of demon beasts. At the same time, it can also enhance the Alchemist Association's strength.

The moment Soul Nurturing Pills and Soul Concentrating Pills were released, the originally declining Alchemist Association immediately rose up to the heart of all the ripples. Everyone is fighting for those two elixirs. The price of them was even crazily speculated in the Black Market!

Before long, the City Lord Mansion released a secret order to get the Alchemist Association to pay close attention towards the production of these two elixirs. The effects of these two pills in Glory City is too big, even the City Lord placed great importance to them.

Every member of the Alchemist Association worked overtime to refine the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill. Although their workload is a little bit more than usual, their rewards were several or even ten times more. Among them, there is already no one who would refine a garbage pill like the Soul Assembling Pill. They fully focused on refining the Soul Nurturing Pill and the Soul Concentrating Pill.

Some of the Soul Nurturing Pills and the Soul Concentrating Pills were leaked out of the Alchemist Association. Some Demon Spiritualist managed to get them and tried them out. The results of the pills were extremely good. Many Demon Spiritualists who did not manage to increase their cultivation for a long time, suddenly surged upon taking the two pills. This caused Glory City to be even more excited and filled with anticipation. Many ranked families were prepared to make large scale purchases of the elixirs, and use them to gloom the younger generations. These two pills might be able to create hundreds or even thousands of Demon Spiritualist in the future!

It's said that some people from the Dark Guild were acquiring the Soul Nurturing Pills and the Soul Concentrating Pills in large scale, which made the City Lord to issue an emergency order. Those who sold the elixirs to the Dark Guild will be severely punished!

The two elixirs already made the gazes of Glory City to be focused on the Alchemist Association. At this moment, President Gu Yan suddenly released an announcement. They are also refining three other elixirs. One of them is the Soul Tempering Pill, whose effects are ten times that of the Soul Concentrating Pills. Its effects could still affect a Black Gold or even a Legend rank Demon Spiritualist. Another one is the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill, which can greatly strengthen the body, allowing one's physique to improve greatly. Last but not least, the Nine Transformation Pill, which can save lives even when they substain fatal injuries.

In that moment, Glory City almost exploded at the news. It's said that the night of the news release, Legend rank Ye Mo and the City Lord paid a visit to the Alchemist Association late at night to meet Gu Yan, and spent a large amount to purchase huge amounts of pills.

Even Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, Lord Ye Mo and the City Lord are so concerned about the three elixirs, which caused everyone else to be filled with expectation for the three pills.

Soon, Soul Nurturing Pill and Soul Concentrating Pill began to start selling at the Alchemist Association's shop. The scene was lively beyond imagination. Aside from all those big families, there is still many small families around. All were rushing to buy the pills. In a day, the Alchemist Association made a profit of more than six hundred million demon spirit coins. Just this one day, Nie Li was able to get two hundred million demon spirit coins. Yang Xin personally travelled to the Holy Orchid Institute to pass the money to Nie Li.

The huge figure caused the elders in the Alchemist Association to be deeply shocked. This also caused Gu Yan's position within the Alchemist Association to be more stable. ly, elder Hu Shuo colluded with two other elders to rid Gu Yan of his President position. But now, elder Hu Shuo had quieted down, even the two elders who were pulled over by Hu Shuo went to Gu Yan's side.

The wealth of the Alchemist Association went up to an astonishing degree. They released a piece of news throughout Glory City. They are massively recruiting disciples to join the Alchemist Association. All fees were taken care of, and once they reach Intermediate Alchemy Apprentice, they can refine pills to earn money. The Alchemist Association's attraction was too huge, and caused many of those who did not manage to enter the Holy Orchid Institute to join the Alchemist Association.

A month or so soon passed.

Everything was calm. Although, occasionally, there would be people from the Dark Guild around, they did not cause any problems. With Lord Ye Mo and the City Lord guarding, if it's not the attacks by the Legend rank demon beasts, the Glory City would be able to remain as steady as a mountain.

Nie Li, Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the trio were all within the Holy Orchid Institute, focusing on practicing. Practicing the most powerful cultivating technique. Inside their interspatial rings, there were unlimited amounts of Soul Tempering Pills and Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills. Every night, they would soak themselves in a Purple Haze Grass bath, causing Nie Li and bunch's cultivation to soar leaps and bounds.

However, outside the institute there's someone who's always trying to harm Nie Li. But, Nie Li and bunch all remained within the Holy Orchid Institute, leaving those people with no way to go after them.

The year examination test was nearing.

This test will affect the futures and fates of every student in the Holy Orchid Institute. Because the results of this test will get some of the students into a whole new class. The distance between the students will gradually increase.

After this exam, every student in the Holy Orchid Institute will be able to return home. But even so, they will still be faced with their parent's questions about the results of this test.

Every student within the Holy Orchid Institute are all busy preparing to get an outstanding result from the test.

In the Fighter Apprentice Class the main focus was on the bet between Nie Li and Teacher Shen Xiu.

Nie Li and bunch haven't show their faces in the class for a long time now. No one knows how they will reach 1-star Bronze Fighter in two months. Everyone thought that it's impossible.

"Boss Shen Yue, Nie Li and bunch have been hiding within the library every day. They don't even dare to show their faces now! They probably can't even reach 1-star Bronze rank. Just watch as they get resigned from school!" One of Shen Yue's underlings laughed. "Since Boss Shen Yue has taken a few Soul Concentrating Pills, boss should be nearing the 2-star Bronze rank!"

'Is Nie Li really not going to show himself? He really can't reach 1-star Bronze rank?' Shen Yue doesn't know how to answer. 'Nie Li is someone who easily defeated 3-star Bronze rank Chu Yuan. Is it simply because Nie Li's control over his soul force is much higher than others? This doesn't make any sense!'

However, Shen Yue firmly believes that Nie Li has not reached 1-star Bronze rank yet.

Since Nie Li's appearance, Ye Ziyun did not even pay any attention to him, causing his hatred for Nie Li to go deep into his bones. However, he has always been wanting to trouble Nie Li, but there wasn't been a chance to do so. Therefore, he is waiting for this year's examination. If Nie Li resigns from school, he will not let Nie Li off easily, he will let Nie Li suffer!

Nie Li's exposure of the has already caused the wrath of the Sacred Family. The Sacred Family has already been suppressing the Heavenly Marks Family at their fullest. Even if Nie Li doesn't resign from school, he will still become a lost dog of his family. Shen Yue can already imagine Nie Li's pitiful outcome!

'Who asked you to offend me, and also offend my brother?!' Shen Yue secretly thought. Is Nie Li born to go against his family? Snatching his woman and even snatching his brother's woman. One must know that his brother is the future successor of the Sacred Family!

The entire field and forest of the Holy Orchid Institute was covered with people training, preparing themselves for the coming exam. Many students with backgrounds took quite a few of Soul Nurturing Pills and Soul Concentrating Pills. The effects of them is still quite obvious. Some prominent family even managed to get one or two Soul Tempering Pills and Scarlet Body Enhancing Pills.

The effects of these pills was still rather obvious. This batch's students had strength stronger than the previous batch, which made the school's higher ups to be in delight too.

Wondering if this batch's genius class have anything in the 5-star Silver rank. Maybe a few would be able to enter into 5-star Silver rank. If one was to be able to reach 5-star Silver rank before sixteen, his future would definitely be one of the pillars within Glory City. He would become an important controller of Glory City. Generally, by reaching 5-star Silver rank, one's future achievements wouldn't be low.

In the previous batch, nearly half of the students would graduate and leave. The new batch will come in and fill the spots. Everyone is wondering how many people will be qualified to enter into the Genius Class. This made everyone excited with expectation.

Everywhere in the Holy Orchid Institute was festively decorated, preparing for this big moment.


	48. Chapter 48

In the institute's martial field, flags were swaying everywhere, drum rumbles were filling the skies.

The much anticipated year examination is about to officially begin. This, to every student, means a lot.

Every student from the Fighter Apprentice class, and Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class has gathered at the martial field. Even Nie Li and bunch who have gone missing for the past two months have appeared on the field, standing together with all the other students.

Seeing Nie Li's arrival, both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er walked over.

Whether it's the boys from their class or the boys from other classes, seeing two great beauties standing together with Nie Li, filled them with jealousy.

Nie Li is too much, claiming so many resources alone.

Nie Li took a look towards Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er. Both of the girls became even more beautiful compared to the past. Only a fairy could be used to describe them. Both the [Wind Lightning Winged Dragon] and the [Nine Revolving Ice Phoenix] Technique are, without a doubt, powerful cultivation techniques. They can expel the impurities within the body out, causing the two girls to have a kind of fairy aura.

Recently, both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er had their cultivation rise extremely fast, far surpassing their peers.

Whether it's Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er, both are grateful towards Nie Li. Without his help, they wouldn't be able to have their cultivation rise to this extent.

Ye Ziyun seems to have noticed something. After talking to Nie Li for awhile, she left.

"Nie Li, I heard from my family members that the Heavenly Mark's business has been greatly pressured by the Sacred Family." Xiao Ning'er walked to the side of Nie Li and whispered.

"Just had business suppressed?" Nie Li asked.

"En!" Xiao Ning'er nodded her head. Even if the Sacred Family is powerful, they can only suppress other families, because Glory City forbids internal conflicts. If the Sacred Family were to wipe out the Heavenly Marks Family, both Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo and the City Lord wouldn't let the Sacred Family off.

"Then that's fine," Nie Li lightly said. Since the start of the sale of those pills, Nie Li's daily income is over millions. His daily income can match up to the Heavenly Marks' several years of income. Just having the family business suppressed is nothing much. When he finishes the exam and returns home, at that time, he will be able to completely change the whole situation within Heavenly Marks Family.

Although he isn't worried about what the Sacred Family will do, he has to be careful of the Dark Guild that is colluding with the Sacred Family. People from Dark Guild won't follow the rules of Glory City. Fortunately, Glory City is well under control. Therefore, the Dark Guild generally won't do anything within Glory City.

Just when they are busy chatting, a bunch of people walked over. It's Shen Fei, Shen Yue, and bunch. Seeing how well Nie Li is chit chatting with Xiao Ning'er, Shen Fei's eyes fiercely lit up. However, his fierce eyes were soon retracted.

Seeing as Shen Fei is walking over, Xiao Ning'er's face turned slightly pale, bit her lips and walked to the side. She isn't afraid of Shen Fei, because she has already decided to fight the Sacred Family to the end however, she is worried that she will bring trouble for Nie Li.

Noticing Xiao Ning'er's slightly flustered face, Nie Li grabbed onto Xiao Ning'er's arm, and lightly said, " Ning'er, where are you going?"

"Nie Li, release me quickly! Otherwise, I will bring trouble for you!" Xiao Ning'er whispered.

Nie Li shrugged his shoulders, and indifferently said, "Not as though it's the first time that I have offended the Sacred Family. What is there to be scared of?"

Although separated from a thin silk, Nie Li is still able to vaguely feel the creamy skin of Xiao Ning'er.

Xiao Ning'er's cheeks blushed shyly. That charming expression caused the surrounding boys stare in a daze. Xiao Ning'er felt touched and sweet in her heart. For her, Nie Li is willingly to completely fall out with the Sacred Family.

"Release your hands!" Seeing Xiao Ning'er's shy looks, Shen Fei couldn't help flaring with jealousy, and pushed a palm out towards Nie Li.

Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er's intimate looks is simply slapping Shen Fei's face in public. Almost everyone knows that Xiao Ning'er is the fiancée of Shen Fei. Xiao Ning'er's reaction to Nie Li is simply putting a green hat on his head!

Feeling Shen Fei's palm coming, Nie Li moved and pulled with his right hand. He dodged Shen Fei's palm with Xiao Ning'er in his arms and at the same time, he pushed a hand out to shove Shen Fei away.

Shen Fei doesn't know exactly how Nie Li managed to dodge. The next moment, a palm strikes, causing him to take a few steps back. His eyes widened, staring at Nie Li. He suddenly realized that he had underestimated Nie Li. One must know that Shen Fei is already a 3-star Silver rank, and Nie Li is still able to dodge his attack, then retaliate with a palm.

The onlookers by the side were startled. Shen Fei is from the Genius class of the Holy Orchid Institute, and he actually suffered a loss under Nie Li. This is too shocking. Everyone is wondering just what is Nie Li's current level?

"You are Nie Li?" Shen Fei's eyes flickered, coldly staring at Nie Li.

"That's me, and you are?" asked Nie Li feigning ignorance with his right hand over Xiao Ning'er's waist. Nie Li purposely did such an ambiguous position. He purposely concentrated Shen Fei's focus and hatred onto himself, making Shen Fei think that he's the one that is going after Xiao Ning'er. This way, Shen Fei would not bother Xiao Ning'er.

Although she had intimate behaviors with Nie Li before, being grabbed by the waist by Nie Li in front of so many people, caused Xiao Ning'er's face to get hot.

The onlookers beside them showed looks of admiration on their faces. Nie Li is really cocky, publicly grabbing other people's fiancée's waist and not knowing who they were. They all noticed something, Xiao Ning'er did not resist Nie Li when he grabbed her waist. It seems that the relationship between the two is not so simple.

Hearing Nie Li's words, Shen Fei almost exploded in anger. Both of his eyes were wide open, veins on his neck were exposed. He fiercely glared at Nie Li and said, "Remember this well. My name is Shen Fei, the fiancé of Ning'er!"

" Ning'er's fiancé? Who? Ning'er, you have a fiancé?" Nie Li looked towards Xiao Ning'er and asked.

Not giving her a chance to reply, he smiled, looking at Shen Fei and said, "See, it's not true. Who are you? Putting a rose on cow dung. Wake up! How are you eligible to marry my Ning'er?"

[TLN: Well.. the original one was "A toad thirsting the the meat of swan" but I replaced it with "Putting a rose on a cow dung" since it's more understandable.]

Xiao Ning'er was dumbfounded. She did not even have the chance to reply.

The onlookers by the side were also dumbfounded. Nie Li is too outrageous, he did not even give Goddess Ning'er a chance to speak!

"He's not my fiancé, I've never recognized it!" declared Xiao Ning'er, looking at Shen Fei, her eyes filled with disgust. She clearly know what kind of person Shen Fei is. Sometime ago, Shen Fei played two commoner students and got someone as a scapegoat, escaping jail sentences. In the past she didn't dare to refute it because of the pressure of the Sacred Family However, now she no longer wants to be submissive to the Sacred Family ever again.

Hearing Xiao Ning'er's words, Shen Fei's eyes went cold. He furiously laughed, "Xiao Ning'er, this is what you declared. Don't regret it! A small family like the Winged Dragon Family is trying to go against the Sacred family. It's like trying to go against the heavens."

Listening the Shen Fei's words, Xiao Ning'er's face turned slightly pale. She understood, with the current strength of Winged Dragon Family, it's absolutely impossible to go against the Sacred Family. Later on, the Winged Dragon Family will most likely suffer from the pressure of the Sacred Family. However, what made Xiao Ning'er impossible to yield was that she knew if she were to be together with Shen Fei, she would feel disgusted with every moment.

Clearly hearing the conversation between Xiao Ning'er and Shen Fei, the surrounding onlookers understood. Shen Fei used the power of Sacred Family to force Xiao Ning'er to be married to him. Xiao Ning'er doesn't like Shen Fei a tiny bit!

"Despicable!"

"So the Sacred Family are this kind of bunch!"

"No wonder Xiao Ning'er, as the fiancée of Shen Fei, never willingly had any contact with Shen Fei. So this is the reason!"

The surround onlookers began discussing. At this moment, their looks towards Nie Li no longer had any hostility in it. In contrary, they had admiration for Nie Li. Other than Nie Li, who would dare to publicly offend the Sacred Family? Who would be brave enough to save Goddess Ning'er from the burning stake?

Hearing the discussion of the onlookers, Shen Fei's gloomy face became even more ugly. His cold eyes swept across the surrounding people. The surrounding people were immediately afraid and no longer spoke.

"If there is anything, come at me alone. Going against a woman, what kind of man you are? No matter how you want to play, I, Nie Li, will play with you any time!" declared Nie Li, pridefully looking at Shen Fei. A person like Shen Fei is destined to be a stepping stone for him.

"This is none of Nie Li's business, it's all my idea!" Xiao Ning'er's eyes firmly looked at Shen Fei and said, "Shen Fei, even if I die, I will not be together with you!"

Xiao Ning'er is someone that would rather die than disgrace herself. Although she seems weak, her character is firm. Otherwise, she wouldn't run into the Black Devil Forest before the wedding ceremony began.

The tragedy of his previous life, Nie Li will not let it happen again. From the start of healing Xiao Ning'er's illness till now, they were familiar with each other. Nie Li still has several good impressions about this beautiful, generous and strong girl, treating Xiao Ning'er as a sister of his own.

"Hmph, this decision doesn't fall on you!" Shen Fei coldly laughed.

"Shen Fei, I will enter the Heavenly Sacred Border. If I pass the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border, even if it's the Sacred Family, you can do nothing to me!" Xiao Ning'er proudly declared.

"Ha ha ha, Xiao Ning'er, you're thinking far too big. You think that you can pass through the test of Heavenly Sacred Border? Over several hundred years, and only three people managed to pass the Heavenly Sacred Border test!" Shen Fei mockingly said.

The Heavenly Sacred Border is a secret realm within the Holy Orchid Institute. Only absolute geniuses are qualified to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border. Once one has passed the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border, they will become Glory City's brightest talent. Even having the chance to become the disciple of Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo!

To enter the Heavenly Sacred Border, one must be below fifteen years old. In this criteria, Xiao Ning'er meets it. But Xiao Ning'er really thinks that her talents can reach to that extent?

Throughout the glorious history of Glory City, only three people managed to pass the test of the Heavenly Sacred Border. One of them is Legend rank Demon Spiritualist Lord Ye Mo, the other two have already died in battle. However, they all have reached the pinnacle of Black Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, only a step away from Legend rank!

The Heavenly Sacred Border, is an extremely sacred location.

If Xiao Ning'er really managed to pass the Heavenly Sacred Border test, the Sacred Family wouldn't be able to do anything to the Winged Dragon Family.


	49. Chapter 49

Heavenly Sacred Border, how is that easy to pass?

However, what Shen Fei doesn't know is that, in such short time, the Xiao Ning'er who is practicing the [Wind Lightning Winged Dragon] technique is not the same as the Xiao Ning'er from the past. After soul forming, her cultivation soared leaps and bounds. At the same time, Xiao Ning'er had the support of the whole Winged Dragon Family. The current Xiao Ning'er can no longer be compared with the past.

"Talk after you even get the qualifications to enter Heavenly Sacred Border," Shen Fei coldly laughed. Only the most outstanding students can enter the Heavenly Sacred Border.

'Heavenly Sacred Border!' Nie Li lightly smiled. It is exactly the place that he wants to go. In his previous life, he had once returned to the destroyed Glory City, into the Heavenly Sacred Border. The things hidden inside is something an ordinary person cannot imagined. Therefore, Nie Li must get the qualifications to enter Heavenly Sacred Border!

"Be at ease, Xiao Ning'er will pass the qualifications for Heavenly Sacred Border. Just wait and see. Now scram!" Nie Li coldly said. A person like Shen Fei doesn't even deserve to be considered an opponent of Nie Li. Nie Li's ultimate motive is not a descendent of the Sacred Family, but the whole Sacred Family itself.

Shen Fei's gaze fell onto Nie Li, his mind suddenly flashed a wicked idea. He coldly smiled and said, "Nie Li, do you dare? The Sacred Family will organize a genius martial arts tournament. At that time, we will also invite the Heavenly Marks Family. You and me, to the death, no complaints. Do you dare?"

Despicable! The surrounding onlooking students couldn't help secretly cursing Shen Fei. He is a student from the Genius class and already seventeen years old. His cultivation has already reached Silver rank, whereas it's still unknown if Nie Li has even reached 1-star Bronze rank. Shen Fei actually suggested to have a battle with Nie Li, he's simply trying to kill Nie Li!

Even if Nie Li refused, no one would say a thing.

"So? Do you dare? If you don't, then you're just a coward!" Shen Fei disregarded the opinions of the surrounding onlookers and said, coldly laughing.

Xiao Ning'er suddenly tensed up, looking at Nie Li. Nie Li lightly smiled, squeezing Xiao Ning'er's delicate hands a little, giving her a reassuring look.

"Since you already challenged me, why wouldn't I dare?" said Nie Li, laughing loudly, covered with confidence.

The surrounding onlookers never imagined that Nie Li would actually accept Shen Fei's challenge, because Shen Fei is a Silver ranked student from the genius class. Is Nie Li crazy?

Seeing Nie Li's confident look, Xiao Ning'er relaxed. His confidence convinced her that nothing is too difficult for Nie Li. Nie Li has a mysterious strength, to be able to resolve any problem.

"This is what you agreed to, so don't back out. I'll wait for you at the martial arts tournament hosted by my Sacred Family!" Shen Fei snorted. His eyes were as sharp as a knife, as they swept passed Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er. 'I'll let you two enjoy your affair at for the moment. Once you're defeated by me, I'll enjoy your pleas for mercy before I kill him in front of Xiao Ning'er at that time!'

Shen Fei turned around and left. Shen Yue, who was not far away from his brother, also fiercely stared at Nie Li, but soon left and followed behind Shen Fei.

After quite a while, Ye Ziyun returned. Looking at Nie Li, asked with concern, "I heard that you accepted Shen Fei's challenge."

"It's nothing, I have my plans. Seeing how you care for me, I'm feeling touched," Nie Li chucked.

Ye Ziyun couldn't help being speechless, angrily stomped her feet and said, "Who says that I care about you with your unrequited feelings? Shen Fei has already long reached Silver rank. He's at least a 2-star Silver rank Demon Spiritualist. Do you really think that you can beat him?"

Although she said that she doesn't care, the truth is Ye Ziyun is still concerned.

"We'll see at that time," Nie Li shrugged.

"You definitely accepted that challenge because of Xiao Ning'er. It seems to me that your feelings for Xiao Ning'er are real. Better be good to her, otherwise, I won't let you off," Ye Ziyun coldly snorted. She doesn't know why, but when she said those words, she sighed in her heart.

'Since you like Xiao Ning'er so much, why do you still come after me?' she thought, recalling the incident in the underground palace. She felt a little indignation in her heart. Nie Li has seen everything that he shouldn't have seen.

"Shen Fei's character is garbage. I can't stand such a kind girl like Xiao Ning'er to be in the hands of Shen Fei. That is why I helped her out!" Nie Li swiftly explained. He only has a good impression about Xiao Ning'er, but no matter how good the impression is, it still can't be compared to the destiny that Ye Ziyun and him shared together.

"You're not any better," Ye Ziyun pouted.

Hearing Ye Ziyun's words, Nie Li didn't know whether to laugh or cry. In his previous life, he had experienced far too much. His hands have been drenched with the blood of countless lives. He did a lot of things that went against his conscious. However, even so, he is not a despicable person like Shen Fei.

"You don't need to explain it to me. It's not like I care," Ye Ziyun's brows slightly twitched, and snorted.

In the face of others, Ye Ziyun is indifferently elegant. She would distance herself thousands mile away from others. That little temper of hers proved that she is concerned about him. Nie Li crossed his arms, taking a deep breath. The world is too beautiful. He enjoys the current life now. Compared to the endless drifting and killing in his previous life, school life is much more peaceful. He's disgusts and annoys despicable people like Shen Yue, Shen Fei, and Chu Yuan; he teases beauties like Ye Zi Zun and Xiao Ning'er, life is really comfortable.

Seeing Nie Li's complacent look, Ye Ziyun felt angry, and asked "What are you laughing at?"

"Am I laughing? I'm not!" Nie Li said, trying to control his laughter.

Ye Ziyun felt depressed, Nie Li is too annoying, she feels like giving Nie Li a good bash. However, not knowing why, although she hates Nie Li, she still likes being together with him. Perhaps it' because she hasn't had a true friend for a long time now. Being together with Nie Li felt comfortable, without any binding.

Seeing Nie Li and Ye Ziyun talking, with Goddess Ziyun seems to be throwing her temper at Nie Li, made a group of boys simply crazy with jealousy. That charming looks of hers caused others looking at her to be dazed. Nie Li just grabbed Goddess Ning'er's waist earlier on, and now he's teasing Goddess Ziyun.

Why does all the good things get taken away by Nie Li? The heavens are being unfair!

Du Ze, Lu Piao, and bunch felt a little envious of Nie Li, however, they are not jealous in their heart. Nie Li is their brother, a lifetime brother of theirs. Du Ze, and Lu Piao are chatting with the students from their class. Du Ze's unique leadership characteristic had already attracted lots of commoners to follow Du Ze.

After a moment, Shen Xiu walked over, swinging her hips. Her gaze swept passed the group of students and fell onto Nie Li. Her eyes turned sharp when they fell on him.

Shen Xiu said in a poor tone, "The year examination for our class is starting soon, everyone follow me!"

"Teacher Shen Xiu, as you said before, if I were to reach 1-star Bronze rank, you'll resign from the school. Is it still valid?" Nie Li suddenly talked, laughed and continued, "If you were to apologize to me, beg me to cancel our bet, maybe I can consider it."

'Are you trying to trick me? I'm not so easy!' Shen Xiu thought, snorting and said, "I, Shen Xiu keep my word. If you reach 1-star Bronze rank, I'll resign."

Nie Li shrugged and said, "Then you'd better hurry up and get your resignation letter done."

"Talk after your test shows 1-star Bronze rank," Shen Xiu snorted, bringing all the students in the class, walking towards the test hall.

There are several thousands of students in the Holy Orchid Institute. Everyone taking their turn for the test takes some time.

Along the way, lots of student began talking among themselves.

"I heard that in the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class, there are two people whose soul force have reached 3-star bronze rank! The Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class is marvellous!"

"That's a given. Many of them have been cultivating for one or two years more than us."

"I've even heard that in the Inscription Pattern Apprentice class, there is one whose strength is at least 2-star Bronze rank!"

A bunch of students wearing different clothes were busy discussing.

Within the Holy Orchid Institute, there are six apprentice classes. Because the names are different, the talents that they are good at is also different. However, kids are always changing. It's not surprising that people would adjust their cultivation direction. Among all the classes, the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class has the most attention because over there is where the geniuses are most concentrated.

According to his previous life's development, Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun will enter the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class and Nie Li will still remain in the Fighter Apprentice class. Although he did his best to train, his cultivation still rose very slowly, close to no advancement.

But this life is not the same as his previous one. Not only Xiao Ning'er, and Ye Ziyun, but even Du Ze, Lu Piao, and the trio have had their fates change.

"The people from the Fighter Apprentice class is here!"

"This is the class that has the most garbage? It's said that among them, there are lots of people with only red soul realm!"

"Can red soul realm still cultivate?"

"However, I heard that there are a few whose talent is not bad, soon reaching Bronze rank. For example, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er!"

Hearing these two names, several boys had their eyes light up. No matter where it is, beautiful girls are still the center of attention for everyone. Although their age is still small, they have been cultivating since they were young, therefore, their sensitive minds already know lots of things.

Among the Fighter Apprentice class, the two most beautiful girls are without a doubt Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er. The boys in the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class all showed anticipation in their eyes. If everything goes well, Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er will enter into the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class. At that time, they will have plenty of opportunities to get close to them.

Seeing those students from the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class with eyes filled with anticipation, Nie Li couldn't help but to lightly laugh. In this lifetime, they will be disappointed. Because no matter if it's Ye Ziyun or Xiao Ning'er, they will enter into the Demon Spiritualist Genius class.

Under Shen Xiu's lead, the Fighter Apprentice class entered into the test hall. On the stage far away, the school's higher ups are up there overlooking the whole test.

"First round, the strength test. Who will be first?" One of the teachers asked towards Shen Xiu.

Shen Xiu looked at all the students in the Fighter Apprentice class. Shen Yue walked out and proudly said, "I'll be first!"

After speaking, he walked towards the towering Strength Testing Stone.


	50. Chapter 50

Shen Yue's volunteering immediately attracted the attention of many.

Within the Fighter Apprentice class, Shen Yue, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er are the ones most likely to break through into 1-star Bronze rank. Therefore the attention is all gathered on them. Aside from these, another event that much attention is gathered on is the bet between Teacher Shen Xiu and Nie Li. However, the majority doesn't think that Nie Li would be able to reach 1-star Bronze rank in such a short time.

If reaching 1-star Bronze rank is so easy, then there wouldn't be so many people who were unable to break through that barrier and become a Fighter or Demon Spiritualist in their whole lives.

The Strength Test Stone is a huge stone that emitted a metallic luster from it. Fighters can punch the Strength Test Stone with their full strength. The Strength Test Stone will dent to a certain degree from the punch. Through the dent, they can tell one's strength.

Boom!

Shen Yue's bombarded his fist onto the Strength Test Stone. A faint dent appeared on the Strength Test Stone.

Several teachers-in-charge walked over.

"Test result: 1-star Bronze rank, 120 strength!"

Which also says that, this punch from Shen Yue reached around the strength of 120.

The students from the Fighter Apprentice class all exclaimed. They never imagined that the body of Shen Yue already reached to such a degree. Generally, students who solely practiced soul force had the strength of their physique increase quickly. However, once they reached Silver rank, the enhancement of their physique would slow down. But even so, Shen Yue's physique enhancing speed is rather fast compared to other students, already reaching 1-star Bronze rank.

Everyone has three tries on the strength test. As for this value of strength, Shen Yue is not quite happy with it. Repositioning himself, he utilized his full strength and blasted a punch out.

Boom!

Shen Yue once again landed his fist onto the Strength Test Stone.

"Test result: 1-star Bronze rank, 130 strength!"

"Test result: 1-star Bronze rank, 135 strength!"

After seeing the results, Shen Yue showed a satisfied expression and continued over to the soul force test. Very soon, Shen Yue's soul force test came out: 115 soul force. Under normal circumstances, those who have talent as both a Fighter and Demon Spiritualist would usually pick to become a Demon Spiritualist. Soul force is way more important than strength.

"Shen Yue's soul force has passed 100. He's already a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!"

"Such fast cultivation, he is indeed a member of the Sacred Family!"

"Powerful! He can definitely enter the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class!"

"If 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist still doesn't qualify for it, then no one else would be qualified!"

Hearing the discussion of the onlookers, the corner of Shen Yue's mouth raised. Proudly looking at Nie Li and bunch.

On the stage, a good distance away, several of the institute's higher ups expressed a satisfied smile. For a Demon Spiritualist to appear in the Fighter Apprentice class is quite rare.

Shen Yue crossed his arms and stood far away, surrounded by his lackeys. He proudly swept his gaze passed all the students in the Fighter Apprentice class.

"Who's next?" The teacher-in-charge looked to the crowd beside and asked.

"Let me be next!" Lu Piao walked out of the crowd, walking towards the Strength Test Stone.

The crowd of students began their discussion.

"It's Lu Piao!"

"Lu Piao hasn't been in class for quite sometime!"

"I heard that he's together with Nie Li!"

"Lu Piao probably hasn't reached 1-star Bronze rank yet, right? Furthermore, he doesn't have any talents to become a Demon Spiritualist."

Hearing the other student's discussion, Lu Piao threw a smile towards Nie Li, Du Ze, and the trio. These people are wrong and have underestimated them! After practicing Nie Li's cultivation technique, Lu Piao's cultivation has already long surpassed his peers.

Looking at Shen Yue and his bunch far away, Lu Piao exposed a contemptuous smile, twitching his brows.

"This kid is too cocky! We'll have to teach him a lesson sooner or later!" several underlings beside Shen Yue said.

Shen Yue's eyes slightly squinted, showing a hint of cold light. Now, even Nie Li's followers are challenging them. They simply don't know how high the skies are!

Under everyone's gaze, Lu Piao walked to towards the Strength Test Stone. Standing in front of it, Lu Piao threw a punch.

"How much strength can this first from Lu Piao carry?" several students by the side coldly laughed.

A "Bang" sound spread through the huge hall, even the whole Strength Test Stone trembled with the sound.

"What's going on?"

"Such a powerful sound!"

The teacher-in-charge by the side was also dazed. After the initial shock, he walked over to Lu Piao. Taking a look at the Strength Test Stone, he went silent for a moment before saying, "Test result: 2-star Bronze rank, 265 strength!"

The surrounding crowd suddenly went into an uproar.

"How is this possible?"

"Is the test result wrong?"

One must know that this punch from Lu Piao is just lightly punched. That alone, already carried such powerful strength, He's already a 2-star Bronze rank, not far from 3-star Bronze rank. Lu Piao lightly smiled, in his recent practice, he did not stop at all. With the powerful cultivating technique given by Nie Li, and consuming large amount of elixirs daily, not to mention the Purple Haze Grass bath, has caused his cultivation to make him not to be strong.

After a long while, everyone recovered from the daze, and looked at each other. A thirteen year old who already has such a powerful strength talent, can be regarded as a genius among the whole Holy Orchid Institute. The higher ups of the Institute will definitely put great efforts into nurturing him.

"Not bad, I never thought that such a genius will appear in the Fighter Apprentice class. It seems like this batch of students is not that bad," One of the institute's higher up said, smiling.

"The results of this year's students shouldn't be that bad, because of the pills that came up by the Alchemist Association," another of the higher ups said softly. It's indeed true that the effects of the few elixirs by the Alchemy Association are very strong, which allowed the average level of students to be raised by a lot.

In order to nurture the younger generation, every family is willing to pay a large price for it.

Lu Piao looked at the far away Shen Yue with provocation, and saw that Shen Yue's face had darkened. This is an insult from Lu Piao! However, thinking of Lu Piao's strength, Shen Yue couldn't help but to feel extremely dejected. How did Lu Piao raise his strength so fast in such a short time? Did he take lots of elixirs?

The face of Teacher Shen Xiu also became ugly. Although Lu Piao is her student, Lu Piao is always together with Nie Li, which caused her to be unhappy. She is very well aware of Lu Piao's original test results. How did he suddenly get his strength raised to such a frightening degree?

'Doesn't that mean that Nie Li also…' Shen Xiu's eyes looked towards Nie Li, who is currently chatting happily with the two beauties.

Second Chance of the Strength Test

Lu Piao stood firmly still, utilizing all his strength and threw a palm at the Strength Test Stone.

Boom!

A deep palm mark appeared on the Strength Test Stone.

"Test results: 3-star Bronze rank, 325 strength." The teacher-in-charge was slightly stunned, and awe-inspiringly said. The talent that Lu Piao displayed is already very shocking, he is absolutely a talent worth raising!

The students behind him have yet to take their test inhaled a cold air.

"Wtf, will they still give us a chance?"

"Inhumane!"

They were the same age at thirteen years old. If their strength managed to even hit above 80, then that would already be considered outstanding. However, Lu Piao has already broke through 300, reaching 3-star Bronze rank. This is simply stepping on their confidence!

Ignoring the shocked gaze of the crowd, Lu Piao shook his head, appearing to be unsatisfied with the results. He took his position firmly, once again throwing a heavy punch towards the Strength Test Stone.

Boom!

"Test results: 3-star Bronze rank, 370 strength!" The teacher-in-charge took in a breath and said. His gaze on Lu Piao lit up. He thought back to when he was still a student, he had only just reached 1-star Bronze rank. Lu Piao can probably enter the Holy Orchid Institute's Genius class.

The amount of people who can enter the Genius class doesn't exceed 50. To be able to become a student of the Genius class, the teachings that they will be receiving won't be the same. Furthermore, every ten students will have one teacher who will be incharge of them. They are all the elite teachers of the whole institute! Furthermore, the genius students will be specially protected by Glory City, unless they committed some unforgivable act, no one can touch them. Otherwise, it would be the same as disregarding the law of Glory City!

Glory City is constantly under the threats of Demon Beasts, therefore all the genius students are specially protected.

"Lu Piao did not focus properly on practicing, otherwise, his test wouldn't be so low!" Du Ze by the side bitterly smiled.

Several students that were nearby, after hearing what Du Ze just said, were shockingly stunned. Lu Piao did not work hard and already managed to get such results, if he were to work hard, then wouldn't it make them feel more dejected? Their gaze couldn't help falling onto Du Ze and bunch. Lu Piao has been together with Du Ze and Nie Li when his strength surged, could it be that Nie Li, Du Ze and the rest also…

Continuing, Lu Piao went for for the soul force test. Lu Piao held the soul crystal on his hand, injecting in soul force into the soul crystal. A moment later, the soul crystal emitted light dots, gradually becoming more and more, brighter and brighter.

"3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, soul force of 367!"

Once would be enough for the soul force test.

Hearing the results, even the higher ups of the institute couldn't help to be moved. Demon Spiritualists are more precious compared to Fighters. A thirteen year old 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist is even more extraordinary! This is definitely an astonishing matter!

"This kid is definitely a genius. Arrange him into the Genius class!" The opinion of the institute's higher ups are all united. Lu Piao's name soon entered into everyone's ears. Some of the institute's higher ups are prepared to have Lu Piao as their disciple.

There is nothing to be said about Lu Piao's talent. As the institute's higher ups, they also need some extraordinary talented people to help them raise their status. There will be a few higher ups that will compete to have Lu Piao as their disciple.

After the test, Lu Piao stood aside, looking at Nie Li, Du Ze, and bunch and smiled. He is extremely excited about his results.

'With these results, I won't need to be scolded by my old man when I return home!' Lu Piao proudly thought. When his old man sees his results, his jaws will probably fall off.

"Who's next?" The teacher-in-charge's were eyes lit up, looking at the students of the Fighter Apprentice class. In the previous examinations, there hasn't been any talented students that had lit up anyone's eyes before. He never thought that this Fighter Apprentice class, whom no one thinks much of, actually had two shocking genius'. This caused him to look forward to the test of these students from the Fighter Apprentice class.


	51. Chapter 51

"I'll go next!" Du Ze walked towards the Strength Test Stone.

Watched Du Ze walk towards the testing stone, Lu Piao rolled his eyes. Lu Piao could finally get some attention to himself, and now, they will all be snatched away by Du Ze.

Compared to ordinary students, Lu Piao has the capital to be proud, a thirteen year old 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist. However, if he is compared to Du Ze, the distance between them is too great. Both of them have cultivated together, however, Du Ze has already dragged himself far away from Lu Piao's cultivation.

Du Ze arrived in front of the Strength Test Stone. His overall mature face was calm. He raised his fist and threw a heavy punch towards the Strength Testing Stone.

Boom!

A sound much more powerful compared to Lu Piao sounded throughout the hall. The whole Strength Testing Stone trembled.

"Test results: 5-star Bronze rank, 500 strength." The teacher-in-charge gasped, thinking 'What is wrong with today? Why is the students in this Fighter Apprentice class more and more monstrous one after another? Just earlier on, a thirteen year old 3-star Bronze rank appeared, and now, a 5-star Bronze rank popped out.

The surrounding students went into dead silence, Du Ze is actually even more monstrous than Lu Piao!

The heart of the students broke. Their courage for the test have been greatly affected.

As for those higher ups in the observation stage, they couldn't help breathing heavily. A thirteen year old 5-star Bronze rank, how long has it been since such a genius appeared in Holy Orchid Institute?

"No one is allowed to snatch him from me, he is my disciple!" Ye Sheng said excitedly.

"Vice Principal, how can you be so cruel. To train one on the path of a Fighter, I'm more a more suitable teacher then everyone else. Why don't you let me teach him?!" An old man with both white beard and hair hurriedly said.

"A student with such extraordinary talent, you think that his talent will only be confined as a Fighter?" Ye Sheng's eyes lit up.

"No need for the second try," Du Ze lightly said, walking to the side, preparing to take the soul force test.

"You really don't need to go for a second try?" The teacher-in-charge said, "If you give it a second try, you might even pass 500!" The teacher said with some expectations.

However, the response that he received is only a cold back view of the teen. Du Ze's voice softly came over, "This is already the greatest strength I can utilize."

"So that's the case!" The teacher slightly nodded. This amount is already very shocking, if it's stronger, he'd soon reach the silver rank. A thirteen year old silver rank, that is too unbelievable.

Du Ze picked up the soul crystal, and injected his soul force into the soul crystal. The soul crystal shined, the white spot within the crystal gradually becoming more and more.

That primary soul crystal was a blazing small sun.

Boom!

The soul crystal exploded, fragments falling onto the ground.

"Exploded?!"

"Tssss! This is too sick!"

"His strength alone already reached 500. I never imagined that his soul force is even more sick!"

"My god, isn't this too monstrous?!"

A primary soul crystal can withstand at most 600 soul force, once it goes beyond, it'd explode. Generally, an Apprentice class would only be using a primary soul crystal because there hasn't been an incident of a soul crystal exploding. Even when Lord Ye Mo was thirteen years old, he still didn't have such a frightening cultivation speed.

Suddenly, everyone looked at Du Ze in a different light. Du Ze has already destroyed their understandings. Could it be that there will be another existence even stronger then Lord Ye Mo in Glory City?

Ye Sheng went silent for a moment before calmly saying, "I will personally report this matter to the principal and Lord Ye Mo. Du Ze will receive a more focused protection. Such talent is even beyond my capabilities to teach, I have to personally consult Lord Ye Mo to find him a suitable teacher."

A Strength of 500 and a Soul Force of over 500. Du Ze has made everyone deeply shocked.

"Vice Principal, do we need to change the soul crystal?" The teacher-in-charge asked towards Ye Sheng in a trembling voice.

"No need!" Ye Sheng shook his head, "I will let a few of our Lords test his soul force personally!"

Aside from letting Du Ze to be examined by a few of the lords, he still needs to be well protected. Otherwise, if the Dark Guild catches onto this information, it will be troublesome.

"Understood!" The teacher-in-charge looked at Du Ze, speaking in a polite tone, "Your test has been completed."

Just this youngster alone, his future achievements could not be imagined, he might even probably be the second Legend rank Demon Spiritualist!

The test has ended? Du Ze was slightly surprised, however he still nodded his head and walked to a corner.

At this moment, most of the students looked at Du Ze in awe, as this person could be a future Legend rank Demon Spiritualist!

After Shen Yue was stunned by the brief shock, his face became even more ugly, both fists tightly clenched, beads of blood leaking from the center of his palms. In this test, he realised that the distance with Du Ze and the rest is getting further and further. He could already no longer catch up to them.

"How did they raise their cultivation so quickly?" Shen Yue's eyes went dark. He had a feeling that all of this is connected with Nie Li. It's probably Nie Li that helped the both of them to look for a suitable cultivation technique!

Of course, it is still just a guess of Shen Yue. However, he doesn't know that he guessed correctly.

"Shen Xiu, why didn't you notify us of such talented students in your class?" A few higher ups looked at Shen Xiu, asked in a heavy tone. Luckily Lu Piao and Du Ze had the test, otherwise, if it was known to the Dark Guild earlier on, the consequences could be disastrous.

Shen Xiu opened her mouth, but did not say anything.

Shen Xiu's face became more and more gloomy, she thought she understood the potential of the both of them. Sometime back, both of their cultivation wasn't even noticeable, so how did they raise it so quickly?! This is definitely weird! However, she will not tell this information to the institute's higher ups. If the higher ups knew that Lu Piao and Du Ze managed to raise their cultivation so fast in such a short amount of time, it would attract even more attention to the both of them!

At this moment, outside the examination hall, students from the Demon Spiritualist class were busy discussing.

"I wonder how the test of that rubbish from the Fighter Apprentice class went?" one of the Demon Spiritualist class students chucked. His name is Shi Hua, he's the leader within Demon Spiritualist class, and has a cultivation of 2-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist.

"With so many classes, so far only fifteen meet the requirements to join the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class. Probably only the two girls will join us, aside from that, the others have no hope!" Shi Hua said. He's fond of Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, hoping that the both of them would join their class.

"I heard that Shen Yue isn't that bad either. He's already reached 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist."

"Really?" Shi Hua contemptuously curled his lips. Even if Shen Yue managed to reach 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, She Yue still won't be able to attract his attention.

At this moment, students from other classes were clamouring up.

"How is this possible?"

"Could there be an error with the test?"

"Impossible, the Strength Test Stone has tested so many students before, It has never had any error with it!"

"My god, isn't this going against the heavens?"

Shi Hua frowned, looking at his classmates from the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class and asked, "What happened? What's wrong with them?"

"Shi Hua, this is too unbelievable!"

One of the student still remained in deep shock, he took a deep breath and said, "Two people in the Fighter Apprentice Class had unbelievable results!"

"It's only the Fighter Apprentice class, even if their talent isn't bad, at most, there's only a 1-star Demon Spiritualist. What is there to be shocked about?" Shi Hua said, lightly laughing.

"No, if it's a 1-star Demon Spiritualist, it definitely won't attract such a sensation. Three people in the Fighter Apprentice class have finished their test. One resulted as a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, and another resulted as a 3-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist. The last one is even more shocking. The primary soul crystal actually exploded! Exploded! My god, this is too sick!"

"Someone exploded the primary soul crystal?" Shi Hua's eyes rounded, extremely shocked.

"After he exploded the primary soul crystal, the teacher-in-charge did not make him test again. Therefore, we still don't know the extent of his soul force!"

Shi Hua inhaled a deep breath, his chest heaving up and down from the heavy breathing and asked, "Is it the two girls?"

"No!" that student shook his head, "At this moment, the two girls have yet to take the test. So far, only three boys took the test!"

Shi Hua's mouth opened widened, is this really the Fighter Apprentice class? How did the Fighter Apprentice class pop out two frightening people? He has already reached 2-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, and is already the leader of the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class. Comparing himself with the two monsters, the distance is too great!

At this moment, the other classes caused another commotion.

"Now what?" Shi Hua asked, with both of his eyes looking depressed.

"Earlier on, three more guys popped out from the Fighter Apprentice class. They seem to be called Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun and Zhang Ming. All three of them are 2-star Bronze rank, only a little more into 3-star Bronze rank!"

"Damn, is this really the test of the Fighter Apprentice class? You sure that this is not the Genius class?" Shi Hua hysterically shouted.

Before the shock even subsidised, even more news came out. When both Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er took the test, the both of them exploded the primary soul crystal.

Dead silence.

The results caused everyone to choke in depression.

Shi Hua simply wanted to bang his head against the wall. Before the test of the Fighter Apprentice class began, as the leader in the Demon Spiritualist Apprentice class, he was extremely proud, feeling that he is more than qualified to chase after Xiao Ning'er or Ye Ziyun. However, right now, his pride is completely shattered. It turns out that Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er are not of the same level as him.

"Bunch of sickos," Shi Hua absent-mindedly murmured.


	52. Chapter 52

In the Fighter Apprentice class's test, three primary soul crystals had actually exploded. This news shook the whole Holy Orchid Institute.

Is there still anything more monstrous than this class? What exactly did the students of this class eat while growing up?

After so many tests with this Apprentice class, the lowest is a 1-star Bronze rank. Is this still an Apprentice class?

In the examination hall, everyone was shocked at the amazing talent of Xiao Ning'er and Ye Ziyun.

The two girls looked at each other. They had a hint of competitiveness in their eyes.

Ever since she came to this institute, Ye Ziyun has been wanting to re-friend Xiao Ning'er. At the same time, she had talent that far surpassed her peers. She has never been surpassed by her peers before. Therefore, even if it's Xiao Ning'er, Ye Ziyun doesn't want to admit defeat.

Their cultivation was not far from one another. They know that they have received help from Nie Li, otherwise, their cultivation would not have risen so fast. Aside from feeling grateful to Nie Li, they couldn't help feeling complicated.

Ye Ziyun pursed up her lips. Although she does not have any strong affection towards Nie Li yet, after she found out about the relationship between Nie Li and Xiao Ning'er, she felt a little resentment. 'Since your relationship with Ning'er is so good, why do you still chase after me?'

As for Xiao Ning'er, she has known from the beginning that Nie Li likes Ye Ziyun, however, she cannot stop herself from falling in love with Nie Li. What she intends to do is to have Nie Li slowly notice her and fall in love with her.

The two absolutely stunning girls stood aside, they were the twin Gemini in the eyes of others.

"Who'll take the test next?" The teacher-in-charge looked at the students from the Fighter Apprentice class with anticipation. His heart had an unquenchable excitement. With these few genius', they can easily grow into the pillars of Glory City.

"I'll be next!" Nie Li moved towards the Strength Test Stone.

Hearing Nie Li's voice, everyone had their attention focused on Nie Li.

The institute's higher ups were also extremely excited. 'There is still someone who takes the initiative to have himself tested. Could it be that this student also has shocking talent?'

As for Shen Xiu, both her hands were tightly clenched as she looked at Nie Li with strong hatred. If Nie Li reached 1-star Bronze rank, she will have to keep her end of the bet and leave the school! She had a faint feeling that Nie Li's eyes had contempt in them.

Leaving the Holy Orchid Institute is nothing. What she can't accept is that she's chased out of the school by someone.

Every student from the Fighter Apprentice class had their eyes on Nie Li. Their eyes looked extremely complicated. Before, when Nie Li contradict Shen Xiu in class, some had sympathy for him, some mocked him. But even so, no one expected that Nie Li would be able to reach 1-star Bronze rank in just two months, even if Nie Li showed extraordinary talent.

But now, those people have to pull their relationship with Nie Li closer. After seeing those who had their cultivation raised so fast, they became jealous. The speed of their cultivation must have something to do with Nie Li!

For the sake of their future, many of the people have already began to think of ways to get close to Nie Li. If Nie Li could help them like how he helped Du Ze, Lu Piao, Wei Nan, and the rest, it would be worth it.

As someone who affected all those people, everyone is filled with anticipation with Nie Li's test results.

Nie Li indifferently smiled, walking towards the Strength Test Stone. He looked towards the observation stage far away, noticing that Shen Xiu is currently looking towards his direction with her face darkened. Nie Li's eyes flashed with a hint of chill.

At this moment, Ye Ziyun and bunch also cast their eyes over, fixed on Nie Li. They were extremely shocked by the results that they got in this test. Thinking about themselves, who were able to raise their cultivation so quickly at such a frightening speed in a short amount of time, they felt unreal in their hearts.

It was Nie Li who created the new them. Being the one who created all these genius', Nie Li's cultivation must have also reached an extremely shocking stage, right?

Nie Li's expression was calm as he launched a punch towards the Strength Test Stone.

Boom!

The Strength Test Stone released a slight sound.

"Test results: 1-star Bronze rank, strength 100!" The teacher-in-charge looked at the results and announced loudly. His tone carried a hint of disappointment. For students of the Fighter Apprentice class to be able to reach 1-star Bronze rank, the result is already not bad. However, after seeing the test results of Ye Ziyun, Xiao Ning'er, Du Ze, and bunch, Nie Li's results is not very shocking.

"Second try, strength result 100!"

"Third try, strength result 100!"

The teacher-in-charge murmured to himself, "Weird, every student will have a little differ in their results. This student actually managed to get all 100's, this is really weird. Guess his maximum strength probably is only 100!

Seeing Nie Li's test results, Shen Xiu's face ashened. If Nie Li's strength far surpassed 1-star Bronze rank then it's fine. However, it strikes directly at 1-star Bronze rank, not a little much or less. Shen Xiu is simply going crazy.

Nie Li looked as though he didn't mind the results of his test, shrugged and smiled, "My luck is really good! Just managed to reach 1-star Bronze rank!"

Du Ze, Lu Piao, and bunch looked at each other. This is impossible! Nie Li's strength had not just reached 100. The only explanation to this is that Nie Li is hiding his strength! Du Ze and Lu Piao could not help but to gasp in admiration. Although their current strength might be above Nie Li, their control over their strength is far below him. If it were them, they wouldn't be able to get all three punches at exactly 100 strength!

"Nie Li is such a jerk. When Shen Xiu sees that all three tries are nicely on point at 100, she'll probably explode with fury!" Lu Piao said laughing.

[TLN: Raw did not say jerk but harmful/damage but they don't make sense to I changed it with jerk instead xD]

A few higher ups seeing this scene, looked at each other and conversed.

"1-star Bronze rank, not that bad!"

"Pity that it doesn't compare to the other few students…"

"Lets look at his soul force, perhaps it will give us a surprise!"

After finishing the strength test, Nie Li moved forward a few steps, taking the primary soul crystal from the teacher-in-charge. Thereafter, he injected his soul force into the soul crystal. Gradually, light dots appeared from within the soul crystal.

"Soul force of 100, 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!" The teacher-in-charge's face flashed with surprise and announced. Heart thinking, 'This student is too weird, no matter if it's his strength or soul force, it's all exactly 100.' However, he is still not suspicious as it is impossible to fraud the soul crystal. Nie Li shouldn't be cheating, because cheating wouldn't give him any benefits.

1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!

A soul force reaching exactly 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!

Shen Xiu almost exploded with fury. Just how, just how! If Nie Li's talent had been a little more worst, he wouldn't be able to enter into 1-star Bronze rank!

Seeing Nie Li's test results, Ye Ziyun, and Xiao Ning'er all understood. Nie Li is purposely doing this. However, they were a little curious about it. If it's the strength test, Nie Li is able to control his strength, which is fine, but the soul crystal is impossible to fraud, so how did Nie Li do it?

Just because there are things that other people could not do, doesn't mean that Nie Li is unable to do it. The secrets within Nie Li is too much!

Under the gaze of everyone, Nie Li walked towards Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, standing between them. Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, one on the right and one on the left. This caused everyone to be filled with envy. Why is Nie Li able to enjoy this fortune?

Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, no matter which one, if one of them is able to become their girlfriend, they would even smile as they slept!

At this moment, Ye Sheng, seeing Nie Li standing together with Ye Ziyun and Xiao Ning'er, looked as though everything is expected. He finds it a little strange, Nie Li is still young, but the calm magnanimity that Nie Li gave off, gave others an extraordinary feeling.

"Send this Nie Li to the Genius class!" Ye Sheng said, after being silent for a moment.

"Vice Principal, this is against the rules. He's only a 1-star Bronze rank!"

"What is there to be against? I have great expectations of him." Ye Sheng's brow raised as he spoke in a deep voice.

Seeing the changes in Ye Sheng's attitude, the people beside him looked at each other, thought awhile and did not say anything else. In the absence of the Principal, the Vice Principal has the most authority. They can't go against their boss.

In the test onwards, there was no one in the Fighter Apprentice class whose results made anyone else's eyes light up. All of them did not reach 1-star Bronze rank. Although everyone felt a little disappointed, after thinking it over, Ye Sheng and the rest were still satisfied. A Fighter Apprentice class popping out so many genius is already way out of their expectations.

The year examination of the Fighter Apprentice class caused a sensation throughout the school. The usually not noticeable Fighter Apprentice class instantly became the focus of attention.

Just as the test is still in progress, Shen Xiu walked to the side of Ye Sheng. At this moment, she felt extremely humiliated.

"Vice Principal, I request to resign from the school. From the start of today, I am no longer a teacher of the Holy Orchid Institute." Shen Xiu said, her bet with Nie Li is already well known across the entire Holy Orchid Institute. If she disregarded the bet, she would be looked down upon, even the Sacred Family's reputation would be affected.

"Teacher Shen Xiu, why would you want to resign?" Ye Sheng lightly smiled and continued, "Your Fighter Apprentice class popped out so many genius'. The school is even prepared to reward you! I believe that the students in the Fighter Apprentice class needs a teacher like you!"

Hearing Ye Sheng's words, she did not feel any glory, but an invisible slap to her face. She knows that those genius' have no connection with her. Some of them haven't been attending class for months. She only closed one eye towards the situation and waited for the year examination to arrive to watch how the students would be humiliated. However, she never thought that it would come back and severely slap her in the face.

Those student's results were not as she had imagined. Instead of being humiliated during the examination, they turned into dazzling genius' in the school.

"I have already made my decision. I hope that you will accept!" Shen Xiu said, determined.

Truth is, Ye Sheng is already aware of Shen Xiu's bet with Nie Li. He lightly smiled and said, "Since you have made up your mind, I will no longer hold you back."

After hearing Ye Sheng's words, Shen Xiu furiously looked at the Nie Li, who is currently in the hall, then turned around and left.

Being forced to resign by a brat in the Fighter Apprentice class, this is her greatest humiliation! One day, she will definitely seek revenge!


	53. Chapter 53

Nie Li felt Shen Xiu's gaze and the corner of his mouth curled. Chasing Shen Xiu away isn't his only desire. He will regard Shen Xiu as his opponent, because his first target is the entire Sacred Family.

Although Nie Li provoked the Sacred Family, the Sacred Family probably won't put much attention to him. Because in the view of Sacred Family, Nie Li is just a brat. How could a small brat threaten them? But they will soon realise that the one who caused the destruction of the Sacred Family, will be the threat that they have been ignoring.

After his recent training, Nie Li's soul force has already reached 589. Once his soul force breaks through 600, he will be able to reach Silver rank.

Once he steps into Silver rank, he will be able to integrate with one demon spirit.

Nie Li has already chosen his first demon spirit. But he is still prepared to go to the auction to get a suitable demon spirit for Ziyun, Ning'er, Lu Piao, and bunch. This way, their group would be able to have their strength enhanced even more.

But at this moment, Nie Li is preparing to get himself to Silver rank Demon Spiritualist.

After a while, the year examination for the Fighter Apprentice class has ended. Every student's future class has been decided.

Soon after, Shen Xiu's resignation of her teaching position and leaving the institute has been spread among the students. Everyone's looks towards Nie Li is a little abnormal. After all, it's the first time that someone was able to chase a teacher away.

There are also some students trying any possible way to get close to Nie Li. Although Nie Li is just a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, his knowledge has already far surpassed some teachers. Those who had followed Nie Li had their cultivation soar to amazing heights. Therefore, it's normal for others to be envious.

Nie Li got Du Ze and Lu Piao to block these bootlickers. He's rather cautious in this matter. The ones he accepted are those whom he had an impression of in his previous life that he is able to trust. As the cultivation talent is secondary, the key is trust.

But even so, those who followed Nie Li already amounted to more than twenty six students.

After the exams, the notice for entry into the Genius class has also been dispatched. Nie Li inhaled a mouthful of air. It's time for him to go back home. He recalled some memories from his previous life, when his family was falling one after another. Nie Li couldn't help but feeling sour in his heart, feeling homesick.

It's finally the Holy Orchid Institute's holiday!

Nie Li's gaze fell afar. Memories from his previous life began coming back like waves.

After a moment, Nie Li laughed out. Since he's back, his clansmen wouldn't need to live fearful lives anymore. Those enemies of his clan shall tremble in fear!

The holiday of the Holy Orchid Institute is a big event for Glory City. The amount of students attending the Holy Orchid Institute is quite a lot. Therefore, many students all can finally reunite with their families.

Groups of students were leaving the institute one after another.

"Nie Li, this is for you. I hope that you can remember me whenever you see it! We'll meet again next term!" Xiao Ning'er passed a ruby over to Nie Li. On the ruby, there's an extremely delicate pattern on it. When Nie Li raised his head, Xiao Ning'er was already running away with her face red.

In the Divine Continent, a ruby represents a girl's love.

Watching Xiao Ning'er's slender figure, Nie Li couldn't help smiling bitterly. He knows how Xiao Ning'er feels about him, but he never thought that this ice beauty would actually be so gentle.

When he looked up, Ye Ziyun was smiling as she looked at Nie Li, then looked at the distant Xiao Ning'er and said, "Since Ning'er likes you so much, why don't you be with her?"

Nie Li kept the ruby, looked at Ye Ziyun and said, "It's a pity, but the one I like is you!"

The love from two lifetimes, Nie Li won't change. Nie Li has already told Xiao Ning'er about how he feels, however, she still refuses to give up.

Ye Ziyun's face blushed red and said, "Nie Li, if you still speak like this, I'll…. Don't think that I'm easy to bully!"

At this moment, Ye Ziyun couldn't help recalling those incidents within the Ancient Orchid City's underground palace. She was feeling indignant within her heart and tightly squeezed her fists.

"I'm serious!" Nie Li lightly laughed with his eyes deeply looking at Ye Ziyun.

"You! I'm not bothering with you any more!"

Ye Ziyun stomped her feet, wanting to leave but suddenly held her step. Pursing her lips, she smiled and asked, "Then, why don't you tell me, how am I better then Ning'er?"

Nie Li shrugged and said, "This is impossible to compare. I can only say, this is all decided by fate!"

Looking into Nie Li's deep gaze, Ye Ziyun is slightly stunned. She feels that Nie Li is keeping a lot of things from her. Within Nie Li's eyes, there seems to be many stories hidden inside.

After she paused for a moment, Ye Ziyun raised her head, stared at the clear skies and said, "I wish that my husband could be a great hero like my grandfather. He must have the strength to shake the world, using his life to protect Glory City."

She then looked at Nie Li, pursed her lips, smiled and said, "If you can reach the Legend rank Demon Spiritualist realm, I could give it consideration."

"Hey, how can you say that?! Didn't you say that you'll agree to be with me when I reach Gold rank?" Nie Li said, sounding depressed.

"I was just joking earlier, it doesn't count! Don't you know that a girl always changes her mind?"

After speaking, Ye Ziyun laughed, and hastily ran away.

Seeing her back figure, Nie Li lightly smiled, muttering to himself, "If that's the case, why did you choose me in the previous life?"

In his previous life, Nie Li did not even reach Silver rank, but was together with Ye Ziyun.

"However, it's just Legend rank Demon Spiritualist, not that difficult."

Wei Nan, Zhu Xiangjun, and Zhang Ming bid farewell to Nie Li, and left the institute for home.

Du Ze and Lu Piao both walked over.

"We'll be off too!" Du Ze said, smiling.

"Okay," Nie Li nodded, "We'll meet again in a month!"

"Meet again in a month!" Du Ze nodded, thinking about going home, Du Ze couldn't help being excited. This time going back, aside from the skyrocket results of his cultivation, Nie Li had given him lots of demon spirit coins, at least enough to bring his clans mens out of suffering. In his heart, Du Ze feel is fully grateful to Nie Li, because it's Nie Li that has changed his life!

Lu Piao had both of his hands on his hips, laughing loudly, "I'm finally returning home! This time, I don't need to fear being smacked by my father on my butt anymore! Hahaha!"

Seeing Lu Piao's current action, Nie Li and Du Ze both looked at each other. They couldn't help smiling bitterly, and distanced themselves from Lu Piao. The surrounding students threw them weird looks.

Lu Piao heavily hugged Nie Li, and drenched Nie Li's face with saliva through kiss as he said, "Brother, I love you to death!"

Seeing Lu Piao, Nie Li trembled and pushed Lu Piao away.

"Get away from me, I'm not gay!"

"I'm also not gay. The sky is so blue, the ground is so green! I'll be going first, see you in a month!" Lu Piao looked a little light headed as he walked out in big steps.

Du Ze waved Nie Li goodbye and left too.

Seeing the happy faces of these two buddies of his, Nie Li couldn't help smiling lightly, and walked towards the direction of his clan.

North of Glory City

The land of Glory City is rather wide. Aside from the two most prosperous cities within, there is six more subsidiary cities. From the Holy Orchid Institute to Nie Li's house, even with carriage, he would not arrive until two days later.

Nie Li belongs to a clan called the Heavenly Marks Family. The family resides in a valley with a vast land, however, the resources here are very poor. Therefore, the family relies on farming and harvesting mountain herbs for a living. Fortunately, the distance here to the military and the defensive wall is quite close, therefore, it's still rather safe. Generally, there wouldn't be any attacks from demon beasts. Although the Heavenly Marks is an Aristocratic family, only the House Master of the Heavenly Marks Family has the title of Count. This means that if the House Master were to pass away, and none of the younger generations have been able to obtain any title, the Heavenly Marks Family wouldn't be as it is anymore.

As one of the most declined Aristocratic families, the Heavenly Marks Family's castle is very worn and old. The outer wall has been extremely damaged, however, the family does not have any money to repair it.

Just outside the castle, one can see a large patch of farming field with people planting and farming various crops. When they saw Nie Li walking from far away, the clansmen took the initiative to say hello.

"Nie Li, you're back?"

The clansmen that are responsible for farming don't have any high position within the clan, and Nie Li's father is one of them.

Although the Heavenly Marks Family is declining, the population of the family is still high. This area alone has thousands of households, which also means that the population is roughly five-six thousand members.

Within the Heavenly Marks Family, there are a total of twenty-six kids attending the Holy Orchid Institute, with Nie Li being one of them. However, Nie Li's character was rather reclusive, therefore, it was less likely he would have contact with other kids. The other kids are all in the Intermediate class and Senior class, therefore their vacation is released later. It would probably be one or two more days before they are home.

"Big Brother Nie Li, you're back!"

A barefooted small girl cheerfully ran towards Nie Li. Her hair is tied in pigtails, with cheeks as red as apples, looking extremely cute.

Her name is Nie Yu, his uncle's daughter.

Nie Li's father, Nie Ming, has only one brother. Their status within the Heavenly Marks Family is very low. They would usually rely on farming to feed themselves. Fortunately, only one third of the harvest is required to be submitted to the family, the rest can be kept for themselves. Since the school fees are now going to be paid by Nie Li, they could live a little more comfortably.

With a family of five-six thousand people, a total of sixty members are Bronze rank Fighters, six are Silver rank Fighters, two are Silver rank Demon Spiritualists and one Gold rank Demon Spiritualist. This is the strength of Heavenly Marks Family.

The strongest in the Heavenly Marks Family is the Patriarch (House Master), Nie Hai. He's a 1-star Gold rank Demon Spiritualist, his position within the family is the highest. Thereafter, two 1-star Gold rank Fighters and one 3-star Gold rank Fighter.

(TLN: The raw is switching between Patriarch and House Master/Family Master to refer as Nie Hai, but from now I'll use Patriarch to refer him.)

Usually, the Patriarch is hardly seen. He would normally appear at ceremonies only.

Nie Li rubbed Nie Yu's head, he is still able to dote Nie Yu, and smilingly said, "Is Xiao Yu obedient at home?"

"En, Xiao Yu has been very obedient!" said Nie Yu, nodding her head, looking serious. "I also want to be like big brother Nie Li , enter into the Holy Orchid Institute and become a Fighter!"

Nie Yu has been putting Nie Li as her target all along, but Nie Li couldn't help blushing in shame. Before the destruction of Glory City, Nie Yu's achievements were much higher than him. Nie Yu has been concerned about him, however, even as a big brother, he was sheltered by Nie Yu. This caused Nie Li to be extremely depressed. Later on, Nie Yu died in battle with a horde of demon beasts that attacked the city, a heroic death.

Although he felt a little sour in his nose, Nie Li bore it down and thought, 'It's good being back.'

Nie Li walked a far distance together with Nie Yu. When they saw Nie Li, Nie Ming and Nie Kai stopped their chores, smiled at each other and walked towards where Nie Li is.


	54. Chapter 54

"Xiao Li, you're back!" Nie Ming said, smiling.

"En, father, I'm back!"

Seeing father's haggard looks, Nie Li's eyes couldn't help turning slightly red. Memories from his previous life were coming in waves.

"Xiao Li seems to have grown taller, more handsome too! After spending one year at the Holy Orchid Institute, his aura is indeed not the same!" Nie Kai beside also said, laughing. He's the blood brother of Nie Ming. He's younger than Nie Ming by three years. He's the same as Nie Ming, not having any cultivation talent, therefore, he's just an ordinary farmer.

At Nie Ming and Nie Kai's age, their soul realms had already solidified and they were no longer able to cultivate it. However, being an ordinary person is still fine.

'In the previous life, I was unable to protect you all. In this life, you will be protected by me!"

Nie Li returned home, and after seeing his mother and aunt, became joyous. Finally, the family is reunited again. Nie Li's heart is filled with excitement and emotion.

"Nie Li, what's your strength now?" Nie Ming finally couldn't hold on anymore and asked.

Everyone's gaze fell on Nie Li. Nie Yu's big eyes were also blinking as she looked at Nie Li.

"We should eat first!" Nie Li's mother, Xiao Yun hurriedly said.

In his previous life, no matter if it's Nie Ming or Xiao Yun, even if Nie Li's cultivation was unable to breakthrough, letting them down again and again, they would still comfort Nie Li nonstop. They did not ask much of Nie Li, however, He still felt their high expectations. Every time he was with them, it was like a sharp knife was cutting him, and he would blame himself for being useless.

However, in this lifetime, he finally did not let his parents down again.

"In this year's examination, my soul force had broke through into 100, and I became a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist," Nie Li said while calmly eating his food. He doesn't dare to tell them his real strength. If they knew, they would definitely get the shock of their lives.

Nie Ming and bunch did not imagine that Nie Li would be able to become a Demon Spiritualist. They all thought that if Nie Li can become a Bronze rank Fighter, it would be more than enough. When they heard about Nie Li already becoming a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, they were all stunned. The chopsticks in their hands also stopped moving.

1-star Bronze rank… Demon Spiritualist?

Nie Ming and bunch all thought that they had heard wrong.

"1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist?" The Nie Kai beside couldn't help opening his mouth and asked Nie Li again.

"Yep!" Nie Li nodded his head. Seeing his kind parents beside themselves, he felt a little sorrow and grief in his heart. One of his previous life's regrets, in this life, he could finally compensate them all!

"1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist!" Nie Ming and bunch muttered to themselves, "Our household finally has a Demon Spiritualist?!"

After a brief moment of stunned silence, their faces were filled with extreme joy.

A Demon Spiritualist!

Any Demon Spiritualist within the Heavenly Marks Family would have extraordinary status. Aside from being excused from the tax every month, they can still claim quite a few things from the family.

"Other than becoming a 1-star Demon Spiritualist, I'm also chosen to enter the Genius class by the Holy Orchid Institute." Nie Li thought awhile and continued.

"The Genius class? Don't you need extraordinary talent to enter? Nie Chong's son, Nie Long, is also a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, but he did not have the qualifications to enter the Genius class!" Nie Kai doubtfully said. His understanding towards Holy Orchid Institute is still very clear.

Nie Yu blinked, her watery big eyes looked at Nie Li in admiration and said, "Big brother Nie Li is great!"

All along, Nie Li has been her object of worship.

"Hehe!" Nie Li laughed, rubbing Nie Yu's head. In his previous life, he can only look up to Nie Yu, and be under her protection.

'In this life, let me be the one to protect you,' Nie Li thought within his heart.

"It's probably because Xiao Li has talent in some other aspect, therefore he was chosen for the Genius class. After all, Xiao Li wouldn't be able to become a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist is such a short time! Our house finally has a Demon Spiritualist!" Nie Ming emotionally said.

At this moment, no matter if it's Nie Ming, Nie Kai, Aunt Miao Ling or Nie Yu, they were all very happy. Xiao Yun even started weeping from being too happy.

"Xiao Li's future will be bright!" Nie Kai patted on Nie Li's shoulders.

"Xiao Li, let's go! We'll go meet the Patriarch!" Nie Ming suddenly stood up, his heart filled with pride. This time, he can finally raise his head in front of his fellow clansmen. ly, Nie Ming had always been looked down upon by the people in the family, especially Nie Chong, who was always boasting in front of him. Today, Nie Li finally fought for his face.

"Our son has just returned home, let him have his meal first. Why are you in such a hurry?" Mother Xiao Yun threw Nie Ming a glare.

"Right, right!" Nie Ming embarrassedly laughed. He was feeling extremely proud in his heart, causing him to be excited.

Seeing his family being proud of him, Nie Li also felt extremely happy in his heart.

"How's the situation within the family?" Nie Li asked while eating.

"Very strange." When the topic turned to the situation of the family, Nie Ming frowned.

"Strange?" Nie Li felt a little curious.

"Yeah," Nie Ming nodded, "The Heavenly Marks Family's wealth is barely enough to make ends meet. However, sometime ago, the Sacred Family began pressuring us, causing a big blow to our business. Some of our business partners have also stopped working with us, causing our elders and Patriarch anxious. Our Patriarch even personally sent a letter to the Sacred Family to ask for the reason, but he was ignored. They probably want to wait for a moment to let our Heavenly Marks Family to be in a more difficult position before talking terms with us, but suddenly, there was a turn for the better…"

"A turn for the better?" Nie Li asked.

"Right. Suddenly, ten over families took the initiative to work with us. The conditions are also very favourable. At the start, the Patriarch thought that it was a trap, however, later he realised that they have no malice at all. It's said that it was all inspired by the Alchemist Association. They even gave us many business opportunities by having us grow various herbs. Furthermore, the payment was also very good. Under the umbrella of the Alchemist Association, the Sacred Family could no longer use any actions against us." Nie Ming said.

Hearing Nie Ming's words, Nie Li understood what's going on. His mind popped out a beautiful young woman. All of this should've been arranged by Yang Xin.

Since Nie Li is now an important partner of the Alchemist Association, Yang Xin's arrangement is very normal. The Alchemist Association's strength is not any lower then the Sacred Family's. It's network is even stronger than the Sacred Family's. After all, all the families still need to purchase elixirs from the Alchemist Association. Therefore, with the Alchemist Association's shelter, the Sacred Family wouldn't dare to touch the Heavenly Marks Family any more.

Furthermore, with the elixir formulas that were given to them by Nie Li, even the City Lord Mansion, and the three major families, need to beg the Alchemist Association. As the Alchemist Association is being strengthened to this point, if the Sacred Family want's to go against the Alchemist Association, then it's simply seeking death.

After coming back, aside from seeing his relatives, he still needed to arrange for the Heavenly Marks Family to have contact with the Alchemist Association. Nie Li did not think that Yang Xin would have already arranged it all. Next, Nie Li can put his mind into dealing with the Sacred Family. Of course, the Alchemist Association is very crucial to this.

"Why are you telling this to the kids?" Xiao Yun unhappily looked at Nie Ming. In her eyes, Nie Li is still a kid, knowing these is simply useless.

"A woman's view. Now that Nie Li is already a 1-star Bronze rank Demon Spiritualist, in the future, he will enter into the core of Heavenly Marks Family. At that time, the things that he will learn is even more than this!" Nie Ming retorted, with a proud and happy expression.

"Fine, fine. You are justified!" Xiao Yun said, impatiently.

Father and Mother are the same as the previous life. They would often quarrel, however, the relationship between them is still very good, upon seeing this scene, Nie Li laughed.

"Father, for the time being, I still don't wish to meet the Patriarch. I wish to continue my training." Nie Li raised his head, looking at Nie Ming and said.

"Sure, seeing him later is fine!" Nie Ming laughed.

Uncle Nie Kai beside rubbed Nie Yu's head and said, "Xiao Yu must also work hard, and be like Nie Li."

"En, Xiao Yu will work hard!" Nie Yu nodded her head and said in a serious tone.

The night is approaching, there would be a night breeze blowing in the forest, with the sound of leaves rustling in the wind.

Nie Li came out from his house, and headed to the back hill's forest. Sitting on a large stone, he looked towards the distance and only saw the lights from various households.

The Heavenly Marks Family is the family with the longest history. It's history can even go back to the Snow Wind Empire's era. The Heavenly Marks Family's ancestor was one of the great lords at that time. However, due to experiencing changes of the era, and the long Age of Darkness, the Heavenly Marks Family declined into a run down small family within Glory City.

Nie Li crossed his legs and sat on the huge stone to quietly training. There is just a small step left for him to reach Silver rank. Once he breaks through into Silver rank, he will be able to integrate with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit within the Spiritual Lamp.

While consuming elixirs nonstop, he would operate the [Heavenly God] cultivating technique at the same time. Nie Li was absorbing the elixirs into his blood and slowly released the effects to his soul realm. This caused his soul realm to start expanding nonstop.

His soul realm began continuously rage as it filled with powerful soul force.

However, if he wants to break through into Silver rank, it will be a little difficult. Nie Li estimated that he would need roughly ten days to do this.

"I almost forgot, there is still another method that I have yet to use!" Nie Li seemed to have recalled something as he lightly smiled. When breaking through into Silver rank, there is a method called Miracle Meridian Hands. This would seal the blood vessels of his arm, and various other body parts. He would seal thirty-six acupuncture points and force his soul force to be trapped within his Soul Realm, allowing him to forcefully break through into Silver rank.

This way of breaking through, aside from exhausting large amounts of soul force, would damage the meridians by a small amount. However, with the help of the elixirs, it can be easily healed.

"Let's go with this then," Nie Li lightly smiled. Through the Miracle Meridian Hands method, he began to seal the acupuncture points within his body one after another, thoroughly locking his soul force.

No one would use this kind of method, unless they have absolute confidence.


End file.
